Collied of Classes
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: What happens when a high class girl is friends with a Low rent boy... A Prison Break High School story of Serena Ferrari and her best friend Michael Scofield
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**  
_First day…_

Isabella listened to the sound of her alarm clock buzzing her out of a sweet dream. Holding onto her pillow, she rolled over onto her side to slap the snooze button. Fully aware it was the first day of her senior year, her last year of High school, she had a lot of work to do, but then she enjoyed the silence of the morning.  
Opening her eyes finally, Isabella focused on her canopy of her four poster queen size bed, her walls were all painted red with black flowers painted as a border around the second biggest room in the house. Her vanity table separate from her work desk, she loved her walk in closet, she had her outfit for the day already dry cleaned and hanging up ready for her to put on after a quick shower, hair and make up.  
The alarm buzzed once more, but this time Isabella turned it off, she shifted her weight feeling her toes test the temperature of the room, before getting out of the bed heading for her on suite bathroom, she loved that she didn't have to share this space, it was all about looking amazing today.

Serena who had all ready been wide awake for an hour, came out of her own on suite washroom wearing a fluffy orange bathrobe with a white towel wrapped up in her hair.  
Her bedroom was a wide square, the walls were painted a soft green colour, and the floors were dark chocolate hardwood.  
In one corner was her Queen sized bed, the frame of it was black and raised several inches higher then a usual bed from the ground.  
The comforter was white and fluffy - the sheets black, along with various sized and shaped black and white pillows.  
In another corner was her work desk, organized perfectly with a cubby full of compartments for different pens, pencils, highlighters, and markers... ect...  
Of either side of her painted chocolate brown walk-in closet doors were full mirrors.  
A tall black book shelf was filled with different books, movies, tapes and some small Awards. The centre of her room had several different colour beanbag chairs and a mini table with stationed a T.V. set and a VCR. Pictures lined the walls in an order. Some of the family that her mother put up, one of the Virgin Mary by her father, a few pictures of her and Michael at various places. Looking up was two large Skylights to bring in the natural light and between the two of them was a Crystal Chandelier.

Getting out of the bathroom, Isabella pulled the towel around her up more, another towel wrapped around her head she walked over to her vanity table, plugging in her hair straighteners plugging them in to heat up. She now had the time to use her hair drier, her hair going to it normal frizz, putting the start of her make up, she didn't really use much, just enough to hide the odd pimple, plus making herself look amazing for the first day back.  
Isabella licked her finger placing it on the straighteners to make sure it was hot enough.  
A few minutes into her hair teasing her bedroom door knocked. "Come in!" Isabella shouted.  
"Ah, Isa," Daniele glanced over his daughter still with a towel wrapped around her, her hair wasn't quiet finished yet, but then he inhaled, "I have some urgent business to attend to," he started, "So I need you to drop Serena off at school."  
Isabella dropped her comb for a second, "Wait, what!" she kept looking serious, "Why can't mom drop her off?"  
"Your mother is having a interior designer to look at the kitchen, she can't leave the house." he pointed out, most the fact he was using his full accent, which meant he was completely serious.  
Isabella placed her comb onto the table, "Well, she can take the bus..." she stopped seeing the look in her father's eyes.  
"I've spent more money repairing your car, than I spent on the car." she snapped, "so if I tell you to take your sister to school, you're taking her to school!" he's tone dark, "Do not argue with me Isabella Mary Ferrari!" he slammed the door leaving Isabella to finish getting ready for school feeling like crap.

Serena stood in front of her mirror taking her hair from the towel it was still damp and frizzy. She ran her fingers into it before taking her brush to it, combing all the tangles out. Grabbing a purple hair elastic she pulled her long hair into a high set ponytail. Brushing her bangs down they rested on either side of her cheeks.  
Serena wasn't a huge make up person. In fact she didn't know the first thing about it and thankfully their family was blessed with good skin.  
Looking in the mirror on her dressing table she applied a clear gloss to her lips.  
Picking up the hanger of her pre-planned outfit. She laid it across her bed.  
Taking the bathrobe off she pulled open a drawer taking out underwear and a bra. Slipping them on before grabbing her jeans, which were new, light blue denim fitted to her short legs. Next was her top, it was long sleeved and a soft pastel orange. Her socks were ankle ones and her shoes were a pair of black sneakers.

Getting into her leggings and mini skirt, her white blouse and black vest to match her skirt, Isabella put on her platform heeled shoes, glancing over herself in the mirror, her hand reached for her school bag and placed her make up touch up kit into it, before throwing her car keys into the front compartment heading for the stairs.  
"Mom!" she whined while getting to the kitchen, she picked up a piece of toast, "Do I have to take Serena to school?" she pouted while leaning on one of the many islands in their oversize kitchen.

"Yes, I need to stay home for the re modeller." She smiled walking up beside her oldest daughter and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You look fabulous today." She pontes out with an approving nod.  
Serena came down the long spiral staircase putting her black fully charged cell phone into her Jean pocket. She scanned over the kitchen the last tine it was renovated was July 7th 1990 something was always getting re done in their huge house. She sat down on the farthest bar stool from her sister out of habit. Looking over the food.

"Mom..." Isabella now placed the piece of toast down on the counter before turning to look over what her sister was wearing. "Well, you don't look like a complete train wreak today." she trailed off while looking around the kitchen, "you know, dad complains about me and my car," she focused on her mother, "but you are always redecorating the god damn house!"

"You don't look like a complete tramp today either good job." Serena said in a dark Low voice directed at her sister.  
Their mother scoffed this type of behaviour was normal but she didn't approve of it. "Girls! Enough of this, Serena mind your mouth your sister is taking you school today." She noticed her youngest child picking at some toast.  
"I'd rather walk..." Serena murmured.

"You're going to walk to school." Isabella laughed, "It's a hour walk," she pointed out while looking to her watch, "you better start walking..." she waved her hand.  
Daniele walked into the kitchen, "Isabella!" he kept his tone dark, "I told you, you're taking her to school, or I'll take your car away, and you can walk." he walked over to Lynda, "I'll see you tonight love," he kissed her cheek, picking up his coffee thermos, he walked over to Serena, "Princess," he kissed her forehead, "You know your sister loves to be a little diva," he looked to Isabella, "I want you to respect your sister more..." he pointed before walking out.

Serena stuck her tongue out at her older sister, before clearing her throat seeing the look of death from her mother.  
"I want you two to behave! Like proper young ladies!" She glanced more so to Isabella. "Do you have any plans for after school?" She was drying some breakfast dishes putting them away.  
Serena picked a carrot muffin apart while distantly listening to her mother and sisters conversation. She couldn't wait for her Sixteenth birthday and her own car.

Isabella fluffed up the back of her hair while reaching into her bag for her keys, "I'm meeting up with a few girlfriends," she looked to her mother with a smile. "I mean we've got a lot to work on, and I was wondering?" she trailed off lightly. "If I could have an advance on my allowance to get a new purse." she kept a smile that would make her look sweet.

Lynda looked at that smile, it made her laugh, "Well, since it's a new school year - and you've been good this week! I don't see why not!" She put the dishtowel down, walking over to her own Gucci bag, taking out the matching wallet. Taking out a few bills, closing her wallet and walking back over to Isabella, her high-heeled shoes making clacks against the tilted flooring.  
"Here you go, honey." She handed her, ten fifty-dollar bills. "I think that should be enough?" She smiled again, but she had an amazing smile.  
Serena glanced to her mom, "I have after-school plans too." She whispered.  
It made her mom freeze, looking over her youngest. "What type of plans?"  
"I lied, I don't have any..." She sighed, standing up.  
Walking across the large kitchen that didn't even include the actual formal dining room table. Picking up her purple and black backpack.

"I love you so much Mommy!" she kissed her cheek, "I really, really love you..." she kept looking over to Serena, "come on muffin belly..." her finger poked her sisters stomach. It didn't take her long to put the money into her own Prada purse, "Is Uncle John coming dinner tonight with his new wife?" she asked slipping on her jacket.

Serena looked up at her one, a glimmer of hope and excitement twinkled in her eyes. "Is he?" She asked brightly.  
Lynda smiled, with a nod. "He is." She nodded and Serena victory punched the air. "YAY!" She beamed brightly.  
"He'll be over with Sylvia about six, so both of you, home and washed up before then, got it?" She said clearly bit smiled.

"Six, got it," Isabella opened the front door, she walked over to her car looking to the driver's side, finally glancing to her little sister. "You remember the rules?" she asked while looking to her sister, they seemed to have little in common, but looking at their faces, anyone could tell they were sisters.

"No talking, no moving, no looking at you and get out at the school driveway so no one sees I'm with you." Serena pulled her backpack off her shoulders, getting into the passenger seat, carefully putting her seat belt on.

"Good girl," Isabella now glanced to behind her, she slowly pulled out of the driveway, "Also," she said while looking carefully as she pulled out, "You know, I can't bring you home, cos I am going the mall," she kept focused on the driving while making the way to West Pine High School, "plus I gotta pick up my Cheer uniform, I swear they keep making skirts shorter, I'll be showing my fanny to the whole school..." she shuddered, "Dad won't like that."

Serena didn't understand why her sister talked to her, when she wasn't suppose to talk, her fingers played with a silver zipper on her school bag. "Dad wont, but the Football team will..." She said lowly. "I can find another drive home... I'm not incapable." She glanced out the passenger window; looking at the houses she saw every day.

"Would you watch the road!" Serena snapped seeing the red light on the stoplight while Isabella was still driving forward and looking at her. Before glaring. "I have plenty of friends... They just all aren't named Allison or Jennifer." She sniped.  
But in all truths, She only did have one friend.

"Oh shit!" she pushed the brakes on, the car jolted forward. "Sorry..." she felt her eyes hair flipping forward, "Shit..." she touched her chest feeling her heart race, "well, I'll look forward to seeing all these friends at your sweet sixteen right." she brushed her hair back breathing evenly again.

Serena kept watching the car in front of Isabella's giving her a dirty look in the rear view mirror. As she exhaled feeling herself calm down that she hadn't died this morning. "Shut up, Isa." She crossed her arms tightly over her chest.

Isabella kept looking to the woman in the front giving her a dirty look. "I was just saying, investigations, Michael Scofield, and then, Michael Scofield's head mole," she giggled looking to the lights changing driving forward while looking to the other car going forward, but this time she kept her eyes on the road.

"Shut up... Isabella." She used her full name to show her she was serious about it.  
Hoping to get to school faster, to find out her classes, her teachers to see Michael who she hadn't seen in almost twenty-four hours.

"Keep the panties on," Isabella kept smiling while reaching into her glove compartment, her eyes going to her reflection applying a coat of caffe latte over her full lips. "I was making a joke," she could see the school getting close, looking a car with Serena's only friend getting out. "Also, damn, that car is seriously lame..." she laughed parking behind it.

Serena reached over and hit Isabella in the arm as hard as she could, which wasn't very hard at all, probably why she wasn't passing Gym. "Eat a cock!" She glared, getting out of the car before it barely stopped. Putting her backpack over her shoulder, her smile brightened. "Michael!" She said happily.

Lincoln was in that seriously lame car, looking at Michael who was getting out. "I'll be here ten minutes after school... To pick you up! Call me if your plans change!" He watched his little brother.

Isabella watched her sister getting out the car, "Such Language," she laughed, "Plus you know that I'd do no such thing." she glanced as Michael Scofield made his way over to the car.  
"Hey Serena..." he looked into to car, "Hey Isabella..." he waved the Serena's big sister, he glanced over her long hair, her eyes dark, he gave her a quick wave.  
Isabella waved, "Moley..." she replied, "your car needs impounding..."  
Michael rolled his eyes, she was beautiful, but she was a little annoying, "Not my car, my brothers..."

Glancing between Michael and Isabella, Serena looked back to her sister. "Go away... I think your Cheerleader friends are starting to think with their own free will." She cocked her head toward the group of tall skinny mostly blonde girls near the Football field bleachers.

Michael glanced to Serena, "You know, your sister could help with, you know," he glanced to Isabella, "Can you," he watched her putting more lip gloss on, "Erm, I'm having a problem with some guys and my locker..." he kept watching her face.  
Isabella inhaled, "I'll see what I can do Moley," she saluted, "also, tell your brother, he's taillights need replacing." she pulled away heading for the school parking lot.

Serena watched her sister pulling away and glanced back to Michael, "Sometimes, I don't get her - Okay, I never get her." She muttered, glancing toward the High School she'd been in for a year all ready but every time she looked at it, it felt like a new place even if her mind knew it inside and out.

Michael kept watching Isabella's car pulling away, "I know the feeling," he looked to Lincoln's car, "Isa said your taillights need replacing," he pointed out going to his brother's open window, "You said you wasn't getting into trouble." his voice was low.

Lincoln was looking over toward his open window. "I'm not getting into trouble, it was fix the lights or pay the rent..." Lincoln sighed before waving to Serena. "Hi." He saw her staring at him.  
Serena waved back. "Hi, Linc." She smiled. He was really cute, but his simple mind was no match for Serena's and made him not that cute. So she saw him as an older brother.

Michael nodded, he tapped the frame, "right, later." he walked over to Serena, "So," he looked to the school, feeling his eyes going over to Isabella, "I mean, you could of said you needed a ride, I could of gotten Linc to drop you off." he kept his tone even.

Serena shrugged, "Dads orders, something about - her having to drive me or she's grounded, but..." Her voice lowered, unlike Michael who kept most of his emotions displayed in his eyes and not his voice.  
Serena displayed hers in her voice not her eyes. "I do need a ride home..." She looked at her feet.

Michael nodded, "I don't see no problem," he watched how his brother drove away. "Plus, I don't see a problem if you want a ride tomorrow." he added while trying to keep the conversation light, for the fact his eyes would go to the collective of senior year girls.

Serena nodded, "That sounds, perfect." She glanced to where Michael was looking before looking toward the large brick school building. "Do you know your Homeroom yet? Are we together?" She wondered, most of the times they were in the same classes, but there was that odd time or another when they were not.

Michael glanced to his class schedule, "I'm in room, forty four B," he glanced to her one, "Guess we won't see each other until first break." he sighed while trying to think if Isabella would really talk to the jocks about shoving him into his locker.

Serena made an unhappy face, "Well that just, isn't... Cool." She played with the shoulder strap of her school bag, while glancing toward the Jocks wearing their pervious years Football jackets.

"Isa! Girl! There you are!" A high pitched but not so-annoying voice of a tall, skinny, curly haired blonde wearing a denim mini skirt and a pink baby doll t-shirt said as her car pulled into its usual parking space.

Isabella stopped her car, she got out going to Sarah, "I had to do the geek run," she nodded, then looked to an Asian girl with long sleek black hair, and almond shape eyes of dark brown.  
"Your sister would be cuter, if she, you know," she looked calm, "I mean, a little eye shadow."  
"Hana..." Isabella smiled, "Really, my sister will probably break out in a rash if make up touches her." she brushed her hair back.

"That - and maybe if she ditched the dork." Sarah glanced over to where Serena was standing with Michael Scofield, the biggest Male nerd in the schools population.  
"Oh shh, leave the nerds alone! It's not like they are a threat... Besides that Sco-Whatever his name is can write a pretty decent English Essay." Megan was smirking joining the crew of girls.  
Her jeans were tight to her legs; her shirt was yellow and low cut, showing off her chest.

"Hey," Isabella snapped to the girl, "Megan, Alison, Hana..." she placed her hands on her hip, "that is my baby sister, I am the only one to insult them." her eyes going to Michael, "plus for a sixteen year old, he isn't that bad," A black girl with a long weave walked over to the group, with a tall Hispanic girl with wavy caramel hair, "Isabella," her accent thick, "You got the cash?" she asked with her arms linked with Jemima.  
Isabella rolled her eyes, "Yes, shopping," she pointed out.

"Shopping!" Megan said in a happier voice. "My daddy gave me four hundred dollars." She sounded snotty about it, mainly because she was super rich, not as rich as The Ferrari family, but well off.  
"Oh please." Sarah rolled her eyes.

Jemima brushed her hair back, "Yeah, well some of us are not as spoilt." her eyes going to Megan.  
Hana nodded, "It's not cool to show off," she added while looking to Isabella, "you are still the ride?"  
"I am always the ride," her eyes going to Sarah after talking to Maria, "Just know your cousin needs to stop calling me..." she pointed out.  
Marie laughed, "I can't help it," she looked to Isabella, "Fernando thinks you're hot," she the laughed, "I didn't know he stole your number from my address book..."

"Fernando, lucky girl Isa, he is so dreamy." Megan grinned and winked at the seeming leader of the group.  
"Fernando? No way." Sarah said casually before laughing.

"Eh, hello, that is my baby cousin." Maria snapped to Megan, "you better not think about cradle snatching him..." her eyes gave of the ghetto bitch face.  
Jemima nodded, "Megan, you are ten types of messed up girl," he brushed her hair back again, "So Isa, we going the club tonight?"  
Isabella listened to the bell, "sorry, can't, big family thing..." she nodded, "Maybe another time..."

"It's always a big family thing, come on - if you don't wanna hang with us, girl you don't gotta lie." Megan was trying to redeem herself now.  
Sarah glanced over Isabella. "Yeah, I mean you can't have that many ... Family things."  
There were rumours, rumours of shady doings within the Ferrari family, but no proof.

Isabella kept looking to Megan, "Okay for one," she placed a hand on her hip, "Stop talking Ghetto, you're white, you're whiter than white." she looked to all the girls, "And my family is that, family, you stick by them, they stand by you,"  
Maria nodded, "you tell it girl," her eyes going to Megan back to Isabella, "I know what families are like, I'm cool." she lightly placed a hand on Isabella's shoulder.  
Jemima also nodded, "Plus I think, if you're not going, I might call Turk," her eyes going to Hana, listening to the bell going, "well home room..." she started to walk off, the girls going to their classes.

Isabella stretched out on the benches outside the lunch hall, she hadn't really rushed to get her lunch she was going to go off campus for something, but she only really hung with Sarah at lunch, her eyes kept looking to a bunch of Jocks practically jumping all over each other, in an attempt to catch her attention.

When the lunch bell rang, releasing Students for that sweet forty-five minutes where it was either the best time of your life or, the worst time.  
Serena was short, one of the shortest people in the school and it didn't help she had her Advanced German class in the grade Twelve section. She was like an ant walking among these people and people didn't care about her, she would run into her and push her aside. But that was the usual. Keeping her head down and her arms holding her school bag tightly.

Michael was standing in the lunch hall waiting for Serena, he kept looking around the place, the long line of windows showing the outside, his eyes going to Isabella stretched out on the bench, he then glanced to the entrance trying to think how Serena survived her classes.

Sarah had come to sit down on the benches on the school grounds, looking at her toward the Jocks trying to prove their Macho-ness to Isabella. "I guess they really want you." Sarah crossed her legs over one another.

"Yeah, just I bet any money," she sat up while fluffing her hair about, "My dad would scare each and every one of them away." she got to her feet looking over Sarah, "you know what he's like." she added while jiggling her car keys before holding her pinkie out.  
The Fact was Sarah and Isabella have been friends since kinder garden, so they pretty much were BFF's.

Sarah nodding, her pinking looped around Isabella's, "Your dad is pretty cool though, you have to admit." She swung their arms slowly still together by their pinkies.

"You only think that cos," Isabella started to walk them to the school parking lot where her car is, "I get a massive allowance, and I have a big room, lots of things..." she laughed, "Guess my dad is pretty cool," she nodded getting to the driver side, "So where you wanna lunch? On me..."

"No, I mean at least your spends time with your family." Sarah whispered, her parents were divorced and along with herself and her two little sisters their parents had split custody but their father usual tossed money on the table in exchanged for not using his half of the custody time.  
"How about Wendy's?" Sarah suggested, while pulling her seat belt on.

Getting the car started, Isabella glanced over to Sarah, "you remember what my dad said..." he kept looking behind her, "La mia casa è anche la sua casa," she kept smiling feeling herself driving the easy route to Wendy's.

Sarah smiled, "My house is your house? - I never did pass Italian remember." She laughed feeling content with things being with her best friend in the entire world.  
Seeing other high school kids with their cars heading towards McDonalds instead of Wendy's, which was more expensive.

"Hey," Isabella pointed, "You've got an Italian American friend," she used her accent more, the fact with Isabella's accent was that she never really was the Italian girl to brag about her heritage. "I swear," she laughed looking to the Wendy's parking lot seeing the same busted up car.

"Wow, seriously... You would never catch me dead in that." Sarah whispered pointing at the broken up car, which was literally the colour of rust, rather than Blue that could be seen in tiny patches.

Isabella got out of then car, she glanced over the car, "Yeah, I feel bad," she glanced over it, "My sister is gonna ride around this." she glanced around, walked closer pulling a lump of rust off. "Here Sarah..." she threw it at her friend laughing.

After a few more minutes, Serena showed up, her school bag back on her shoulder, her right arm rubbing her left shoulder where she'd been pushed into a locker. "Sorry, I tried getting here as fast as I could." She stood in front of him.

"It's okay," he now got her a lunch tray while joining the line, lucky today Lincoln gave him some lunch money, he kept watching Serena, "I mean, just think one thing, while most of these will be pushing fast food, working in Wal*mart, we'll be so much bigger than them..."

Serena tapped the metal lunch tray with her fingers, she smiled at him, "Yes Michael, I think you have a fair point, there." She grinned.

"Well," Michael glanced to Serena, "your high school life can't be all too bad," he slipped the tray on the counter looking to the food. "I mean your sister is the hottest girl in school, so that gives you some credit around here."

Serena made an unpleased face at Michael, "And your brother is Lincoln Burrows; Mister glance at me funny I'll beat you down - how much credit does that give you? None... If anything my sister having that status makes it worse for me because I'm not like her at all... I'm nothing like her." Serena scanned over the foods, taking an apple, a bottle of Orange Juice and a Greek Pasta salad. Putting them on her tray, the juice in the left corner, the salad in the right corner, the apple in the centre.

"Just one little problem," Michael turned to look at Serena while putting burger and fries onto his tray with a can of Pepsi, "My brother never finished High school, he dropped out my age." he then looked to the lunch lady at the till giving her money.  
"I'm sorry dear, you're two dollars short..." she felt bad looking to the boy.

A couple of Jocks in the lunch line-up snickered overhearing the lunch lady talking to Michael.  
Serena didn't seem to blink twice about it, "Silly Michael, always forgetting which pocket you put your money in." She stuck her hand into his jean pocket. "Look." She held a five-dollar bill up that looked as if it came from his jeans.

Serena looked at the change, she was not a change person. "I don't know what you're talking about? - Don't try to give me your money." She nodded factually, not because she thought he needed the money, but because she hated the feeling and sound of change in her pockets.

Michael kept it on the table, "Don't," he didn't like feeling like the charity case, "I really am," he glanced around to the group of friends of Isabella, he paused, but suddenly looked to Serena, "so, I was thinking about tonight, you doing anything?"

Sarah screamed while laughing. "Ew! Gross!" She picked the piece of orange-red rust off her sweater. Tossing it to the ground. "Oh, I thought your sister had more... Class." She voice was cool. Looking back at the car.

"No, just Michael," she laughed brushing her hands together, "It's so cute, she's like a little puppy," her arm linking with Sarah's walking into the Wendy's, her eyes kept on her friend. "I swear he's gonna pop her on their wedding night, and make more freaky smart babies with moles..."

Sarah choked on her own Saliva laughing so hard, people in the restaurant glanced at the two girls. Sarah cleared her throat, her face was beet red, trying not to laugh but ended up cracking again, putting her head down on Isabella's shoulder. "Isa! ... No! No!" She laughed shaking her head. "Do they even know what sex is?"

Isabella got to the counter, she glanced over to the man that was standing in front of them, she kept looking down his back, slowly biting her tooth, "I won't know, but they are a hell of a lot of vowels I'll break for that butt..." she kept her tone a joke, "I mean, is he smuggling a whole lotta fine in there." she put her thickest Italian accent on.

"At six, family dinner... " She sighed, carefully taking the top of the bottle of Orange juice after shaking it six times. "Free before that, possibly free after." She smiled at him, "Are you doing anything?" She wondered.

Michael shrugged, "Linc's got the night off," he looked to Serena, "He was going to let me pick the channel tonight." he added while laughing, "I was thinking we could punished him with Discovery channel marathon."

Serena broke into a bright grin, "I'm sure my parents wont have a problem with that, ... Sounds like an interesting night, as long as he doesn't bring over what's-her-face from apartment D-14..." She shuddered remembering that one time.

Michael laughed, "well maybe another time," he kept watching her, "I know what your mom is like when it comes to family dinners." he then picked up her burger, he took a bit before stopping, then looking to Serena, "I mean, Erm, never mind."

Serena was playing with the plastic fork that was taped on top of her Pasta salad before taking the lid from it. "What?" She glanced over at him.

Michael kept looking to Serena, "Nothing, just," he watched her eyes, "You know, about what people say about your family, one of the biggest Italian families in the whole of Illinois."

Serena held the fork up that had one pasta noodle stabbed to it, looking it over, before giving it a clearance to get eaten she put it into her mouth, chewing than swallowing before talking; "We aren't getting into this again, are we?" She muttered. "We import Coffee."

Michael bit into his burger again, "Yeah, you told me that." he kept his tone cool, his hand picking up the complimentary ketchup, opening it, looking to Serena, "I mean, you tend to have a lot of Family functions."

"We're Italian, what can I say?" Serena shrugged, taking another bite of the Pasta Salad. "It's what we do, eat and hang out... Sometimes dance - before the eating, because once the eating happens, there is no moving for a few hours." She glanced toward the table of Jocks who were obviously laughing at them, because they were pointing.

Michael laughed, "So, rumour has it," he kept his voice cool, he dunked his fries into the ketchup, "everyone is going on about the party your sister will be having," he kept watching her, "I mean, is it true, she's going to be having a tiger flew in front Indian?" he laughed about it.

Serena put the lid back down on her empty pasta salad dish, sliding up to the upper right corner of the tray, putting the juice in the centre and picking up the green apple.  
"I wouldn't know, I'm not invited." Serena looked at him, "But probably - an Italian woman's Eighteenth birthday is very special."

Michael opened his Pepsi can, "So you're not all that Italian if you're not invited to your own sister's party..." he sipped the drink trying to sound humorous, his index finger playing with the ring pull of the can flicking it back and forth slowly.

Serena snickered, "I am to very Italian! I eat pasta every meal, nearly! My basement is filled with wine and..." She pointed at him, turning her bottle of orange carefully on the tray. "I'm Catholic - if that isn't Italian... I've been doing it wrong." She joked.

Michael nodded, "Right, pasta eating, wine drinking, God fearing Italian..." he then put some of his burger buns into his cheeks, "Does your grandfather talk like this..." he did his impression of the Godfather.

Sarah snickered, "Sometimes I wonder if it'll be a White wedding for you Isa, because at this rate - I'm thinking no." She watched the guy in front of them.  
His voice was deep, manly. "Can I get a medium vanilla Frosty?" He asked the counter worker.  
Sarah lent close to Isabella's ear, "He even orders a Frosty so manly." She laughed.

Isabella laughed, "Oh Sarah shut up!" her eyes looking at the board, "I know your last boyfriend thought a romantic dinner was a Happy meal at McDonalds and then taking your toy." her voice cool.

Sarah gasped, narrowing her eyes and hitting Isabella softly in the shoulder. "Shut up! Mark was nice! ... Just a little... Well, okay shut up." Her cheeks blushed a soft pink colour.  
Lincoln paid for his Frosty turning around to leave, his eyes scanning for his contact, to pass the drugs for money off.

Isabella stepped to the counter looking back to the man who was staring about, "Mark was cheap," she then pointed, "Plus I told you he only wanted to make you another notch on his bedpost," she nodded, "Glad I snipped than one in the bud." she glanced to the man behind the counter, "I'll just have fries and a strawberry shake," her eyes to Sarah waiting for her to give her order.

Sarah looked to the guy, "Uh, a chicken burger and a medium Pepsi, please." Her voice was sweet.  
Glancing back to Isabella, with a smile. "Thanks." She grinned. The guy nodded, ringing it up. "Eight-Thirty-Two please. For here or to go?" He asked.  
He was wearing a dorky name tag that said; 'Hello my name is; _Egu_ Eugene.'

Isabella took out a ten dollar bill, then placed it on the counter, "Eat in," she spoke with a purr, her hand pushing it forward leaning forward with it, "Keep the change," she whispered, "Cos I can only assume this job can't let you afford a good acne cream."

Eugene looked scared of Isabella, "I...I... - Thanks?" He didn't know how to respond to such a thing, from such a beautiful woman. He turned away, picking up a tray. Putting the cash into the register.  
Putting the rest in his pocket casually.  
He started moving toward the side plats, getting their food.  
"Isa, you are so mean... I love it." Sarah whispered.

"I am just a humanitarian..." she watched as Eugene placed the tray down, she took it walking to the table closest to the guy sitting on his own. "I have to clean the world, one ugly person at a time." she kept her voice low, biting a fry in half, then throwing the other half at the back of the man's head.

Sarah glanced to where the fry had hit the man in the back of the head, he turned looking at them, for just a fraction of a second with a dark look, turning back to face forward.  
"Ouu, he's friendly." Sarah mocked.

"No, this is fun," she bit the another fry, dipped it into her shake before throwing it again hitting him square in the back of the head, she kept trying to stop herself breaking into a fit of giggles.

Serena choked on her Orange Juice, covering her mouth as she coughed and started to laugh. "Michael!" She tried to be serious, but that was just to funny. "Shut up!" She gave him the finger, covering her face, but it was red. "Yes he does." Her voice was muffled.

Michael laughed too, "You know one day," he pointed, "I will crash one of your family events," he kept pointing. His eyes focused on hers across the table, "I mean, you're going to have to admit it one day."

"Admit what?" Serena said still looking at him, as she finished the apple, putting the core inside the salad dish. "That Michael Scofield is a very annoying person? Why yes, yes he is." She grinned.

"Then I guess I'll just have to," he placed his hand into his bag, "Give this copy of the Outsiders, signed copy to someone else then..." he held the book up while waving it in front of her face, but not so she could reach it so easily.

Serena's eyes went wide, looking in awe of the book in perfect condition... "Michael... That is like ... Bribery!" She exhaled a long breath, watching the book. "Oh ... Sodapop." Her eyes went all wide and cute.

"Like," he waved it closer to her, "One family function, I get an invite..." he kept looking hopeful, "Just one day, and I promise I'll drop the subject completely..." he kept waving the book.

Serena kept looking at the book, but inside she was caving. "Michael... I..." She stopped, "Fine, ONE!" She held up her Index finger showing one. "One, family function..." She grabbed for the book with sad eyes.

Michael smiled handing her the book now, he felt pleased with himself before finishing off his burger hearing the warning bell that Lunch was over. Getting to his feet he kept watching Serena, "One family event," he nodded, "I'll meet you parking lot after school..." he picked his tray and his bag up, he didn't really like having no classes with Serena today, but hanging out a little after school didn't bother him, even if it was just dropping her off home.

Lincoln brought his hand to the back of his hair, which was a natural wild mess of dark brown almost black. He brought his fingers back seeing Milkshake in his hand, he turned around again. "Cut it out!" His voice was dark and serious. It made Sarah nervous.

Thing was Isabella wasn't scared of anyone, she got to her feet walking over to the man, she placed her hands on the table, "I'm really sorry." she kept her face clear, her eyes focused, "But Bruce Springsteen called," she nodded, "He said we wants his outfit back..." she then turned walking back to her table before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Lincoln narrowed his eyes, looking over this pop-tart in front of him, before glancing down to his clothes, ripped old jeans, black converse shoes, a white t-shirt fitted to his body and a leather jacket.  
"I'm surprised someone like _you_ even know what good music is." His voice was very dark.  
Sarah sat, watching the two of them; she envied Isabella for being able to do such things.

Isabella sucked some of her shake swallowing it before watching this man, he was glaring, but she didn't flinch, "Bruce Springsteen," she tapped her chin lightly, "I've seen him in concert twice, once on a date, once because my sister wanted to see him..." she nodded, "But then I can afford tickets, when you can't afford the paper it's printed on..." she smiled sweetly.

That cut Lincoln pretty deep, but it didn't show in him at all. "Sorry Princess if I have bigger things to worry about than seeing concerts and buying new make-up!" He stood up to his full height of 6'1''.  
Sarah watched biting her lower lip. "Why don't you get lost?" She tried to sound mean. But when Lincoln looked at her she squeaked and looked away.

Isabella kept looking up to him, while Sarah was looking like a ghost. Isabella's olive skin wasn't even flushing, she got to her feet, "Sorry," she kept looking serious, "I really am," she folded her arms, "I was told never to make fun of the miss fortunate..." she picked up her shake, "come on Sarah, we've got class to get to..." she started to walk out of the Wendy's before seeing the window to the crap car that wasn't closed, and tipped her shake into the driver seat side.

"ISA!" Sarah said seeing the milkshake splattering against the driver seat, steering wheel and the floor. She got into the passenger seat of Isabella's car. "Well it can't look any worse..." She whispered. Lincoln saw it too, about to go outside, but his contact stopped him, clearing his throat.

Serena had been in Gym too; outside they were playing Volleyball on the sand patch. She was holding an ice pack against her cheek; she'd been hit in the face by 'accident.' with the Volleyball. Walking from the Gym toward the outside heading to the parking lot.

Michael was standing in the spot where Lincoln would normally pick him up, his hands in his pockets while looking around for Serena, he could see Isabella with her best friend, also her other friends waiting at her car, he closed his eyes for a second wondering if one day Serena would look like Isabella, then Michael didn't know why he's think such a thing.

Serena came up, to stand beside Michael who still had his eyes closed for that second. "What, are you doing?" She asked him, still holding the ice to her face but it was melting in the sun.

Michael opened his eyes seeing Serena and jumped, "nothing," he felt jumpy, he watched all the girls piling into Isabella's car driving off, "Just, taking in the day, being, the fact," he wanted anything to gain more vocabulary and a change of topic, "Look, my brother's here." he pointed out the car.

Lincoln did pull it, looking kind of mad, but he was always mad these days. "He looks pissed." Serena whispered as Lincoln stopped the car. "Need a ride home?" He asked Serena.

"Please?" She nodded making her eyes big and sparkly. "Okay." He unlocked the power doors. The car smelled like sour milk and Strawberries.

Michael opened the front passenger door, stepping back, "Linc, why does your car smell like a bad shake?" he asked while getting into the seat covering his nose, he didn't like the smell, and he was going to have to put up with it, until it was gone, or his nose adapted to the smell, like most other smells in the car.

Lincoln's hands tensed on the steering wheel, his eyes looking forward. "Stupid fucking rich girl!" He snapped darker than before, the back seat door closed. Serena felt awkward sinking into her chair. "Acting like the fucking Queen bee!"

Michael put his seatbelt on feeling nervous, he hated when Lincoln was in a bad mood, so he glanced back to Serena and back to his brother, "When? What? How? Why?" he kept trying to think.

Lincoln was driving, "I'm a Springsteen fan! She's a wannabe Rich Girl! Who thinks she's on top of the world! Rich kids!" he snapped.  
Serena sunk lower into the back seat, awkward feelings washing over her.  
"Dumped a Milkshake over my car!" He continued. "Stupid brown haired girl! Daddy paid for her car! I worked for mine!"

Sarah walked into the large school Gym, as the final bell went off, dismissing the students. She saw Mister Purcell putting some stuff away as she looked around for Isabella.  
Sarah has Study hall and left a few minutes early to meet Isabella in the Gym.

Walking out of the Gym Isabella looked to Sarah, her hair was damp but pulled into two pigtails, "I hate gym, a whole out of guys checking out my but while running back and forth." she exhaled, "I hate that stupid class is mandatory." she folded her arms looking to Sarah, "Also, I told Megan I cancelled shopping, just me, you, Marie," she nodded.

Sarah grinned. "Oh good, Megan seriously tries too hard." She looked toward the Gym Teacher who was kind of hot. "Was Mister Purcell sneaking little peaks too?" She laughed as they walked toward the parking lot.

"Well," Isabella played with a pig tail getting to the car slowly, "I do have very cute short, shorts." she looked to Maria, "You sure Megan is not gonna be at the mall?"  
"She said she's gonna go see her mother's shop," she laughed, "When really, she's seeing her shrink," her laugh mean.  
Isabella shrugged, "She does have a lot of issues," she opened the car up, "but money doesn't spend itself."

"Exactly right." Sarah nodded. "Sometimes I do feel bad for her, she really does try way too hard and it makes everyone hate her." Sarah got the front passenger seat by default.  
Seeing the other girls getting into the back. "Can't wait to shop and drop it likes it hot." She joked.

Jemima laughed, "Drop it like it's hot," she shook her head lightly, "That will never catch on Sarah," she laughed, "but vanilla, you will never be chocolate..."  
"Hey, Chocolates swell, but no one can resist my Carmel swirl..." Maria purred while Isabella drove in the front, her eyes focused on the road.  
"Sorry, I bet you all," she turned the radio on, "cos everyone loves smooth caffe latte..." she wiggled her eyebrows.

Sarah crossed her arms, looking back to the girls in the back seat. "Some people! Like plain old vanilla thank you!" She pouted sadly... No one liked Vanilla these days. It made her sad as she turned to look out the window.

For a second Isabella looked over to Sarah, "Hey, you're not just any plain vanilla," her tone sweet, "you're the kind that can only be found in certain times of the year, rare to find, and very expensive." she then quickly glanced to the back seat, "Plus Chocolate is just a bean grown in Africa everywhere, and Caramel is just boiled milk..." she laughed.

Sarah smiled, feeling happier now, "Yeah! I'm rare Vanilla! And Cocoa beans get picked out of animals pooped!" She glanced back toward Jemima. Before exhaling. "I'm good Vanilla." She whispered fixing her hair.

Michael looked to his brother more, trying to ignore the fact that Serena had practically buried herself into the back seat, he felt bad for her, "Don't take it so personally," he kept his tone calm, "not all rich kids are dicks..." he then gave a small smile to Serena hoping it helped.

Lincoln had almost completely forgotten Serena was in the car. "No, Michael all rich people are bitches, never trust them." He muttered.

"Did she have an Italian accent?" Serena asked her own Italian accent was soft and more aggressive if she was angry.  
"-Yeah." Lincoln said softly after her question.

"Laugh like a Chipmunk?" She continued.  
"Yes..." Lincoln glanced in his rear view mirror; he could see Michael next to him but not Serena in the backseat.  
"That was my... " She covered her face. "Sister."

"That is Isabella," Michael kept his tone quiet, the fact was, there was a good reason why not many people liked her, she wasn't scared to speak her mind, but Michael kept watching his brother next to him, and just hoped this didn't change the way he saw Serena who seemed to want to be anything but Isabella's sister right now.

The awkward silence in the car kept up for a long minute, before the sound of the cars signal light broke it, as Lincoln turned onto another street and it clicked before shutting off. He opened his mouth, "Oh." Was what he could mange. "She isn't like you at all..." He tried not to rant on like a complete ass anymore.  
But Serena kept still, her face covered with her hands. "Uh huh." She uncovered her eyes, looking around the car. They were close to the house.

Michael kept looking over Lincoln, but as the car stopped outside the closed gates of the Ferrari house, it was the first time Lincoln had even been here, so Michael inhaled turning to Serena, "Erm, we'll pick you up from here tomorrow," he didn't even give Lincoln the option to say no, just kept smiling waiting for her to get out, before giving his brother an ear full.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**  
_Food for family_

The gate had several cameras positioned about it, if you didn't know the number pass code you had to press the intercom. Serena let herself in, the Gate automatic opened for her as she walked it, but it closed behind her. Getting into the house, the smell of Italian food was in the air.  
"Madre, sono a casa!" Serena called in Italian letting her mother know she was home.  
Lynda came from the kitchen wearing an apron. "How was your first day?" She smiled.  
"Good, I hate it into the Advanced German class." She put her sneakers into the closet.  
"That's great news honey! I'm just starting homemade Garlic beard, why don't you go upstairs and wash up? Maybe put on something dressier than jeans?" She suggested.  
Serena nodded. "Okay mom." She smiled heading up the long staircase.

Daniele walked into the front door, he headed to the kitchen with the smell of food, he brushed his hands around his wife's waist, "So, how did the decorating planning go?" he asked kissing the side of her neck lightly, he kept smiling, he loved his wife, but then again he knew the moment he saw Lynda she was going to be the love of his life.

Lynda smiled, turning around in her husband's arms, wrapping her own around his neck. "Good, they're going to replace the counters with a salt and pepper Granite to match the blue when they re-paint." She said before kissing Daniele on the lips softly.  
She still got the same feeling in her stomach when she kissed him, like she did the first time they ever kissed.

Isabella walked into the kitchen, Maria had a conflict with the mall security, so the trip was cut short, "Eww!" she held her hand up protecting her eyes, "Seriously, you're old..."

Daniele broke away from Lynda looking to his eldest daughter, "Isa," he watched her face, "I let you know your mother is in her prim..." he hugged Lynda tighter.

Lynda squealed a girlish squeal, hugging onto her husband grinning. A bright smile was across her perfectly white straight teeth. "Your father still has it happened." She winked at Daniele before looking back to her middle child. "How was your first day?"

Isabella kept pulling a face, "No, you're old, and you don't do it any more." she placed her bag down on the counter before dipping a finger into the spaghetti sauce. Daniele snapped her hand.  
"Respect Isabella..." he pointed letting his wife go while looking over her, "You did drop your sister home?" he asked.  
"Erm, no, she wasn't around, I waited, so assumed she went with another friend." she looked to his eyes, "God damn it Dad!"  
"Isabella!" he pointed at her, "Don't have that mouth when your grandmother gets here, she'll hit you one."

Lynda looked over the homemade passed down from generations sauce simmering in the stainless steel pot.  
Soft footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Serena entered the kitchen; her long brown hair was up in a classic knot. She wore a soft pink U-Neck long sleeved shirt, with a black skirt that stopped mid-calf. Her silver cross necklace rested against her Olive skin.

"You look lovely sweetheart," Daniele glanced to his youngest, he kept looking to Isabella's outfit, "You could take a leaf from your sister's book with clothes." he looked over her mini shirt, her shirt showing off her stomach, "Go change," he looked to his watch, "you have an hour." he pointed out.  
Isabella got to her feet, "I hate that I have to," she stopped talking, "Fine I'll go change," she pulled her bag close to herself walking out the kitchen to the stairs.  
Daniele, "how did she turn into that?" he asked Lynda, "I remembered when she used to cover up."

"I do remember indeed." Lynda said.  
"Daddy." Serena sat down on a barstool crossing her legs over, watching her mother cut some more vegetables adding them into the sauce. "Books aren't made from leafs... And paper is made from wood pulp... Your leaf and book statement is invalid." She whispered. Making Lynda stifle a laugh at how her daughters were two completely different people.

Daniele laughed while brushing a hand down Serena's arm, "well," he nodded, "I will retract that statement," he playfully tapped her cheek with his fist, "but you remember, Sylvia needs big happy welcome," he kept serious, "They've come back from honeymoon." he looked to Lynda, "Your brother got himself a good woman..."

Lynda nodded with a happier smile, "Much better than that... " She paused trying not to curse of her brothers first wife. "Other woman." She cleared her throat. "Serena will you finish setting the dining room please." She noticed her daughter staring at the sauce like it was telling her something.  
"... Yes." She said getting up after a moment. Taking the fancy plates off the Island heading toward the dining room, the feeling was of their protective finish was smooth, the plates were white.  
Remembering the last time the family had used the super-fancy plates. December 25th, for Cosmo's birthday and Christmas Dinner.

Isabella walked down the stairs, wearing a pair of black dress pants; her red shirt was buttoned up leaving one undone where her gold cross was seen. Her black heeled shoes clicked on the floorboards, she looked into the dining room where Serena was moving spoons trying to make them all match. "you know, you are so weird when you do that." she glanced around the table that would be seated for, herself, Serena, mother and father. Then with the addition of Uncle John, his new wife and Grandmother, of her mother going to all be here, the fact it would be nearly ten years since their grandfather passed away, no one talked of the curse of death.

Serena glanced up, moving the final spoon to match the other ones. Looking up to Isabella, she stared at her for a small minute. It seemed both of the girls only wore their fancy-yet simple crosses as family dinners, Church and big events. "Sometimes, I forget you have shirts that cover your boobs and pants..." She whispered, she kept thinking about how she agreed to having Michael to one Family Function.

"Yeah," she laughed, "I have set my closet to," she put a serious voice, "School, club, first date, and Family," she waved, "This is family," she then looked over Serena, "You know, if dad says anything," she kept looking sweet, "Tell him you got a ride with a friend, and didn't tell me," she kept looking behind her, "please!" she put the palms of her hands together in pray.

Looking over her sister who was in a pleading position, Serena brushed her hands down her sides, exhaling a nervous breath. "What's in it for me?" She asked curiously. Knowing her sister was only nice for a few days when she needed or wanted something.

"How about this," Isabella sat down on a chair, "Tomorrow, in the hallway," she started, "I'll wave at you and say hi." she kept looking calm, "cos I really can't be grounded, I'm going to that new place Saturday, and if I don't show face, I'll lose my face to, Gina Henderson..." she pointed to her own face, "I can not get less popular than her, she drives a Skoda... Serena, A Skoda!"

Serena gave her sister that blank stare that she'd give when something didn't seem to faze her. "No deal, not good enough." Serena shook her head.  
Hearing her mom's heels in the kitchen probably moving around putting everything in the fancy dishes for the table.

"Oh come on!" Isabella felt herself trying to not break into a fit, "I need this, I mean Derek Fracino is going to be there, and I want to have him want me!" she then got off the chair getting onto her knees, "Per favore, La bambino de sorella la supplico, ho-che bisogno di lei per fare questa La cosa per favore!" her eyes wide while trying to keep herself looking fully at her sister's face.

Staring down at her older sister on her knees in front of her, Serena listened to her Italian peals.  
"Io lattina solo immaginare che lei avere fatto su loro ginocchia con cio bocca." Serena spoke in a whisper so her parents didn't hear her. "There is one thing you could do for me... I kind of... Told Michael he could attend one family function and I need help getting that passed dad." Her eyes twinkled.

"Io non sono come smettere di dire che io sono così." Isabella got to her feet, she now glanced to the door, back to her sister, "Oh and do you want to part the red sea while we're at it." she could see her sister's face, "Okay," her hands up, "I can only think one pass, that is my birthday party." she pointed, "But he and you can not come into my friends party room," she kept serious.

Serena gave her sister a serious face, "Only God and Moses can part the Red Sea, that's impossible for a human to do, Isa." She stopped before nodding. "Deal, birthday party." She smiled happily.  
As the doorbell went off and Serena's facial expression changed and lit up. "Uncle John!" She squealed excitedly.  
She hadn't seen her Uncle John since his wedding day, Monday; August 6th, 1990.

Isabella fist pumped while looking to Serena, "You won't regret this." she kissed her sister's cheek.

Daniele opened the door; he could see John, standing with him Sylvia, her eyes looking over the house.

"Welcome," Daniele smiled to John, "fratello mio sei il benvenuto!"

John smiled, "Ringraziarla." He pulled that manly Mafia kiss the cheeks thing with his brother-in-law as Lynda appeared in the doorway. Smiling a happy smile. "John! Good to see you!" She hugged her brother tightly kissing him on the cheek. "You too." He smiled before looking to Sylvia. "You're all ready met, my sister Lynda and my brother Daniele." He smiled to her.  
"You look beautiful!" Lynda looked over Sylvia.

Sylvia smiled, "Thank you, you have a very beautiful home," she kept looking around the big hallway, on the walls were family portraits. "It's so nice to be invited into your home."

Daniele nodded, "You are always welcome," he turned to Lynda, "Get the girls," he said while looking to the love of his life, "I'll take your coats." he held his arm out.

Sylvia glanced to John; she started to take her jacket off, passing it to Daniele.

John removed his Mafia looking jacket, handing it to his brother-in-law with another smile.  
"You've had work done." He laughed softly; he noticed the house was painted a different colour. John's accent was very thick Italian with a twist of Swedish; he'd been doing overseas business in Sweden for many months at a time, before returning to America.

Lynda walked in to the dining room seeing her girls. "Girls, come greet your uncle and remember - Welcoming smiles and hugs to Sylvia! But you call her Misses Abruzzi until she says otherwise!" Lynda wanted her daughters to sound like respectable young ladies.

"Right Mom," Isabella smiled back to Serena, "Time to be the lovely sisters," she held a smile now, she rushed into the hallway, "Uncle John!" she called rushing to her uncle, her arms wrapped around him giving him a big hug, "You changed your hair," she pointed out.

"Isabella," Daniele pointed out, he kept looking to John, "sorry, you know how she can get," he then placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

Sylvia kept smiling, "You're growing into a beautiful young lady Isabella." her voice calm.

"Good to see you." Hugging Isabella tightly, John had laughed his hands brushed into his now cut close hair that use to be long and greased back. "That's alright. Isabella was stating the obviously." He laughed looking at Daniele.  
Lynda came to stand beside Daniele again as Serena walked up, her arms opening up. "Uncle John." She said with a bright smile happy to see him, he returned her hug tightly. "Nice to see you too." He let her go, his grey almost silver eyes were looking at her. "15892 times 89 divided by..." He thought of a number, loving to test her skills. "4578." He watched her, her eyes staring at him without blinking like a calculated was doing it inside her head, not five seconds later she opened her mouth; "308 point 95325469637." She grinned.  
John looked around, "I'll assume that's right." He laughed.

"Whoa," Sylvia kept looking to the two beautiful girls, "Lynda, you're daughters are just so much like you," she kept watching the teenagers, "You two must break a lot of hearts."  
Isabella kept smiling, "If Dad hasn't broken their legs first..." she felt her father slap the back of her head. "Ow!"

Lynda glanced from Isabelle to Serena who didn't seem to say anything; she looked like a blank page.  
John laughed at what Isabella had said. "Hey, you can't blame your old man here, he can't just let his daughter go off with just anyone." He looked from Daniele to Isabella.  
Serena blinked, looking to her mom, an uncomfortable look on her face. Lynda put her arm around her daughters shoulder. "Serena got into Advanced German class, something rarely senior students manage to get into."

Isabella smiled to John, "Well, I've never really been on a second date. "Her eyes were looking to Sylvia," But I know Daddy does it because he cares

Sylvia kept looking more amazed, "Well, Lynda, you must be so proud," her eyes from Lynda to her daughters.

Daniele smiled more, "Well come through to the lounge," he added with a hand gesture, "Your mother won't be too long." he added to John carefully.

John had let out a short nod. "That's if she doesn't change her outfit, six more times." He laughed and it made Lynda laugh. "Girls, you don't mind watching dinner while I get drinks?" She looked to her daughters.  
"No, mom." Serena turned heading toward the kitchen.

Isabella followed Serena into the kitchen; "I also got to add another rule to your boyfriend coming to my party." she kept looking to the many different things still cooking. "He needs to bring a gift." she brushed her hands down her waist.

Serena was slowly stirring a wooden spoon into the pasta sauce. Her eyes narrowed, looking up at Isabella. "He isn't my boyfriend!" She snapped, feeling her grip of the wooden spoon tighten. "Oh come on, Isa. Isn't that asking a little much?" She looked mad.

"My birthday," she kept serious, "plus I know you wished he was," she inhaled, "Look, if he is coming to my party, you're going to have to make dad think he's your date." her arms folded, "plus a reason for me, to make you look amazing." her voice sweet, "you can, thank me after you get that first kiss you've been dying for."

Serena's Olive cheeks went scarlet. "I don't wish he was my boyfriend." She kept her head down, but she knew her sister was fully aware of her massive crush on the one and only Michael Scofield.  
"Isa, I... I don't think I can look... Amazing... " Her looked up, her face covered with a nervousness.

Isabella laughed, "Serena," she turned her sister around to face her, "We are Ferrari woman," side glanced, "also Abruzzi blood," her eyes looking serious, "We are more than amazing, we are goddesses," her eyes going carefully onto her little sister's, "if he doesn't see how beautiful you are, then he's the one who's completely blind." her hand brushing her cheek.

Daniele walked into the kitchen, "See, I knew you two could get along." he smiled, "also, your grandmother is here, she wants to see her favourite granddaughters..."

"Dad," Isabella turned around, "we're her only granddaughters just now." she kept smiling sweetly.

Thinking about what Isabella had said, made Serena remember all the times she was with Michael and Isabella was in eyesight, how she didn't really matter in those moments.  
"Yeah, Nana..." She shifted away putting the lid back onto the pot. Looking toward Isabella. "You go first..." She nodded seriously.

"You know first person sees her gets full slobber..." her eyes going away from her father quickly dodging his hand. "Ha!" she pointed, "you missed me." she added with a quick laugh.

Daniele now looked to his daughter, "Hey," he walked over to Serena touching her shoulder, "Why are you crying love?"

Small tears were slowly falling from Serena's Milk Chocolate brown eyes, sliding down her cheeks and resting on her jawbone before falling to her shirt.  
"I'm not... It's the onions in moms food." She tried to pass off the lie, her fingers brushing the tears away unsuccessfully.

Daniele kept looking to Serena, "come on darling," he pulled her close to him; he brushed his hand into her hair lightly. "Now I want to know who upset you?" he asked with a serious tone, but look as if he wasn't going to leave until she admitted it.

Serena tried to out stare her father, but she finally broke. Bigger tears started escaping from her eyes that she closed tightly. Her voice was delicate and low, clearly very upset. "... Michael." She said his name and it hurt, "But he doesn't know it." She opened her eyes, but they were swimming.

Daniele kept his eyes focused, "What did he do?" his voice keeping serious, then looked to Serena, for a second going over the things he remembered about Michael Scofield, his jaw set trying to keep himself calm on the outside.

Biting her finger, Serena tried not to be so upset, but that was harder than she logically thought. "He likes Isabella or something... - She doesn't notice, but... Every time she's in view to him... He stares and... I don't even exist... I'm Invisible." Looking up at her father, "Why can't I be pretty like Isabella? Why doesn't Michael, like me?"

Daniele calmed down now, he brushed his hands into her hair, "Sweetheart," he pulled her closer to him, rubbing his hands down her back, "You are beautiful," he rubbed her back lightly. "You are wonderful, and if he can't see that, then he's the one losing out." he finished looking into her eyes. "No, no more tears, Nana is waiting to see your lovely face." he pushed her towards the door lightly with a encouraging smile.

Serena looked back at him, bleakly for a minute, as her hands brushed under her eyes, pushing all the feels down, trying to bring up happier ones. Nodding she let out a breath. Walking into the lounge area.  
"Hi Nana.'' She sounded as happy as possible.

Daniele sitting at the head of the table, he kept glancing to John on his right, his wife on his left, "Well I have to admit," he looked to Sylvia, "I have to admit, I never thought a woman could be brave enough to take on our John." he patted John's shoulder.

"Dad," Isabella kept smiling while looking to Sylvia, "He isn't that bad..." her voice calm, "Misses Abruzzi," her eyes keeping polite.

"Please, you're my new niece, aunty Sylvia," her voice cool.

Serena's fingers were playing with her silver cross on her necklace, looking at the lemon in her glass of water bobbing around from the vibrations on the table.  
John looked at Daniele. "Oh, ha, ha..." He laughed. "But I always did think the same about my big sister over there." He smiled to Lynda. "Glad someone can handle her need for change all the time."  
Lynda blushed. "Oh stop." She sipped some of her red wine.

Isabella caught Serena's attention, no one paying attention to her; she put her fingers in her mouth like a gun, making the blowing her own brains out motion.

Daniele ignoring her, he laughed with John, "Well your sister played hard to get, your father never made it easy for me..."

Grandmother Abruzzi sighed, "My John, he was always a hard man to impress," she touched her chest, "A good man he was."

Serena listening to her grandmother, she rolled her eyes. Before looking at Isabella, she chewed a piece of Garlic bread and stuck her tongue out at her with the chewed food.  
Lynda saw but ignored it, looking at her mother. "We know, mom. We know." She whispered, softly. She did miss her father terribly.  
John also nodded, "God bless, daddy." He whispered.

"To John Abruzzi Senior," he raised his wine glass, "A man who was a hard ass with a good heart." he lifted his glass.

Isabella raised her glass, everyone raising.

"To John," the voices run louder, Isabella now placing her water glass down. "Daddy," she looked with a smile, "I know it's a weird topic, but I was wondering, about my party..."

"Yes, it's a while from now, but what would you like to know?"

"Well, I was thinking, about my venue," her eyes going to Lynda, "Have you thought of where it's going to be?"

"Well." Lynda looked from Daniele to her older daughter. "We were going to ask your opinion, would you like the Hilton Ballroom or the Chicago Gala?" Lynda smiled.  
"Ouu the Eighteenth birthday of an Italian Woman." John smiled at his niece.

"It only feels like yesterday," Grandmother Abruzzi smiled, "I was holding you in my arms," she kept looking, "you was so tiny, both of you were so tiny," her eyes going to Serena. "You two..."

Daniele nodded, "They were very small babies, but Isa is a big girl now," he nodded.

"Nearly an adult, how the time does fly." John said with a smile before looking at his wife, they were they wanted children, but they didn't exactly know when yet.  
Serena looked at her fork, seeing her reflection. "Isa was a baby 6570 days ago... Nana." She looked at her Grandmother. Lynda sipped her wine again.

"Wow," Isabella sipped her watcher, "That's a lot of numbers," she glanced to Grandmother Abruzzi.

She laughed, "Well, she takes after her great Aunt, rest her soul, my sister always so bright and smart."

Isabella smiled, "What happened nana?" she felt her fork playing with her food.

"She put a shotgun to her head," she said matter of factly, "you know Serena, you look very much like my sister..." her voice cheerful.

Isabella's eyes were wide, "That is really." she stopped before for saying 'fucked up'

John who was about to put a fork-full of food into his mouth, stopped. Putting the fork down, glancing to his youngest niece.  
Lynda who was sipping her water now almost spit it out. Coughing she covered her mouth with the cloth napkin.  
Serena was staring forward out the window, her hand holding the empty fork.  
"That's encouraging, thank you Nana." Serena glanced at her. Before looking back to her plate, silently.

"Not a good time to mention the history of manic, depression in Abruzzi women..." Isabella felt a clip around the back of her head, "Ow!"

"Isabella, we have guest," Daniele snapped quickly, "Anyway, John after dinner, we can go into my study, we've some business to arrange, while the woman clean up." he glanced to his plate empty, "Care to join more for a scotch and cigar?"

"That would be lovely, very lovely." John nodded, cleaning his mouth with his own napkin. Looking at Lynda he smiled. "Dinner was wonderful, thank you." He stood up, following Daniele toward his study.  
Lynda smiled, looking to Sylvia and Grandmother Abruzzi. "Would you two ladies like to join me in the lounge for coffee and desert?" She looked to Isabella and Serena. "You girls clean up." She nodded.  
"Naturally." Serena whispered to herself, the lemon sitting alone inside the empty glass of water to her left.

"That would be lovely, very lovely." John nodded, cleaning his mouth with his own napkin. Looking at Lynda he smiled. "Dinner was wonderful, thank you." He stood up, following Daniele toward his study.  
Lynda smiled, looking to Sylvia and Grandmother Abruzzi. "Would you two ladies like to join me in the lounge for coffee and desert?" She looked to Isabella and Serena. "You girls clean up." She nodded.  
"Naturally." Serena whispered to herself, the lemon sitting alone inside the empty glass of water to her left.

"That moment, was extremely uncomfortable..." Serena's hands moved the plates a half turn each, the half with the most dirt was on the top. The glasses aliened by height, size and usage order. Taking another dish from Isabella's hand.

"Well," Isabella kept looking to the cleaning they already done, plus the fact it was getting late, "You're not going to kill yourself," she pointed out, "Because it's a mortal sin, then you will go to hell..." she handed the last plate, "Plus, all that blood and brain matter," she shuddered, "Gross..."

"It's called Grey matter - Isa." Serena corrected her, softly. "And I am not going to kill myself! God would never forgive me." She kissed her silver cross, closing the Dishwasher turning it on after adding the cleaning soap. She stood up, yawning.  
She could hear her dad's office door opening and John's voice. "It's been a wonderful evening, Daniele." His voice came from around the corner.

"Yeah long day," Isabella looked to Serena, "also, Brain, grey, what ever you call it, it's not changing the fact it's gross." she tapped her shoulder, "Kitchen's done, I'm going to bed." her voice loud as she made it to the stairs going to her bedroom feeling wiped out.

Slowly getting undressed, she found her shorts and vest, going into her bathroom washing her face, brushing her teeth, finally going through her hair with a brush, she glanced into the mirror, "I am pooped." she turned the light of crawling to her bed, she took her cross off placing it on her bedside table closing her eyes to sleep.

Serena was in her room now. Taking off her clothes she put them in a hamper in her washroom, brushing her teeth, combing her hair, she unclipped her cross from her neck, putting it into her jewellery box. Pushing her hair into a messy bun, she took her nightclothes off the shelf behind the door, unfolding them. Slipping into her blue shiny track pants with a white pin stripe and a long sleeved white shirt. Turning the lights off.  
Saying a small prayer before climbing into her bed, curling in, she turned the lights off, looking to the skylight, seeing the stars twinkling. She closed her eyes...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three** _  
AHHH!_

Isabella kept looking to the boy running across the field, her eyes kept watching as the fat kept jiggling, her eyes going to Sarah, "I just can't stop staring..." she tilted her head to one side, "I mean, it's like, hypnotic..." her eyes trying to focus.

Sarah was wearing a simple pair of expensive jeans, and boots and a pink t-shirt nodding with a laugh of her own. "I know, it's like..." She paused seeing the fat kid slip and fall onto his face. "Lordy!" Sarah almost fell backwards laughing harder; tears were starting to form in her eyes. The fat kid rolled onto his back, but was now like a Turtle unable to get up. His arms and legs were kicking around.

Isabella had her hair pulled into a high ponytail, her tank top was both black and red stripped, her denim shorts, wearing simple sneakers, "Reminds me," she rolled off her stomach now sitting Indian style, "Saturday, you're telling your parents, you're staying at mine," she inhaled, "Then my parents are thinking I am at yours," she nodded, "We are getting into that club..." she felt bad, knowing it was an over twenty ones club only.

Sarah looked at her with an odd expression, "But, Isa... That club is for twenty-one and older." Her eyebrows were together, leaning back on her elbows. The sun was hot it was much appreciated. "How are we - Going to get in?" She asked, carefully. Knowing Isabella she had some half constructed plan happening.

"I know someone who is going to hook us up," Isabella smiled, "You just have to fuck him first." she listened to the silence while playing with her ponytail lightly.

Sarah's eyes went huge, looking at her best friend. "What? No! I mean... Who... What do they look like?" She whispered half serious about the fucking them, but the other half of her joking.

Isabella laughed, "No!" she pushed Sarah, "How fucked up do you think I am?" her hand reached into her purse, "I've got us some good id's..." she handed one to Sarah, "Barbara Springer." she placed the ID on her lap.

"It's a pleasure." Sarah smiled picking up the I.D. with her picture on it, looking back over Isabella. "I was only joking, relax - I don't sleep with people for stuff." She whispered. "But who might you be?" She wondered what name her friend to on.

"Elena Gilbert," she waved her I.D before placing it back into her wallet, "but don't get caught with it," she pointed out, her eyes looking around the field, "I spent all week getting these, I don't want them taken away," she looked over her photo, "also, remember, you're twenty three," she looked to her purse, "I am twenty two..."

"Twenty-Three." Sarah nodded, digging her wallet from her purse, sliding the Fake I.D. under her Drivers license.  
The warm breeze blew her hair behind her shoulders and she grinned. "I bought the best new dress last weekend for this kind of thing." Her eyes sparkled. "It shows off... The right amount of everything." She beamed.

"I always have to right outfit," Isabella got to her feet now, brushing grass from her legs, "but we've gotta class to get to," she kept brushing her hands down her butt. "If I fail History, my dad is taking my allowance down again." she rolled her eyes. The sound of the school bell was ringing loud.

"Down to what? Five hundred from a thousand?" Sarah tried not to laugh, but most kids at this high school would kill for that kind of allowance. She picked her purse up, putting it over her shoulder as they walked towards the school together.

Michael sat on the other side of the field, it was getting rare to have nice says, but he wasn't going to not take advantage of them, he kept looking over to Isabella with her friend, "I mean, I was thinking last night, if there was something you wanted to do this weekend?" he asked doodling on his notebook, it was first break, trying to relax.

Serena was sitting on the grass, her back against the bench, her knees pulled into her chest, arms wrapped around them, her hair up in a usual ponytail. Wearing darker fitted jeans, a white t-shirt and a brown zip-up sweater with the number; '84.' in blue on the left breast side. Her shoes were the same black sneakers.  
Playing with a blade of grass between her fingers, seeing Michael looking at her sister was afar when not doodling. "There is a Documentary Marathon on Discovery about the Titanic followed by The Edmund Fitzgerald Saturday."

"So, how would your parents mind, if we said we need to study that?" he kept his voice serious, "I mean, because, I thought it be cool if we hang out, we're not in hardly any classes together." he kept looking to Serena now, "I miss just, you know, hanging out," he kept focused on her eyes.

Her heart fluttered for a minute and Serena nodded, watching over him for a minute, "They'll buy it, after all I am taking Oceans... Shipwrecks fit in pretty well with that." She tilted her head, "Lincoln won't mind?" She asked softly.

Michael smiled, "Well he won't really mind," he started, "Because he won't really be there," he added while closing his notebook, kept watching her face for any change.

Serena's facial expression changed, her eyes thinking over a million little things before her expression went back to unreadable. "Really? For how long?" Serena hadn't really been alone, alone with Michael at Lincoln's place, just the odd few hours at a time.

Michael, "Well it's a long marathon," he pointed out lightly, looking over the field again, "I mean, you might have to be picked up late, or stay over..." he kept moving his sight to Isabella, she was wearing her hair up, he kept focusing on the way in the light her hair had so many tones to it, her skin olive, her smile kept twitching at the corners.

"Oh. Right." Serena pulled more grass from the ground, letting the soft green blades slip through her fingers into her open palm. "-Okay." She didn't bother saying much else, seeing Michael glued to her sister across the field.

"It'll be fun," he didn't move his face away, slowly but surely looking to a bunch of Jocks rushing passed them, he cringed for a second, but nothing happened. "Oh, reminds Me." he felt himself relaxed, "We never talked about that one occasion?"

She tipped her hand over, the grass falling at different paces to the awaiting fields ground. She turned a bit, looking at Michael, covering her eyes from the sun. "Isa's Eighteenth." She stated clearly but nervously.

Michael broke into a smile, it was going to be perfect, "Well, I guess I gotta gift to get," he watched Isabella getting up, he got up himself hearing the bell, "so lunch," he pointed out, his hand brushing her shoulder, "Grass on you." he gave a polite nod before walking off leaving her.

Michael kept looking to the mirror of his bedroom, plan in his mind, the fact that Serena didn't have a car, big change that Isabella would drop her off, he'd invite her in, she'd have a drink, then leave him and Serena, or he could convince her to stay, he kept focused on the mirror before heading a noise, rushed out of his bedroom, it was only Lincoln folding the ironing board back up. "Damn Linc," he walked into the living room slash kitchen area, "I thought you was the door..." he kept looking to the intercom nervous.

Lincoln looked over Michael, as he held a basket of clean, ironed folded laundry in his hands. "Excited to see that, girl friend of yours?" He laughed mockingly.  
Though Lincoln could clearly see, Michael had paid no attention to Serena like that, while Serena did. It was under 'sad' in Lincoln's books.

Michael sighed, "No," he kept looking to his older brother, "but really," he kept focused, "She's my friend." his eyes going to focus on the door, again. "I mean, really, not all guys have to have sex with their best friend." he didn't mean to make the Veronica stab, but he didn't know how fresh the wound was.

"Isa, I promise you... This is an apartment Complex, not a hostel ... I can walk myself up the stairs... " Serena looked to her older sister who insisted on escorting her to Lincoln's apartment because the place looked shady and smelled funny.  
She fixed her backpack over her shoulder. She normally didn't go anywhere without a backpack, her parents never questioned it assuming it was some freaky nerd OCD, thing.

Isabella kept behind her, "Yes, but I told Dad," she kept looking around, "He wants me to let him know the second you're through the door," she quickly tapped the door, "plus I gotta get to Sarah's from here without being stabbed, rapped, robed or all of the above..." she knocked harder on the door.

Lincoln narrowed his eyes as a natural defence. "Shut up." He put the laundry basket in the hallway. Looking back to Michael still by the door. "It's okay to admit you don't even know how to have sex, but really making digs at me... That's just sad." He pointed out. Before hearing the door and seeing Michael's ears almost perk up like a dogs. "Get the door Michael, get the door!" He said like he was talking to a puppy.

"Isa, stop it." Serena whispered, feeling nervously about her knocking on the doors and being so assuming. "Rapes only happen on Tuesdays around here..." She whispered just to freak her out.

"I can't believe I am leaving you here," she snapped as the door opened, "Hey Moley..." she smiled to him.

Michael opened the door seeing Serena and behind her was Isabella, "Hi," he stepped out the way for them to walk in.

For a second Isabella kept looking to Serena, "Well go on." she pushed her sister through the door, "Oh, can I use the rest room?" she asked feeling nervous.

Michael nodded, "First door on the left," he pointed out watching Isabella rushing to the bathroom, "you got here safe..."

"I..." Lincoln pointed to where Isabella had went, he still didn't forget the shake in his car deal. But dropped it seeing Serena, "Yeah, fine... I think it's the safest Isa has ever driven." She smiled seeing Lincoln. "Afternoon Lincoln." She waved by wiggling her fingers.  
"Hey." He was pulling on his leather jacket.

Michael kept looking to Serena, "Seriously, come in," he helped her with her coat, then bag placing it outside the spare room, then kept smiling. "I mean she got you here, without looking like you've had your blood taken." he started to walk towards the living room, but his eyes kept going to the bathroom.

Isabella walked out, "Is your loo roll made from cardboard?" she snapped feeling violated by the bathroom, "I mean, my," her eyes going to Lincoln, "you!" she pointed in his face.

Lincoln didn't move, "Yes, me - Quit ragging on my stuff... Get out." He pointed to the door, not liking the fact she was even passed the doorframe to his apartment.  
Serena looked nervous, she didn't want another fight breaking out between this. "Yeah... Blood taken." She glanced to Michael.

Michael kept starting to Isabella's legs exposed from under her long trench coat; her then glanced over to his brother. "Don't start." he kept smiling to Isabella, "you don't need to rush..."

"No I really do," she kept looking to her sister, "Remember, nose stomach and groan." her voice steady, then back to Lincoln, "also, I don't want to be here longer than needs," her eyes kept focused on him, "I am just following my dad's orders," taking her cell phone out of her purse walking to a corner in the kitchen, "Papà è qui, bene, ci vedremo domani, sì, io a prenderla e portarla a casa di Sarah. Stasera divertimento." she slapped the cell phone, her eyes going to Serena, "Don't forget, History paper, it is needed by Wednesday," she kept ignoring Lincoln, "Remember, don't be too smart, dead give away it's not me..." she walked out leaving Michael looking lost.

He stopped staring at the door, "Why are you doing her history paper?"

Serena looking over Michael she half shrugged one shoulder, "She's helping me with something else." Her voice soft, eyes focused before seeing Lincoln pulling on his pre-tied Converse shoes.  
"I'm sure you all ready know, but I've got stuff to do, you two behave yourself, I dunno when I'll be back. Just remember, don't answer the door if you don't know who it is." He looked seriously at them. Before fishing money from his pocket, "You two can order pizza-or whatever you nerdy folk eat." He laughed jokingly.

Michael kept watching Lincoln before getting up taking the money, "Yeah, whatever we nerdy people eat, like we're a different sub species from you." he rolled his eyes before looking to Serena, "Wanna drink?" he felt like he'd not really offered her before now.

"You just want us normal people to think you're just like us with brains... But I know." He pointed two fingers at the both of them. "You're ALIENS!" He started laughing in a manic serial killer voice before going serious. "Behave." He said again.  
Before leaving, closing the door behind him. Serena stared awkward from where Lincoln had been to where Michael was, "I'm fine, thanks though."

For a second Michael just stood still, he played his hands into his pocket before looking to the TV set, his eyes going over Serena for a second, "Why don't you ever wear skirts?" he didn't really know why he was asking, but as he kept standing in the awkwardness, it couldn't really think of anything else to talk about.

Serena glanced down to her jeans, looking back up to Michael. "I do... Just not, in public." She shrugged carefully, "I guess they make me feel... Exposed, why?" She asked lightly.

Michael sat down looking to Serena's jeans, she seemed to always wear them same type of Jeans as Lincoln, but then he kept looking to the remote. "I don't see why, I mean Isa wears skirts all the time..." he kept his tone casual, but kept avoiding to look at her face

Serena stared; her face was completely blank, before sitting down as well, slouching and crossing her legs over. "Meh." Escaped her lips her tone indifferent about it all,  
But in fact her mind was thinking so much more.

Isabella pulled her car into a parking lot, the club was only a few blocks away, her eyes looking over Sarah, "Right you remembered what I told you?" she kept brushing her hands into her own hair trying to make it look the right way, not too neat, but not a complete mess.

Sarah nodded, "I'm Twenty-Three, we're in College..." She could feel a bunch of nerves working her empty stomach.  
Looking at her curly hair, she wore a little black dress that was tight to her body, showing the right amount of cleavage, strapless.  
"Having a Weekend of fun." She grinned looking over her best friend. "Oh and if you aren't drunk by Happy Hour to pour the booze down your throat." She joked.

"Good girl," Isabella reached into her purse, taking out her favourite red lipstick she touched herself up, rubbed her lips together before taking her coat off, she was wearing a boobtube that stopped just above her belly button, in deep purple, and a pleated mini shirt to match her stiletto heels were a shiny black the heels being six inches. "Well, I just know we're gonna have a good time." she pushed her door open finally getting out of the car.

"It's always a good time when you're drunken up, Isa." Sarah was wearing black heels but they were only three inches in height. Getting out of the car, Sarah held her hand purse against her chest, the clubs music was loud even from the outside, the lights were bright, they got into the line up.

"Sarah..." she hissed, Isabella couldn't believe her friend at times, "Hot girls don't queue up..." she muttered walking them passed the big line, the fact was, she knew with the right confidence, they would never need to line up with all the simpletons. Her eyes going to the bouncer, "Hey..." her long wavy brown hair in her fingers, she kept watching the tall man's eyes.

The bouncer, a tall black man, extremely buff. His arms crossed, looking between the two girls standing in front of him, they definitely were hot enough, but they didn't look old enough. "I.D.'s, please." His voice was a monotone.  
Sarah opened her purse-wallet combination pretending like she was bothered about this, "Guess that means we look young?" She smiled toward Isabella.

"I know," Isabella kept looking into her purse, she kept everything calm, "here," she passed him her I.D while keeping herself looking casual, main part of getting into clubs under age, it was about looking the part, don't freak, don't overplay the looking young.

The Bouncer looked over the I.D. Before taking Sarah's that she held out, looking from the pictures to the girls and back several times, he nodded, handing them back. "Elena, Barbara you two have a good night." He opened the club door for them.

Isabella walked into the club looking to the amount of people, the sound of the base was running through the room making it vibrate like crazy, her eyes going to Sarah's, "Lets get some drinks..." she called over the music, she linked her friends arm walking to the bar, she kept looking around woman looking like complete skanks.

Michael for a second glanced to her face, the silence for the past ten minutes was a little awkward, "I'll go get a drink." he tried to keep his tone calm, but sounded a little like a squeak getting to his feet heading to the kitchen part. "you sure you don't want anything?" he tried to move past the previous conversation feeling more weird about everything.

Serena was playing with her hooded sweaters cuffs, before glancing over toward the Kitchen section of the apartment, "Really sure - thanks though." Her tone calmer, more normal Serena.

Michael got himself a can of Pepsi while walking back to the sofa looking to the remote while picking it up, "Yeah," he kept looking around the living room, "So what you want on a pizza?" he asked with a calm tone taking a sip from his drink while focused on the side of her face.

Moving her face just a fraction to glance over it at him, "Anything is fine by me, so long as there is no Pineapples." She stuck her tongue out making a grossed out face. "Hate them ... " She than smiled, trying to get back to the way they use to get along.

Michael laughed, "Me too," he felt himself breaking passed the awkwardness, "I mean who thought about putting fruit onto a pizza, except the on going debate of Tomato, fruit or vegetable..." he turned the TV changing it to the right channel as the program started.

"Tomato's are fruit, they have seeds... " Serena crossed her arms nodding her head, before laughing again, changing her position to sit with her legs under her, her shoes off of course. Seeing the Discovery Channel giving a warning the Documentary may not be suitable for people under sixteen.

"Trust you to say that," he picked up the phone, "so normal order?" he asked dialling the number to the local pizza place, he kept the phone to his ear listening to the ringing, but knew that he was going to have to wait before the order would turn up being a Saturday night.

Serena could hear the ringing, "And they'll tell you it'll take forty-five minutes for delivery, but you and I are both fully aware it takes then seventy-three minutes and five seconds." She grinned.

Michael laughed, "Oh, hi," He heard someone picking up, "Yeah, it's that smart kid," he listened to the man on the other end laughing, "Erm, can I get my normal order, yeah, same address." he kept looking to Serena, placing a hand on the phone, "You cool with extra cheese?"

Serena nodded, "Extra cheese is fine by me." She grinned now, listening to the man talking with laughing. "She's got that Ferrari girl with him! Must be a Marathon on the Discovery Channel." The man said, trying to cover the phone, but doing a horrible job.

After placing the order, he kept looking to the TV, "you know," he kept trying to focus on the TV, "Every time I think of the Titanic, I find it weird how it all went down, when all the things could of been done to avoid it." he shrugged, "It was a cool ship."

"Conspiracy." Serena looked at him seriously. "I mean, they shouldn't have had no much faith in the Ship... Should've kept the Lifeboats they needed instead of just a couple. It was like. Asking for disaster."

Michael laughed, "Oh, the big Serena theory..." he nodded, "Well, I know you always have an answer to everything." he kept looking to the door, he felt like he was worried about where his brother was, he never really knew what he was up to these days.

"Naturally and most of the times - I am always right." She reached over, poking his head mole grinning.

Sarah walking toward one of the bars with her arms linked to Isabella's glanced behind them. "Isn't that the guy you - got into a fight with a Wendy's?" She asked, seeing Lincoln Burrows heading toward a VIP Section on the club.

"I know," Isabella standing at the bar now, she glanced to him looking him over, "Complete Asshole," she added while pulling her top down a little to get the barman's attention.

"Complete." Sarah nodded as the Barman walked up to them.

"What can I get you ladies?" He looked from Isabella to Sarah and back again. Sarah smiled. "Vodka and orange juice, please."

"Can we have two sex on the beach please," Isabella kept looking to the barman, her hands on the bar holding her purse there, "Also, about twelve Tequila shots also." she kept her eyes focused on the man, "and whatever you want." she felt generous tonight.

"Oh, thank you ma'am." The Barmen smiled, doing the math in his head quickly. Saying an amount of money with a smile. "I'll have that for you right away.''  
Sarah glanced to Isabella. "Someone is feeling nice tonight." She joked. Her eyes were looking around the bar.

Isabella kept nodding, "Derek Fracino is the DJ tonight," she pointed to the decks waving to the man, she felt her heart swell, she'd been flirting with him for weeks, and now she was here, she was finally going to get to show him her moves on the dance floor.

"So that's why we're here." Sarah snickered, before the barman placed a tray down on the bar, with twelve shots and two drinks. "Ladies, here you are, enjoy the evening."

"Yes," Isabella gave the money, "Keep the change," she took the tray heading to a table with Sarah, "I mean, he's the hottest DJ in the whole of Chi town, and I am going to the envy of every girl..." she kept watching Derek on the decks, she picked one of the shot glasses up knocking it back.

Sarah picked up a shot, looking at it before glancing to Derek spin-scratching. She looked back to Isabella before taking the shot, swallowing it. "If you want him, you'll get him. No one can resist a Ferrari woman." She winked.

"Well, what can I say." she got another shot knocking it back with a look on her face, "Also, just so you know," her finger point still holding the shot glass, "I'll be pleased to know that we are going to make a good weekend of this." she smiled taking another shot glass.

Michael kept watching the Show in silence now, he kept listening for the door, he knew their intercom had been broken for a while, so he kept listening, he now brushed his hands down his leg seeing the Ad break coming. "I'll be in the bathroom, listen for the door." he got up walking to a bathroom.

Serena turned around, leaning over the back of the couch, staring at the apartment door had that several cracks in it from various happenings. She stared. Watching and listening, she could hear high heels in the apartment above them and hushed chattering from the venting system, but no pizza person yet.

A knock on the door was light at first, but then it was louder the next time, "Pizza for the nerd patrol..." the guy on the other side of the door sounded like a teen, plus he had a very thick Italian accent behind the door holding the order.

Serena almost jumped, hearing the door, she'd been concentrating to hard. Getting off the sofa, she'd unzipped her sweater, relieving her plain top. Opening the door after a minute, she looked up to the pizza deliveryman. "Nerd Patrol." She said not looking pleased.

The guy stopped, he looked about seventeen, his eyes focused on Serena, "Whoa, I got the wrong place..." he kept watching Serena's face, he noticed the accent, "I'm new, I was told the people who order this, are complete brains..." he found his eyes going up and down her, "you are not a nerd..." he pointed out with a wink.

Serena blushed slightly, still standing inside the apartment the doorframe separating them. She felt nervous; guys had never flirted with her before - or what ever was happening right now. "Thanks, I think?" She looked him over. He was cute... Very cute.

He laughed, "Hey," he kept watching her, "Have I seen you somewhere?" he pointed out looking to the bag with the order, "Oh," he told her the cost of the pizza, but kept watching her carefully, "you go to Catholic church on forth street every Sunday?" he asked feeling sure.

Serena laughed while taking her own money from her pocket as Michael went to the washroom with the money Lincoln gave him still in his pants. "That's me, yeah." Her voice was soft, taking out the right amount with a five-dollar tip, holding it out to him. While thinking, "Is your name, Dante?" She tried not to sound to sure of it, but her mind was set on it being right.

"Yeah, you sit in the third row, next to the girl who seems to snore like a bee..." he pointed out, "I check you out a lot," he said with a grin, "Just, well, your Dad looks like he could whop some serious ass, if you know what I mean." he laughed it off, he'd not really seen anyone from the church his age that he talked to.

Serena looked down at her white socks for a minute, before wiggling her toes and laughing, looking up. "Yeah my dad has a tendency to give that impression." She couldn't help but keep smiling; there was no effort to it. She felt nervous again, "May we could hang out after the service sometime." She than felt her cheeks going pink, had she actually suggested that?

"That would be cool," he looked over her shoulder to the boy making his way, he dropped his grin a little, "Here's your order." he passed her the pizza box, looking into his pocket, he counted some money out, "your change," he nodded in Michael direction, "I'll catch you Sunday." he walked off.

Michael watching Serena, "what was that all about?" taking the box from her.

Serena was in a moment, closing the door, pressing her back against it, grinning to herself. Before noticing Michael had been talking. "Oh, huh?" She brushed her hand into her ponytail, "Nothing." She shrugged.

"A very good weekend." Sarah said before downing another shot of the Tequila. "Of studying and girl talk." She winked, remembering what she told her parents.  
"That neither of us will forget, just experience in tiny flashback sessions." She nodded.

"Oh, I'll get a lot of studying down," Isabella took the last shot, picking up her drink, she took a few sips, she finished it off feeling the buzz, "I wanna dance." she pulled Sarah's hand heading for the dance floor, her eyes kept looking up to Derek while she dance to the beat, moving close to Sarah, she knew how to dance with a girl, without looking like a complete lesbian.

Sarah was dancing with Isabella in the centre of the clubs floor. She kept glancing to Derek who seemed to be checking them out, mostly Isabella however with a smirk on his lips. "He's checking you out." Sarah moved her hips to the music with Isabella.

Isabella didn't pay attention to him; she knew that she didn't want to look desperate. "Cool..." she kept dancing to the heavy base, girls around them seemed to give Isabella dirty looks, mostly the fact she was always getting that. "Hopefully tonight I get a number." she wiggled her eyebrows lightly.

"A number? Probably have the clubs!" Sarah laughed while still dancing, shaking her hips in such a way it might make someone jealous.  
The lights were changing colours, moving across the floor. As Derek started his own little DJ spin to the music playing.

Isabella kept dancing, she knew that right now, she wasn't going to get anything else but Derek, "Lets get closer..." she took Sarah's hands getting closer to the decks, her eyes going up to Derek, "can I made a request?" she called over the music, her voice still smooth even in yelling form.

Derek nodded while smiling at her, "Sure thing, Sweets, what do you wanna hear?" His voice was calm, his eyes deep watching her, still able to do this thing at the same time.

Isabella, "touch me," she said swiftly, her eyes kept focused, "By the forty niners." she kept watching his eyes on her, for a moment she knew that she was going to get what she wanted, but then again, she rarely had boys turn her down.

Derek smirked, nodding. "All right, Sweets I can spin that for you." He gave her a wink. "But you gotta promise to shake it, front and centre." He joked but was serious. His looks were amazing.

Isabella nodded, she didn't speak going back to Sarah with a big grin across her face, her eyes bring, she knew that right now the drink was finally hitting her, and the song starting made her move her body with more ease. She linked her hands with Sarah's. "Eating out of the palm of my hand..." she whispered into her friend's ear.

Sarah giggled, listening as the song ended and changed to touch me, just as Isabella has requested. "Oh, you are good." Sarah whispered back with a nod. Feeling her head spinning in a good way.

Sitting down, Michael kept glancing to the box, some pieces of pizza were left, the shows were coming to an end, but as Michael glanced to the clock on the wall, "So, you cool with sleeping in the spare room?" he asked trying to move, his stomach was stuffed, he didn't ask more about the guy at the door, but kept looking over Serena, she seemed to have been smiling most of the night.

Serena was playing with the last bit of crust from her third slice. "Yeah, no problem." She smiled again, looking to Michael, before popping the crust into her mouth, chewing and swallowing. She stood up, stretching.

Michael kept looking her over, "you know," he kept looking to the time, "when you stretch like that," he pointed out, "I think you look a good seven inches taller," he laughed getting to his feet, it was getting to two in the morning and he let out his own yawn.

"What is that, a short joke? Are you really pulling a short remark on me?" She titled her head, sticking her bottom lip out, pouting. "Just because you're Mister Five 'Eight, you think you can make short remarks?" She was joking, she started laughing, and the tiredness was getting to her.

Michael nodded, "well," he kept watching her eyes, "you're so cute and pixie like," he laughed while looking to the clock, "So your parents don't know you're staying the night..." he looked serious, "Can only assume it's why you're doing your sister's homework, I can do it if you want..."

Serena shrugged and shook her head. "No, that's okay - Isa and I have a mutual arrangement, in exchange for her homework getting done." She smiled to herself, before covering her mouth and yawning.

Isabella standing at her table, the night was winding down, she kept looking as the DJ's changed over, she smiled to Sarah, "Look after my things." she got up taking the last of her drink, she inhaled fluffing her hair up, "Shouldn't be too long." her voice cool, her hands going over her outfit following Derek to where he was heading.

Derek headed toward the VIP area; the bouncer nodded opening the door for him. The Bouncer seeing Isabella walking toward the VIP room crossed his arms. "Sorry, VIPS only." He looked staring at Isabella.  
Before Derek turned around seeing her. "Nah, she's cool, with me." Derek winked at Isabella. The Bouncer stepped aside allowing Isabella inside.

Isabella smiled more walking into the area with Derek, "you know, it's been a while since we've last spoke." she placed her hand on her lip looking over the hallway leading to the VIP room, she kept watching him carefully.

Derek nodded, looking over her, over her body. "I know, but I think I can make it up to you..." His eyes were glittering something alluring. As the VIP room music was ten times better than the actual club, the lights more of a show. The booze, better. "Maybe first, by getting you a drink?" He suggested.

"That would be cool," she smiled finding a seat, she kept looking around the few people in here, the fact was she kept finding it hard to see in the dimly lit place she chose to sit, her face felt flushed, her hands going into her hair waiting a mirror behind her, making sure she looked fine.

"Sweet, what can I get you?" Derek looked over her in the dimmed light, his hand brushed against her cheek softly for just a moment. Before standing up. Derek was wearing nice jeans, with a buttoned blue shirt, the few top buttons left open.

Isabella glanced up to him, "Surprise me," she kept smiling, her eyes focused, but still felt the buzz from drinking, then hoped that Sarah was okay on her own, but then hopefully Isabella wasn't going to be long now.

A few minutes past, Derek returned with two drinks, a bottle of beer in one hand and a glass in the other. "Jack Daniels and Pepsi, hope you can handle it." He joked, before sitting beside her, close to her. Taking a sip of his beer.

Isabella kept looking to the drink, she swirled the straw trying to keep her eye contact, "well, I'm happy that you invited me tonight." she kept thinking of all the other girls who would die to be in here. "I mean, I had to change some things about, but I got here." she sipped the drink lightly.

Derek smiled and laughed, "Glad I was more important than whatever else you had planned, Isa." He caught her eye, winking. Turning a bit so she was facing him. "You look sexy tonight." Derek was as much of a player as a player could get, but he was cool about it.

"Well, I did move some people aside," her eyes kept looking up to his, sipping more of the drinking, she didn't really not sure what to expect. "I'm sure you're going to give this club a good name," her eyes now going over his outfit. "I mean, the queue is very, very long, of people wanting to see you."

Derek laughed, his fingers brushed into some of Isabella's hair. "I don't think it's me they want to see." He slid even closer to her, closing the small gap between them. "I think it was all the sexy ladies shaking it on the dance floor." His voice was a whisper. His eyes were watching Isabella's lips.

"But," Isabella moved a little back to get some space, "You play the tunes, to make people move," she kept sipping the drink placing it onto the table, her hand playing with the condensation on the glass, her eyes kept looking into his feeling like she was getting them nerves breaking over her face.

Derek kept silent, Unmoving it seemed until his hand placed itself on her thigh, sliding up casually, and he didn't break eye contact with her. "You know, I never noticed how..." He stopped, he lent in, kissing her lips strongly.

Michael kept nodded; "well I'll see you in the morning." he kept walking to his bedroom door, opening it walking into his bedroom. The walls were blue and green, his bed was a single bed in the corner of the room, a writing desk and dresser draw closet making only a small walkway for room. Michael pulled his shirt off placing it in his laundry basked, then headed out the room to the bathroom.

Serena had mostly closed the spare rooms door, she unzipped her backpack, pulling out her fresh nightclothes. She was Pulling off her sweater, and t-shirt and slipping from her jeans. Pulling on a pair of Volleyball black shorts and a white tank top. Taking her hair out of its ponytail. She bent over shaking it out of its set., The wavy coming back.

Michael turned on the sink, hot and cold going into the basin, he kept looking to the mirror, for a second he didn't know what to do, he kept looking over himself, thinking about everything that had happened this week, he turned the taps off before brushing his hands into the water, he splashed his face, quickly getting some soap, he started to wash his face quickly.

Putting the elastic around her wrist, Serena pulled her brown sweater back on; it went past the volleyball shorts she was wearing, zipping it back up. It was like she was just wearing one big sweater pulling her socks off. She grabbed her toothbrush and mint toothpaste. She walked to lean against the wall beside the washroom, with no problem waiting.

When Michael finished brushing his teeth, he kept walking out of the washroom, he bumped into Serena, he kept looking down to her legs, he smiled, "Sorry," he touched her arms, he kept looking over her, then let go stepping away from her.

Serena had her smooth waxed legs were crossed over one another, but she softly smiled. "That's okay." She played with her toothbrush and toothpaste. Before uncrossing her legs, she slipped into the washroom.

Isabella felt his hand on her thigh, his kiss was very forward, she kept her eyes open, her hand moved his from her thigh, pushed him back. "Whoa, a little forward." her voice was breathless. The fact was that she felt light headed while looking down to her drink, her hands shaking a little.

"Nah, baby you'll like it, just relax." Derek said, serious now. His hand around her wrist, His other hand was against her face, but pushing his lips against hers again, trying to stick his tongue down her throat. As Lincoln came from the VIP room, finishing his business for the evening.

Isabella felt sick, her hands pushing him off again, "Look, I don't know what you think you've heard about me," trying to get her breath back, "I am not like that." she felt herself trying to get up, but felt weak falling back onto the seat, her stomach knotting up. "What did you put in my drink!" she snapped trying to move, but felt everything was moving around her.

Derek smirked, "Little something called; Flunitrazepam baby." His hands were touching up her leg again. "You're coming home with me... " Darkness was in his voice.  
But as Derek went to pull her up. He bumped into someone, Lincoln someone. "Dude, do you mind?" Derek glared and Lincoln looked ticked off.

"Flunitrazepam? Really. You can't find a girl desperate enough you need to drug 'em?" Lincoln's voice was dark.  
Derek pushed Lincoln back a bit. Lincoln grabbed him, hitting him in the face quickly and he knocked Derek back into the table. "You're crazy!" Derek yelled at Lincoln.  
"Get lost, right now, before I break every bone in your hand, buddy." Lincoln caught Derek's arm as he swung at Lincoln. He twisted it behind his back, making Derek gasp. "Okay! Okay!" He struggled against Lincoln's grip.  
Lincoln pushed Derek forward onto the ground and watched him as he crawled away.

For a second Isabella kept looking up, everything was starting to go fuzzy, "What the hell!" she managed to get to her feet, her eyes looking to Lincoln, "I can't believe it..." she went to say something else but everything was blurred and she lost her footing again falling forward.

Catching her before she fell, Lincoln looked down at her. "Why are you always around?" He didn't sound to pleased about it, knowing as much as he wanted to; he couldn't just ditch her back into the booth.

"What you here?" she couldn't speak properly, her eyes trying to make out his face, her hands trying to push herself up, but mostly trying to wonder what was happening to her. "I can't my face..." she added quickly trying to move again.

"I... Work here." Lincoln said sharply. Holding her up for she didn't face plant. "You wont fell anything, he drugged out... Derek drugged you; you need to sleep it off. You'll wake up feeling like crap and unable to remember anything." He sighed. Trying to walk them from the club's VIP section.

"Crap!" Isabella now wrapping her arm around him so she didn't fall, her eyes kept focused while looking to the club, the people the lights, everything was making her feel dizzy.

A man walked up to Isabella, "are you Isa?" he asked her, but to Isabella his voice was breaking down; she couldn't understand anything but her nickname.

"Yeah why?" she kept holding onto Lincoln, even if she didn't like it.

The man handed a purse, "your friend got escorted off the building, I'll assume you being under aged also, so please leave..." he kept looking to Lincoln.

Isabella held her purse, she watched him walking away, but couldn't focused, "I can't home..."

"I'll take you back to my place, your sister is there... Don't you dare puke in my car either!" Lincoln's voice was sharp, of course this would happen to Lincoln.  
As they left the club, even if wasn't old enough to be inside, but he ran business for the Owner, he had a status inside that club. "Here, careful, watch your head." He helped her into the passenger side of his car.

Isabella kept trying to keep herself together, her hand holding her purse, she was on the front passenger seat, her head resting again the window, trying to ignore the smell, her hand moved into her hair, "I won't puke in your car, not like it will change the smell already..." her hand moved over her chest, "It's hot in here..." she kept moving on the chair.

"Hey, I have to trouble calling Daddy Ferrari and telling him his under aged daughter got herself a fake I.D. to get into a club, got drunk and got herself drugged." Lincoln said seriously. "So quit ragging on my car or get out."

"Shh," Isabella held her head while he drove, her hand was going over her skin, "Not like he'll believe you..." she knew she was just pulling strings, she closed her eyes trying to stop the feeling of spinning, but as her eyes kept close, everything went to darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**  
_Save it for the morning after…_

Isabella felt her hand into her hair, she was lying on a lumpy sofa, looking to the fleece blanket covering her up, her head felt like she'd had her head wrapped around a pole, For a second her hand going into her hair again. "Ow..." she kept looking up seeing Michael's face come into view. "I am going..." she held her hand over her mouth.

"Bucket!" Serena held a bowel with a bag inside of close to her sister's face, kneeing by the sofa, watching her, her hair up in a whacky bun at the top of her head.  
Lincoln was standing in his kitchen, making a coffee.

Michael kneeling in front of her, he kept looking over her, he thought he was dreaming when he woke up in the morning seeing her there, but then to Serena who was sitting with her sister brushing a flannel over her face. "What happened?" he asked her.

Isabella shook her head, "I don't know," she replied, "I don't..." she stopped talking puking into the bowl, her throat hurt, "Dad's going to kill me..." she added knowing they were missing church.

"Dad's gonna kill you? We're both going to Hell! Worry about that before Dad!" Serena didn't look pleased. "Do you have any idea what could've happened to you?" She sounded like the older sibling now.

Isabella rolled her eyes, "I can't remember anything about last night," she kept trying to think calmly, "I don't even know how I get here." her eyes going to Serena, "How did I get here?"

Michael got to his feet, he walked over to Lincoln, "How did she get here?" he whispered while about it, he kept glancing back to Isabella and Serena.

"I brought her here." Lincoln slipped the strong black coffee, looking down at his little brother, "Some guy, tried drugging her, I brought her here, because I knew that Serena was here." He glanced over seeing Serena hovering over her sister, still brushing the cold cloth over her forehead.

"Oh," Michael kept looking around, "Oh!" he covered his mouth, "I mean, I don't believe that." he kept moving around the kitchen pouring himself some coffee, "Are you going to tell her that?" he asked, he didn't like the idea of someone doing something like that to anyone.

"I don't really think I have a choice." Lincoln exhaled slowly, looking at the steam rising from his own coffee mug. "Otherwise, she'll try to accuse me or something." He shrugged carefully. "D'you have fun last night?" He wondered.

Michael kept watching Lincoln, "Same old, same old fun with the Discovery channel," he leaned on the counter, "What is there for her to accuse you of," he pointed out, "Not like you like her, you don't like her?" he asked quickly.

Lincoln gave Michael a stare down, "No, I don't like her... I wouldn't want to crush your imaginary relationship with her." He nodded, but he was so mean sometimes.

Michael kept still looking to his brother, "you're such a jerk at times..." he kept looking to Isabella and Serena, "I'm gonna shower." he walked away from his brother hating that he would be like that.

Isabella sat up now, she brushed her hands into her hair, "I need something to drink, my mouth tastes like hobo..." lightly she got to her feet, straightening herself out. "Can I have some water, or are you going to dog on me about it..." she stepped close to Lincoln.

"Well that depends are you going to be pissy and rag on my water too? Because it comes from the tap and not a fancy imported label?" Lincoln put his mug down.  
Seeing Serena ignoring the both of them, on her tiptoes getting a cup from the cupboard. "You two are giving me a migraine." Serena said factually. Getting cold water from the tap, handing the glass to Isabella.

Isabella took the glass, she took a sip, but glanced to Lincoln, "Seriously, do you ever listen to yourself?" she ignore Serena, "I mean, I made a joke, I pulled a prank," she pressed her hand to her forehead, "You always so," she placed the glass down. "Oh I grew up shitty, so I am going to be an asshole to everyone who looks at me wrong..."

"No, I grew up shitty is an understatement." He listened to the shower running. "I'm sick of people always reflecting on that, I'm sick of you rich kids, looking down on me, when you have no fucking idea what I do and why I do it." He got closer to Isabella, his voice dropping, "I do what I have to, I drive a shitty car, I wear second hand clothes - Not because I want to, because I have to. Because I want to give my little brother a better life. Because I have a kid on the way any day now." He finally let that out in the open to someone who wasn't in his life's loop. "So you pouring a milk shake all over the inside of my car! Might be funny to you! But to me it's Fifteen dollars I didn't have to buy the stuff to clean it up!" He stepped back when Serena pushed him back. "Calm down, Linc." She whispered.

"Oh boo who..." Isabella now shook her head, "Life's shit, get over it..." she glanced to Serena, "Get your things, we're going home." she then looked over to the sofa seeing her purse of the coffee table, then looked to Lincoln, "I really don't see why you bothered bring me back here, for all I know, you could of drugged me, just to get one back..." her eyes looking to Serena, "Stuff now!" she pointed out brushing her hand down her hair again.

Lincoln tensed. His eyes were narrowing, watching her in his apartment. "Isabella!" Serena hissed at her older sister. "That was uncalled for! Lincoln could've left you there! To... Fuck knows! Let some grease-ball find you!" Serena hadn't moved. "Serena... Stop." Lincoln could feel a tension rising.  
"She can't talk to you like that! Well she can, but I wont approve! Isa..." She shook her head, crossing her arms.

Isabella kept looking to the look on Lincoln's face, "So he can give my attitude," her hand pointed, "but I can't state the fact he's a grown man, complaining about life," she nodded, "Also, condoms, very handy I've heard..." she kept looking to Serena, "also, I said, get your stuff, we're going home now before Dad gives us both a hiding..."

"How do you suggest you get home? Your car is still at the club, the club you were at last night. Not at Sarah's ... Sarah who blabs about everything, who probably told her parents, who probably called ours." Serena was over thought about it. Lincoln had left the kitchen and returned with the backpack that belonged to Serena. "Here." He ruffled her ponytail.

"I trust my best friend Serena!" for a second, then looked around the living room, "Now where are my shoes?" she kept looking around the floor, "A little help." she pointed, "Bathroom..." she rushed into the bathroom, "Whoa!" she closed the door, "Erm, are my shoes in there?" she said to the door.

"Yeah," Michael kept standing completely still in the bathroom in the middle of wrapping a towel around himself, "They're by the toilet," he picked them up, opened the door a crack throwing them out.

Serena felt a twinge of possible anger and jealousy for just a fraction of a minute. "Most people knock on doors, Isabella!" She tried not to sound mad, taking a deep breath. "Kid, calm down..." Lincoln squeezed her shoulders.

"I am calm... Just stating an obvious fact, Linc." She nodded clearing her throat. Heading to the mat where her own shoes were.

"Sorry Moley, you forgive me right?" she asked while looking to the door.

Michael was looking down himself with a towel around his waist, not quiet sure how to take it, "Erm, I, I forgive you." he kept his voice low trying to control himself.

Isabella put her shoes on, "See now harm no foal," now looking into her purse, she quickly dialled, "Pedro si può ritirare su di me e Serena, è molto importante." She carried on talking before closing her phone, "I got us a ride Serena, he'll be here in a minute," she finally kept looking to Lincoln, he still seemed mad. "You won't have to worry about me, but doubt you would anyway..."

"You're right, I wont." Lincoln kept still leaning against the couch. As Serena tied her shoes.  
"You gonna be alright, Serena?" Lincoln did ask though, seeing her getting up and standing still, looking forward and down.  
"Fine." She saw Isabella opening the apartment door after unlocking it. She glanced toward the washroom, Back to Lincoln. "Thanks Lincoln. Bye." She waved at him.  
"Take care kid." Lincoln nodded.

"Tell Michael I said, bye." She nodded following Isabella out of the apartment.

Pulling into the driveway Isabella could see Daniele standing in the driveway, kept looking from Serena to Isabella in the front seat of the car.

For a second he kept with his arms folded, wearing his Sunday best, "where have you two been?" he asked watching his daughters still in the car.

Isabella wearing her long coat again, "We over slept," she got out the car looking to her father, "We stayed up stupidly late watching movies." her eyes going to Serena to go along with the story, "We overslept and Sarah's mother wouldn't let us leave on an empty stomach..."

Daniele kept looking to Serena, "Is this true?" he asked focusing all his attention on her.

Serena looked her Father dead centre in the eye, without blinking, she hadn't missed Church since July 17th 1986. When she was Eleven years old. She had her Appendix removed that Friday on the 15th. "Yes, daddy." She smiled.

Isabella linked her arms with Serena, "I promise, we'll make up fro missing today, we'll go to Wednesday bible study," her eyes going to Serena, "Isn't that right?" her eyes to Serena, kept smiling.

"That's right." Serena smiled, looking at her Father, "But if you don't mind, I'd like to go catch a shower." She batted her eyelashes, arms still linked to her sister.

Daniele kept looking from his eldest daughter to his younger daughter. "Okay sweetheart," he kept looking to Isabella, "you okay?" he moved closer to her, his hands touching her face, his eyes looking into her, "Have you been sick?" he was looking serious.

"Yeah, I think it's mixing breakfast foods," she kept looking to her father, "I need to shower too," she walked back into the house behind her sister.

Serena gave her sister a dark look as they both headed up the stairs. "If I go to Hell because of you Isabella." She whispered their bedrooms were right beside each other. But they were so big it almost took up the whole second floor. "I finished your report, by the way." She got to her bedroom door.

"Fuck!" Isabella walked into her own bedroom, she kept looking to herself in the mirror, taking off the coat, throwing it on her bed, heading into the bathroom, getting undressed, she got into the shower cubical turning the water on, it run out cold first making her squeal, then it ran warm, it wasn't long before Isabella was wrapping a towel around herself, she got out of the bathroom, she found her history paper placed on her bed, she glanced over it, but ignored it going into her closet to find something to wear.

Serena wore her white Bathrobe, tied tightly around her waist was the belt for it, her hair twisted into a towel hat, which looked like a Darth Vader helmet in her shadow. She left her bedroom. She'd thought about something intently in the shower.  
Her bare feet were against the hallways hard wood floor. She stopped at a door, the door to her sister's bedroom. She knocked now. "Isa?" She asked casually.

Isabella stepped out of her closet, in her bra and Panties, she quickly pulled on her jeans, grabbing a random shirt, "come in," she pulled her damn fuzzy hair out before looking to her sister come into the room, "Look, before you go at me, I honestly didn't know he was in there, and I didn't see much..." she held her hands up, "and I'm sorry I had a go at Lincoln, but you have to understand, he's a jerk..." she paused, "To me."

Serena stared, walking over to sit on the edge of her sister's bed. "I actually wasn't going to ... Have a go about that, I was going to ask you a question." She looked at her sister, before playing with the end of her Bathrobe's belt. "But on that topic, I don't care that you saw him..." She looked around the room casually.

"Right," Isabella walked over to her vanity table, she started to pull a brush through her long brown hair, and she plugged her hair drier in, looking to her little sister. "Well if you've got a question, ask, cos I've gotta get ready to meet up with Hana," her eyes to her little sister, "she's taking me out for Sushi..."

Serena rolled her eyes, "I was wondering..." She trailed off feeling nervously about asking such a simple question. "If you could... Help me look... Pretty for school on Monday?" She winced finally asking. "Like, pretty-pretty."

Isabella put her hair drier down, she kept looking to her sister with new eyes, "You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that!" she got to her feet, "Okay, well, one." she inhaled, "You are coming shopping with me," she pointed out, "Two, we are going to get your hair cut," holding her hands up, "not short, just, style it out." she inhaled waved her hands in front of her face, "you are going to have a whole new experience." she smiled, "Oh, baby sister." she hugged her while looking excited, "You will love this."

Serena hugged her nervously. "I hope so." Her voice was shaky and nervous. The fact the girls had never been shopping together since they were kids, or even remotely hung out like that in years, was different enough to Serena.

"I don't get it?" Hana looked over to Serena, the fact she knew the girl was Isabella's letting sister, and she kept looking at her as they stood in the middle of the mall.

Isabella sighed, "We, are going to give her, a make over." her voice cool, "Plus, you made me watch Jackie Chan videos all weekend once." her eye focused.

Hana sighed, "fine, but she's going to have to listen to us," her eyes to Serena, "Fashion, is a commitment, you have to put your faith in us, and try to remember," she looked over what she was wearing, "We know, so much more than you..."

Serena was staring at them, up at them, blinking. She wore simple jeans and a long sleeved shirt with sneakers for this event; she more so looked at Isabella with pealing eyes. "Just don't... Over do it... Please." She half ignored Hana.

Isabella who had before leaving had changed into a mini skirt, dark brown, with a white shirt that the sleeves went to her elbows, with a dark brown waistcoat, her black heeled ankle boots, with her hair pulled up into a messy bun. "Don't worry about Hana, her bit it less painful than her bark..." her eyes going to her friend, "we're just making her look," she inhaled, "how would you put it..." she looked serious, "Like me, but less dramatic."

Hana wearing a simple white shirt with black trousers, her long ebony hair flat down her back, her eyes focused on Serena, "I think we can work something, I got an appointment with a good hairdresser, lucky to have a last second cancellation..." she reached forward touching her hair, "when was the last time, someone cut your hair?"

Serena slapped Hana's hand away from her hair in a ponytail, she rarely left its ponytail stage unless a Family event was taking place or she was showering. "Not that long ago! Don't touch me." She stepped away from Hana looking nervous.

Hana held her hands up, "I'm out..." her tone dark.

Isabella turned grabbing her friend's arm, "Ignore her, she's sensitive about her hair," her voice trying to be reasonable.

"Fine, but, we was meant to eat sushi, and look at the men working on the docks..." she folded her arms.

Isabella inhaled through her nose exhaling, "We will, but first," she looked to her sister, "We've got a girl to make look," she stopped, "Like a true Italian should..."

"Fine," Hana glanced over Serena, "come on, we've got a lot to do, and not much time to do it in." she lead them to the place in the mall where she got her hair done.

The whole time Serena was getting her hair done, when the tiniest piece fell down the covering gown, she winced, pouting the entire time. As the Hair dresses brushed and combed and cut and chopped and pulled. Serena kept staring at her reflection. Biting her lip nervously.

Hana was reading a magazine, Isabella was beside her sister holding her hand, "I will not let anyone make you look silly," she reassured her sister, "He's just giving you some layers, and it will make your hair feel lighter." her eyes smiling to the man doing her hair, obviously gay, but he smiled.

"I am giving your hair shape, flavour," he glanced to Isabella, "You know, you two have amazing colour and tone to your hair." he winked to Serena, "your mother's hair is the same..."

"Of course, he does mom's hair." Serena squeezed her sister's hand. The hairdresser fluffed her hair up. "Mmm-hmm I am lovin' it!" He smiled once more, running his fingers into it. "Are we trying to impress someone?" He asked curiously and it made Serena's dark cheeks blush.

Isabella laughed, "well, I would say, come Monday morning," her eyes into the mirror, "she's going to be turning a lot of heads." she kept smiling to Serena, the fact was, she was really loving the time she was spending with her. "Plus tomorrow," her smile bright, "I'll take you to school." she kissed her sister's hand, "I love you."

"Love you too, by take me to school, do you mean let me get out in the parking lot and not at the driveway?" Her eyes twinkling, feeling Butterflies flying around her stomach.  
"Mmm-hmm, Honey's we are so done here, it's fab." Marco the hairdresser gave Serena's hair the stamp of approval.

"Yes, in the parking lot," Isabella held her hands over her mouth, her eyes looking from Serena's hair to the hairdresser. "you are a true artist..." she watched as he took the gown off her, letting her stand up to take a good look into the mirror at his finished work.

"I only went with the canvas..." he kept smiling, "you was always beautiful," he stated, "I just brought it out for the world to admire..." he kept smiling.

Isabella now looking to her little sister, "now for an outfit to match, then tomorrow, we are going to make up, so Michael will notice you!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five** _  
Who's that girl…?_

Sunday night went in a haze and Monday morning came to quickly. Serena was fighting with the large Monster in her stomach that kept making her feel sick to her stomach with nerves. She'd showered and done her hair easily enough because Isabella had given her written intrusions on how to do it.  
But now, standing in Isabella's room. Serena felt completely helpless and useless. "I don't know what I'm doing." She admitted, unsure of what to wear, the make-up was way over her head.

For a few seconds Isabella was standing in front of Serena, "Shh young grasshopper!" she placed her palms together, her eyes focused. "I am going to get you ready," she nodded. "First, sit!" she pushed Serena onto the bench to her vanity table, "You need to calm down." her eyes looking into her eyes. "Second, you're in the hands of the master." she smiled, "this won't hurt a bit..." she looked over to her make with a grin plastered on her face starting to do the make up.

When finished, she walked into her closet taking out the outfit she put together for Serena to wear, it was a light green skirt, the tank top to make had a very low v neck, then Isabella smile, "also these shoes." she placed the three inch heels in front of her sister. "I will see you down stairs when I'm finished getting ready..." she pushed her sister out of her bedroom.

Holding the shoes in her hand, Serena stared outside the bedroom door, feeling nervous again, exhaling she felt exposed all over, bending down carefully like a lady would in such a skirt. She put the heels got before stepping into them, putting them on. "Five foot five... Average." She whispered taking a few steps she felt okay, walking down the stairs she only almost tripped once and only almost died the entire way. Taking her bag, which changed from a backpack style, to a messenger bag. She looked at herself in the mirror. She touched her made up skin. "Wow." She felt, actually felt pretty... Kind of hot.

Getting ready for school quickly Isabella walked into the kitchen looking to Lynda, "Morning mommy," she kissed her cheek before sitting down looking over her mother, "I think I am going to have an amazing week," she reached over for a pancake, it was hot as she passed it from one hand to the other. Today her outfit of choice was a blue and black tartan skirt, her knee high white socks with a light blue blouse that was short sleeve, her favourite black waistcoat over with dolly shoes.

"Oh? Why is that dear?" Lynda asked seeing her eldest daughter at breakfast, her youngest lingering in the hallway.  
When Serena walked into the kitchen, Lynda almost dropped the plate she was holding. "Serena Zaira! What are you wearing?" She didn't sound upset or angry, just shocked.  
"Clothes, mom." She sat down on a barstool. Crossing her legs.

"That is why it's going to be good," Isabella bit into the pancake then dropped it on the counter, "Ow, I burned my tongue..." she reached for her juice sipping it, "also, I've got a cheer practice after school, so can you pick Serena up after school mom..." she did cute eyes, "I don't like the idea of her being driven around in that Lincoln Burrows car, it smells yuck!"

"Oh, honey - I was going to get my hair done... " Lynda frowned and Serena made a face. "It's okay, I can catch the bus or something." She nodded.  
Lynda made a face. "The bus?" That sounded outrageous.

"Serena," Isabella shook her finger, "Never ride the bus," she kept a serious tone.

Daniele walked into the kitchen, "No, unsightly," he looked over Serena's outfit, "I'll pick you up dear," he kissed her forehead, looking her over, "Have you changed your hair?"

Isabella nodded, "Yup, I know, I am a genius..."

"Well, you look very lovely," he walked over kissing Lynda, "I will see you later," then glancing over Isabella, "Be good with your cheerleading," he walked out leaving the woman of his life with a smile.

"Kids, have I ever told you, how long I love your Father?" Lynda smiled again, in a dreamy looking daze.  
"Everyday." Serena pointed out, brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear, biting into a piece of toast with cheese. Before looking to Isabella with a smile. "I wont let you down after all this effort." She ran her hand down her hair, her body, her legs and the heels. She felt nervous and excited.

"Mom," Isabella got to her feet while looking to Lynda, "you and Dad are the," she thought, "you was the budding school girl, and he was the dirty old man outside the school..." she joked getting to her feet, her eyes going to Serena. "Come on Bell, time to get you to the ball..."

Serena burst out laughing, covering her mouth, laughing at what Isabella had just said about their parents and the look on her mothers face made her laugh harder.  
"Isabella!" Lynda said sharply. "He wasn't dirty! ..." Was all she said with a nod, kissing both her Daughters handing them twenty-dollar bills for lunch in their palms and sending them off toward the front door.  
"I can't believe you said that to mom!" Serena was laughing.

Isabella gave a small smile, "Well, think about it, she had Cosmo when she was nineteen," she glanced over her sister walking awkwardly, "Trust me in time, you'll get used to them." she pointed to the heels.

The fact was, it was going to be getting to school, and Isabella hoped that Serena got the reaction from Michael Scofield that she was hoping for.

"Isa, isn't like this... Morally wrong, I'm changing myself for a man to notice me?" She sat in the passenger seat of Isabella's car, the messenger bag on her lap. "I mean I'm not complaining..." She grinned to herself, touching up her lipstick like Isabella had reminded her to do every now and then.

Isabella started the car, her eyes going to Serena, "Are you going to stop being smart?" she asked, "Are you going to change your attitude?" her eyes kept on her sister before pulling out of the drive.

"Good point." Serena pointed out, grinning looking so excited but so nervous all together, "You think, if this goes well, you'll teach me your ways, Master?" Her eyes were twinkling.

"I'll do my best..." Isabella kept her eyes on the road, then whole looking forward. "I mean, I can ask if you're hoping Michael to ask you on a date?" the focus on the driving, feeling weird about seeing Sarah after Saturday night, she'd not talk to her since.

Serena felt awkwardly for a minute, "Dunno about going that far, maybe just... Notice me in a different way? Though... That would be a lovely turn out." She played with a silver ring she was wearing; it looked like a mood ring except the little bubble dome was dark purple with glitter on the inside.

Isabella nodded, "Well, I am not being a bitch with not bringing you home," she kept her eyes on the road, she didn't want to make Serena uneasy, "I didn't think you wanted to sit around watching my cheer practice." she kept smiling thinking how boys were going to see her little sister.

Serena nodded, "That's okay, Isa. Really, I'm fine with dad picking me up." She smiled the school getting closer and closer to them. The nervous feeling was started to thrill her and make her head spin; she hadn't experienced this feeling before.

Michael got out of the car looking to his brother, "Well, I've got chess club meeting tonight." he got out of the car while looking over his brother, he'd finally calmed down over the while Isabella fight. He closed the door seeing Isabella's car driving by.

He kept watching as the car parked into the parking lot, but Michael did his normal stare at Isabella getting from the driver side, her hand going into her long hair brushing it back.

Lincoln nodded to him, putting on a pair of dollar store sunglasses, "I'll be here to pick you up after its finish." He glanced to where Michael was staring, to Isabella and her car. Serena sitting in the passenger seat checked over her hair in the mirror, before glancing to Isabella, as she opened the door.

Taking her seat belt off, exhaling. "Any advise on how to work the nerves?"

Isabella stuck her head into the window, "Just bit the bullet..." she kept looking to her sister. "Get your toosh out of this car!" she pointed out with a look in her eyes.

Michael started to walk to the car, "Hey Isa, is Serena coming to school today?" he asked with a small smile, and then kept looking to her with a smile.

"She's here," she pressed her hand into the martial of her convertible up, "Just feeling a little shy..."

After a look like that from Isabella, Serena stepped out of the car, the heels seemed to adjust to her feet, the flat surfaces weren't the hard ones, she was worried about the massive amount of stair cases in the school that she had to go up and down all day.  
Standing up on the other side of the car she brushed her hands down the skirt and top, making them look smooth, so much of her Olive skin exposed to the public, but she had to stuck it up. Putting the messenger bag strap over her shoulder, she walked around the car to where Michael was standing. But she hadn't spoken a word yet. Before a very small, "Hi." Escaped her lips.

Michael kept completely still, his hand pulling his backpack up his shoulder a second before looking over to other shoulder. "Serena..." he kept looking nervous, "You, wow..." he kept looking her over. "Like, you've never worn, just."

Isabella broke into a smile, "and my work here is done," she stretched her hands out while looking from Serena to Michael starting to head for her homeroom.

Standing nervously in the same spot, Serena kept looking at him, watching him. "Is it bad? - Isabella did it!" She tried to calm the panic in her voice, clearing her throat.  
It was like, that awkward moment in The Breakfast Club, when Alley walks into the Library after Claire had her ways with her and Andrew saw her, but not really like that at all.

Michael shook his head, "It's nice," he kept looking to her, "I've never expect you to," he trying to stop looking at her funny. "Erm, we going to see each other first break?" he asked looking to the time, he kept looking over her, trying to be calm, but his eyes kept looking over her.

Nodding, Serena smiled at him. "Of course, we always see each other, unless you have other plans?" She asked carefully.

Michael kept watching her, "No, just," he kept walking with her towards the school, he kept looking to her, walking beside her before banging into the glass door that wasn't open, he bounced back holding his nose. "Ow!" he held his face.

Serena covered her mouth with a gasp. "Oh! Michael! - Are you okay?" Her hand moved from her mouth, onto his shoulder, looking at him with a worried expression.  
A few Jocks were laughing about it.

Michael kept looking to Serena getting onto his feet, "I'm fine," he kept looking around, "Everything, is good," he moved his hand lucky it wasn't bleeding, now brushing his hand over his hair, "I'll see you first break," he walked away feeling sick and embarrassed.

Serena partly rolled her eyes, "Poor thing." She whispered, heading down the hallway toward Oceans class.

Isabella kept laughing while walking down the hallways, she could see Serena at her locker, she glanced to her friends, "I'll catch up," she wasn't going off campus for lunch, walking behind her sister, "so, how is everything going?" she asked watching her little sister, a bunch of Juniors walked by checking them both out, Isabella ignoring the wolf whistles.

Serena glanced from her neat locket to Isabella with a soft smile. "Good! The attention is a lot to handle... But I think I could get use to it. I mean... After a while." She sounded happier. "Michael ran into a glass door this morning..." She tagged on.

"Holey shit!" Isabella covered her mouth, "Damn," she laughed, "I was wondering, you wanna hang with me at lunch?" she kept the question, "I mean, as bitchy Hana is, she is starting to like you, plus, Megan isn't here today, something about trying to pierce something herself." she waved her hand, "I didn't ask too many questions..."

Serena felt shocked, "Have lunch with you? I mean... Yeah!" She nodded looking over her older sister. "But... What about... " She looked around taking out her little locker mirror checking her hair. "... Michael?" She finished.

"Oh," she thought for a second, "He can join, just make sure he doesn't use too many big words." she nodded seeing Michael walking over to them.

"Hey Isa," he waved to the older sister, his eyes looking her over, then looking to Serena, with them standing close together, and how she was dressed you could tell they were sisters. "The Nurse said everything is good with my nose."

"I heard," Isabella smiled, "Be more careful." her eyes to Serena, "I'll catch up, but I'll be in the lunch hall..." she waved Michael off.

"What was that all about?" he asked, his nose was looking bruised like he'd been beaten up.

"Isa has offered us a lunch invitation." Serena looked up at him just a bit. "But you aren't allow to use to many big words." She kept looking at the bruises around his nose. "Poor nose." She lent forward, giving the tip of his nose a tiny 'Kiss the boo-boo better' kiss. Before leaning back. "So, to the Cafeteria?"

Michael touched where he lips were, he kept following her into the cafeteria, getting food, he followed Serena to the table that had, Sarah, Jememi, Hana and Maria, but most of all Isabella with a simple salad. "Hey you made it..." Isabella pointed the free chairs, "Welcome to the crazy zone..."

"Isa, he's cute," Maria, pointed Michael out, "Who busted your face like that?" her eyes kept focused.

"Hey," a Hispanic boy walked over, "Maria, you know where my keys were?"

"Hector, hell, get lost!" Maria glared watching him walking away, "My annoying twin," she brushed her hair back.

Hana laughed, "You obviously got both brains and beauty..."

Sarah had kept looking from Michael to Serena and back before her eyes resting on Serena, "I like your new look, it suits you a lot better then the jeans and sweaters - oh and Ponytails." She watched Serena, moving the French fries she'd gotten to one corner of the tray, the water bottle to the other, the apple to the other and the napkins to the other. Before she looked up.  
"Thank you." Serena said to Sarah.  
"Yeah, so you did bust your face all up?" Sarah asked Michael looking at the bruising around his nose.

Michael kept looking to his food, "Erm, no one," he kept avoiding the subject.

Isabella smiled, "He's being modest," her voice cool, "He was having a fight with the door," she paused, "but you're cool Mike..."

Michael kept looking to all the girls watching him, his eyes on Serena, "I gotta admit, the hair change it nice," he then looked over to Isabella.

Maria kept looking from sister, then to older sister. "Your hair is the same..." her voice light, "It's like, we're looking at Isa two years ago."

"Without the retainer..." Hana added while breaking into a laugh.

Isabella laughed, "Yeah, but then what did you weight two years ago, one hundred and forty pounds..." she bit her lip, "A lot of weight lost over one summer..."

"A lot of purging you mean." Sarah whispered softly. Before biting into her own apple.  
Serena carefully picked up a fry, examining it, making a face and putting it back into the tiny plastic box they came in.  
Before looking from Michael to Isabella and the other girls around the table.  
Sarah swallowing the apple in her mouth glanced to Isabella. "You're still coming to Cheer right?"

"I never miss the change to practice," Isabella bit into a piece of celery, "But I really think we need to get a better routine," she pointed out looking to Sarah, "I mean, seriously, it's not the nineteen sixties anymore."

"Why didn't take captain then?" Jememi, she laughed about the fact.

Michael kept paying attention to what girls would talk about, but it didn't really grabbed his interest, but laughed along, it was nice to no worry about jocks.

This was the part where Serena felt completely out of place, the part where they talked about girly stuff and she carefully ate her fries and sipped her water, while she kept glancing to Michael.  
"Well, I mean... I think Isa is right, the team does look like a sad excuse for a middle school team." Sarah nodded.

"But I think in the end, just need to set up a debate with the principled." Isabella kept glancing to Serena, "Anyway," she felt like her sister was bored out of her mind, "What movie we going to see this weekend?" her voice cool.

Michael side glanced to Serena; "I have no idea what they are on about..." he kept his voice low, but every now and then looked to all the girls going on about movies.

Serena nodded, "Me neither," she pushed around another fry before looking unpleased with them. "You do have a Chess Match this weekend?" She wondered.

"Mmm! We should sooo see that Comedy! Oh I can't remember its name! It's on the tip of my tongue!" Sarah said trying to think of the title.

"Yeah," Michael kept focused on Serena now, his hand playing with his Pepsi can, "you going to come and watch?" he asked looking like he was hoping she would, but didn't know if she could make it.

Isabella laughed, "Trust you to want to see a comedy," she glanced to her watch, "Ah, I have to go," she got to her feet, "I have to convince Mister Purcell to let me use Cheerleading as Gym credit..."

"And check out his abs at the same time," Maria laughed, "I'm totally coming with," she got up leaving her tray.

Hana yawned, "Muscles are so boring," her hand in front of her face as she examined her nails.

Jememi laughed, "Hana, the way you act sometimes, I swear you was munching some mean rugs." she got to her feet, "Mister Purcell is all that."

"Mister Purcell is a effing, dream." Sarah got up quickly. "Wait up!" She called to Isabella and Maria, looking excited. "I love his eyes, they are so dreamy." She laughed, leaving her tray behind as well.  
Serena smiled at Michael, seemingly ignoring all other conversations, at least trying too. "Of course I am, I am your cheerleader." She snickered. Brushing her fingers into her hair.

Michael kept smiling to Serena, "well then," he kept watching her eyes, "Call it a date," he kept serious, "I mean, we can get something to eat after, victory food, or comfort." he found himself watching her playing with her hair, but just wondered what brought on the change, and remembering the pizza guy from Saturday night.

"Comfort food?" Serena almost scoffed, "THE Michael Scofield, doesn't use comfort food after a Chess Match, it's always Victory-classed." Serena smiled. But she kept focusing on his bruised nosed. "If your nose was any more red than purple, Rudolph the Rein Deer would be pissed at you stealing his image."

Michael rolled his eyes, "well I gotta get to my next class," he got to his feet while watching Serena, "you do look really Isa today," he nodded before walking away with his tray.

Hana glanced to Serena; "He'll so want to bone you, just to think he's boning your sister." she kept looking to her nails thinking if it was worth getting them redone.

Serena felt herself freeze on the spot. Her head was turning just slightly to look at Hana. "Excuse me, but who asked for your overrated opinion? Oh that's correct – no one!" She stood up. "So butt out and by the way!" Serena pointed at her darkly. "That purse is SO last year and a fake!" She nodded, walking off quickly.

Isabella waved off the other girls of the team, she glanced over watch, she glanced around the empted parking lot walking over to her car, she normally would change out of her short shorts and vest, but this time she couldn't be asked. Throwing her stuff in to the back seat, her eyes going over to the hunk of junk car, then man behind the wheel, she didn't say anything, or stare long.

Getting into the driver seat, she turned the key to the car, it rattled a little, she turned the key again, but the car refused to start up. "Great..." she growled getting out the car, she walked to the bonnet, her hands finding the hatch opening it, holding it open a lot of smoke hit her face making her cough dropping the hood narrowly missing her fingers. "Fuck!" she screamed kicking the front bumper and hopped falling on her butt, "Fucker!"

That was a sight for Lincoln to see, standing a few feet behind her and her car, waiting for Michael to get out of Chess Club. "Having troubles?" He asked and sounded smug around it, finally walking around the car to see Isabella on her ass.

Inhaling carefully, Isabella kept looking to Lincoln standing only a few feet from her; "I bet you're just loving this!" she kept on the ground, but her eyes narrowed. "Laugh it up, take a phone, look at the stupid rich girl who can't fix her own car..." she pushed herself to her feet brushing the dirt off her arse, "I am a bitch, I get it." she turned around lifting the bonnet again, the smoke not so crazy as she found the rod to hold the bonnet up.

"Finding this hilarious? Yes, very much so." His voice got louder as he came to stand beside her, looking down under the hood, at the different pieces of the car, the only thing Lincoln seemed to know like the back of his hand.  
"Looks like you're Anti-Freeze tank might be over heating..." He paused, glancing at her. "Want me to take a look?"

For a second Isabella went to open her mouth, but decided what was best. Make a bitchy comment; have to wait an hour for a mechanic to come look at it. Or, be nice for once and have someone look at it right now. "Sure," she exhaled stepping out of the way, "Another reason for my dad to say I shouldn't have a car..." she leant on the side of the car now looking to her hand.

"Well." Lincoln shrugged, leaning into the hood, checking out the hood casually. "I wouldn't say this was your fault, it was an accident." He was talking to himself mostly. "Yup, Anti-Freeze, do you have any water?" He glanced back to her.

"Water." Isabella felt herself move to the boot of the car, she got her keys out opening it, she glanced around trying to remember, "Ah H2o," quickly walking to the front of the car again handing him her water bottle for the gym that was half full.

Looking over the water, "Thanks." He unscrewed the cap, before unscrewing the Anti-Freeze tank's cap carefully steam still rising from it, he could feel his fingers getting hotter and hotter, pulling them back, he covered his hand with his jean jacket, pulling the cap off, letting it fall onto the ground, he carefully poured in the water. Listening to a sizzling. "That seems to have been your issue, let it cool down, ten minutes, we'll see if it starts." He glanced to her.

Pulling her hair from its high ponytail, she let it fall down her shoulders; she stood beside him looking in to see what he did. "You know," she started while side glancing to him. "I never really thanked you, for Saturday night," she stopped putting her hands into her pocket, "Or apologized for Sunday morning, and last week..." her eyes going to the side of his face.

Lincoln turned to actually look at her, not expecting that at all from her, clearing his throat, putting his hands into his jean pockets. "No big deal, really." He shrugged casually. "I mean, Couldn't just leave you there, in case he came back."

"Trust me," she kept looking to her feet now, "I talked with my friend Hana," she laughed, "Says he was arrested Sunday evening," for a second she looked to Lincoln's face, "He was apparently going around Chi town clubs date raping under aged girls, cos he thought they wouldn't report him."

"Wonderful. At least the bastard got caught doing it." He nodded, fixing his jacket, looking toward the school. Not seeing Michael yet, looking back to Isabella. "I guess I should say sorry for being rude Sunday morning too."

"I think we're both jerks," she kept looking to the school, her eyes kept looking to building that she wasn't going to be coming back to after senior year. "I mean, I just thought guys like you, well, you just lets stupid things I say roll of your back." her hands going into her pockets.

"Well, you've gotta pick your battles, I suppose." He coughed into his shoulder. Before looking back to her. "Maybe we should try to get along? At least on terms."

"Yeah, terms," Isabella moved to be standing in front of him, "My sister really likes your brother, so I mean, least we can do, is not kill each other when they're around." she kept rolling on the balls of her feet, trying to think. "I mean, you've got a lot, and I just have an annoying need to graduate High School," she inhaled.

"You should have the need to graduate High School, it's important." He felt like he was talking to Michael. But he started thinking about his kid on the way, the time getting so close. "Anyway!" He looked around for a minute again. "Enough with that kind of conversation..."

Isabella nodded, "Yeah," her eyes going to her watch, "I'm gonna try and start my car..." she pointed, and if it works." she thought for a second, "I'll owe you one." she got into the driver seat, "If it doesn't work, you're going to have to give me a ride home..." she laughed.

"That was so not part of any deal." Lincoln laughed. But walked around toward the driver side. "But, I guess I can live with that. I won't leave you stranded... But you'll have to ride in the back, I have a Milkshake in the passenger seat." He mocked laughing.

"You know, I got a new one," she pointed out, "If the car starts, I'll wash your car, and by wash, I mean me, will clean myself, and not pay for someone to do it." her hand held out "Do we have a deal?"

Lincoln smirked for a minute, before taking her hand and shaking it firmly. "Deal." He looked excitedly at her.

Isabella kept her hand on the key, she inhaled and exhaled carefully, her eyes looked to the ignition, and she turned the key hearing the car roar to life again. For a few seconds her eyes kept on his, she brushed her hand through her hair, "Well, guess you'll be seeing me soon to wash your car, inside and out," she then smiled, "also, Moley is coming over..." she whispered.

Lincoln looked pleased, "I'll be looking forward to that." He smirked seeing Michael. "How was Chess Club?" He tried to sound like he was interested, but the only thing Lincoln used Chess for was the pieces he once stabbed someone in the eye with.

"It was okay," Michael looked from Lincoln to Isabella sitting in the driver seat of her car, "Were you to, in the middle of something?"

"Oh, yeah," Isabella tapped her steering wheel, "your brother pulled a superman and saved my ride," she kept looking from Michael to Lincoln, "I'll be over tomorrow after school if your not busy," her eyes to Lincoln, "I keep my debts in order." she shut the door pulling away before driving off.

"What debt?" Michael looked to Lincoln, "what do you owe her? What is going on?" he felt panicked.

"She owes me... My car washed... By hand." Lincoln started walking toward his old Ja-loppy. "And you will not be present for the events, you will go play with Serena somewhere." He nodded.

Michael kept looking to the car, to Lincoln, "what!" he got into the passenger side of the car, he kept thinking about it seriously, "Why can't I watch Isa clean your car?" he did his seatbelt up, "you said you didn't even like her!"

"I don't, but I know you do... I'm not having you staring wide eyed-jaw open at her." He put sunglasses on, "Then using up all the hot water in the shower." He mocked his little brother, "So like I said, make other arrangements."

Michael inhaled, "Fine," he kept looking out the window while they made the drive home, but then the ride was complete silence as Michael tried to work out what was going on inside his brother's head.

"I'm home!" Isabella called while walking into the hall, she placed her bag down looking around, "anyone want a free hug?" she asked while trying to figure out who was down stairs or not.

"Free hugs!" Serena said quickly. But stopped as she walked into the hallway. "No thanks." She grinned. "How was cheer?" She was still wearing the clothes she'd worn to school, minus the heels.

"I talked to Jessica," she inhaled, "total nose job over the summer," she pointed out, "She said about doing a whole new routine, so I have to spend all week learning another routine." she exhaled, "also I saw Lincoln again..." she started to walk towards the kitchen opening the fridge taking a good look inside.

"You didn't attack him again did you?" Serena felt nervous, following her sister into the kitchen. Standing behind her. "Or stab him or something?" Her stomach had butterflies.

"No," Isabella reached into the fridge taking out a yoghurt pot, closing the door with her hip, "and no, he fixed my car," she smiled getting a spoon sitting at a table, "Plus I'm going to wash his car tomorrow to make up." she looked serious, "I'm being a nice person..." she opened the pot looking over her sister, "I am, taking a page from your book..."

"Funny that, you start being nice and I start dressing like a..." Serena trailed off for a minute trying to find the right word, "Outgoing person." She grinned rolling an Apple around on the granite countertops.

"Right," Isabella now watched her sister, "but still, I am going to try and get along with him." she pointed her spoon at her sister, "But I don't think we'll become friends," she added dipping the spoon into her yoghurt placing it in her mouth.

"No one's asking you to become friends." Serena shrugged, watching her sister eating the yoghurt. "Though, it could be nice if you two didn't try ripping each others throats out..." She smiled.

"Right," she nodded, "no throat ripping," she held her hand up, "Scouts honour..." she kept a straight face, her eyes going to the door, "Hey Daddy..."

"What are you two talking about?" Daniele looked from one to daughter to another.

"Nothing, daddy." Serena smiled up at her Father, "Just, girl stuff, you know." She tried to make it sound real so he wouldn't ask a lot of questions.

"Well, you two need to get ready, we're going out for dinner tonight." he kissed Serena's forehead; he walked out of the kitchen.

Isabella getting to her feet after finishing off her yoghurt, her eyes going over her sister's, "Well tomorrow is going to be so much fun," she threw the pot in the bin the spoon in the sink leaving Serena on her own.

It was the afternoon of the next day and Lincoln was standing outside his apartment complex, leaning against his dirty car.  
The fact it had mud over it now, he made it extra dirty last night on the Docks with his friends. He kept glancing to his watch, waiting for Isabella to show up.

Pulling up behind Lincoln's car Isabella stared at it, it looked worse. She sucked up getting out of her car, wearing a old pair of denim shorts, her oldest purple vest, she wore a bikini underneath it walking over to Lincoln, her long brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail. "You really wanted to get your moneys worth." she placed a hand on her hip watching him carefully.

"Of course, I did... I mean... It's not everyday you'll see a Ferrari girl washing down an old rush bucket like this, I have to take advantage." Lincoln smiled, leaning away from his car. Looking over her for a minute.

Isabella kept nodding, she didn't say anything to start a fight, kept thinking of Serena, "Well, water," she pointed out, "I'll need," she inhaled, "A Vacuum and a hose." she kept looking to the car trying to keep herself together. "Also, no flash photography..."

"Hose." Lincoln cocked his head back toward the apartment's hose connection.  
"Vacuum I'll have to get it from upstairs, flash photography... No just my mind on record." He snickered.

"Yay me," Isabella waved her hands into the air while walking over to the hose connection, she fixed it to the tap, she pulled it over to the car while watching Lincoln had left, she inhaled going over to her car taking out the cleaning stuff she brought, her eyes going over the car, for a second wondering what she get herself into.

With a bucket, she filled it with water and cleaner, she took a sponge, spraying to hose onto the car, knocking the dirt off, she started to soap it up thinking the last time she cleaned a car, was the charity car wash for her father's company.

Lincoln stared from his fourth story apartment window, but he smiled to himself. Taking the vacuum from out of the tiny closet they had.  
He started walking back down the stairs, coming out into the parking lot area. "Make sure you get all the mud." He laughed.

Stopping for a second, Isabella brushed stray pieces of her from her face, turning to look at Lincoln, "Don't worry," she kept a cheerful manner, "I will have this car looking," she paused, "well, better than it is right now." she focused her attention to the car leaning over the bonnet to clean it right, she kept moving carefully rubbing away the dirt from it.

Lincoln pulled up a lawn chair, taking a seat on it, putting his right leg over his left knee, and sitting like a man. Smirking.  
"I have no doubts in my mind." He tilted his head, checking her out. She wasn't that horrible looking. "Nice sponge." He snickered, watching her scrubbing the hood.

"Well," she kept cleaning, "It's all about getting a job done right." she kept focused forward while cleaning, she kept trying hard not to laugh, "Enjoying the view?" she turned around picking up the hose, "Or do you need to cool off?" she asked playfully pointing it to him, but lucky it was turned off.

Lincoln kept a collection expression, but smiled. "That depends... Are you up for payback, if you turn that hose on?" He laughed, not standing up. Wearing a white t-shirt and his usual jeans.

Isabella weighed up the options, she kept looking to Lincoln, she kept her smile sweet playing with the hose, slowly turning it on, she started laughing at a big stream of water hit Lincoln in the chest, "I think you need to cool off..." she covered him in water.

Lincoln looked shocked, staring in awe for a long minute, feeling his shirt sticking against his muscled chest, his jeans getting heavier as the water soaked into them.  
"Hey!" He said sharply. "You'll have to pay for that!" He picked up a bucket of water with a grin.

"Oh, no," she kept the hose on him, back up carefully, "No, no, no..." her voice light. Isabella trying to stop herself tripping over, her eyes kept focused on him trying her best to keep a straight face, but felt the giggles kept escaping her.

Lincoln was bringing the bucket of water back and forward, the water leaving the bucket, splashing onto Isabella. He let the bucket drop onto the old pavement on the parking lot laughing. "Water, suits you!" He ran at her, trying to get the hose.

Isabella kept laughing struggling to keep the hose from him, her head tilting back to stop the water from the hose hitting her in the face, she felt his hand holding her still, the other trying to pull the hose from her grip, she kept laughing trying to stop them both falling over, but the fact they were both soaking wet.

They slipped onto Lincoln's car, the hose escaping both their grasps the water was like a spraying stream on it's own.  
"I wonder... Is the oldest Ferrari daughter... Ticklish?" Lincoln asked smirking. Before bringing his fingers to start wiggling against her sides.

Isabella turned away from Lincoln, "no," she kept trying to stop laughing, but the fact she was really having a good time, she didn't expect to be having fun with someone like Lincoln Burrows.

"No? But ... You're laughing... You lied!" He smiled. He kept tickling her quickly. The hose still was sending a small mist down upon them. He flipped her over so her back was against his car. "I think someone needs to say, Sorry Lincoln I lied." He kept tickling her waist.

Trying to stop herself laughing, his hands were making it impossible to stop her giggle fit; her giggling was making it hard to breathe. "I am ticklish," she kept saying while curling in on herself trying to stop laughing, her sides starting to hurt.

"That didn't sound like; 'I'm sorry Lincoln I lied.'." He paused in tickling her for a minute, feeling himself smiling a real smile. Moving his hands to just tickle her softly now.

"I'm sorry I lied Lincoln," she said calming herself down, her eyes looking into his, for a second her face moving closer to his.

Michael standing with the hose, he had turned it off, but kept staring the scene in front of him, "I thought you said she was cleaning the car." his voice dead looking from Lincoln to Isabella, she was quickly moving away from Lincoln trying to calm herself down more.

Lincoln stared at Michael. "She is, cleaning my car... But you know women, they can't do anything right." Lincoln said sharply. Leave it to Michael to ruin a perfect awesome moment.

Isabella picking up the sponge again, her eyes looking to the car, she walked to Michael taking the hose, "I still need this..." she kept avoiding his eyes trying to not laugh at how awkward this all was.

Lincoln looked over Michael, "I thought you were ... Doing nerd stuff?" He bit his lower lip, trying not to sound too bothered about the whole deal. But his little brother sure had amazing timing.

Michael looked over Lincoln, "I got bored, plus I left my abacus here." he pointed to the apartment, "also you gonna get a cold." he walked to the entrance of the apartment complex.

Isabella glanced back to Lincoln, "Abacus?" she laughed, "Damn that is really old school..." she carried on cleaning the car with great detail not thinking of what she was going to do before Michael turned up.

"Michael is, old school like that - Little genius, bastard smart ass." He whispered before smiling. "Better make me some millions." He sat back down in the lawn chair, watching Isabella.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six** _  
Smart by day, party animal night…_

Michael was looking to Serena while they sat on the bus, he had a blue ribbon attached to his bag, the trophy was inside the bag, he kept looking over Serena, "Well, I have to admit that was a close call..." he looked to his ribbon again feeling pleased with himself, "you still haven't told me where we're going." he pointed out feeling awkward.

Serena was sitting beside Michael on the Chicago Metro Lines bus, heading East.  
Wearing a pair of jeans that fit her hips and legs, black Converse sneakers, a long sleeved tight white shirt with a soft peach t-shirt over it. The front half of her hair was pulled into a ponytail and the back half of her hair was down.  
Looking over at him, she grinned, swinging her feet that didn't quite touch the floor.  
"Somewhere, I think you'll like, a lot." She grinned.

Michael nodded, "Somewhere I'll like," he thought about it for a moment, "Can you just tell me?" he asked trying to keep friendly, he wasn't going to let what he saw Tuesday ruin today, he was planning him and Serena having fun, it seemed like forever since they last just kicked back and had a good time in each others company.

Serena rolled her eyes partly. "You're so difficult sometimes, you know that?" She looked over him, before feeling the bus slowing down and coming to a stop.  
"Hyde Park." The bus drivers voice caught the passengers attention. "That's us, come on." She grinned again, nearly dragging him off the bus before it left the stop.  
Leaving the two teenagers standing in Area 41 on the square park. In front of the large grey building with; '_Museum of Science and Industry.'_  
"Surprise?" Serena said casually.

"Serena!" Michael said with complete surprise, "you shouldn't have..." he kept looking to the building, "Race you to the entrance," he quickly pushed himself forward into a run, his goal was to beat her, but then again he kept running excited about going into the place he'd wanted to go for a long time.

"Hey! You got a head start!" Serena laughed running behind him, trying not to trip on the stairs leading into the building.  
"Michael!" Serena squealed as the race to the entrance was close, but Michael was ahead of her by a fraction of an inch, which allowed him to win their tiny race.  
A security guard was watching them, but he looked amused about it. He was a tall Black man, wearing a nametag that said; _'Louis'_ He looked about twenty years old. Just making a little extra cash for himself while on the weekdays he was in Correctional Officer's training. "You two, be careful now! Don't get hurt running on them stairs! They can be slippery." He warned in a nice voice.

"Right sir," Michael nodded his head looking to Serena as he slowly placed his arm around hers linking them together, they now walked to the ticket booth, Michael feeling awkward about this, but then didn't want to say anything out loud and be a big jerk, he kept looking to the ticket prices, and feeling his stomach knocking up.

The woman at the booth stared down at the two teenagers. "Can I help you today?" She sounded like she didn't enjoy her job at all. Her nails were painted a bubble gum pink while her outfit was a dull blue.  
"Mio padre ha chiamato prima." Serena spoke softly. Watching the woman's eyes changing. "Daniele Ferrari." It sounded strange saying her Father's name, instead of 'dad.'  
"Oh! Yes... Miss Ferrari, my apologizes, I should've known." She turned around, before holding out two All access pass tags. "You two enjoy your experience." She nodded cheerfully now.  
"Thanks." Serena held one pass out to Michael, "The Owner and my Father are friends, we get free passes here..." She said coolly. Putting the tag around her neck.

Michael nodded, "Sounds like your dad knows all the right people..." he kept his tone cool, he wasn't going to push that button, just a matter of weeks before he can see what Serena's family were like, but then he kept looking Serena with a smile, their arms still linked together. "Where to first?" he asked feeling excitement bubbling in his stomach, he wasn't sure how long they were going to be here, but he wanted to see it all.

"Well, what does the heart desire seeing first, Michael?" Serena looked at the large map in a frame posted every different centre. "The science of Earth? The Industry of buildings?" She looked at him, saying that in a mysterious voice. Their arms were still linked.

After the first hour of looking about Michael was sitting on a bench with Serena, they both have an ice cream cone, Michael kept looking to the gift shop, back to Serena, "you know, I feel awkward with cones..." he stated, he kept watching her with hers, "See girls, when licking, they can give off a sexual innuendo, be smooth and sexy," he looked to his vanilla cone, "but, I feel kinda gay if people watch me licking a cone, and they all wondering if I've done it to a dudes." he stopped feeling he was talking too much.

Serena sitting on the bench had her legs under her, sitting on them. She licked the Strawberry cone, before laughing. Watching him with a smile. "You really do over think things too much sometimes, Michael." She watched people passing by them.  
"Is that the real reason you wont eat Banana's in public, anymore?" She joked.

"I look like I am about to put a cock in my mouth!" he said trying to think of a none sexual way to lick his ice cream cone, but kept his eyes on Serena, "I mean, don't blame me, blame our sex Ed teacher..."

"Misses Murphy? Michael, making the guys put condoms on bananas is nothing; she compared my vagina and every other girls in that class to a JELL-O Brick, the last time I checked! My vagina didn't look like a square!" She stopped talking and licked the pink ice cream from the cone as a mother and her two young children walked by.

Michael tried to hold it in, but laughed at Serena, "Oh, I think we'll never forget that class," he inhaled biting the top of the ice cream, "but seriously, did you have to point out everything?" he sighed, "I mean it was her first day, she had to teach a lot of kids about sex," he then laughed, "you had to ask her if she'd had sex..."

Serena's looked at him with narrowed eyes. "And her answer was? No. I mean, who becomes a Sex Education teacher without actually knowing what sex really is... " She tilted her head, taking a long lick from the ice cream. "It was kinda funny when, she put the condom over her hand and it snapped and hit her in the face." She snickered.

"You know, that was kinda funny," Michael tilted his head, "until she played that video of her sister giving birth..." he paused and shuddered, "I mean, I've known of gross things, seen gross things, but that was just plain, freaky..." he glanced over Serena's cone, "Makes me happy to being a dude and never going through that."

"Nothing as magical as watching a vagina dilated ten centimetres popping out a screaming, pooping... Wrinkly ... Thing - Okay I just made myself sick." She covered her mouth for a minute. She turned looking to Michael. "We've gotta go through that and it's all you and your male friends fault!" She nodded.

Michael kept watching her, "Right..." he went back to staring at the cone, "Still, I am not going to be able to finish this." he got up throwing it in the trash, he watched Serena, "Would you like a piggy back ride to the other exhibitions?" he stood in front of her with a charming smile on his face.

Serena glanced around for a minute, playing it cool, casual. Tossing the cone into the trashcan beside the bench, she grinned. Standing up. "Okay!" She sounded excitedly about it. Her eyes were sparkling cute-innocents.

Michael held a hand, "Wait right here." he rushed to the gift shop, there was a balloon, the museums logo on, the colours green and orange, he walked back to Serena, "I know it will go flat and not so floaty like, but something for your scrapbook," he turned around, "so hope on, we've still got a few hours before this place closes..."

"Michael Scofield, aren't you just the sweetest thing." Serena smiled, climbing onto his back carefully.  
Having that uneasy feeling she was to heavy for this kind of thing. Holding the balloon's white string around her fingers, her arms wrapped around his neck loosely. She kissed the side of his cheek.

For a second Michael blushed from this, he kept a smile while walking them away from the gift shops, back the hall to show where they were going to look next, but the fact was he really was having fun with this day now.

Isabella walked into the garden, the fact was, she'd been invited to Maria's family Barbecue, wearing a dark green mini skirt with a low cut halter top, that was black with green shimmers on it, her favourite pair of knee high black boots. Her hair in curls, make up looking simple yet flawless, she hugged Maria, "Hey," she then blinked from a flash, "Whoa, blind..."

"Nando!" Maria snapped, "What I tell you about that damn camera!" she hissed to her sixteen year old cousin.

"That'll be one for the slide show, next Barbecue." Fernando ducked off with the camera; he wore a pair of dark jeans, sneakers and a white wife beater. For Sixteen years old, his upper body muscles were toned.

Lincoln had show up to this barbecue, having been invited by Julio Sucre, a cousin of the Avila's he did odd jobs for every now and then. But Lincoln felt very out of place. Wearing his ripped jeans, back t-shirt and Leather jacket.

"Sorry about him." Maria sighed, "He heard you was coming, so going around telling all his friends, he's gonna get you." she waved her hand, wearing a denim dress with white stiletto shoes. Her hair was wavy, her eyes looking around, "Wanna drink?" she asked her friend, the reason she invited Isabella, was that she didn't want to deal with her family, they were completely loco.

"Erm, I'll just have a wine cooler..." Isabella said over the music playing, it seemed a lot of Hispanic people were here, so she felt pretty sore thumb.

Hector walked behind Isabella, "Hey Mami," he looked her over, "you want a drink?" he asked leaning on the fence watching her eyes.

Isabella backed up lightly, "Maria's getting me one," she kept smiling awkwardly, her eyes kept focused.

"So, you wanna dance?" he kept moving forward as she moved back.

"I don't know how to dance," she lied, but kept moving back, he wasn't taking a hint.

"Out of all the people that could possibly be at this gathering, who do I find within the mist of Hispanic's? Isabella Ferrari." Lincoln was behind her, so she could only hear his voice as he lent against the wooden fence, trying to keep collected and cool sounding a bottle of beer in his hand.

Hector looked to the only white dude at the party, even if he had tanned skin, he just knew the guy was white. He kept looking to Isabella, "so, you wanna hook up?"

For a second, Isabella back up, ending up bumping into Lincoln, her face quickly looking to him, with the international face for, For God sake help me?

Lincoln smiled to himself, putting the bottle of beer to his lips and taking a sip. Leaning away from the fence and putting his arm was around Isabella's shoulders. "Been lookin' all around for you, here you are, flirting with other men! I thought I taught you to stay in the kitchen, dear Isabella will you ever learn!" He went off on a spree while walking the two of them away from Hector.

Isabella sighed, "Thanks," she kept looking to where Hector looked pissed, and walked into the house, her attention going back to Lincoln, "He is such a cock," her tone dropped while seeing another flash, her hand quickly going to her eyes feeling the need to smack Maria's cousin.

"Hey, Fernando, quit with the camera before I smash it over your face." Lincoln said darkly.  
Fernando almost turned white. "Sorry, Papi..." He whispered, looking down and sad. Walking away.  
Lincoln had removed his arm from around Isabella's shoulder now. Swirling the beer in his hand.  
"So who invited you to the Latino Party?"

"Maria," she looked as the girl walked over to them holding two glasses, "Thanks," she took the drink from the girl who was looking over Lincoln.

"Hey Linc," she said his name cool, her eyes going to Isabella, "hope you're not planning on Knocking up my friend, cos her dad will chase you with a shotgun..."

"Maria!" Isabella snapped her attention to her friend, "No, just no..."

Maria laughed, "Right, well I heard you got a boy, congrats, Lisa doing okay?" she asked casually.

Lincoln felt awkwardly about the subject, he'd kept it on the down low about Lisa having the baby, but it seemed to get around, a small smile did appear over his lips. "Yeah, Lisa's good."  
"She popped out the kid? Dude, what you guys name it?" Fernando had come back to the conversation under the protection of Maria.  
"Lincoln Aldo Burrows Junior." He kept cool around it; maybe it wasn't the most original name in the world. But that was his son, named after him.

Maria nodded, "Cute," she smiled, "A little L.J," her eyes going to a corner, "Oh Fuck!" she glanced to Isabella, "Isa, I gotta go beat Munche, he's going to eat all the food!" she rushed off.

Isabella kept looking to Lincoln sipping her drink, "Congratulazioni" her glassed held up, she took a sip, "But sorry about Maria," she laughed, "I think she thinks, you'll try and jump me," she sighed, "also, the whole, last week thing, all my friends are on red alert..." she kept avoiding the topic of baby, she knew it probably wasn't her place to say anything about it.

"Jump you? Well that's just wonderful." Lincoln was glad she dropped the subject of babies. Because he wasn't even sure if he'd be getting to see L.J. for a long while, Lisa just having him, the two of them never having been together except a night.  
He was a few days old and Lincoln had only held him in his arms for a five minute visit. "Red Alert? About what?"

"Last week," Isabella waved her glass, "Rohypnol in my drink, made me all..." she waved a hand around the side of her face. "Either way, I know I am far from your type..." she smiled looking to Maria yelling at her cousin in Spanish and Fernando taking pictures, then her yelling at him.

Isabella laughed, "I have to admit, she does that way to much to them two." Isabella took another sip of her drink getting a better feeling about tonight.

Lincoln nodded, "From what I've seen, I feel sorry for the camera man, I think he's just trying to take sneaky pictures of you for... Play time, if you catch my drift." Lincoln snickered, more so to himself, but he felt an ease standing with Isabella, more at ease then the pervious times she'd been around him, maybe he was even starting to... Like her? No.

"Yeah," Isabella laughed, "I stayed over once when I was fifteen," she kept serious, "He busted in the bathroom while I was showering..." she nodded, "I think the obsession started then." her eyes going to Maria coming back with another drink for Isabella.

"Come on girl, you're taking forever Isa!" Maria put the drink into her hand.

Isabella knocked the first drink back, looking to the other drink, no idea what it could be, but knocking it back too handing Maria the empty glass. "Blah!" she shivered.

Maria laughed, "Yeah, my Dad's own wine, you shouldn't of done that..."

"If you get hammered real quick, I'm not going to baby sit you and drive you home ... Got that?" Lincoln's voice and expression changed, he didn't want Maria getting any idea's that he might've been getting feelings for a Ferrari girl.

Maria laughed, "no, if she gets hammered," she started while looking to everyone doing something, people dancing, eating, talking very loudly. "My Dad will take out his new camcorder and start filming it, to show to her when she's sober..." she sighed, "He does it to me all the time!"

Isabella laughed, "Yeah, but then you get wasted, and start dancing around singing show tunes." her eyes looking to her friend, but glanced to Lincoln, "also, you are a bad babysitter," she pointed out, "you have no bedside manner."

Lincoln smiled at Isabella, "You're right I don't, once Michael got sick I think it was just a cold, I just stuck him in the empty bath tub with a bowl for the day." He shrugged. That never really happened, Lincoln would've never in a million years done that to Michael. But he couldn't let them know that, they needed to know the hard-mean Lincoln.

Isabella kept nodding, "Yeah," she kept a serious face, "I can totally see you getting the brother of the year award..." she laughed reaching a hand out touching his arm, "sorry," she laughed again, "What was in the wine?" she asked laughing more.

Maria inhaled, "I have no idea," she started to laugh loud, "But I need some more, I'll," she pointed over to where the booze was kept.

Isabella glanced to Lincoln, she listened to the one song that wasn't Spanish come on, "Oh, I know this one!" she started to sway on the spot to the lyrics.

Lincoln took a half a step back, his eyes looking over her, his eyebrow raising. "Really, that's how you dance? The old sway and sway? Here was thinkin' you could actually dance." He smirked, loving to torment her now. Sipping the last of the beer in the bottle. Putting it down on a near by table with a collection of other empty bottles.

Isabella laughed, "Oh," she grabbed his hand pulling him forward towards her, she could see his eyes, "Don't start Mister, I don't see you having any moves..." she glanced him over before starting to dance on him now.

"You're right, I don't... But I can pull off a very good trying." Lincoln felt nervous; Lincoln didn't feel nervous too often these days. Their hands were still holding onto one another's the song was slow and fast together, people dancing together just like them, only with better feet work.

"Relax," Isabella said while moving her hand to his waist, she kept looking into his eyes, and they were the weirdest shade of green she'd ever seen. "You're too stiff," she added while moving her body into his, "Just go with me." she said into his ear over the music getting louder.

Lincoln was frozen for a minute, letting out a breath, trying to relax. "I'm feeling like the bitch here, with your hand on my waist, not gonna lie it's making me a little... Edgy." He glanced around.

"Fine!" Isabella moved her hand from his waist, placing it on her waist, "Feel manlier now?" she asked while listening to the song change, Stay by the zodiacs Started to play, and Isabella moved with him, her eyes looking over her shoulder watching Hector throwing his beer bottle on the ground leaving the garden.

Lincoln heard the bottle against the ground, but didn't turn around, his hands still on her waist. Moving them to the music.  
"A little bit, but dancing so isn't manly." He whispered coolly. But didn't seem to be doing all that bad of a dancing job.

"Well, I don't think many men care," she placed her hands around the back of his neck resting into him, "I think it's having a woman practically all over them on the dance floor..." she laughed looking to Maria coming back with a bottle of weird either red or brown drink inside, "I..." she paused seeing Isabella and Lincoln close, "got us more..." she kept smiling big, "Chica está recibiendo su monstruo en" her eyebrows wiggled.

"Oh Maria!" Isabella stepped back from Lincoln, "Shut up!"

Lincoln now stood, putting his hands into his jean pockets, he didn't now Spanish, or Italian or any language other then English not including a few words here and there.  
"No idea what you said, but I'll assume it was about me."

"Here," Maria gave the bottle to Isabella, "Isa, if you want me, I'll," she shook her head, "Never mind, my boyfriend Rodriguez just turned up, so don't find me..." she rushed off over to a tall muscular man, wrapping her arms around him kissing very pornographic like.

Isabella sip some of the drink from the bottle, "She said we were getting freaky." she laughed again sipping more the drink, "This stuff is so bad..." she held it out for him to try.

"Freaky? I didn't know dancing was freaky." He said before taking the bottle from her hands, their fingers touching, for a minute he froze.  
Lifting the bottle to his lips, taking a swing. He swallowed, before unmoving. He scoffed. "Oh! God! That's gross!" He stuck his tongue out, rubbing it. "Eww. Eww! My taste buds are burning!"

Isabella was giggling louder now, "give a second," she pointed while taking the bottle back, her eyes wide watching him, taking another sip herself. The Fact it tasted fowl, but the after effects was the reason to carry on drinking, she couldn't help but keep giggling wondering what really was in this wine to make it special.

"Oh, well... Wow." Lincoln felt the warm of the wine, spreading over his body, "Tastes like shoe polish, leaves a smooth lingering feeling around the whole body." He laughed, feeling more at ease, "I can see why the Latino's get real drunk, real fast."

For a moment Isabella leaned forward onto Lincoln holding into his side like she was hugging him, "you're funny..." she kept giggling, not even noticing the snap on the camera, and the scattering sound of feet.

Lincoln was blinded by the camera's flash for a minute, his eyes readjusting. "And you are getting drunk." His arm slipped around her waist.

"And you're not that bad of a guy..." she kept drinking while enjoying the music of the night, having a laugh with Lincoln, she never thought she'd see the day, but it was happening, it was good.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven** _  
I got a feeling…_

Michael kept looking to Serena while her notebook was resting on the coffee table, but she was focused on writing. "So," he said while trying to keep cool, "I heard Mister Potter is doing a History pop quiz tomorrow..." he said casually while playing with his pencil in his hand, looking around the apartment, he could hear Lincoln on the phone to Lisa, since L.J was born, it seemed the woman was trying to have him over a barrel.

"Really? Who did you hear that from?" She spoke only after finishing the sentence she was writing carefully.  
She put the pen down on the notebook, picking up her textbook, flipping the page. Before glancing to Michael, she lent back against the couch, sitting on the floor.

Michael kept looking to her on the floor, him with his science book open to his homework assignment, "Nothing, just word around, he's trying to prove that you're not really smart." he shrugged, "He has it that no one is smarter than him, so you must be cheating..." he laughed, "you really had to correct him the first day of school."

Serena smiled a bright cute smile at Michael, "Hey he said The Halifax Explosion occurred at 9:05 in the morning when it CLEARLY occurred at 9:04:35 - give or take ten seconds... If you're gonna teach History at least know the proper facts." She shrugged, bringing her pen to her mouth, biting it softly.

Michael laughed, "Yeah, because the test graders, they are always wanting accurate timing..." he pointed his pencil, "I think it's the fact you have to make everything detailed to a T." he pointed out trying to ignore Lincoln's voice slowly getting louder, so he got up shutting the door to Lincoln's bedroom. "So what are your plans for tomorrow night?" he asked trying to be cool.

Serena stared at him, tomorrow was Friday, "I have Violin after school until five, after that... I have no plans, despite me being a social high-light." She rolled her eyes saying that last part lightly.

Michael laughed, "Right," he kept trying to be nice, "well," he glanced around the room, "I was thinking," he paused hearing a smash, "Would you like a drink?" he asked getting to his feet heading for the kitchen.

Her eyes went to Lincoln's closed bedroom door, biting her lip; his voice was louder, more stressed then before. "Uh." She turned her attention back to Michael, "Water's good." She nodded with a smile. "Please." She added on.

Michael found a glass, he filled it up with water, he looked to Serena with a smile, "you still looking after the balloon?" he kept thinking of their day at the Museum, he had such a good time, he couldn't wait for them to do something like that again, he kept smiling at her with a look on her face, "Ignore him, it's all new for him about child support..." he nodded.

"... Yeah." Serena pulled her eyes away from the bedroom stood, standing up she stretched before taking the glass. "Thanks." She took a small drink. "Well, it's not very floaty anymore and it's loosing air... But it'll still on my desk." She smiled thinking about the balloon and the memories attached to it.

Michael nodded, "you know, we need to get it a friend," he nodded while looking into the fridge that rarely had anything in there to eat, but he looked non the less. "Well maybe," he got up, "The carnival is coming around this weekend, we can check it out, get the balloon a buddy..."

Serena felt her cheeks getting warm, "Really? Well... Yeah! Okay." She laughed, her smile was bright a smile not seen very often - it only came out when she was really happy about something.

Michael nodded, "Maybe win you a gold fish that rarely live passed a week..." he kept smiling to her while taking out a candy bar, then felt good about the weekend.

A sound of knocking could be heard from the front door, Michael felt frozen for a few seconds not knowing who it could be.

"I feel bad for them Fish, they don't live good lives." Serena felt sad, remembering the time in Wal*Mart she yelled at the pet section for putting fish into tiny tupperware dishes on water and selling them on a shelf for two dollars.  
Before seeing Lincoln walking past both of them, unlocking the door before after looking.  
Seeing Isabella. "Hi."

"Hey," Isabella walked into the hallway, the last time she saw Lincoln he was trying to convince her that he could climb the wall of a house using his tongue. "Feeling better?" she asked him with a half smile.

Michael glanced to See Isabella was wearing her cheerleader uniform, he paused felling himself in full stare mode, the fact the sleeveless mini top, in orange and lime green with WPHS on her chest, the Green mini skirt with orange trim brushing against her thighs, long lean legs, he dropped the candy bar. "Hi..." he squeaked.

Serena half glared, grabbing her bag to put her work back into it. Kneeling down on the floor by the coffee table.  
"A little bit, got Lisa riding me for Child Support." He rubbed his forehead. "Not that kind of riding." He felt the need to be clear. "How are you feeling? Misses I can do cartwheels drunk?" he smiled.

"Oh, yeah," Isabella completely ignored Michael's face, "I have to hunt Maria's cousin down, to get that picture of me," she kept her face playful, "I mean, seriously, Mister, I can impersonate the God Father, and then, kept asking me for Italian dirty words..." she laughed, "also, I told you, you'll give Child Support, but you want visitation rights," she turned to Serena, "Hey, where's the fire...?" she asked watching her sister rushing about.

Serena's eyes caught her sisters. "I forgot to feed my Nano Pet! It's in your car!" She snapped darkly pulling her bag over her shoulders. Feeling her stomach getting knotted up.  
"Hey, I was wondering..." Lincoln caught her attention back to him. "If you wanted too..." He tried to find the right words to say it. "Maybe catch a movie or do something, sometime?"

For a second Isabella was frozen to the spot, her body still directed to her sister, but her face was looking to Lincoln, "Are you asking me on a date?" she felt slightly confused, but she didn't mind with a smile breaking over her face, "Well, if you want to, you can take me to the Carnival..." she kept her voice calm.

Lincoln nodded, "Sounds good by me, how does Saturday afternoon sound?" He couldn't believe he'd actually done this, actually asked Isabella Ferrari out on a date.

For a second the smile on Isabella's face was real, it was natural, she placed a hand on his arm for a second pulling him into a hug, "I'd love that," she kept looking happy, but felt Serena pulling her from the apartment, "I'll come here and meet you, when I drop Serena off..." she felt her sister's hand tighten on her arms, "Whoa..." she nearly tripped over.

"Can't wait!" Lincoln called down the hallway, before stepping back into the apartment. Seeing Serena dragging Isabella down the hallway.

Michael stood behind Lincoln, he kept his eyes focused, "Yeah, you totally don't like her." his eyes fixed, he kept his tone dry, "I have to take a shower." he walked away from Lincoln slamming the bathroom door.

Getting into the car, Isabella kept looking over Serena, "Are you alright?" she kept her tone soft, the fact she really didn't get her sister sometimes, but in this moment, she didn't know if it was something she did.

"Fine." Serena pulled her seat belt on quickly. Exhaling darkly. Crossing her arms over her chest, "Sorry." She muttered. "I ... Really don't like watching Michael staring at you with the look of 'I wanna bone that.' in his eyes." She looked down.

For a second Isabella kept still, "Erm," she now put her key into ignition, "I blame the uniform," she looked behind her pulling the car out carefully, "Trust me," she said making herself sound calm, "It will never happen..."

"Yeah, I know, besides the fact you clearly have it bad for Lincoln... You know what I feel for Michael." She cleared her throat, but looking forward, Friday night was drifting by.

Getting out of her car, Isabella glanced to Serena who'd had her backpack on, "well, you'll be good..." she looked over her sister, "cos Linc agreed to give you and Michael a ride... But you can't hang with us." she smiled, wearing a simple pair of boot cut jeans, a string vest in light purple, her long hair straightened out into a ponytail, she kept brushing her hands down her stomach feeling nervous.

Fixing the black straps of her backpack, Serena nodded. "That won't be a problem." She brushed her hair away from her face. She had her hair down, wavy around her shoulders.  
Wearing a pair of Camo green cargo pants, with black Converse shoes, a orange fitted baby doll t-shirt with a blue and pink star over lapping each other on the left shoulder, with a denim jacket over the top.

Walking up the stairs, Isabella stopped before the door, it was strange to think two weeks ago, she stood at this door, not wanting to be here, now she couldn't stop her palms sweating. "I look okay, right?" her voice small, the fact was, Isabella was really nervous now. Her eyes kept looking over her sister, hoping she was help with stop being so scared.

"You look amazing, relax... Seriously. You're making me look like the normal one." She stuck her tongue out, giving her sister a one armed hug. "It'll all be fine." She nodded.  
Knocking on the door.  
There was nothing for a minute. Before Lincoln opened the door, he looked put together.  
His jeans were not ripped; they were dark blue, clean. He wore sneakers rather then work boots. His t-shirt was white, his Leather Jacket flawless.  
His hair shining clean its natural spike taken over. "Isa, hey." A smile spread across his face.

"Hey..." Isabella kept looking to Lincoln while she watched Serena walking into the apartment in front of her, she kept on the other side of the door, she still felt nervous, but she was excited about this date for once, she knew Lincoln wasn't like any guy she'd ever dated before.

Michael walked to Serena, wearing faded jeans, his sweater was dark blue, his hair had been cut like a buzz cut, he placed his hands into his pockets, "We're gonna have a good time..."

"Yeah, I hope so." Serena fixed her jean jacket, looking over him, "Wow, your hair's all gone except for a little bit." She laughed. "That's different."

"You look, really, really nice." Lincoln bit his lower lip with his tooth; he didn't know if that was the best comment, she looked amazingly fabulous. But he didn't want to come on to strong and sound like a creep.  
"Thank you," she kept looking him over, "You look better without the purple sparkly wig," she stepped into the apartment while giving him a quick hug, she glanced behind to Serena and Michael, "We'll, we better make a move." she blinked, "Whoa Michael, new hair..."

Michael kept looking to Serena and back to Isabella, "Linc thought he'd save us ten bucks by doing my hair himself..." he inhaled sharp, "It didn't work so well..."

Serena laughed softly, covering her mouth looking over at Lincoln who shuffled his feet. "What can I say? I tried... He doesn't look so bad, I only ALMOST cut his ear off, this time." He smiled proud of himself. Taking his car keys from his pocket.

Michael kept looking to Lincoln, "I like my ears..." he linked his arm with Serena walking out of the apartment with her, he didn't look back, he wasn't going to say that when it happened he was fighting about Isabella.

"The hair cut, really accentuates your head mole, Mikey." Serena smiled walking with him, her free hand crossing over her arm linked with his, poking it softly.

Isabella looked over to Lincoln, "you sure, you're not trying to find a new trade to add to the growling list," she linked her arm with his, "cos last time I checked, you was saying you wanted to be a figure skater..."

"Hey." Lincoln said, his arm linked with hers, his other hand closing the apartment door and locking it.  
Not that locking it mattered, if someone wanted to get in, they'd get in. He smiled down at her as they walked behind Serena and Michael. "People would kill to see my toned ass in sparkly purple pants on the ice." He laughed.

Isabella kept laughing, "sorry, but you said you wanted to be Mr purple sparkle." her eyes looking up to his, "I can't forget that." she bit her lip, but then she wasn't much to talk, she kept using her Italian accent, to sound annoying.

Michael and Serena getting to the car, glanced to her, "You and Isa always point out the mole," he kept calm, "It's not that big, is it?" he touched his mole himself trying to be cool about it.

Serena shook her head, "No. It's cute, it's... Just right." She nodded with another smile.

Lincoln didn't find it annoying at all, he found it to be apart of her, whether she was over accentuating it or not. "And you were going to be my miss purple sparkle, or did you black out from all the wine at that party?" He opened the passenger door for her. As they arms unlinked.

Isabella looked from Michael to Serena standing at the car, "Oh, I remember," she nodded, "also remember you holding my hair back while I puked is a rose bush," she sighed, "Good times, bad wine, but good times." she got to the front passenger side, Michael still looking to Serena who just called his mole cute, he kept smiling at her.

"Well, it's nice to know it's cute," he waited for Lincoln to unlock the door, opening the back seat door for Serena to get in first.  
"Thank you." Serena smiled, getting into the back seat of Lincoln's car, as Lincoln went around to the drivers set, getting in.  
He smiled looking over Isabella. "Good times... I just hope no one saw you, because someone is gonna be real pissed you upchucked on their roses." He started the car.

Isabella had her arm linked with Lincoln walking around the rides, they had tickets, but Isabella always was careful what rides she went on first, the fact, most guys for a first date would be all spend, spend, spend. She didn't think that they really cared for what she had to say, but Lincoln did listen to her, her hand kept on his, "So, I was thinking, fast stuff, before eating, cos I don't want you to see me vomit again..."

Walking across the set dirt on the carnival location with her, Lincoln laughed, looking toward the spinning rides and people laughing. "I'm thinking, that sounds like a good idea, wine and Spanish foods in a rose bush are one thing, but... Spinning rises and greasy foods... Are on the other scale." Lincoln smiled.

"Greasy food," Isabella laughed, her eyes going to the Ejection seat, "That is what I want to go on!" Isabella pointed to the ride, that was just a cage, two seats, and a lot of bungee rope, and the cage was thrown into the air, Isabella kept tapping Lincoln's arm, "come on, please, please..." she looked excited.

Lincoln laughed at her begging him about it, when his mind was all ready set on doing it anyway.  
"You don't have to beg, please about it." He laughed, the line-up for it was not long, in fact surprisingly, and there was no line at all.  
"Either of you got any heart issues?" The Carny with a toothpick between his fingers opened the cage. Lincoln glanced down at Isabella. "No, we're clean." He nodded with a smile.  
"If you're lyin' and you die... S'not my fault anymore." The Carny scratched his junk.

Michael kept looking to Serena, they were at a hoop toss, pretty simple game, the throw the hoop, hope it lands on a bottle to get a prize, but Michael kept looking to Serena as she was calculating her move, he watched, knowing he was going to see how she went before using his three hoops, he like the idea of this game, but found it was rigged, so never really tried too hard.

The Carny watched the teenagers, which seemed to be taking forever to lose.  
Serena staring her eyes narrowed at the block, holding the hoop still. Before coming to the conclusion.  
"Well, considering the top bottles are clearly rigged to be an inch wider then the hoop itself, it'll just bounce off and the bottom bottles are to far back for anybody to really reach... I'll have to take the chances on the... Middle." She said the last word, tossing the hoop. Watching it as she held her breath, as the hoop landed against the bottle but bounced off, she looked well pissed.  
"Too bad little lady." The Carny smiled, pleased.

Michael glanced to the man, he glanced back to Serena, "Let me try," he took her last hoop, the Carny man was leaning against the frame of the box he stood all day, looking to the kid holding the hoop.

"Oh, being a big man, think you can beat my game?" he wanted to see how much money he could squeeze out of them.

Michael bit his lip lightly, he moved to the centre, his eyes scanning every single bottle, in his mind taking it all in, his eyes looking to the right, quite simple, but he could understand why others would miss it, he was ever so gentle when he tossed the hoop, but it slipped snug onto the bottle top.

The Carny's toothpick slipped from his mouth, he looked completely shocked by this.

Serena's jaw dropped, but before jumped up and down excitedly, her arms wrapped around Michael, squeezing him softly. She wasn't very strong anyway. "Mikey! You did it! You little genius you!" She laughed, letting him go. The look on the Carny's face was priceless.

Isabella sat in the cage being strapped in, Lincoln being strapped in also, her eyes kept watching his, "I am so excited," she kept biting her lip feeling her insides swimming, she reached over taking his hand in hers, the fact she didn't know what to expect from this ride, it was new, it looked crazy, plus she was hoping he thought the sweat in her palms was the ride nerves.

Lincoln was surprised, seeing their hands together. He blinked making sure he wasn't seeing things.  
They fit together nicely. Even if her hand was tiny and perfectly flawless against his rough, scarred large hand.  
"Ready for this?" He pulled his attention away from their hands. The Carny closing the cage and was stepping back. Starting the ride. It seemed to shake on the spot a minute, before it shot up into the air.  
Lincoln for a minute felt his stomach turn, not expecting that kind of impact from the ride, but was it really the ride?

Screaming feeling the rush of the cage being thrown into the air, feeling the spinning around, her eyes opening seeing everything, colours and people on the ground blurring into one, but her hand kept tight in Lincoln's while listening to his manly screams, it seemed the ride was a complete buzz for Isabella feeling them free falling.

Lincoln felt his stomach caught up in his chest. As the cage fell fast toward the ground, as the bungee cords caught them and they bounced up again.  
He started laughing letting out a manly sounding 'Wooohoo.' before glancing over to look at Isabella.  
"Having a good time?" He asked over the sound of people and riders under them.

"Yes!" Isabella screamed feeling the ride coming to a slow halt, she kept looking to her hand in Lincoln's her eyes wide, "I am so sorry..." she let go seeing the red marks where she'd dug her fingernails in, she felt the Carnys holding the cage still opening it up, they took the harnesses off and Isabella stood up, tripped a little from the dizzy spell.

Lincoln grabbed her before she could fall, his arm around her waist. "Hey, careful." He sounded concerned. "Don't worry about it either, didn't feel a thing." He held up his hand, feeling the nail marks. They did sting now. "What next? Maybe the zipper? The Toronto?" He was letting his guard down, relaxing.

"Tornado," Her voice light, she kept looking to his eyes, he was a really nice guy, maybe he was just playing a tough guy to stop people getting too close, she could understand. Where she never played a mean person to stop people getting close, she was overly nice to people to stop them asking too many questions. Stepping away from him, she made her way over to the line for Tornado; looking back to Lincoln she reached into her purse taking a camera out snapping a picture of Lincoln.

"Hey!" Lincoln said covering his eyes after the flash went away and the picture had been taken. "That was completely uncalled for!" He took the camera quickly. Seeing the film rolling itself ready for the next picture. "This, however is." He put his arm around her shoulders. Holding the camera above them, about to take a picture of them together.

Michael glanced to Serena holding a stuffed duck, it was green and orange, he kept smiling, "so want to go on the bumper cars?" he asked, he kept thinking of all the things to do being here, but the fact he felt amazing wining her something, he wanted to see if he could win some more stuff, but still wanted to go on rides.

Nodding, Serena slipped her arm around his, "Bumper cars sound, awesome." She grinned, feeling butterflies in her stomach, the stuffed duck making her smile. "How completely unoriginal would it be, to name him... Professor Quack?" She shifted her eyes.

"Unoriginal yes," Michael stated while in the long line for the bumper cars, "but he does look like a Professor Quack." he smiled to Serena, "we can even get him a quill, and some glasses," he nodded moving with the line while looking into Serena's eyes, she looked excited about the carnival.

"Yes, we'll have to do that." Serena grinned, shuffling with the line again fixing the strap on her backpack.  
She could see a pile of Jock's hanging out by the ice cream truck, thinking about ice cream, made her think about Michael talking about penis' and she laughed to herself.  
"Ice cream." She giggled so she didn't seem crazy.

Michael glanced to the famous quarter back; he was looking to the runner, in his hand a double cone, licking the ice cream while looking to the other guys. Michael tried his hardest not to laugh so loud, but he couldn't help it, but inhaled, "I told you, all you think it penis..." he whispered lightly.

A Carny looked at the two of them, "One or two?"

Glancing from Michael to herself and back again, "Two." Serena said before pulling her backpack off. Putting the stuffed duck carefully inside of it, patting the top of its head. Zipping the back up, slipping it back onto her shoulders.

Michael got into his car, he watched Serena getting into her car, he kept smiling, "you know, I am so going to beat you..." he thought about how she was going to drive the little bumper car, plus the fact he was watching her put her bag on the seat beside her, "Your butt is mine Ferrari!" he called listening to the buzzer going starting the ride, and he turned his blue and silver car driving towards Serena's Green and Gold car.

"Like heck you are Scofield!" Serena floored her car, feeling it zooming on the floor, toward Michael's car. She started laughing.  
But felt nervous, but then the brain trauma that could come from this kind of thing.

Michael kept moving his car towards hers, they had a head on collision forcing Michael to jolt forward in their seats, but he chuckled while turning around to drive away from her now, he never really thought that bumper cars were much fun, but the fact he had Serena's laugh ringing in his head while taking another turn at charging her car.

Isabella pulled a funny face, her tongue sticking out, and her eyes kept focused on Lincoln like she was going to lick the side of his face while the flash went off in their faces, she then giggled taking the camera back from him, "Charming..." she kept walking towards the Tornado, "after this, cotton candy..." she pointed, and oh, ghost train." she pointed.

Shaking his head with a smile. "What ever you desire." He looked around the different seats on the tornado ride, it was a tall ride, you sat in box like seat and it spun around, and moved you up and down quickly. "Inside or outside seat?" He asked.

Looking to the cart for them to get in, Isabella tried to remember how these things worked, last thing she wanted was all of Lincoln hundred and forty pounds, pushing into her hundred and five pound self, "Outside," she said, then moved, "no, inside." she felt focused kept moving, "Outside..." her eyes looking around, "no, no, Inside." she finally sat down with a smile to Lincoln.

"Took you long enough to pick." Lincoln poked her on the nose softly. Getting strapped in. The ride was loud; it needed to be oiled for sure. But it was fast and Lincoln held onto the side. "Okay, I forgot ... These things make me DIZZY!" He felt his stomach drop as the cart thing they were in went down and up quickly.

Isabella laughed at Lincoln, she kept feeling how the ride was thrashing her about, she felt her body being pushed into Lincoln's, the fast moment was a buzz for her, she lovely the whole feeling of not being in control, the fast moments and loud music made her scream in excitement lifting her hands in the air.

When the ride slowed down. Lincoln got out first, jumping over the side of the cart, feeling his hair totally messed up. "Dang, I spent like ten minutes of my hair." He laughed, turning his back to Isabella, "Care for a ride to the Cotton Candy?" He smiled, looking back at her.

Isabella glanced up to his hair, "aww," she then ran her fingers into it, messing it up more, then laughed, "I'd love a ride, for cotton candy..." she lightly stepped behind him, not wanting to jump and knock them both other, but carefully getting on his back holding her hands around his shoulders.

Lincoln looped his arms around her legs, jumping up to made her position changed just a tad for him to carry her better. "Wow, you're really light." He smiled.  
Walking in a swaying formation with her, toward the concession stands. He could hear Jocks snickering at him. But he ignored them.

"It's called good diet, and never keeping still for longer than a second..." Isabella giggled while feeling Lincoln zigzagging. "But then you are very strong..." she leaned forward touching his arms, "whoa..." she laughed looking to the bags of cotton candy, but she wanted fresh, not stale kind.

"My brain is bouncing!" Serena said while driving her car, swivelling away fro Michael and slamming her car into the side of Michael's car, with a bright smile. "Take THAT Scofield!" She giggled, driving away fast.

"Oh, you going down," he kept looking her over, "you want a piece of me?" kept pounding his car, they both kept this up until the ride was over, Michael getting out of his car, walked over to hers, he held his hand out for her to take, he kept looking to Professor Quack, his head sticking out the top of her backpack, "Well, I want a drink..." he thought about it, "Fancy a slushie?" he asked, "I can never have a whole one to myself..."

Serena hesitated a minute, before her hand took Michael's, pulling the backpack over her shoulder. "A slushie sound's good... Can we get blue though? I like blue... Red always tastes ... Pee." She whispered looking up at him.

"Yes, cos food colourant, flavouring, all that sugar and ice..." he laughed walking to the stand that told them. "Blue slushie with two straws please." he asked quickly, he put the money on the counter taking the cold drink, looking to Serena, "Okay, I can do this..." he looked to the straw, back to Serena, "Promise not to picture this as a cock."

"Promise, I'll imagine it as a very long... Skinny... Clitoris." She smirked, watching him with the cup in hand, slipping the other backpack strap over her shoulder.

Michael put his mouth to the straw, paused and then watched her face. "Why is it, with us, everything comes down to penis and vaginas?" he asked feeling very confused, but sucked the slushie to quick, holding his forehead, "Ahh!" he held his forehead tight with the palm of his hand pulling face.

"Why do you ALWAYS do that?" Serena watched him. Putting her hands on his shoulders. "Put your tongue on the top of your mouth and take a deep breath in!" She felt like she had to coach him through the process of relieving a brain freeze.

Michael kept his hand to his forehead, "So cold," he inhaled sharp, "but so worth it..." he added before taking a slower sip next time, but passed her the cup feeling the pain in his skull subsiding. "And I don't do it every time..." he pointed out matter of factly, glancing to another concession stand seeing Lincoln and Isabella.

"Yes, yes you do, every single time," she sipped the slushie carefully, "and not to drag it up, but... I do have Hyperthymesia; I remember **everything** like on Wednesday, May fourth, 1988 you called me and told me you grew your first pubic hair... You were so excited, until you realized... It was a piece of lint, for you got the two confused, I'll never know." She sipped the Slushie hand, before holding it back to him.

"Well that's called; working on Ecofield's loading docks, since Sixteen." Lincoln kept poking the bags, trying to find the freshest stuff. "Pink or blue?" He glanced from the two different cotton candy colours before back to her on his shoulders.

"Blue," she said, then shook her head, "no, pink," then biting her lip, "wait, blue, pink, blue, pink," she inhaled, "Pink," she laughed, "wait, no, blue, yes blue..." she giggled ignoring the person at the counter giving her a dirty look.

Isabella made a sappy girlie noise, "Linc..." she slipped down from his back to be standing beside him, "you are a sweetheart." she peeked the side of his face before opening the blue bag taking a lot of cotton candy out, eating some and putting some near Lincoln's mouth.

"I know, Im'a swell guy." He snickered feeling his cheek tingling before Lincoln stared at the stuff in front of his mouth. "Huh? Oh." He opened his mouth, biting into some of the sugar cotton, "Delicious, thanks." Lincoln felt it leaving that awkward taste in his mouth. He wasn't a fan of the stuff, but he'd eat it, so long as it came from Isabella.

Isabella started to walk beside Lincoln, keeping in sync with his steps, "Liar," she put more cotton candy into her own mouth, "but a sweet kind of lie," she bumped her hip against his with a smile, she didn't really realise how much fun she was having, plus it wasn't flashing cash and showing off.

"Hey, I'll live, I'm just not use to the stuff." He laughed softly. Walking with her, dusk was setting in, making the sky soft blue with pinks and orange over the carnival site.

Michael's eyes got big, his hand slapping his face, "you know, I really, really, am going to stop telling you things." he exhaled, "plus you told me the first time you ever got a bra, and told me the ins and outs of sizes and shapes..." he looked distraught. "I'm a dude, Serena, a dude!"

"A dude, who will need to know all about the ins and outs of a bra, if he ever plans on getting laid." She snickered. "I was just... Mentally getting you ready for when or IF that time ever happens for you, buddy!" She patted his back.

Michael laughed, "Yes, and when I plan," he made a lot of emphasis on the world plan, "I am going to be all ready and prepared..." he kept nodding, "plus, I want who ever I do it with, to be perfect, and, who I care about deeply." he stopped, "and you need to stop me sounding like a chick!"

"Honey." Serena put her arm around his shoulder, trying to keep this conversation at a best friend level and not a I have a crush on you level. "You all ready sound like a girl, you cry over everything... It's sad... " She laughed.

Michael moved her arm lightly, then looked at her, "fine, but," he looked over to the haunted house, different from the ghost train, as she had to walk through the maze and get out. "First one to scream in there, is the loser..." he pointed out mater of factly.

"That'll be you." Serena smiled with a nod, looking over the haunt house.

Isabella in front of the game, well to her it was a game she knew she wasn't going to win, a big hammer, a thing to smack with the hammer, a tall tube with a bell at the end, and she had to get a ball from the bottom to hit the bell. She lifted the hammer up, thrusting it to the bottom, hitting and the ball didn't even hit the half mark. "It's official, I have no upper body strength!" she placed the hammer down with a pout.

Lincoln covered his mouth in attempts not to laugh, but he ended up breaking, laughing, he cleared his throat trying to be serious again. "Here, let a... Professional show you how it's done." He paid the Carny for a turn. Picking up the hammer with ease. He glanced back to Isabella, winking at her in a non-sexual way. Before bringing the hammer down onto the weight.  
The tiny ball inside the tube shot up, quickly hitting the bell at the top with a wild force.  
A long 'ding' came after it. Lincoln put the hammer down, dusting his hands on with a smirk. He felt pretty good enough himself right now.  
The Carny didn't like when men played this game, especially men trying to impress a lady. "Right, well..." He spit a luggie onto the dirt ground, putting a fresh toothpick into his mouth. Reaching behind his booth he produced a stuffed Panda somewhere between the sizes of medium and large, with a purple collar looking thing around it's neck and a heart like a name tag, the name; _Snuffles_ was written on it.  
Lincoln took it, looking over it. "Oh! You're going right with my collection!" He said as homosexual-like as possible, before snickering. Stepping back with Isabella he held the panda out to her. "Here, you have him... I think you'll give him a good home." He smiled.

For a second Isabella squealed taking the panda, "Thank you..." she looked to Lincoln before touching his arm, "You sure do have upper body strength." she kept smiling feeling her face was starting to hurt, her eyes going over the panda, "He is going right on my bed..."

Lincoln smiled; glad she was happy about the stuffed Panda. "No problem, really. All in a days work." He shuffled awkwardly on the spot. Before holding his hand out towards hers. "Wanna get a drink and go to the hill for the Fire works?" He asked carefully. Feeling awkwardly just holding his hand out, nervously.  
Every time the carnival was in town, each night when it became dark enough. They'd set fire works off and the best place to see the fire works was at the top of a small grassy hill.

Isabella nodded, her hand took hold of his, her soft small slender finger entwined between the rough well worked fingers of his, she let him lead her to the top of the hill, the sun was completely gone with a clear night sky, Isabella felt completely at ease.

Lincoln felt happy, happier than he'd felt in a long time to say the least. He smiled looking down at Isabella. "I'm really glad you agreed to come on a date with me, I'm sure you had, a million offers with better looking people." He laughed insecurely.  
Lincoln was letting his guard down, but it was making him scared.

Michael kept looking around the badly let house, he walked forward, something jumping out, he jumped but refused to scream, he was still listening out for Serena, a bet he wasn't going to lose, he didn't want to go around the school dressed in Lederhosen, why she picked Lederhosen he wasn't quiet sure, but if she screamed, she had to dress as a West Pine cheerleader.

Serena took slow steps, her arms crossed over her chest, biting her lips together, as a loud sound followed by a creepy looking person popped out. She ducked her head, feeling panic rushing through her body. But she refused to scream. She didn't want to fail at this; she wanted Michael Scofield to walk around the school in lederhosen.

Michael kept walking around the Haunted house, he kept hearing a loud high pitched scream, he kept looking around the darkness, a bat flew into his face, he whacked his hand about, he kept thinking how he was going to win, he started to walk backwards now, not sure where he was any more.

Serena thought she heard her name, looking behind her as she kept walking forward; she turned around completely, walking backwards. Her eyes were looking beyond everything.  
Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her, but she kept walking backwards. Before she felt her back touch against something and she froze.

Michael felt something touch his back, kept still for a few seconds, he quickly turned around when his eyes focused trying to make out, but he couldn't stop the scream.

The moment Serena had turned around, she screamed. Feeling something else around her.  
Her scream was loud; as she stood in the darkness with something she couldn't place.  
She reached into her pocket, pulling out a penlight. Turning it on, her face lit up, as did Michael's. "YOU!" She said pointing at him, feeling a lot better about the darkness.

For a second she shrugged, "I don't get asked out much," she felt nervous, "Too many guys are too scared to approach me, let alone ask me out..." her hand felt snug in his, she felt happy getting to the top of the hill, the view was amazing.

"Guess I'm lucky." Lincoln's voice was soft, as a blue and pink Fire Work spiral exploded in the air. Glittering down at them from above.  
"This isn't gonna sound manly at all, but I love Fire Works." He admitted. He felt he could be with her, be honest and not get fucked over.

"Well, if I let you know a little secret," she kept looking to him carefully sitting on the grassy hill, her eyes watching more fireworks shooting up into the sky, "Mt brother Cosmo, he loves fireworks..." she nodded while brushing her hands up her arms, her knees up to her chest.

Sitting with her, Lincoln was watching her, watch the fire works. "I didn't know you had a brother, well.. I knew but I guess I didn't pay much attention to it, I thought Serena was making him up. Because I've never seen him." He laughed.

Laughing, "He's in Florida," her eyes side glancing to his, "Big boy on campus," she added while looking to the sky, her head lightly rested on his shoulder. "I don't even know if I really want to go to College," she felt nervous about what colleges to apply for.

"Really? I would have thought a girl like you, would be all over the College scene?" He asked, softly. Bringing his arm to wrap around her. The night was warm, but it was cooling down slowly.

Pulling a face, Isabella shook her hand, "I don't know," she found her eyes looking to his, "I'll just see how I feel..." her hand moved slowly into his, she kept resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well, no rush, you've got plenty of time." Lincoln kept her close to him, the fire works still going on, but their finals were coming up. "One day at a time, s'my motto." He felt a chilling wind blow around them.

"Yeah," Isabella kept smiling, "I guess I'll take it one day at a time, but not going to Florida," she added while laughing. "He's such a player..." she shivered while trying to push herself into him, to keep warm.

"Hey, here." Lincoln said, shifting away from her slowly and unwillingly. He pulled his leather jacket off, bringing it to drape around her shoulders. "Don't want you cold." He smiled, concern in his eyes. Before wrapping his arms back around her.

"Thank you," Isabella touched his hands holding the Jacket around herself. She took in the smell of his aftershave, the smell of the docks, her eyes looking to his feeling her eyes on his, she rested her head back on his shoulder again seeing more balls of colour being shot into the air.

Michael pointed to her, "you!" he kept his tone even, the fact he just screamed like a girl, her face lit up by the small light, "you lost." he pointed out with a smirk, "you screamed, so I think you'll be showing your West Pine Pride Monday..." he laughed.

"You screamed, just as much as I did! So I think you'll be showing off any German pride you've got... Scofield." She snickered.

Michael cringed hearing the fireworks, "well we need to get out, before we miss the display..." he quickly grabbed her hand. "Come on..." he laughed holding her close finding the exit, he looked to the sky, his hand letting hers go, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Serena was looking up, she felt Michael's arm around her, and she brought her arm around his torso. Standing in that friend-to-friend type of way. "Orange!" She squealed seeing other bunch of Fire Works sparkling up high in the sky.

Michael kept her close to him, he kept looking to the colours, "Would you like to go on the big wheel?" he asked her lightly, with a smile, he kept thinking about it, the big wheel was very big.

Serena glanced over to it, smiling back at him with a nod. "I'd love to."

Michael walked her over to the big wheel, for a second, the Carny took the tickets, he lifted the bar. "Get in..." he didn't sound that nice, but Michael sat down, the fact the seats were not big, but he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

As they got higher and higher into the air, Serena smiled looking at Michael. "Today was good, wasn't it?" She sounded happy. Resting her head against his shoulder for just a second.

Michael nodded, "Yeah," he kept looking to the sky, clear, the blues getting darker and lighter in placed, the stars starting to twinkle, "Hey," he pointed carefully, "The big dipper..." he pointed out, "Isn't it beautiful..."

Staring into the stars, Serena nodded. "Beautiful." Her voice was soft, it made her think. "I love, looking up at the stars... And just thinking." She exhaled. Tilting her head. "The little dipper." She pointed up, beside the big one.

"Yeah," he kept looking to Serena her eyes looking bright in the night sky, the colours of the Carnival, everything seemed amazing, he brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I love the stars, thinking of all the world, all under the same sky..." he nodded.

Nodding, Serena felt the wheel moving them down, slowly. Looking over Michael's face, her eyes staring into his, the most amazing shade of blue, like Crayola themselves coloured them. She had to look away, before she'd do something she'd regret. "Lederhosen." She whispered, smiling to herself.

"Cheerleader..." he kept looking for a smile on her face, "but at least it's easy for you to get hands on a cheerleader." he inhaled, "I gotta find myself some German clothes, and thank god I have good calves..."

"Sometimes, I wonder if you really are gay... You worry about your calf muscles looking look in the lederhosen and not how small your junk is gonna look." She snickered as the ride ended and the Carny let them off. "But don't worry, I'd still love you if you were gay." She pointed out.

When the final Fire works were set off, high into the sky. Lincoln watched them.  
His arms that were wrapped around her, wanted to stay around her. He exhaled slowly as the sky became light by the lights of the rides below the hillside.  
He looked to his watch, it was later then he had expected. But he didn't move just yet. It ceased the moment between them.  
Lincoln had never been on a proper date, not since he was thirteen anyways and that ended badly. He wasn't going to make that mistake twice. "Ever look at the stars and realize how small we are?" His voice was low.

Isabella glanced up to the sky, "Yeah," she kept close to him, but for a second she didn't want to move, "but I guess," she moved her eyes looking to Lincoln, "I had a lovely first date..." she kissed his cheek lightly, "but I told my Dad we'd be home early..."

"Okay." Lincoln said before standing up, holding his hands out to her, to help her up off the grass. "We'll find Michael and Serena and head back." He didn't sound like he wanted the date to end.

Michael got up, "Oh, I have no worry about my 'junk' Serena." he took her hand in his, "but I'm not gay, trust me, I love girls." he started to make his way over to where Lincoln and Isabella were walking over. "Hey..."

"We're going to make a move," Isabella kept looking from Michael to Serena.

Michael sighed, "I just want to play one more game," his eyes to Lincoln, "one more game..." he added with pleading eyes.

Lincoln glanced between Serena and Michael, seeing their hands together, it made him wonder, but he didn't comment, seeing his brother giving him the pleading eyes. "One more and only one." He held up his index finger showing 'one.'  
Serena grinned slightly. "Whipped." She whispered.

Isabella shrugged, "Got a point," she looked to Michael going over to a game that was knocking over a pyramid of cans, Michael paying for the three balls.

"Knock down in one, get a gold fish," he smirked, "Knock it two, get a stuffed goldfish, knock it three, get another game..." he handed the balls to Michael.

Isabella sighed, "this game is whack, no one can get them down in one." she whispered to Lincoln lightly holding his arm, still wearing his jacket.

Lincoln standing back with Isabella laughed to himself. "You've never been to a carnival with my brother before... Trust me, he does this... Freaky little brain thing..." He nodded. Seeing Serena standing off to the side but beside Michael, biting her jean jacket sleeve carefully.

Michael kept looking to the cans, three base, the middle two, top, he knew where people would aim, this game wasn't going to be easy for anyone else, but Michael kept focused on the cans, adding up angles, how the ball would shift the others. "Kid, you going to throw the ball or not?"

Isabella laughed, "He is going to throw, don't get your panties in a bunch, Jesus!" her hand covered her mouth, "Sorry Serena..." she kept still.

Michael inhaled, "Don't worry Isa," he aimed the ball, he threw the ball, hitting the pyramid of cans, they all fell down making Michael Guido fist pump, "that's the way, ah Hu, ah Hu, I like it..." he nodded.

Serena covered her mouth, laughing "Mikey... " She tried to speak but kept laughing.  
Lincoln was watching his brother, with a raised eyebrow, rolling his eyes. "Sometimes... I think we aren't related..." He whispered.  
"I'm so proud of your mad skills." Serena nodded at Michael. Glancing to the cans all knocked over.

Isabella looked to the Carny, "I think that is a goldfish." she folded her arms.

The Carny looked to the shelf with bags of fish, he picked on up handing it to Michael, "Lucky..." he watched Michael take the fish.

Looking to Serena now, he broke into a smile, "I think you should have it," he kept looking to the fish swimming in the bag like a spaz, it was gold, but with a simple black done on it's face, "I think he'll have a better home with you."

Lincoln kept his voice low, so only Isabella could hear him saying; "Five dollars it's dead by tomorrow morning." He felt like a douche for saying it. But Carnival fish didn't survive. It was a known fact they'd die within a few days.  
Serena's eyes got huge, sparkling under the lights. "Really?" She squeaked. Before wrapping her arms tightly around Michael, hugging him, minding the fish in the bag. "Thank you." Her voice was low as she still hugged him, kissing the side of his face.

Michael had a light blush break over his cheeks, he looked from Serena to Isabella, "Okay, now we can go home." he linked his arm with Serena's walking to where they parked the car.

Isabella linking her arm with Lincoln's, she kept looking to his face, "sometimes I wonder if Serena was adopted, cos yeah, Cosmo, me, both head full of hair, but she's got a brain between her ears, and is going to be something big in the future..."

Lincoln shrugged, walking with Isabella behind Serena and Michael, the two adults watching over the kids.  
He thought about L.J. how his little finger would grasp onto his Index finger, he shook the thoughts. "You never know... Anything could happen, maybe she'll want to be a bartender." He shrugged again. Getting to his car, he unlocked the doors, opening the passenger door for Isabella.  
Serena smiling brightly, looking from the Goldfish in the bag, to Michael, seeing it swimming, she'd grown attached all ready. "You know, I think, I'll call him... Friendship." She puzzled about it before settling on the name.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**  
_Falling…_

Isabella kept looking to the passenger seat of her car, while her hair was straighten to perfect, wearing a denim mini dress with yellow heels, her eyes kept shifting to Serena, wearing her old cheerleading uniform, the fact her new one didn't fit her, plus it just made Isabella realise how much Serena reminded her of herself at that age. "And you're like this, cos you lost a bet...?" she kept focused on the road, but felt odd seeing her sister as a cheerleader, even their father was confused this morning seeing the way Serena was dressed.

Serena's hair was up in a high ponytail but her hair was curly. She wore white tennis shoes with her sister's old cheerleader outfit, her legs crossed over. "Eh, something like that... It was more of a... Tie." She snickered to herself.  
Thinking back to Friendship the Gold Fish now in a bowl on her writing desk, beside a picture of Michael and herself.

"Right..." Isabella kept looking to the school parking lot, she felt herself looking over Serena once more stopping the car. "So, this is you wearing this all day, cos you tied." her head turned looking to Lincoln's car, her hand going to her mouth, "Oh, god!"

Michael was walking through the parking lot, white ruffled shirt, the green Lederhosen were stopping at his knees, wearing black tennis shoes, he kept looking to Isabella's car, seeing Isabella's face, she was laughing, he walked to the passenger side, "I hope your happy, my whole building thing I've lost it..."

Serena was dying with laughter; so much so, tears were starting in her eyes, covering her mouth.  
She gasped a breath of air. Clearing her throat, trying to hold the laugh in.  
"Michael, you've lost it, a long, long time ago." She nodded, getting out of the passenger seat, fixing the cheerleading outfit that fit her perfectly. "But yes, I am more then happy. I'm thrilled!" She started laughing again.

Getting out the car also Isabella kept looking over Michael, she reached into her bag taking her camera out, "I've got one photo left," she aimed, "Käse!" she snapped the photo quickly. "You two are so cute..." she wrinkled her nose reaching into the back seat picking up a Jacket walking over to Lincoln's car, "Hey..." she waved the jacket.

Michael blinked from the flash, glancing to Serena, "I think she's got blackmail..." he pointed out, looking to Isabella leaning on Lincoln's car, and then glanced to his legs, "I feel I am having some issues with my legs seeing daylight."

Rolling her eyes, "Men." Serena shook her head, looking over Michael again, "Still. I think you could attend October Feast in Germany and no one would question you, to bad, it's not October." She snickered, playing with the skirt of the outfit. "I feel... Like I should be spelling everything with my arms and shaking pom-pom's."

"Hey, oh." He saw his jacket as he kept looking from Michael to Isabella. "Do you know why he's wearing that? I mean, I asked he said a bet... But I'm secretly wondering if... He's starting his rebellion stage and if that's his rebellion... I'm worried." Lincoln nodded.

Isabella glanced back to the pair of them, "I got the same story," she inhaled, "and, I doubt it's a rebellion," she passed the jacket into the window of the passenger side, the car still had the smell of cotton candy inside, "I know Serena has a secret German fetish."

Michael glanced over Serena, "Plus lose a few vital brain cells..." he pointed out, "But then, air head, less weight, easier to toss into the air." he moved his hands awkwardly not knowing where to put them, "I am glade for today to be over..."

"That was, way too much information to know about the girl." Lincoln shuddered, looking over his jacket, before smiling. "I wasn't expecting it back so soon." He laughed a little bit.  
"Oh Michael, I'm sure no one will pay any more or less attention to you because of your ... Swanky clothes." Serena nodded.

Isabella now reached into the car taking it back, she quickly put it on, "Well in that case, I found my new accessory..." she smiled still smelling him on the leather, she tapped the hood of the car, "Catch you around," she waved looking to Sarah making her way over.

Michael kept looking to Serena with a slight playful glare, "you are loving this a little bit too much..." he kept watching her in the cheerleader uniform; he thought his idea was kinda.

"I'm loving this, because, what kind of friend would I be, if I wasn't? Honestly?" She fixed the strap of her messenger bag.  
Sarah was staring at Isabella. "Oh my God! ... How was this weekend?" She asked feeling curiously.

Isabella kept walking, she listened to the sound of Lincoln's car driving away, pulling the jacket closer to her, taking in the smell again, and feeling a complete girlie girl. "It was awesome..." she kept smiling walking to the school building, her eyes going to Michael and Serena, "You two..." she laughed walking passed them.

Michael glanced to Serena, "well, classes are going to be fun," he linked their arms, "I'll walk you to homeroom..."

"I want every single detail about it!" Sarah gushed like a schoolgirl, looking at the leather jacket. "He lent you his jacket? Girl!" She laughed.  
Walking toward the school, with their arms linked, Serena smiled. "Such a gentlemen."

Sitting at the lunch table, Isabella kept looking to the outside, "Sarah," her tone dry, "for the millionth time," she placed her fork down, "No, we didn't kiss, and no, he was a complete gentleman." she inhaled looking to the window again feeling her need to be anywhere but here.

"Really? Are you sure, because like... Well... It's Lincoln." Sarah whispered, feeling herself believing it but not believing it at the same time. "Not bad mouthing, but he seems like the kind of guy to take it fast." She shrugged.

For a second Isabella kept focused, "No, he didn't make any moves, no innuendos, just a nice guy," she kept thinking back, "He held my hand, gave me his jacket when I got cold, brought me cotton candy," she sighed, "I never thought I'd have such a relaxing first date." she kept smiling big.

"Wow, that really doesn't sound like the Lincoln everyone talks about." Sarah smiled.  
"But, I'm glad you two had fun and it went good, do you think, do you think you'll be seeing him again? For date number two?" She held up two fingers.

"I hope so," Isabella kept playing with her pizza slice, picking the topping off, she kept thinking about sitting on the grassy hill, Lincoln's arm around her, resting her head on his shoulder. "I mean, guess I seriously underestimated that one guy..."

"Isn't that usually how it happens? You underestimate someone; they end up showing you wrong... Being the sweetest." Sarah laughed eating her pizza after a minute, swallowing it with pop. "But I really hope it works for you guys. You seem happier." She pointed out.

Michael kept looking as a bunch of burn outs were staring at him and Serena, they were sitting outside for lunch, Michael playing with his pizza slice, "I swear, if one more person, asks me, if the hills are alive with the sound of music, I will scream," he placed the slice down watching Serena.

Serena almost choked on her cheese and crackers, she cleared her throat after sipping her water. "Scream, scream like a girl?" She grinned. "The hills are alive with the sound of music!" She sang as best she could, "With songs they have sung for a thousand years! The hills fill my heart with the sound of music. My heart wants to sing every song it hears!" She stopped, laughing.

Michael hid his face, people staring to Serena, "I have to ask, do you have a thing for Germans?" he didn't want to sound rude, but then he couldn't not ask either.

Serena went serious, her fingers playing with a curl; pulling it straight and letting it go to curl back up again.  
"Yes, yes I do. But if you think I'm trying to foe-fill a fantasy here Michael, I'm not... By German's we're talking, six' six, dark, blue eyed, blonde haired... " She trailed off, blushing, she turned her back to him, sipping her water.

Michael laughed, "nice, so the outfit's just to make me look funny..." he bit into his pizza, seeing a Jock doing an Irish Jig. "Dumbass I'm German not Irish!" he felt brave, for a second, the Jack coming over to the table.

"You wanna start something!" his eyes glaring down on Michael.

Serena looked between the Jock and Michael. "Piss off, leave him alone." Her voice was darker. Putting her water bottle down, staring at the Jock.

For a second Isabella went to open her mouth, then looking to the table outside with Michael and Serena, and the quarter back. "God damn it..." she got to her feet rushing outside, she glanced to Serena glaring darkly, Terry, glaring at her back, plus Michael looking freaked out.

"Hey, dumb bell brain," Isabella snapped, his eyes focused away from Serena onto her. "Don't start on my sister, or I will tell what I saw last homecoming..."

Terry kept still, his eyes on Isabella's; he backed off before walking away. Michael staring to Isabella, "What happened last homecoming?"

Isabella laughed, "Nothing you need to worry about, Hanz." her hand brushing over Michael's head.

Sarah laughed. "Wow, Scofield. Looking good." She nodded approvingly at Michael's outfit. Snickering.  
"Hanz, really Isa, really?" Serena didn't look amused, but watched as the foot ball player known as Terry he pretty much ran away.

"That's it," Michael got up, "I'm getting changed," he started to walk away, Isabella catching his arm.

"No don't..." she said lightly, "I was being funny, you look very charming..."

Michael felt his eyes falling onto hers, but seeing the Jacket she was still wearing, "Right," he felt her let go, "Still getting changed."

"Michael! Come on! Don't be like that..." Serena stood up, still watching him heading toward the school. "Michael!" She called after him louder.  
"Oh, I think he's upset." Sarah whispered, biting the inside of her cheek.

Wednesday, Isabella glanced to the other girls, "Come on, we've got two weeks before homecoming, and if this routine sucks, we're going to lose face to East Pine!" her hands to her hips, she felt tired from all the repeating of the same dance, the Captain was off with Mono, so here was Isabella taking over. "Seriously, I could teach a toddler this routine..." she inhaled, "From the top, five, six, seven, eight..." she turned the bombox on dancing to the song that was approved by the school board, her hips moving, the girls following. But still not getting it. "Okay, call it a day, but seriously, tomorrow, I am going to ride you all until you get it right!" she reached for her bag, touching the leather Jacket that hadn't left her sight, she slipped it on walking to the parking lot with a pleasant surprise. "Hey you..." Isabella rushed over to Lincoln jumping into his arms hugging him.

Lincoln's arms wrapped around her tightly with a smile, "Hey," He squeezed her just right, "Thought I'd come by and surprise you, I got off work early." He smiled again.  
It seemed, Lincoln was all smiles these days.

Isabella stepped back, "this is a good surprise, today has been one big annoying drama after another," she kept still playing her tennis shoe over the ground, "It's nice to see you," she kept watching him, "I mean," she laughed casually, I wasn't expecting to see you, until I pick Serena up from your place tonight."

"Well, we've got a few hours until that actually would happen. So I was wondering, if you wanted to get an ice cream - or something? Just want out a little bit." He kept looking over her and his leather jacket. He didn't mind her having it, not at all.

Playing with a sleeve, Isabella nodded, "That would be nice," she put her hands into the pockets, the fact the jacket was oversized on her small frame, but she felt so cosy inside it, she kept watching his eyes, "I haven't had ice cream in a while," she glanced to her to, then to his, "I guess my baby will be safe here."

"If you want? We can take your car, but I am so driving..." His green eyes glittered for a minute before looking back over her. "Though, I'm sure no one would hurt you're beloved baby." He snickered, feeling the warm breeze in his hair.

Isabella rolled her eyes, she chuckled quickly, "Fine, but don't act like a complete pimp." she tossed him the car keys while feeling awkward walking to the passenger side of her own car, but then didn't think he was the kind of guy to crash, so she just stood waiting for him to unlock.

Lincoln looked like victory, as he unlocked the cars doors. "Relax, I don't hurt the poor baby." He patted the car carefully with a laugh, getting into the passenger side, and his knees pretty much up to his ears. "Women and seats!" He said sharply before laughing.

"I am only eight inches shorter than you mister." she pointed to his face putting her seatbelt on, and then reached into her glove compartment taking her sunglasses out. "So don't insult the way I have my seat," she pointed the side of his face with her sunglasses before putting them on.

"Hey." Lincoln covered that side of his face, before smiling. Turning the car on. "Oh, that sounds... Oh." He listened to the car purr opposed to his making all sorts of incorrect noises. "Right, ice cream!" He grinned, pulling the car in reverse, backing out, into drive and pulling forward. "I need a car like this." He laughed, likely to ever happen? Zero chance.

Isabella kept trying not to laugh, "starting to think you seduced me, just to get your hands on my ride..." she tutted under her breathe, "I feel so used." she made a dramatic gasp before reaching for the radio turning it onto her favourite station.

"Yes, that was my evil ploy all along... The car, it's what I really wanted." His tone was dry, before looking over her riding passenger. "Nothing to do with you and your amazing personality, your beauty, your ability to make the day better." He stopped feeling like a wet-end.

"Oh Mister Burrows," she tilted her face so she was looking at him over the rims of her sunglasses, "You really are a teddy," she kept smiling, "but well, I am lucky to have this car, how many times my dad's threaten to take it away from me," she inhaled, "but, touch wood, I haven't totalled it in a month..."

Lincoln laughed, pulling up towards Cows, the ice cream shop, in the centre of Chicago.  
"Well, lets hope you never total it, ever again." He turned the car off, getting out; he walked around to the driver's side, opening the door for her.

Isabella got out of the car, she felt her hand finding his swiftly, and she held it tight in her hand. The fact she was really liking spending time with him, it was strange for her to think how fast the weeks had gone by, but she was happy that she gave him the change, also happier that her car played up that day also.

"Welcome! How are you toady?" The ice cream scoper asked them seeing them walking hand to hand into the store.  
"Good, yourself?" Lincoln asked looking at the man. "Oh excellent, excellent - let me guess, you want ice cream?" He smiled, a little creepy.  
"How did you ever guess?" Lincoln tried not to sound annoyed by creepy-stupid people.  
"Well!" He looked over Isabella, "What can I get for you?"

Isabella kept looking to all the flavours, she was never good at choosing, plus she had a feeling Lincoln was catching onto this little flaw of hers, "Well, I'll have a cup," she bit, "no, cone..." her eyes going to the ice creams, "Cup." she kept watching the man go to the cup and cones, he picked a cup up.

"How many scoops?" he kept smiling bright.

Isabella sighed, "I change my mind, I want a cone," she glanced to him; he was trying so hard to not drop his smile. "Also two scoops please," she glanced into the flavours again feeling lost for choice.

Lincoln laughed, softly, his hands in his pockets, watching the scooper looking less cheerful, but holding the smile on his face, "What flavour, Miss?" He glanced from her to Lincoln and back again.  
"I'm starting to like your inability to choose." He laughed.

"Just so many, and I can't have them all," she placed her hands onto the glass, "Okay, Vanilla," she pointed out, the man hesitated, "I want Vanilla..." her voice changing to show she was serious.

The man started to scoop, he was doing it slowly, and his eyes watching her carefully, "and..." he kept hoping she didn't change her mind.

Isabella tapped her fingernail onto her lip, "also, blueberry bubblegum," she folded her arms, "There... Done," she kept smiling, "wasn't to hard."

"One day, I'll buy us an ice cream stand, so you can have all the flavours you want." Lincoln nodded, watching the scooper looked a little annoyed at other people moving in on his business. "Here you go." He handed Isabella the cup, a napkin and a spoon.  
Looking to Lincoln. "Two scoops, cone, both chocolate." Lincoln was dead set on it, he didn't like change very much.

"Wow," Isabella waved her hands before taking her cup, "Way to live dangerously..." she picked the spoon up taking a little bit of both flavours eating it off the spoon slowly closing her eyes lightly, "Mmm, really good..." she kept her tone dreamy.

"Hey, I'm not a live on the edge person." He paused for a minute, before laughing at that thought, taking the cone from the scooper. He paid for the ice creams. Getting his change, he put it back into his pocket. Taking a lick from the chocolate. "I haven't had ice cream in... A while." He looked down at her.

Isabella sighed, "Poor you," she tapped his hand, "Grew up before your time," they walked over to some benches, sitting down with Lincoln she saddled the bench looking at the side of his face, "but seriously, try this," she took a bit of both flavours, placing it near his lips, "It's really good..." she smiled waiting for him to open up.

Lincoln stared down at the spoon close to his lips, he opened them carefully, putting his lips over the spoon, taking the ice cream off it and pulling away.  
He made a sour face, his taste buds adjusting to the flavours. "Oh wow... That's, awful." He laughed, "Blueberry bubble gum." He looked at the cup with that and vanilla inside it. "You, you can keep to the wild flavours. I'll stick to chocolate." He licked the cone again, before looking over her. "Would you like some, good old chocolate?" He held the cone toward her casually.

A moment Isabella glanced from Lincoln to the cone, she lightly licked the side of it, "Nummy..." she giggled before taking a spoonful of her own ice cream, "I just like to mix things up," she nodded, "Cinema hates me, because I have toffee, and butter salt popcorn mixed together." she inhaled, "and I mean mixed, not, half toffee, half butter salt, I mean all together mixed up."

Lincoln laughed, "Learning something new about you everyday, aren't I?" His eyes were watching her as he licked the cone so it wouldn't melt under the September sun.  
"Any other habits you've got?" He smiled.

"I have a birthmark that looks like Texas on my back," she said carefully while lightly playing her spoon in her ice cream, her eyes focused on the blue and white mixing together, she felt herself relaxed around Lincoln, her body closer to his, she kept focusing from the spoon to his cone.

Watching her, Lincoln blinked slowly, sometimes he thought he was imaging these, it was all in his head and if he took to long to blink, it would be gone... She would be gone.  
"Well, I like Texas." He laughed, watching her eating her ice cream now, before his eyes caught sometime. The blue and white ice cream mixing together left a dot of her nose. "You've got..." He laughed for a minute.

"What?" Isabella touched the side of her face with her hand brushing, "Did I get it?" she asked trying to figure out what could be on her face, but the fact his green eyes were focused on her face, she couldn't look away from his eyes, her heart starting to pound in her chest making her palms start to sweat, her stomach twisting into little knots.

"No, it's right..." Lincoln lent closer to her, slowly. His fingers brushed against the tip of her nose, touching the ice cream. He brushed it away. "There." He paused, his eyes focusing on her lips, now perfect they looked; he tilted his head, carefully. Nervous.  
He wasn't thinking about it as he brought his lips to brush against hers lightly.

He was kissing her; Isabella felt her eyes flutter close, her free hand moving up to meet his cheek. Her lips moulding onto his, she felt herself kissing him back, his lips were rough, but they felt hot on her own, lightly she parted her lips to let her tongue run over his bottom lip, making the kiss deeper, not caring that people were walking passed them gawking.

Feeling his stomach flip over, Lincoln slowly parted his lips, taking everything one second at a time, her lips so soft, leaving his tingling stronger every second longer they were touching. He dropped the ice cream cone, it wasn't important, his hand sliding up, brushing into her hair.

For the first time, Isabella was enjoying a kiss, she kept her hand against his cheek, her cup dropped from her other hand, moving it into his hair, she shifted her body close to his feeling her stomach was one big knot, she slowly broke away from the kiss letting out a sweet sigh, her hand moving from his hair to his chest, she opened her eyes looking over his face. "Wow..." her voice was feather light.

The complex colour of Lincoln's green eyes were twinkling as he stared into her own deep brown eyes.  
He tried to find the words to come out right and all he could do was just keep staring.  
His fingers slipping from her hair, down her shoulder, her arm, to her fingers lacing them together with his own.  
He kissed her again, this time, but only for a half a second. Pulling back, but now he felt nervous, his lips burning. "That was... Okay, right?" He looked around now.

Still breathless, Isabella glanced to the pavement, "Poor chocolate..." she found her eyes looking to his again, "I," she pointed to her face, "I can't think," she squeezed his hand in his. Her free hand moving over his cheek, his unshaven cheek was rough against her palm, but she leant up lightly kissing him again, lingering on his bottom lip, "I never would of thought..." she rested her forehead on his shoulder closing her eyes feeling her cheeks going pink.

"Never thought? You'd be kissing someone like me in a publics view?" He suggested. ",'Cause, I never thought I would be, ever with someone like you, someone way to good for me."

Isabella's face snapped up to look at his eyes, "Don't say things like that," her eyes blinked lightly. Her chest tightened up, she didn't like Lincoln thinking he wasn't good enough; it made her feel bad about how she first treated him. Then she thought about the fun she'd had with him, her hand brushed over his hair, "You're amazing," she whispered before leaning in kissing him again, wanting to enjoy the moment.

Michael glanced over his cards, he felt good about the study break, "Do you have any clubs?" he asked trying to kept his voice cool, he kept looking to the door, Lincoln hadn't come home yet, he kept thinking of the worst, but didn't want to worry Serena with his worries.

"Mmm-Nope." Serena held her cards close to her face; she only had to look once to remember them.  
She had only diamonds and hearts in her hand, forty-percent of the spades were in the deck pile, the Kings and Queens of clubs, hearts and spades were all ready matched with pairs.  
"Do you, have any... Diamonds?" She asked Michael seriously. Trying to best not to count the cards, but it seemed her mind was automatically doing it.

Michael placed a three of diamonds on the table, he kept looking over Serena, "so I was wondering..." he started trying to keep his cool, "are you planning anything for Saturday night?" he asked while looking to his cards, he didn't need to, but found it easier, "any hearts?" feeling his eyes slowly to meet hers.

Serena took the three of diamonds, matching it with a three of hearts and picking out a two of hearts, handing it over to Michael. "Uh, Saturday? No, noting why?" She wondered. "Any Hearts?" She asked him the same thing now.

Michael placed the hearts down, "I was wondering," he started trying to keep himself calm, "Would you like to see a movie with me?" he kept his tone calm, "I mean, as, a," kept feeling himself staring at her eyes, "A date." he finished off trying to keep his cool. "Any Spades?"

Serena stared at Michael, unblinking, her heart fluttered as her stomach knotting, had she really just heard that? Or was she daydreaming again, her throat felt dry, "That sounds... I'd love to." She smiled at him, feeling nervous. Her eyes were sparkling. "Spades?" She stared now, shed forgotten they were playing cards. "Oh, no." She kept staring.

Michael picked a card up, for a second he smiled, "Cool," he nodded, "It's a date, so you're not paying for anything." he stated while looking over his cards again, "I am a gentleman," he playfully winked while placing eight of spades and ace of spades. Michael kept smiling while thinking of Saturday night, he was going to stop thinking about Isabella for once, and just get on with life.

Serena's olive cheeks were a soft crimson, looking from the deck of cards to Michael and back again. "Okay, Mister Scofield." She snickered. Trying to keep it cool, but on the inside, she was freaking out, she felt nervous, she felt like passing out from being a little dizzy. She was going to need major expert advice.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine** _  
Teenage dream…_

Michael stood outside of the old cinema complex, it wasn't the fancy one that everyone went to, it was the one that was down town, it only had two screens, and twenty seats in each, but they tickets were affordable, plus they played movies that have come and gone in the big multiplex, so Michael felt nervous pacing outside the ticket booth, brushing his hands into his pockets feeling the sweat, feeling his stomach churning over and over itself, and All Michael could think was how he was going to get through this and not throw up?

Serena got out of her mothers car, feeling nervous. She waved bye to her mother who seemed to have no problem with letting her little girl go on a date with Michael Scofield.  
Wearing a pair of tight fitting light blue jeans, a thin long sleeved V-necked shirt with a pair of black three inch heels.  
Serena's hair was crimped down around her shoulders, but she kept her make-up simple.  
She kept her outfit simple, trying not to look like she spent all day on it - which she did, but also trying not to look like she didn't put any effort.  
"Hi." She said softly, coming up behind Michael.

Michael looked her up and down, he inhaled, he stepped forward putting his arms around her hugging lightly, "you made it." he kept trying to stop himself sounding weird, but the fact this was his first ever date. Yes Serena and him have gone out with each other before, but that was as friends, this was going beyond the friend zone into new territory. "So I got us tickets for Ghost," he looked to his watch, "Starts in fifteen, so," he kept brushing his hands down his jeans.

Serena kept smiling, it was hard not too, "So we should go inside?" She suggested, her perfectly white straight teeth exposed as she smiled. Looking over him, she felt like she was floating.  
She remembered what Isabella said; Keep it cool, don't act all freaky and do not under any circumstances pee your pants. "Ghost, sounds awesome." She tagged on.  
Trying to tell her brain, this was Michael. The Michael she's known for years.  
But it kept denying it.

Michael took her hand, it wasn't the friendly holding her hand, it was entwining his long fingers between hers, he kept walking with her beside him getting to the concessions stand, he looked over the menu board, he wasn't a big popcorn fan, he was going to get a soda, some Whoppers, maybe some junior mints. "You want anything?" he asked pointing at the menu taking the detail of her face.

Serena thought about it, her stomach twisting. Looking over the menu, adding and subtracting the pros and cons of everything quickly. "A small popcorn." She said softly, feeling their hands together, made her heart flutter.

Michael nodded, "cool," he got to the counter looking to the girl with bright red hair behind the counter, "Can I have, a large cola, two straws," he glanced over the menu, "small popcorn, Whoppers and junior mints." he nodded, "and that will be it." he watched the woman getting the things.  
Michael paid while looking over to Serena, he placed the candy in his pocket, holding the drink and pop corn walking them to the screen they would sit, stepping in, his feet already sticking to the floor feeling weird.

Serena was looking around the small theatre room with a smile, but she looked to the twenty-seats. "Where do you want to sit?" She looked at him, taking herself to be calm. To relax, "I think I just stepped in gum." She laughed nervously.

"I can only assume," he looked to a row in the back, "Over there are the best seats," he said looking to Serena, trying to ignore the nerves, he walked with her to the seats in the far back, he put the big cola in the cup holder between them. Sitting down, he kept looking over her face, an old couple walked into the theatre, also a group of twenty something woman. Michael kept looking to Serena, "I've not heard much, but Ghost, it's a horror right?"

Serena was staring at him, "I don't know? I mean... Ghost, has to be a horror right?" She looked at him while sitting down. "Just the name ghost... Sounds freaky." She stared at the older couple. "I bet there into some freaky stuff." She whispered

"Well if the film gets boring," he looked to the screen with lame movie quizzes, "We can just dub the film with out own script," he was playing his hand over her hand, the fact he didn't know what she was expecting from this, it was nervous to date.

Isabella walked from her car, up the stairs to Lincoln's apartment, the fact that most of her wardrobe worked around the leather Jacket, she'd never wear it in the house, she'd sneak it around with her, she didn't want to face questions just yet, but as her worn out tennis shoes made noises on the cement steps, she found she felt giddy, no make up, her old faded jeans and simple polo shirt, even her hair in it's natural curls. Rolling on the balls of her feet, she tapped on the front door, glanced around herself before feeling completely nervous.

Lincoln almost ran from the kitchen where he was doing a few dishes to the front door, unlocking it quickly. He told himself to calm down, turning the knob, smiling he saw her, "Hey! You made it!" He looked excited. Wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. He moved aside letting her into the apartment that he'd been cleaning, like a pregnant nesting woman.

"Hey," Isabella stepped into the apartment, she could smell furnisher polish, she watched him closing the door, she brushed her hands up his arm brushing her lips against his, closing her eyes taking in the feeling of his lips letting him go.

Closing the apartment door and re-locking it, Lincoln looked over her with a smile. "Did you tell your parents you were here or at a friends?" He laughed seemingly all ready knowing the answer. Before pulling her into his arms for another kiss.

"I told them I'm at Sarah's," she kept smiling, her hands playing into her hair, her eyes focused on his, her body rested against his, "She's making me give her all details." her eyes rolled with the idea of Sarah getting over excited about someone else's love life.

"Sounds like a typical, single girl." Lincoln looked around his apartment how he was kind of ashamed of, it looked like crap, regardless of how much he cleared and rearranged things. "Would you like a drink?" He offered her.

Isabella moved around sitting on the worn out sofa, she remembered waking up on it, she sat with both feet on the floor, her hands in her lap, "Erm, yeah, that'll be nice..." she inhaled through her nose, she kept remembering everything her friends said. _You know, he invited you over to, well..._ Isabella heard Hana's voice in the back of her mind. _Isa, guys like that, they want more than just kisses..._ Jememi smooth tones drifted into her mind. Isabella turned to look at Lincoln. _His done it before, when they are that age, they expect it..._ Sarah's warning tones.

"We've got, water, Pepsi, Root Beer, Beer... Milk?" Lincoln looked inside the fridge, Friday had been payday and he'd bought a few more items then budget allowed but he made a few extra dollars this week from some Copper Wiring he'd jack from the Transformer box behind the mall. He glanced back to her sitting on the couch.

Isabella bit her lip, "Erm, beer," she nodded, in her mind she thought maybe it will stop her freaking out, she couldn't keep thinking of crazy thing. "So what is the plan tonight?" her voice was lighter.

Lincoln took two beers from the fridge, "Glass or bottle?" He offered before thinking about it, "We could rent a movie on the cable or watch a show? What ever you'd like." He didn't want her to think he was trying to get her into bed; he just wanted them to have a good night.

"Show," she nodded, "I don't mind," she looked, "Bottles fine," she got up from the sofa, sitting down was making her stomach feel twisted, she stood against a counter while watching him, "How was your day?" she asked with a smile playing her finger over the surface feeling her eyes fixed on his arms, his chest under the shirt.

"That'll be fun." Serena felt her stomach twist. She turned her hand over, her fingers touching against his; the lights were low, but not out. "If it comes down to it." She watched the screen.

For a second Michael focused on the movie, the fact was he'd kept holding Serena's hand while the movie played out, the fact it wasn't a horror movie, no, far from a horror movie. Then the scene happened. Michael's eyes were looking over the screen, the couple on it starting to kiss, touching; Michael kept looking to them, his left leg moving over his right.

Serena's eyes welled up, cutely, watching the screen, unblinking. "Ohh..." She said covering her mouth with her other hand.

Michael kept thinking about the scene, he didn't know what else to do, while his hand still holding onto Serena, "Junior mint?" he asked her holding the box, he kept trying to ignore how the scene was making him feel, then he gave her hand a little squeeze.

Serena pulled her attention away from the screen, looking at the box of mints. "Oh, yeah...Thanks." She smiled taking one.

"You know," Michael smiled, "I think the old couple are making out," he whispered lightly, his face close to hers, he placed the chocolate mints on his lap, his free hand covering his mouth while he kept speaking close to her ear, he then pulled away with a light chuckle, he needed to remember that Serena was his friend, he didn't need to be awkward around her, she was the only person who knew what it was like to be smart.

Looking over the darkness of the movie theatre, she could see the shadows of the older couple, seemingly, making out hard core, she laughed loudly, before covering her mouth, "Oh my God, that's just... Oh ... My eyes." She covered her eyes.

Michael nodded while watching the movie some more, it had gotten passed the awkward sexy moment, but the fact that Michael kept side glancing to Serena, "I should warn you," he glanced to her popcorn, "you took my mints, I take your corn..." he placed his hand into the popcorn box taking a hand full.

"I have no problem sharing." Serena laughed softly. "Don't think I can eat it all anyways." She pointed out with a smile, looking at the screen. "Ugh, I have old people kissing everything I close my eyes." She shuddered.

Michael for a moment paused, "Well," he whispered softly, "I'll give you something to get them out of your mind," his words so soft, his hand touching her cheek before his lips brushed over hers, closing his eyes lightly kissing her.

"The day was good, new shipments came in, a lot of moving." He laughed opening the two beers with his hand, passing one over to her, before sipping his own, leaning against the other counter. "What about you? How was your day?''

"I went shopping with my mom," she sipped her beer, "she's a pain," she added while leaning better against the counter, her eyes focused on Lincoln's. "Then I used the gym, a prepared a smoothie, then spent a good hour cleaning it off the kitchen ceiling." her voice dropped.

Lincoln started laughing, "Did you put the lid on the blender?" He asked her, between sips of his beer. Lincoln cleared his throat.

"Yeah, funny, how I can forget that," Isabella took a sip, her eyes looking to Lincoln's, "but I've officially been banned from the kitchen by my mother, and Serena gave the perfect horror face." she added with a laugh while looking up to his eyes again, lightly she walked over to the sofa, then found the remote.

Walking over with her, he sat down, putting his beer on the glass coffee table.  
"Well, you know, we all can't be madly skilled in the kitchen. What scares me is that you're Italian." He poked fun at her. "Tomorrow I can make us the only thing I know how... Blueberry pancakes?" He offered.

Isabella took a sip of the beer, she placed her bottle next to Lincoln, she glanced over his face, "you know, I am officially offended," her voice sour, "I mean, not all Italians can cook..." she then inhaled, "I make a mean linguine," she smiled, "and you've not lived until you tried my brownies..." she shifted her weight, "Except this one batch I made round Maria's, they made me feel really weird when I ate them..."

Covering his mouth, Lincoln was laughing at her. "Did you put any extra ingredients in them by any chance?" He was turned to he was facing her looking at the side of her face, "Smell really bad when you baked 'em?"

"I didn't put anything," she stopped, "I am going to Kill Fernando Sucre!" she reached for her beer bottle again, slowly she looked to Lincoln, her hand playing on his arm while drinking, "So, anything you want to talk about?" she said lightly, her fingertips brushing against skin, watching Goosebumps appear.

Thinking about it for a minute, "Come to think of it." He paused looking to the coffee table, before looking back to her, his fingers played with her fingers. "When are you going to - tell your parents, about us? No pressure, I'm just, curious." He bit his lip.

Isabella in the middle of sipping her drink spat it out in shock narrowly missing his face, "Okay, totally just," she got up, "I'm so, so sorry..." she inhaled quickly feeling like an idiot.

Serena's stomach flipped over quickly, the butterflies started flying around wildly.  
She hadn't been expecting that, not at all.  
Feeling her lips burning in a way she hadn't experienced before, Serena slowly pressed her lips back against his.

Michael leaning into the kiss, he wasn't moving too fast, this was his first kiss, so far it was going well, then he realised he was analysing the kiss to much, keeping his eyes closed he went with it, his tongue brushing over her bottom lip, his hands brushing into her hair carefully, making sure not to drool in her mouth.

Serena's heart still skipping beats as she parted her lips, slowly. Feeling every ounce of this kiss, she brought her hand up, cupping his cheek carefully, tiling her head just a little bit.

Breaking apart from the kiss for air, Michael brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear, her face was still flushed, it was strange but he wasn't planning that move, but felt better for it, his eyes focused on hers in the dimmed cinema, "Got them making out, out of your mind?"

Serena was still staring in awe, like she was floating in infinity and beyond. Finally snapping out of it, her cheeks going crimson. "I... Uh, yes. Yes it did." She smiled brightly. She just experienced her first kiss, her first kiss with who she wanted it to be with.

Michael now moved his arm around her shoulder, he pulled her in closer to him while rubbing her shoulder with his hand, he now watching the movie again, but felt a lot better about how this date was going.

Resting her head against his shoulder/chest, Serena's eyes watching the screen, her fingers playing against her lips slowly. A feeling on contentment washed over her.

"Hey, no relax!" Lincoln watched her, seriously. "I didn't mean to freak you out! I was just, curious." He laughed awkwardly. "Wrong time to bring that up." He stood up. "I'm sorry." He watched her face.

Stopping herself from freaking out, she inhaled, exhaled, calming herself down slowly, "no, it's not that." she kept looking to Lincoln, "I've never had a boyfriend before," she kept her tone light, "I've never had a guy interesting enough for me, to want them to stick around." her hands covered her face. "And I totally just called you my boyfriend..."

"Why shouldn't you call me your boyfriend? I am... After all your boyfriend? Aren't I?" He asked her, this conversation had went from one place to another in the blink of an eye. "And I've very interested so get use to me sticking around... Unless you don't want me too?" He felt worried.

"No," she stopped, "Yes," she felt confused, "Okay, yes, you are my boyfriend, yes, I want you around," she touched his face, "and, hold on the telling my father," she held a hand up, "I'll talk it over with my mom first, and you'll just have to meet him, and, I hope he doesn't hate you."

"Most parents... Or ALL parents hate me, it's just something I'll have to prove." Lincoln sighed with a small shrug. "No big deal. It'll be worth it." He smiled down at her, his fingers touching her cheek.

"It's not going to be you," she whispered watching his eyes, "I just think it's his way," for a second she lightly brushed her lips over his, her finger playing with a tattoo on his arm, "But I don't care if he approves or now, cos I'm happy..." she lent her forehead onto his kissing him softly leaning her body into his.

Wrapping his strong arms around her, his lips pressing back against hers, feeling her close to him, in his arms.  
"And you being happy is all that matters." He smiled after their soft kiss. Before titling his head, bringing his lips back against hers, he swore they tasted like sweet red wine.

The morning was weird for Isabella, for the first time, she wasn't waking up alone, her eyes opened slowly, her hands going to her stomach feeling Lincoln's hands there, she titled her head carefully to see he was hugging onto her. Shifting her weight lightly, Isabella kept looking over his face, she bit her lip trying to keep quiet, her smile a little too hard to control, and she kept looking at him.

Laying in the bed, wearing her oversized T-shirt and shorts, her hair a mess, she didn't care.

Being a light sleeper, Lincoln turned his head into the pillow, trying to go back to the dream he was living. Before opening his eyes slowly, the room was dimmed; he had sheets pinned over the window to keep the morning sun out.  
"Mornin'." He said his voice rougher then usual. Himself had fallen asleep in his T-Shirt and boxers.

"Yeah," she felt her hand wrapped around his waist, she didn't feel out of place, "I think I like having a boyfriend..." she whispered while feeling like if she spoke louder it would ruin the moment. "Blueberry pancakes." she reminded him, her eyes kept on his, "But, I'm going to kill the cat on my head, and morning breath," she covered her mouth lightly.

Lincoln laughed a soft laugh, "Blueberry pancakes, I will have waiting for you." He pulled her close for a snuggle, kissing her forehead before getting out from under the covers.

Getting out of the bed after Lincoln, she walked into the hallway, she bumped into Michael, "Hey, morning," she smiled lightly.

Michael stood blinking for a few seconds, "you stayed here?"

"Yeah," she kept smiling, "But as you can clearly see, I have a hair issue," she walked towards the bathroom, the door opening and closing behind her.

Michael kept frozen in the hallways; he glanced from the bathroom, to Lincoln's bedroom charging in quickly.

Lincoln, who hadn't been expecting someone to burst into his room, was standing completely in the nude as he door burst open.  
Seeing his little brother, Lincoln scoffed. "Michael! LREAN TO KNOCK!" He covered his junk quickly.

Michael kept standing in the doorway, his eyes going to the bed, to his brother, he kept blinking from the sight, "You're naked..." he spoke trying to shake the idea of what could of happened while he wasn't here.

"This is MY bedroom, Mike." Lincoln quickly found a fresh pair of boxers, pulling them on. Turning to look at his brother who was doing that, stare at things and assume the worst thing. "What's got you in here so fast? Did you take a piss without a plan? Did it scare you?" He tried to find humour in his brother.

Michael shook it off, "There is a girl walking around in her underwear," he pointed out, "A girl, who is my best friends sister!" he waved his arm, "In our home, practically naked!" he exhaled, "You said you didn't like her Linc!" he stormed off brushing passed Isabella who's hair brushed, she stepped into the room seeing Lincoln in just his boxers, "Oh, god sorry..." she turned around feeling her chest going pink.

"What is with everyone walking in on Lincoln in his boxers this morning?" He exhaled, grabbing clean jeans, pulling them on, leaving the belt undone and pulling on a navy T-shirt. "Okay! Pancakes!" He stepped out of his bedroom, craving a cigarette.  
"No need to be sorry." He touched Isabella's shoulder before glancing at Michael's bedroom with a face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**  
_Nothing good can last…_

I had practically been a week since Michael and Serena had kissed in the cinema, Michael didn't have any idea what it made them now, he kept looking over her while she sat her normal spot on the floor writing in her notebook. "So..." he kept his voice casual, "How is Isa?" he didn't really know how to talk to his brother since that Sunday morning.

Pausing in her writing, the blue pen lingering between the two blue lines of the notebook, Serena looked up, staring forward, "Erm." She blinked her eyebrows pulling together, "She's good?" She suggested as if unsure herself, side glancing him before looking back to her German book on the table, muttering something in German to herself as she read it. Before answering the question in her notebook, in German of course. "How's Linc?" She still sounded confused, for a minute. Biting the end of her pen.

"Walking around like he's tripping," Michael kept looking over his History assignment, "I mean, it's like, everything stressing him, it's gone." he shrugged, "plus, I think he's finally got visitation for L.J every other weekend." he thought about it, he didn't see Lincoln and Isabella lasting long. "Wanna make out?" he said bluntly.

The perfect neat sentence Serena was writing while Michael was talking about Lincoln getting L.J. every other weekend turned into a long scribble of a line, the pen slipping from between her fingers.  
Her eyes were wide and confused even more so. Turning to stare at him, like he'd completely lost it. "Wanna make out? That's the BEST you could come up with?" She asked him. The silence grew between them, "I mean... Yes, yes I would." She corrected herself.

Michael watched her getting onto the sofa with him, his hands going into her hair while brushing his lips against her, the fact he kept holding his body against hers, the fact he kept the kiss strong, for a moment his eyes closed getting a hand of the kissing, his hand moving around her back holding her on him stronger.

Tilting her head to the side, slowly. Her lips were connecting against his. Her fingers were playing against his growing back hair. Sliding closer to him, her other hand on his shoulder. She parted her lips, bringing her tongue to glide carefully over his lower lip, trying to ignore the butterflies.

For a second Michael's hand moved further down her back, he felt his hand working it's way over her ass, he gave it a light squeeze, he pulled her closer to him. Michael kept focused on making the kiss as intense as he could manage it.

Serena hadn't expected that, she almost froze up. The hand that was on his shoulder squeezed it lightly, shifting her body so it brought him back against the couch and her back against him.  
So they were lying down. Those hands sliding down his clothed chest, as she kissed him stronger.

Michael moving her body, saddling her on his lap, he kept brushing his hands up the back of her shirt, playing with her bra straps, his lips moving down her jaw, working his way to her neck lightly kissing, carefully nibbling on the soft skin feeling her grinding against him making him hard.

Gasping, Serena felt her body flash a warm feeling she'd never experienced before. She could feel him hard against her; she wiggled her hips against his, her hands sliding under his shirt, her nails running up his chest smoothly. For once, her mind wasn't thinking out her moves, they were just happening.

Michael kept moving his hands over her bare skins, moving his lips to hers again, this time his hands working to the bottom of her skirt, felt the Goosebumps raising as his hands brushed her thighs, his fingers working over her panties, he couldn't believe what he was doing, he was going with his body for once.

Serena let out a low moan, her nails dug into Michael's chest, she had his shirt pulled up.  
Her body was pulsing with curiosity and a desire. Her lips breaking their kiss as she bit against his neck.  
"Children! I'm home!" Lincoln called as he unlocked his apartment door, holding L.J.'s car seat with a sleeping L.J. inside. "AH!-MY GOD! NO! NOT ON MY COUCH!" His voice was loud and serious. Seeing Serena on top of Michael.

Michael quickly moved away from Serena, he fell off the sofa while looking like a bomb just blew up, and then found a sofa cushion to cover up his groan, "I didn't think you was coming home so soon..." Michael felt completely panicked now.

Serena refused to look at Lincoln, covering her face, she wanted to curl up and die.  
"There is a general rule in my household." Lincoln seemed to ignore their awkwardness.  
Walking around putting the car seat with L.J. down as well as the bag.  
"We do not, under ANY circumstances have sex on Lincoln's couch." He looked mainly at his brother.  
Seeing Serena beet red, "I'm sorry!" Her voice sounded like she was crying or really embarrassed.  
"Now." He looked around, "I'm not saying you both aren't old enough for this kind of stuff, but! You're too young to have babies, I don't want another baby crawling and puking up things around here." He was talking from his bedroom.

Michael kept looking to Serena, "Sorry," he mouthed while trying to ignore the feeling in his chest, the fact he was so close, but now he was getting a lecture from his brother about being responsible, it was like Saintan giving Jesus life advice on being a good person. "I think this is the first most, embarrassing thing to happen to me..."

"It's okay." Serena uncovered her face, crimson was all you could see, and she fanned her face. "It's my fault." She squeaked seeing Lincoln appearing from his bedroom.  
"Now, if you two wanna go at it, go at it... " He was standing in front of Michael. "But, please... Use this." He held out a Large Trojan condom to Michael. Looking serious.

"No, it just got worse..." he then glanced to see Isabella standing in the living room behind the couch.

She was looking wide eyed, "My key works..." she spoke softly looking from the key in her hand, the condom in Lincoln's hand, and Serena's face, "Oh damn!"

Michael snatched the condom getting to his feet heading to his bedroom mumbling all the way.

"I think we'll have to take L.J. with us, Isa." Lincoln turned looking at her in the doorway. Seeing Serena crawling across the floor, pulling her sweater from her book bag, and hiding herself in it.

Isabella kept looking from Lincoln, to Serena and where Michael had rushed off to, "I think I've missed something," her eyes going to Lincoln again, then his little boy, "Sure, I don't mind, plus, means I'll beat you at bowling." she kissed him lightly on the cheek, "what did I miss?"

"Well." Lincoln felt his fingers finding hers, lacing them together. "I fear, if we leave L.J. here, they'll neglect him and make their own babies." He looked at Serena now beside L.J.'s car seat, staring at him. "They almost were... On my couch, before I walked in." He told her.

"No," Isabella laughed, "Serena would rather not go to hell than," her eyes looking to her sister bright red, "No!" she covered her mouth, her eyes going over to Michael bedroom. "Serena Zaira Ferrari!" she kept looking to Lincoln, "You are a very bad girl..."

Serena looked up at Isabella, nodding, "I know!" Her voice was a hushed whisper.  
"So you see." Lincoln slipped his arm around Isabella's waist. "I mean, I gave them a condom, but I don't want them going at it while L.J. over hear is screaming his head off or something." He smirked.

Isabella kept looking to Serena, "You are not having sex," she pointed her finger, "you know what dad will do to Michael if you two." she kept feeling lost, "I really, really am disappointed." her eyes kept on Serena, finally going back to Lincoln, looked to L.J sleeping, she picked up the car seat, placed it in front of Serena, "And for a lesson, while me and Lincoln are bowling, you can baby sit, and I think it will give you a good reality check on the consequences of sex."

Serena narrowed her eyes at Isabella, "Fine." Her voice was dark, before Lincoln started laughing. "Remember, you have to feed him, change him and don't drop him either." He felt like he should write a list.  
"Yeah, yeah." Serena stared at the sleeping L.J.  
"Shall we get going?" Lincoln looked at Isabella, glancing back to Michael's bedroom.

"I'll meet you at my car," Isabella placed her keys in Lincoln's hand, "I just need a moment, with my sister." she kissed him lightly, her hands touching his face. "Just one minute."

"All right, one minute." Lincoln kissed her lips softly for a second before, bending down, kissing L.J.'s forehead and disappearing from the apartment.  
Serena wanted the fiery depths of Hell to open up and eat her.

"So," Isabella kept looking to Serena, "I'm not going to have a go at you," she touched her sister's hand, her eyes focused, but then felt weird about this. "Just know, that you need to always be in control of them, also, yeah condoms always good to have." she added feeling weird her sister nearly had sex before her.

"Yes, condoms... Relax, I'm sure nothing is going to happen now." She looked from her sister to L.J. who'd woken up, his blue eyes with flakes of green looking around the room; he smiled to himself with a sigh. "Just go have fun on your date." She looked up at her sister.

Getting to her feet, she brushed her hands down her skirt, "I know, you're not a complete air head," she kissed her sister's forehead. "Just tell him, that you are not ready," she got up, "and if he's a good guy like his brother, he'll understand." she glanced over L.J kissing the baby goodbye.

L.J. seemed to let out a happy sigh to himself. Serena watching as her sister left the apartment she glanced from Michael's room to L.J. "Well, L.J. looks like it's you, I and German homework." She nodded.

Lincoln stood waiting outside of Isabella's car, which was started and running.  
He was trying to figure out if he'd gone to overboard with Michael and Serena but he didn't want them to have to deal with all this baby stuff. He noticed Isabella coming out of the complex's main doors. "Hey." He smiled.

"Hey," getting into the passenger seat, she was starting to get used to be in the passenger side of the car, she reached over kissing his cheek. "I just can't believe your brother," she laughed, "I think you need to teach him how to control himself." she tapped his thigh while putting her seatbelt on.

"Hey, he's a Sixteen year old, virgin." Lincoln started driving after her seat belt was on. "The shower probably just isn't cutting it anymore." He snickered mostly to himself. "Plus, I don't think he'd force Serena to do anything she didn't want to, I see it as fifty-per cent her fault too." He pointed out, looking at her.

Isabella held her hands up, "I'm seventeen and a virgin, I have complete control over myself." she kept her voice soft, "but you're right," she laughed, "So, you caught them, like on the verge of getting it on...?" she kept smiling feeling good about this date.

"Well I didn't really stop and stare at my own brother and his best friend - my girl friend's little sister!" His voice was sharp. "But let's say, his hands.. Her hands... In places they don't normally go, laying on top of each other..." He shuddered trying to clear the mental image.

Her eyes big, "You mean like us that night," she blushed remembering the night, remember her confessing to him that she was a virgin, so he stopped them, now she wasn't sure to feel about the idea her sister, Michael, it was really weird. "Well it's a good think you stopped it." her hand found his squeezing it lightly.

"I wasn't gonna let them continue! That's my couch!" His voice was serious, before smiling. "I don't know, it's just strange... Like... Nerds." He shrugged his shoulder.

Pulling into the bowling ally parking lot, Isabella got out her side walking over to him, she brushed her hands up his shirt, "When are you going to let me drive?" she pouted while kissing him slowly.

Returning her kiss, Lincoln grinned. "Probably never..." He admitted honestly, "Unless I'm, very, very drunk or something." He took her hand, looking at the bowling Ally. "I haven't been bowling in... Ever."

"That means I will." Isabella paused, "Oh shit!" she quickly hid behind Lincoln, "I think my uncle just saw me," she said while looking over Lincoln's shoulder to her Uncle John, she felt awkward, hoping he didn't see her.

Standing still, Lincoln watched an older man strolling across the parking lot. Before disappearing. "I think you're good... He's gone." Lincoln turned around facing her.

"Sorry," Isabella stepped away from his back, "He's just, my very crazy uncle," she took his hand, "but I have to seriously whoop your ass," she giggled, "Cos I am the bowling queen." she kept smiling walking into the building with Lincoln; she loved feeling his hand in hers.

Daniele was sitting in his office, he was looking over paper work, and everything in the business was working out well. He glanced to the latest shipping, everything working out fine.

There was a knock at Daniele's office door from John, who waited outside casually, he couldn't believe the sight he had seen not to long ago.

"Come in," Daniele kept looking to John who walked into his office. "John, how can I help you?" he asked pushing his paperwork away from him, he could see something across his face. "What's wrong?" he felt his eyes focused on his brother in law's face.

"Daniele, you won't believe what I just saw, I know it isn't my business. But." He looked seriously at his brother-in-law. "I saw your Isabella with that Dock boy! You know the one who runs odd jobs for Crab and Jason? L-...Lincoln I think his name is..." He exhaled.

"No," he shook his head, "Isa, she couldn't, she would've told me." he kept watching John, "How would she knew such a man...?" he tried to think, his eyes focused. "Lynda!" Daniele called quickly, "Can you come in here for a second."

"That's what I said, but there it was! Plain as day in front of me!" John said seriously.  
Before Lynda came into the office, "Yes, dear?" She looked at her Husband with a worried expression.

"Isabella," Daniele started, "has she been seeing anyone?" he asked, he knew his daughter was close with her mother, but he wasn't sure this was possible, he wanted to get to the bottom of this.

Lynda stared at her husband and her little brother. "I... No, she hasn't mentioned anything about it to me, why?"  
"I just saw her... With a boy... A man! Actually." John stared at her.  
"Our Isabella?" Lynda looked shocked.

"That Lincoln, he's twenty," Daniele talked to his wife and John. He felt something was wrong, the door opening, and Cosmo walked in.

"Well, I guess, this is a weird moment..." he looked to his father and mother. "What's going on?"

Daniele looked to his eldest child, "Your sister, she's been spotted with Lincoln." he pointed out.

"Burrows?" Cosmo asked, "I knew that guy, used to," he stopped, "Never mind..."

"Sell you what Cosmo?" Daniele asked feeling serious.

Cosmo shifted from his feet, "Dope..." he looked ashamed.

"See! He is bad news, Daniele." John's voice was sharp.

While Lynda hit her son upside the shoulder, "I taught you better, Cosmo!" Her voice was sharply.  
"We've got to stop this, this... Madness." John whispered, this was indeed a family affair.

Daniele brushed his hands together, "Despite hearing that," glancing over his son, "what would you say of his character?"

"I don't know, last I heard," Cosmo looked to his father, "He's not good, he got a girl pregnant, he does odd jobs, deals, done serious time."

"Daniele! You've got to do something! Our Daughter cannot be seen with the likes of that!" Lynda covered her mouth.  
John cleared his throat, looking over his brother-in-law. "We could..." He trailed off, "Have a chat with him." He nodded.  
"Our daughter is spending time with a criminal! Daniele stop this and I don't want our Serena over at that apartment anymore! Her friend can come over here!" Lynda looked upset.

Daniele inhaled, he pressed his palms together, "John, I'll just need to know where to find him..." he kept his tone even, he glanced over to his wife, "I'll make sure she doesn't see him any more." he glanced to Cosmo, "You are going to promise me, no more dope smoking."

Cosmo nodded, "Hey, I just come here to see my little sis turn eighteen." he smiled, "No more dope smoking."

"I don't think I can handle this, you both make sure it stops, as soon as possible." She said watching her brother walking across the office, his cell phone against his ear.  
"Do you think, she's... She's doing drugs too? She HAS been acting differently lately." Lynda covered her mouth.

Daniele glanced over his wife, "I don't," he kept looking over his wife, "She will not be seeing this boy, man again..." he then nodded while, "She's not going to be seeing him, if I have to make serious threats, I'll make sure our baby girl, will be away from him."

"He works at the Docks, down by the bay, eight-thirty to six, five days a week." John came back, looking at Daniele. Holding his cell phone in his hand.

"Isa, there is less than a week until you turn eighteen," Maria said while looking to Isabella watching the clouds outside, it was raining, so she kept thinking of what Lincoln was doing right about now. "Isa..." she clicked.

Michael watching Isabella, he kept touching Serena's thigh under the table, it seemed him and Serena sit with Isabella and her friends a lot of the time.

Jememi laughed, "Girl," her attention on Serena, "What is with your sister...?"

"Guys, leave Isa alone, she's probably thinking about her party." Sarah who was sitting beside Isabella said, though Sarah knew, knew she was thinking about Lincoln.  
Serena glanced from Michael where she'd been staring to Jememi. "I... Don't know." She glanced to her older sister off in her own little world.

"Girl, you shouldn't be tripping over some guy," Jememi looked to Isabella finally paying attention to friends.

Isabella smiled, "I'm just got a lot," she held her hand out flat, "I have to figure a good way, to tell my dad about Linc, get my party going," she inhaled, "Plate, too much."

Maria sighed, "Well, you're gonna have to let him know some point." her eyes light.

Michael still playing his hand over Serena's thigh, he leaned closer to her ear, "Linc's gonna be working late tonight..." he whispered low.

"Don't worry, Isa, we're here to help you anyways we can." Sarah placed her hand on her best friends shoulder, giving it a tiny squeeze. "I'm sure Papa Ferrari won't be too, too mad..." She tried to be encouraging.  
Serena's cheeks turned pink, turning her head looking over Michael, "Would you like me to come, visit you?" Her voice was alluring in a whisper, her eyes twinkling at him, biting her lip.

"Yeah," Isabella kept playing with her hair, it was waving around her shoulders, her eyes on her friends, "Yeah, just he's been acting so weird," her voice calm, "I mean, my Dad is weird with me, but lately, it's like he is looking at me different."

Michael kept looking to Serena, "We could," he spoke softly, "Well, finish off what we started on Linc's sofa..." he kept his tone smooth.

"Do you think he might know?" Sarah asked her best friend, "Or - maybe he's just worried his little girl is growing up, about to be an adult." She suggested that option too.  
Serena grinned, "I think, I'd really like that." Her voice soft, the butterflies in her stomach excited her.

"Girl is already a woman..." Hana said, "I mean, you spent that night at his apartment..." she smirked.

Isabella blushed, "I," she listened to the bell ringing, "I better get Bio, I need to try and get my grade up." she picked her bag up rushing from the table.

"Girl got it on with Burrows..." Jememi laughed.

Michael listened to the bell, "See you after school," he kissed her before walking away.

Maria snapped, "Serena, you hooking up with Scofield?" she asked with a glint in her eye.

Serena looked over Maria, picking up her Sociology book. "Nope." She shook her head, being serious. She didn't want it getting back to her sister, this time it wouldn't be ruined.

Daniele pulled his car up the docking parking lot, he glanced around the place he didn't want to spend so long here. He stopped his car, opening the door getting out, his eyes scanning around, the rain falling had slowed down, but Daniele wasn't going to stick around long. Walking over to a man, "Where Can I find a Lincoln Burrows?" his voice rough, using the full intimidation of his accent.

"Burrows," The man glanced, "Over there," he pointed out, he watched the man walking away.

Daniele tapped Lincoln's shoulder, "We need to talk!" his voice was serious.

Lincoln turned around, he was wearing a white t-shirt that showed his muscles, and his blue jeans were dirty from the crates he was moving on and off the ships. His green eyes darkened. "Yeah? What about?" He crossed his arms, standing his full height. His head cocked to the side a little bit, he hadn't yet realized who was standing in front of him.

Daniele stood to his full height also, his arms kept folded, "I would be Daniele Marco Ferrari..." his voice stiff, "you would be the man who found it convent to be sneaking around with my under aged daughter," his eyes narrowed, he didn't like this man's lack of respect.

Lincoln scoffed, "I'm not sneaking around with your daughter, who is turning Eighteen in a few days." He pointed out. Feeling an edge in his voice, the darkness in his eyes. "Maybe you should ask her about it, before assuming stuff and interrupting me at work."

Daniele felt his eyes narrow, no one ever talked to him the way this man was talking to him right now. "I find you very disrespectful," he unfolded his arms, for a moment his looked behind Lincoln with a short nod, "I know a lot of people," he kept his voice serious. "My daughter, she's very impressionable, she has a good heart," he then pointed, "Men like you, don't have the right to be taking my daughter," he kept his voice a mean calm.

Lincoln didn't look scared or even remotely worried. "You know people? Guess what, I know a couple too." He shifted all of his weight onto his left leg, tilting his head the other way now. "What are you gonna do? Make me disappear? I'd like to see you try." His voice was ice cold.

Daniele stretched out his arms, brushing himself out, "I am not going to make you disappear," he kept calm, he looked over Lincoln, "But I wonder how you feel, if I talk to my lawyer friends," he watched Lincoln carefully, "Talk to the man signing your pay checks," for a second he was enjoying this. "Maybe make an offer to Lisa, have your son taken into care... make sure your brother gets put back into Foster care." he thought over the silence, "I could make life hard for you," he stepped forward, "I'll make it hard for you to sneeze without someone being on your back..." he waved a hand.

Lincoln didn't want to admin defeat, his eyes narrowing to the point they were almost closed, his jaw set tightly.  
Watching the man in front of him, unpleased with the outcome of this conversation.  
"You touch my son or my brother, I'll break your neck." His voice barely a whisper, a dark wind blowing off the bay's water. But he knew there was nothing he could do, he was Lincoln Burrows and he was Daniele Ferrari, he took a step back, admitting his defeat in silence.

"I am not going to touch them," his voice low, "but I think you know what I do," he stepped close to the man, he wasn't scared of anyone, "You are just some punk," he kept his accent thick, "I know all the right people, to make sure you never see your son, or your brother," he inhaled, "But you only need to do one thing for me never to have to make them things happen." he paused for dramatic effect, "And I will make them all happen right now." his seriousness was intense, "all you need to do," he started, "Is never see my daughter again, don't talk to her, don't look at her, don't even think of her, ever again!" his spoke each word darkly.

Lincoln looked up, trying not to stare at Daniele's face, feeling sick it had come down to this, he exhaled loudly. Gritting his teeth, his hands curled into fists. "Fine!" His voice was edged, rough.

Daniele tapped his arm, "you do that soon," he pointed out, he turned around walking back to his car feeling good about the outcome.

Michael felt his hands going into Serena's hair, kissing her deeply on his bed, his hand moving up the front of her sweater, found his hand over her bra, he lightly pulled away from the kiss, "I was wondering..." he whispered lightly, "If I could try something?"

Serena's eyes watching him, she nodded after a second, her lips burning for more. "Okay." She sounded sure about it, she didn't want to stammer or sound reluctant.

Michael laid her on her back, slowly he was moving his lips down her neck, he kept moving carefully down the bed, taking her leg, kissing from the back of her knee, kissing up her thigh slowly, he moved her skirt up, moving his kiss ever so slowly up her leg feeling her getting excited, he lightly pulled at her panties, his finger running up finding her clit before blowing in it lightly, he was care before lightly running his tongue over it, making sure to be giving it the right amount of attention.

Serena's body tensed before shaking, like a spark ignited in her, her fingers curling against his bed covers. Her eyes closing slowly, "Michael." She gasped lowly, warmth spreading across her lower half.

Michael smirked, he moved his fingers over her opening, his tongue still working on her clit, he was building pressure, slowly pushing a finger inside her, she was tight, but he found it easy to push inside her, feeling her squirming in pleasure, he kept working over her, he never saw himself doing this, but he kept working her over.

Serena's grip got tighter on the covers, her head pressing back into the mattress.  
Wiggling under his tongue, his finger, pushing down against it slowly. She could feel her body pulsing, warm waves of pleasure starting.

Keeping himself going, he found himself pushing another finger inside of her, he kept trying to keep everything moving forward, she was getting wetter, he was moving his tongue quicker and harder feeling her vagina tightening around his finger hearing her moans getting louder, her body twitching more under his touch.

Serena's body started shaking on it's own, her vagina tensing around Michael's fingers as she moaned his name.  
Experiencing an orgasm, she let her breath caught in her throat. Becoming still after she came down.  
After a minute, she sat up, she was grinning. "Oh… Wow." She exhaled, her breathing becoming normal again. Her eyes sparkling, "I think you need... Re-payment." She whispered, pushing him onto his back, undoing his belt, slipping his jeans and boxers down, letting his hard penis free.  
Serena, carefully slide down, against Michael. Her head between his thighs now, carefully her fingers wrapped around the base of his shaft.  
Her eyes scanning it, she brought her lips close to its head, her tongue, slowly slipped from between her lips, licking it, softly - testing the waters in a way.  
Before taking it into her mouth, sucking against it, softly at first.

Michael felt her mouth around his cock, he closed his eyes inhaling sharp, his hands brushing into her hair, he moved it away from her face, he opened his eyes watching her taking him all in, feeling the sensation of her tongue running around his head, he inhaled sharp, brushing his hand into her hair more, kept watching her.

Moving her head up and down against him, feeling focused; Serena twisted her tongue around his throbbing cock.  
She could hear him moaning, taking all of him into her mouth, sucking against it, her hands on either of his thighs. Feeling his fingers in her hair, pulling at it softly. Listening to him murmuring; 'I'm gonna cum.' between moans.  
As Serena slide her tongue up and down against him.  
The door to Michael's bedroom burst open. "Michael! You'll never gue-" Lincoln froze, his eyes burning. "OH, GOD, NO... NOT AGAIN, NO!" He covered his eyes slamming the door.

Michael felt himself coming, it was a weird feeling to know that outside the door was his older brother, he couldn't believe it, he quickly moved off the bed, doing his jeans back up, he quickly rushed out of the bedroom leaving Serena behind, he kept a mean face. "Now who's needing to learn to knock!" he snapped feeling extremely pissed off.

"I was, but something else came up... I got off early." Lincoln was trying to bleach that image from his mind. "Ugh. Hang something on the door next time; are you two even going out? Or is this a friends with benefits kind of thing?''

Michael waved his hand, "I don't have to explain myself to you..." he kept looking over his brother, "You don't explain half the things you do to me." he picked his Jacket up slipping into his shoes, "I need to get some air!" he stormed out of the room quickly.

Standing in the living room alone, as Michael stormed out of the apartment, Lincoln crossed his arms, glancing toward Michael's closed bedroom door.  
He watched and stared for a good five minutes. Before the door opened and Serena peaked out from behind the door, she spotted Lincoln and squeaked her face going red.  
"You're going to have to come out sooner or later!" Lincoln watched her, trying not to picture his brothers dick in her mouth.  
Serena went wide eyed, staring at him. "I.. Uh..." She stopped talking when Lincoln held up his finger, "Before you talk... Have some gum." He pulled out a piece of mint gum handing it to her carefully as he stood in front of the bedroom door.  
Serena put the gum into her mouth and looked down. "I'm sorry." She whispered.  
"Yeah, uh, how about we never speak of this again?" Lincoln suggested.  
"Okay, deal!" Serena couldn't look him in the eyes. "I suppose you... Need a drive home?" He looked around.  
"Uh, no... I'll... Catch the bus or something!" Serena picked up her book bag and her violin case.  
The silence grew between them and Serena cringed. "OkayBYE!" She said running for the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven** _  
It's my party and I'll cry if I want to…_

Standing in her bedroom, Isabella kept looking over herself in the mirror, behind her was her mother doing her hair, for the passed few days Lincoln had been avoiding her calls, no replying to her messages, she felt like her stomach was in knots. Her purple dress was expensive, her make up was flawless, she kept feeling her mother's hands working over her hair, but all Isabella could do was stare at her phone, her reflection again, she couldn't think what to expect from tonight, but every time Lincoln would come into her mind, she felt the knot in her stomach getting tighter.

"You are absolutely beautiful, Isabella." Lynda touched her daughters cheek softly, looking over her, remembering her, the first time she held her in her arms, her first words, steps, day of school. "Oh you've grown up so fast!" Her arms were wrapped around her softly, hugging her.

"Yeah," Isabella kept watching her mother, but felt her knot tight to the point of feeling sick, "Mom," she spoke softly looking over her, feeling she needed to talk. "I need to talk to you about something." she kept watching over her mother, her eyes searching for something to tell her it was the right time to talk about it.

"Of course, honey. What is it?" Lynda walked around to face her daughter, looking into her eyes. The sinking feeling in her stomach, gave her the feeling she all ready knew what this was going to be about.

"There is something," Isabella focused on her eyes, "I've been seeing someone mom," her hands touching her stomach trying not to be sick, she inhaled. "I didn't say anything, because, Dad..."

Lynda exhaled, brushing her hands down her stomach. Looking over her daughter, "Who is this, someone, honey?" Keeping her tone even, Lynda didn't want to let on she knew, she was good with hiding things.

"His name is Lincoln," Isabella started, "He's really nice," her voice lighting up, "He makes me really happy, he is a real gentleman." her eyes going over her mother's eyes. "I think I might be falling in love Mom." she smiled softly.

Lynda almost choked on the saliva in her mouth, "Oh, Isabella, you're Eighteen." She laughed nervously. "There is plenty of time to find out about love." She nodded, her stomach twisting.

"Yes," Isabella got to her feet standing to her full height, "I am eighteen, and I am happy with him," she then looked over her. "And if you remember, you was younger than me when you meet Daddy, so why is it any different with me?"

"I'm not saying it's different, honey. I'm just saying... This is your first boyfriend? Doesn't mean it's true love." Lynda kissed her cheek, heading toward the door.

Isabella sighed watching her mother walk away from her bedroom, she looked over herself in the full length mirror feeling herself worrying again, she picked up her phone dialling the number she knew off by heart. It run a few times, _This is Lincoln Burrows, I'm not here, leave a message, I'll call you back, Maybe if I need to._ Isabella sighed. "Lincoln, me again, I've told my mom, I just need you to come, so I can tell Dad, please, please call me soon..." she hung up placing her phone in her bag walking towards the door feeling nervous.

Serena was walking down the second floors hallway, her hair up in a curly ponytail, wearing a black skirt and an orange top with lime green heels. She noticed her sister, exiting a room. "Hey." She said lowly.

"Hey," Isabella kept looking to Serena, "Guess this is going to be a good night," she tried to be happy about tonight, but she kept feeling upset about Lincoln not calling.

"Don't worry. He'll show up." Serena knew Lincoln wasn't taking her calls, or showing up in the most random of places where Isabella would be.

Michael listened to the Machine taking the message, he was dressed smart for the party, and he kept looking to his brother staring at the answer machine. "You know, most guys be happy their girlfriend calls," he watched him, but felt himself worried about his brother.

"You know, most guys..." Lincoln looked up at his little brother, his eyes dark. "Most guys, aren't me." His voice was icy.

For a moment of Silence Michael kept focused on his brother, "Well, I need a ride to the party," he snapped the tone of his voice confused, it wasn't long ago Lincoln was happy, but now he looked like someone kicked him repeatability in the stomach.

"And your girl friend - or fuck buddy can't get her parents to pick you up?" Lincoln gritted his teeth, pulling on a jean jacket. Grabbing his car keys.  
Inside, Lincoln was hurt, he felt like he was kicked in the stomach over and over again. But on the outside it was coming out in anger.

"You know what Lincoln," Michael picked his jacket up, "Out of everything you've done in life," he felt he wasn't going to push a button, "Isa's been one of the good things to happen, and right now," he sighed, "you pushing her away because you can't let a good thing happen to you." he then picked a bag up with present and card. "Also with me and Serena, it was just curiosity, that's all..."

"Or pull your head out of your ass, Michael!" Lincoln gave his brother a dark look, before storming out of the apartment toward the complex parking lot. "If you aren't in the car in two minutes, I'm leaving without you!' His voice was loud down the hall.

Isabella was greeting Family and friends to her party, each face smiling at her, but she smiled back. For most of the watching people coming into the ballroom, the more her knot made everything harder, her eyes glancing to Serena. "I don't think he's coming." her voice low, her eyes kept at the entrance feeling her hands over her stomach again.

Serena was starting to think the same thing, but she wouldn't let it show. "Do you want me to call him? He won't know my number, he might answer." She sighed.

"No need," Isabella could see Michael walking into the hall holding a bag, he was on his own. Isabella's chest tight, she watched him walking over to them.

Michael kept looking to Isabella's purple dress; it was strapless, kinda of like a Disney princess, minus the cheese tiara. "Happy Birthday Isa," he looked to Serena giving her a small smile, "Hey Serena..." He felt awkward; Isabella kept looking to the entrance door.

"Hey, Michael - where is your asshat of a brother?" Serena asked him seriously, looking at the entrance before looking back to Michael, she was going to rip Lincoln's ball sack off if he ruined this for Isabella.

"He's not," Michael rubbed the back of his head, "He isn't coming in," he added while watching Isabella's face, "He's been having a bad day." he kept looking to Serena now.

"I," Isabella shook her head, "I'll be right back," she pulled her dress up, walking away from the hallway, getting to the exit seeing the car, Lincoln's car, she rushed over to it before it had a change to drive off, both her hands on the bonnet. "What the Fuck Linc!"

Lincoln looked darkly at her. "Isabella, get away from my car." He didn't want to use the tone he used, the dark tone, the tone he used when he was going to break someone's face.

"I am not moving," she kept still in front of the car, "you can either run me down, or face me like a man!" Isabella had never been so mad, but her knot was completely tight, her eyes focused, she was pissed off.

Lincoln stared at her, darkly. Before opening his door, getting out of his car, still running. "I don't want to see you, Isabella!" His voice was rough. He couldn't see anyone, but he had a feeling someone was watching.

Isabella kept still, the seconds were ticking slowly to her, and she moved closer to him. "Linc," her voice dropped, it was like her stomach knot kept getting tighter. "You, how can you say that," her eyes were trying to so hard not to water. "I love you..." her eyes blinking, her vision blurred from holding tears back.

"Yeah, well... I thought I loved you... But, you just aren't putting out anything I want..." He looked down at her dress, before looking back to her face.

"How could you say that?" Isabella kept her hands at her stomach, her legs felt like they were going to fail on her. Most of all, she kept feeling the world spinning. "You said you didn't want to rush me," she pointed, "you said, you'd wait!" her eyes welling too much the tears falling down her cheeks. "You said, you cared about me..." her voice squeaked.

Lincoln shrugged, "Guess I just said that to make you trust me." He smirked, "But, you haven't been putting out. S'all I cared out." He opened his car door again.

Isabella rushed to him, her fist collided with the side of his face, "You fucked up Scum bag!" she spat in his face, "Don't you ever come near me again," she quickly kneed him in the groan before walking away from him, she brushed her hands under her eyes feeling like she was going to be sick now, her eyes kept brushing her eyes more trying to stop herself getting upset more.

Lincoln gritted his teeth, it wasn't the punch that hurt, it was the fact, and he was just kicked in the balls. He forced himself to get into the car. Biting his knuckle. Exhaling. "Fuck." He said to himself.

Isabella watched the last of the party guest were gone, she'd made it through the night with a smile, and she danced and laughed. She said thank you to everyone, her hands going through her hair, she watched her parents talking to someone. For a moment she could see Serena saying goodbye to Michael, but all Isabella did was look to all her presents, the DJ packing up, and no matter how much she told herself she was going to bounce back, it didn't stop the pain setting in making it hard to keep faking her smile.

"See you, Michael." Serena's voice was soft, but she was stressed out, she wasn't stupid.  
She could tell something was wrong with her sister and she could only assume it was about Lincoln who hadn't shown his face all night. But was parked outside, waiting for Michael, with a serious look on his face. She glanced over to her sister, before back to him.

"Yeah," Michael kissed her cheek lightly, "I'll catch you in school Monday," he glanced out to his brother who had honked the horn to the car, "I'll figure out what is wrong," he inhaled, "I'll see you right," he turned away walking to the car, he got in not talking to Lincoln, just seeing the start of a black eye on his face. "You really messed up this time."

Serena walked over to Isabella, watching her, staring at her more like, trying to find the right word, the right words that her friends would fail to find. "Wanna talk about it?" Her voice even, she knew something was wrong. It was like, a freaky sisterly connection.

Isabella sniffed lightly, she used a napkin to blow her nose lightly, "You know," she kept herself together as well as she could, "When, your pet hamster died," her eyes looking forward, "I told you to get over it, animals die..." she kept feeling worse, her hands kept hold on the napkin.

"Erm." Serena itched the side of her head, "Yes, clearly... " She nodded. "Is this your way of saying, Lincoln and you are... Finished?"

Hearing the words said by someone else made the knot in stomach feel like an explosion in her stomach. "He dumped me on my birthday!" her voice squealed, but her hands going to her eyes as she burst into tears, her chest hurt so much as she cried hard into her hands. "He said he only wanted one thing from me..." she sobbed out trying to control her tears.

Staring, up at her sister for a fraction of a minute, Serena, extended her arms, putting them around Isabella and pulling her into a hug. "It's okay, cry it out." She whispered, rubbing her sisters back. Feeling a huge hate toward Lincoln Burrows.

Michael walked into the apartment, the whole ride home, Lincoln hadn't spoke the whole way, it felt weird, but something was nagging Michael, "Why do you have a black eye?" he asked trying to keep himself a safe distance from his brother who didn't look to pleased.

"Why, does it matter?" Lincoln's eyes narrowed, going to the fridge, he pulled out a beer can, pulling the tab and listening to it hiss, foam bubbling from the mouth hole, Lincoln sucked it, before taking a long sip of the cheap beer. Glaring at the toaster.

"It matters," Michael walked to the kitchen area watching his brother, "because you and Isa were happy, now you're treating her like shit," his eyes kept focused on his older brother, "So I asked who gave you the black eye." he folded his arms.

"Michael, don't act like you're just going to cross your arms and interrogate me. Leave me alone." He reached into his pocket, taking his cigarettes out, putting the beer down, he put a smoke into his mouth, lighting it up. Taking a long puff from it.

"I just don't get you," Michael waved his hands in surrender, "you had a amazing girlfriend, she was making you happy, but you just think," he shrugged his shoulder, "Meh, I'll just break her heart on her birthday." Michael's eyes narrowed, "I can only assume she hit you," he pointed to his brother's face, "You always fuck everything up, first me, then Vee, now you just dump Isa..." he shook his head walking away. "You're a Dumbass..." he walked into his bedroom closing the door behind him.

"I fucked you up, HUH?" Lincoln yelled at the closed door. "Oh please feel free to find another place to live anytime this place." He snapped, grabbing a glass, throwing it against the wall it smashed. "Isn't good enough for you!" He grabbed his keys, leaving the apartment again, slamming the door.

Isabella glanced to Serena lying in her bed next to her, both girls dressed for bed; the lamp was the only light. "Thank you..." Isabella whispered, "You know, we've not done this since I was twelve," she smiled looking to her sister's face. "How am I going to go to school Monday?"

Lying on her stomach, Serena's arms were crossed over the pillow, her head resting on her palms, looking over her sister. "The same way, you have everyday since grade primary." She whispered softly. "With your head held high." She nodded slowly. "I know - well I don't know, but I'm assuming it hurts, hurts like a hundred hot stabbing knives... " Her brown eyes misty.

"Yeah," Isabella lying on her side, she kept looking over her sister's face, "I mean, I thought we was falling in love." she inhaled trying to stop herself crying again. "But, guess he just wanted sex," she bit her lip, "I just thought I made it bad..." she looked over her sister, "I kinda punched, spat and kneed him in the groan..."

Serena let out a laugh, looking amused now. "Good, he deserved it." She kept thinking over the Lincoln she knew, the Lincoln who didn't seem very happy until her sister came along, it made her curious about several things. Serena reached out, brushing a piece of her sister's hair from her face. "It'll get better."

Isabella bit her lip, "I know," she glanced over to a photo on her wall, it was the party, herself was with Maria, her boyfriend, Lincoln was holding her in his arms, she bit harder onto her lip, "Right now, I am trying hard to breathe," she started to cry all over again, reaching out holding her sister again.

Daniele walked passed Isabella's bedroom, he could hear the sobbing again, he carried on walking to his bedroom looking to Lynda in bed, "I think that Lincoln Burrows took my advice," he got into the bed looking to his wife, "Is she going to be okay?" he asked while feeling a little guilty.

Lynda took her reading glasses off looking over her husband as she closed the book she was reading.  
"I hope so, Daniele." She sighed, feeling bad about it now. "I didn't know they were that attached." The look in her eyes was a bothered one. Maybe this wasn't the best idea.

Daniele glanced over Lynda's face, "He wasn't a good enough man for our Isa." he brushed his hand on his wife's cheek, "This is all for the best," he kissed her softly. "By next week she'll be back to normal, find herself a nice boy to date."

Nodding Lynda had to believe so, "You're right." She smiled softly, giving her husband another quick kiss, putting her book on the nightstand.

Monday was the hardest thing for Isabella, she sat on a bench in the quad looking to Sarah, she didn't put effort into her outfit today, an old pair of jeans and a blue polo shirt, her hair pulled into a ponytail, her face for the first time in years without a piece of make up on.

Marie kept looking over a friend, "I can get a few of my man's friends, they can smash his wreak of a car up..."

"Marie that isn't going to help anyone! That's just going to make an even bigger mess." Sarah sighed, wrapping her arm around her best friends shoulders. "It'll be okay Isa." She whispered, pulling her friend close. Megan sitting on the grass, exhaled, she felt bad for Isabella.

"Funny," she kept looking to Sarah, "I kinda grew to love that dumb car," she felt her hand holding onto the leather Jacket she wore, she kept trying to hold onto the smell of Lincoln, but the smell would only break her heart even more. "I mean, I keep remember everything, and it doesn't make any sense..." she looked to Maria, "So, don't..."

Maria sighed, "At least burn that jacket..." she pointed out.

Sarah glared at Maria. "Stop it." She said seriously at her, before kissing the top of Isabella's head. "We'll he is stupid! Stupid with a big head. He'll soon realize what he's lost and come crawling back! But it'll be too late!"

Isabella kept blinked more tears, "I miss him." she kept looking over her friends, "and, right now, I just..."

"I think, you need to take off the jacket..." Maria held her hands up, "Not to burn, but so you need to detox honey..." her voice smooth, "Sarah, you gotta agree with that."

"I do, yes." Sarah sighed, "Come on Isabella, it'll be for the better." Her hands were on the Leather jacket that was around her best friend. "Take it off, just for a while?" Sarah asked softly.

"I can't..." Isabella kept looking helpless, her eyes going wide. "Don't..."

Maria inhaled, "Look, you're not going to get better, holding onto a jacket, he dumped you, on your birthday!" her voice snapped.

Michael walked over looking to the girls, "Hey Isa," he kept looking around.

"Michael..." Isabella's voice choked, but her eyes kept on his. "How's Linc?"

"Isa!" Maria rolled her eyes, and then glared to Michael, "I hope your brother is pleased with himself!"

"Look, I'm just here," he inhaled, "Linc said he wants his Jacket back..."

Sarah cringed, "Your brother, is an asshole, Scofield." Her voice was dark, looking over Isabella. "Don't get upset, you don't need his stupid jacket or him... " She looked seriously at her best friend she hated this.  
Serena joined the circle. Serena knew what Michael had said; she kept looking at her big sister. "Isa." She caught her attention. "We're just going to take the jacket off, for a little while. Okay?" She stood in front of her, her hands on her shoulders.  
Looking into her eyes. Trying to negotiate with the emotionally hurt subject, the subject being her sister.

Isabella jumped to her feet, "No one, is taking this off me!" her voice dark, her eyes narrowing to Michael, "your brother wants his jacket back so badly." she inhaled, "Tell him to get some Gonads, and come get it himself!" she picked her bag up storming away feeling her hands pulling the jacket over her tighter.

Michael sighed, "I am just passing a message," he glanced to Serena, "I have no idea what I'm going to tell him now..." but secretly Michael was over the moon, he never really liked Lincoln with Isabella anyway.

Serena looked partly annoyed with Michael, "I told you to let me handle it, but no... You go off and do it yourself in all the wrong ways!" She sighed sharply. Watching her sister go. "I'll get the jacket, you tell your brother to crawl in a very deep hole that I won't find him in." She was ticked at Lincoln.

Michael sighed, "Easy for you to say," his voice low, "you're not the one living with him," he waved his hands, "but I knew she wouldn't give the jacket up without a fight..." he glanced over the green seeing Isabella under a tree, she was hiding her face inside the jacket. "It's like he's using everything he's got, to get drunk all the time..."

"Well, report his ass for negligence or something." Serena rubbed her forehead, watching her sister before looking at Michael. "Look, I'm sorry if I'm snappy with you, I don't mean to be, I just - I feel like, I have to be the older sibling, to the older sibling and keep everything under control..." She muttered.

Michael simply shrugged it off, "Yeah, what ever Serena," he turned walking away feeling pissed off, it seemed that everyone was taking what his brother did, and putting blame on him.

"Argh!" Serena said, it was all she could manage, fixing her backpacks shoulder strap. She cleared her throat. Walking over to Isabella, sitting down beside her. "You see, this is the part where I get annoyed, the part when... Nothing makes sense!" She was staring forward. "I don't care if you keep the fucking jacket! I don't care if you kick Lincoln in the balls!" She exhaled.

For a second Isabella kept still, her eyes looking over to her sister, "You know, you're right, nothing makes sense..." she finally stopped hugging herself into the jacket, "and also, I never asked for people to care," she pointed out, "I never ask for everyone to coo after me, and try and fix me." she got to her feet, "I just would like to live in denial for a few more days," she added while listening to the bell going, "Now I have to go and pretend to pay attention in History..."

"Or... " Serena looked over her sister as they both stood up. "We ditch and go hang out somewhere, not like a Prison." She shifted her eyes.

"Ditch," Isabella laughed, "I never thought you was the one to ditch," she laughed putting her hands into her pockets. "I am getting a feeling you're turning into a little rebel..."

"Not a rebel, just - sick of this place and I know you are too." Serena looked into her eyes seriously. Exhaling a breath. "It was just a suggestion, forget it.''

Isabella grabbed her hand, "No, no, you can't take it back," she watched everyone going back to class, "Come on, we're going to get some ice cream, and go to the park," she inhaled, "We can pretend for a few hours that we're not having all this boy drama..."

"Sounds like, exactly what we both need." Serena linked arms with her sister, the two of them heading toward the student parking lot.

Isabella kept looking to Serena while driving to the park they used to play in all the time, the leather jacket on the back seat, and her eyes on the road. "So, I've got to ask," her voice light, "You and Michael, have you two..." she paused, "well, you know, done it?"

Serena looked awkward, clearing her throat, carefully playing with her fingers. "Done it? No... Done stuff... Yes." She answered honestly, there was no point in lying.

"I knew there was a reason," Isabella laughed, "A big reason for you sitting in that confession booth for a while." she kept smiling feeling relaxed, "How many hail Mary's did you have to say?"

Making a displeased face, Serena exhaled nervously. "One hundred and two." She rubbed her cheek.

"Damn," Isabella laughed, "well, I'll assume you are," she paused, "going to inform Michael that he's gotta slow with the sexual activities, before you get a one way ticket to the fire zone..." she inhaled, "Think, you're more experienced than your older sister."

"Yeah, I really didn't need that information Isabella, but thank you - very much." Serena gave her thumbs up. Before feeling nervous and shrugging. "I can't help it, I like what I do with Michael..."

Pulling outside the ice cream place, Isabella inhaled, she tried to not look at the bench, her eyes focused on Serena, "Come on," she got out the car, "Get something sweet," she glanced to her sister with a smile, "My treat..."

"Thanks, Isa." Serena walked across the Cows Ice Cream place, with her heading into the shop. She tried to pick what flavour but stood back, biting her lip.

Isabella paying for the ice cream, walking the small way from the ice cream place to the park, Isabella smiled seeing the swing set was free, careful with her ice cream up with mint chocolate chip and cookie dough, she sat on the swing, looking Serena, "Do, you think he really broke up with me, because I didn't put out?"

Sitting on the other swing, Serena was glad to be wearing fitted jeans, looking at the plastic bowl in her hand with the black spoon sticking from the strawberry and peanut butter scoops. Her eyes focused on the pea gravel as she spoke, "Honestly? I've _known_ Lincoln ... Five years and there is just something off about it... I don't know what though."

"Yeah, I thought so too," Isabella starting to swing lightly, but kept looking to the trees, the grass surrounding the kiddie park area. "But then, I just had to ask," her eyes looking to her ice cream, "So, are you and Michael, still best friends, or, boyfriend and girlfriend. Or friends with benefits?"

Serena shifted awkwardly on the swing, the spoon in her mouth, she pressed it against her inside cheek. "I'm... Not really sure? So I don't really, say?"

Isabella finished off her ice cream, "Well," she started to swing more after placing the empty cup on the floor, "I think the best thing you can do, is talk to him..." her voice serious, "Just say, that you're not going to do anything, if he doesn't make it clear what your relationship is."

''You know, that sounds so much easier in my head, then actually saying it out loud." Serena sighed. "Isa, he makes me feel like I matter, you know? I know that I matter, but I mean to him, it makes me feel like I really matter to him..." she said with a sigh.

"I'm just saying this," Isabella kept still letting the swing move on it's own. "I know you like Michael, but you need to remember, his a guy." she paused, "Smart, dumb, cool, loser, rich or poor, they all think the same, and it's with the thing between their legs..."

"A penis?" Serena said what her sister was implying. "Michael isn't that kind of guy, I know - I know he's a guy, but..." She sighed putting her empty ice cream up down. "Lets stop talking about boys!"

"Okay," Isabella kept swinging now, "you remember when I was seven, you was five," she kept moving on the swing, "You wanted to go on the bigger swing set, because I was," she laughed, "Then you fell off, and Mom freaked taking you to the hospital, I hated that you got a lollipop and I didn't."

Serena stated at her sister, "You mean... July 15th, 1979? Yes, I do remember... But." She scoffed. "I got a lollipop because I broke my finger!" She laughed.

"You know," Isabella said while swinging again, "you don't need to say dates," she looked forward, "It's kinda creepy, just say you remember, no need to be a human record bank..." her eyes going to her watch, "Well, we could always catch a movie before going home."

"That isn't my fault either, they just kind of slip out... You know, you'd just being able to remember anything detail for detail would be awesome, but... It's not..." She stood up. "Movie. Sounds good."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

_What have you done?_

Isabella kept looking to the bottle of tequila that her and Maria had been drinking. The fact Maria's bedroom was the size of her walk in closet; she kept lying on her back looking to the ceiling with all her posters on. "I can't take it," Isabella closed her eyes, she rolled on her stomach picking up a beer bottle taking a long sip, she felt it hit her stomach, the drink in her was making everything hurt more.

"He's not worth it," Maria stated while taking out some sambuca opening the bottle lid, she felt Isabella taking the bottle knocking it back quickly. "Hey, Hey!" Maria took the bottle quickly from her friend, "I love you girl, I do, but right now you're making yourself a mess." She inhaled, "and my mom would kill me if you barfed all over my carpet." She finished while sipping the drink herself.

"You know what!" Isabella got to her feet, the room swayed a little before she got her footing. "I am going to give that man a piece of my mind!" she took her purse heading for the door.

Maria quickly to her feet, "Isa!" she rushed after her friend, she'd not drunk as much as her friend, but Maria was worried, she watched Isabella getting into her car. Maria was trying to stop her. "Seriously, you are wasted," she looked into the passenger side window.

"I can't keep believing what he told me," Isabella lifted her hand; it took three attempts to get the key into the ignition. "I am not taking no, no," she waved her head, her brown curls bounced with her face. The car started as it jolted forward, Isabella moved in the driver seat, her eyes on Maria, "I need," she drove away leaving her friend standing on the curb looking pissed off.

Pulling up to the apartment complex, Isabella found herself leaning on the steering wheel, her hands folding over, her face resting on her arms, she inhaled trying to get the courage to get out of the car, she felt her eyes looking into the rear view mirror to herself, she blinked more tears rolling down her cheek, it left lines of mascara, she didn't even know she was crying, but getting out the car, she locked it out, but walking to the front door, she pulled it open, tripping her feet made her feel light. Her eyes focused to the stairs, happy for once she didn't have to climb many, her hands holding onto the banister, her eyes focused on each step trying to not trip over her heels, she kept thinking of how she felt, she walked into the door, her fists started to smash on the door. "Lincoln!" she called, "Open," she kept pounding on the door with her fist, she felt the door open, her body resting on it feel forward into Michael's arms.

"Isa!" Michael felt surprised to see her, she was wearing a tight fitting black vest, her black mini skirt was brushing over her thighs, with her ankle boots, and Michael focused on her eyes. She'd been crying, her hair was a mess or curls, her mascara running Michael carried her into the apartment, "What are you doing here?" he asked carrying her, but she kept stumbling all over the place.

"I need to," she held her hand, "I'm gonna be," she fell forward throwing up all over the floor, her hands holding onto Michael, he inhaled sharp, his shirt and jeans covered in sick. "I'm sorry…" her voice light.

I'll just lay you down," Michael lifted her up carefully avoiding her touching her sick on him, he walked her into his bedroom placing her down on his bed, "I'll get you some water," he pointed out moving his waste bin close to the bed, he pulled his shirt off and jeans standing in his boxers ignoring the fact Isabella was on his bed, her head was in the waste bin.

Getting out the shower, he walked with a glass of water, he had a towel wrapped around himself, he glanced to Isabella sitting up, her hands brushed into her hair, he glanced to the glass of water on his nightstand. "Are you okay?" he asked her while sitting beside her.

"I need," she murmured, "I need to see Lincoln," she placed her head on his shoulder, she seemed to see be out of it, her eyes closed, her hand brushing on his thigh, Michael found his eyes staring at her hand, it was so close to his dick, his eyes slowly finding her eyes on his. "Where is he?" she whispered softly. Even if her breath still had the hint of vomit, he couldn't control himself getting hard.

"He's, not going to be home tonight," he found his voice smooth, his hand brushed her hair back, but she looked so disappointed. Michael kept looking into her eyes, deep brown, he felt her lips lightly parted, he'd always imagined Isabella in his bed, but she was in his room, but asking for his lame ass brother.

Isabella kept trying to focus on the faces of Michael, everything become hazy, his hand brushing back her hair, her eyes trying so hard to keep focused. "I need to talk to him, he needs to know, I'll forgive him, I want him…" her hand kept brushing his thigh more.

Michael swallowed hard, "He's not going to come back, he's out of town," he knew it was a lie, but the fact Isabella could of done better than Lincoln, her eyes welling up, he kept looking over her face, "He's gone to see Veronica…."

"Who's Veronica?" Isabella asked trying all she could to keep calm, but the tears running down her cheeks.

Michael quickly got up, "We should clean you up," he walked out of the room, he didn't know what to do, he could pull this lie, she'd believe him, or he could be honest, he glanced to the bathroom, inhaling, exhaling touching the sink, he found a flannel, he turned seeing Isabella standing behind him.

"Who's Veronica Michael?" Her voice light, her eyes kept focused on him, holding onto the doorframe.

Michael walked closer to her, he touched the damp flannel to her cheeks, he washed the make up from her face, he kept focused on her pouting lips, her deep brown eyes kept focused on him, it was trying everything he could to keep a cool head. "Veronica, she's," he inhaled, "She's Linc's on and off girlfriend…" he whispered brushing her hair back again.

Isabella took a few steps away from Michael now, her hand touching her chest, she rushed to Michael's room slamming the door, Michael followed, but he couldn't open the door. "Isa," he said through the door, "Isa let me in please?" he asked. But all he heard was sobbing.

Michael turned around looking to the vomit on the floor, the smell was starting to make his stomach turn, he went to the clean laundry basket finding some sweat pants, he pulled the on quickly starting to clean up the sick the best he could.

He finished walking back to the door, he moved it seeing Isabella curled on his bed crying, he walked slowly into the room, the door closing behind himself, he sat on the bed looking over her, the mini skirt had rode up, he could see the lace of her panties, he kept trying to focus on her face, but it was facing away from him, "Isa, Linc's not worth it," he watched her rolling around looking to him now, "you need someone, someone who is going to love you, and be with you…" he felt the mattress springs squeak as she rolled to face him, her big brown eyes looking sore from crying.

"I just can catch a break," she whispered, she sat up brushing her hands into her hair, she felt his hand touching her cheek, her eyes finding his, she never realised how blue they were. "Michael…" her voice lighter now.

"Isa, you're an amazing woman, you don't need Lincoln," he moved on the bed close to her, he brushed his other hand into her hair feeling her breath on his face.

Isabella could feel the tension between them, his face was so close to hers, "Michael, you're a great guy, but…" she paused feeling his thumb brushing over her cheek, "Michael, Serena…" her voice kept breaking with her heavy breathing.

Michael paused, he kept looking into Isabella's eyes, "Me and Serena are just friends…" he brushed her hair back more, "We're not going to be more than that…" he kept her eyes contact, "I've always wanted you." He brushed his lips against her.

Isabella felt his lips burning on her own, she closed her eyes lightly taking in the kiss, it was strange, she'd not thought of ever kissing Michael, her hands moving down his bare chest, she lightly pushed him away, "Michael," she exhaled, "I don't," she felt his lips brushing down her neck down, his hand on her waist, under her shirt, her breath tight in her chest. "Michael," she kept saying his name, "Wait…" she pushed him back again. "What are you doing?"

Michael stopped, his hand still on her waist, "Isa," he kept looking over her face, "I…" he stopped feeling her lips on his, she was kissing him, he kept moving his hand up her shirt, pulling it off, he placed it on the floor, he glanced over her bra, taking it off, he could feel her kissing down his neck, her hand moving to the band of the sweat pants, moving inside, Michael gasped feeling her hand around his hard on, it was moving up and down slowly, he moved his hands taking off her skirt and panties moving her on her back, he rested above her body, her eyes kept on his.

Neither of them spoke, Michael moved his hand up her thigh, he found his fingers brushing over her entrance feeling it slick, he brushed his index finger around her clit feeling her back arch on the bed, she gasped, Michael feeling his hard on rubbing against the martial of the sweatpants. He reached over into his draw, he found the condom, he moved his sweatpants off, he tore the wrapper of the condom, carefully unrolling it down his shaft, he kept looking to Isabella's body, she was perfect, he moved above her, he felt her hands pulling him onto her, his hard on rubbing against her opening, he felt her gasping, he pushed, but paused, he'd never had sex before now, but pushing into her was hard, he felt her tensing, he put it to the fact she was drunk, part of him was telling him this was wrong, but finally pushing into her she gasped pulling his arms, he laid above her, he held her close to him pushing into her carefully, he felt each thrust, each time he'd push into her, her hands would pull him in tighter, he quicken the pace, her voice lightly moaning, her thighs tighten around his waist, he couldn't stop pulling out to thrust in deeper, but something was wrong, he couldn't stop now, her felt her tighten around him, her moans louder, he kept his eyes closed before feeling himself cuming, he moved feeling it more intense, her fingers pulling him more, he opened his eyes to watch her eyes watching him, he moved off her, for a second she kept still, he didn't know what he'd done, but she rolled onto him, her eyes closed, he glanced to the condom, he took it off, throwing it in the trash, he felt his eyes going to Isabella who'd now passed out, he laid beside her for a few hours just watching her face in the moonlight.

Lincoln had arrived back from working a Dockyard night shift; he was only unlocking the apartment door now. Feeling hazy from the joint he'd smoked with Derek on the way home. Opening the door he closed it silently. He felt like a douche bag, especially toward Michael who didn't deserve the crap he'd been putting him through. He slowly walked down the hall, opening his brother's bedroom door. "Hey, Michael I'm So-" He forgot what he was saying, seeing Isabella and Michael laying in bed together, clothes across the floor. He stepped back and walked out, slamming the door.

The shining through Michael's bedroom window, he rolled in his sleep, he didn't want to wake up just yet, he his moved lightly on smooth skin, he slightly opened his eyes to look over Isabella still sleeping soundly, he tried to stop the grin from spreading across his face before brushing her hair from her face lightly kissing her.

Michael for a second paused, he moved on the bed, the springs squeaking, he laid back down quickly moving the blanket over Isabella, he kept quick, closing his eyes again thinking how long he had to get up, but didn't really want to move from the bed.

Isabella moaned lightly, she rolled carefully trying to not feel anything in her head that wasn't a jack hammer, her hands brushed under her eyes slowly seeing Michael sleeping, she bit her lip, looked to herself before feeling nauseous.

Isabella found herself sitting up, her hands going into her hair, she felt completely sick with herself, she glanced over Michael, quickly she grabbed her clothes, putting them on quickly, she managed to slip her shoes on creeping to the bedroom door, she moved it slowly, it creaked, Isabella froze for a moment, but Michael didn't move. Letting out a sigh of relief Isabella slipped out the door, she closed it behind herself, exhaling feeling her eyes looking, trying to remember where her purse was, she slowly crept to the living room coffee table seeing it where she left it.

Lincoln couldn't believe what he'd seen, he didn't believe it - he didn't want to believe it. He shook his head, heading to his car, he was pissed, and he got into the car, pulling out of the driveway peppering the bumper.

"Where you going Isa?" Michael walked into the hallway with just his boxers on looking over Isabella; she was opening the front door.

For a second she kept still, "Michael, you're a nice guy, you are," she inhaled, "but last night," she started, "Last night, wasn't meant to happen, and it can't happen again." she inhaled, "I've gotta go, get ready for school, home," she tried to keep calm, "Just, I," she hesitated, "I gotta go..." she walked out the apartment holding her chest feeling sick before getting to her car, she didn't know what was worse, losing her virginity, or losing it to the boy her sister was crazy in love with.

Having an early Violin lesson at the school, Serena was there before most teachers arrived.  
She put her Stradivarius Violin back into its case carefully, clipping it closed; she headed toward her locker to put it, in until the end of the day.  
Wearing a pair of jeans, with orange open toe four inch heels and a thick strapped lime tank top her sweater over it was thin white and unzipped.

Isabella had enough time, to drive home, quickly dodge her mother's questions, wash, dress and drive back to school. Pulling into the parking lot, she felt her hands going into her hair, she still felt sick, and she promised herself never to drink that much again opening the door to her car.

"Isa girl, where did you go to last night?" Maria asked Isabella, her eyes going over her quickly. "You cried something about confronting Linc," she watched her friend walking to the school following her, "What happened?"

Isabella stopped at her locker, her eyes on her friend, "nothing, he wasn't there, and I passed out in my car," she nodded trying to skip out the big chunk of sleeping with her sister's best friend, crush, love of life person, aka Michael.

"Really? Wow, I was really expecting a huge story about how you drunk kicked his ass." Megan looked over Isabella.  
Sarah was standing back, her arms crossed over one another. Shaking her head. "Guys, this isn't funny." She exhaled.

Isabella kept looking in her locker; she felt her eyes going to the corridor where Michael was walking, she quickly stuck her head into her locker looking like she was searching for something.

Maria glanced back, watching the halls feeling lost, "Well, it's a good think, I mean, drunk girl, you was out of your face, I am just happy to see you didn't wrap your car around a mailbox." she tapped her shoulder, "See you in Spanish." she walked off.

Isabella glanced to Sarah, "well need to talk," she then paused, "also, isn't a Latino girl taking Spanish kinda cheating...?"

"Yes, yes it is, but you took Italian last year, remember? Anyways." Sarah felt like something was wrong, "What about? What happened?" She could tell something was wrong.

Isabella looked around, she noticed Megan had chanced after Maria, she took her friend's hand taking her to the girls bathroom quickly, she locked the door, her eyes looking to her best friend, "what I tell you here, you tell no one else..."

Sarah nodded, fixing the strap of her purse, looking over Isabella. "Of course not a soul, cross my heart, needles in the eye, yada, yada." She crossed her heart, looking serious.

"I tell you, never get drunk, cos when you're drunk, you are prone to do things, you'd never dream of sober." her hands kept brushing down her shirt feeling worse, "I did a bad thing last night..."  
"What kind of bad thing, Isabella?" Sarah felt nervous for her friend, "You didn't like murder someone or something, did you? What happened?" She lent against the counters with three sinks.

"What makes you think I am capable of murder," she listened to the first bell going, "I'll tell you later, if I'm late for home room," she shook her head walking to the door, quickly looking to Sarah, "I lost my virginity." she quickly rushed out seeing the hallways emptying.

Michael walked up to Serena who was putting her things into her locker, "Hey," he smiled resting against the locker next to hers. "Have you got any plans for tomorrow night?"

Serena was knelt down; shifting books around so her Violin didn't look like it was getting squished, and she smiled hearing his voice. "Uh, nope. I'm free, why?" She looked up at him.

Michael kept smiling, "well I was thinking, Discovery have a documentary of Ted Bundy, and I was wondering if you wanted to watch it with me..." he kept his eyes focused on her carefully.

Serena smiled, "I would, love to watch a Documentary on a Serial Killer with you." She stood up, with her German and Oceans textbooks, closing her locker and locking it.

Michael glanced her over, "Yeah, I can never make something to eat," he listened to the bell ringing, "So, it's a date?" he asked starting to back away.

There was a crowd in the upper student parking lot. As Lincoln Burrows had shown up. He was completely wasted out of his mind. He was a professional drunk, able to stand still and not stumble and not slur his words.

Isabella quickly rushed seeing the crowd, "is there a fight or something?" she asked Maria who was standing back, the fact all day she'd gotten over her hand over.

Maria shook her head, "No, it's your ex..." her eyes looking to Isabella while pointing, quickly Isabella made her way through the crowd seeing him.

"Lincoln, what are you doing?" she said seeing he was standing by her car, worried for a few seconds.

His eyes finding hers, Lincoln glared, "Here's a better question, what were you doing, in my little brother's bed this morning?" He was leaning against his car.  
People watching had gasped. Sarah covered her eyes; this wasn't going to end well.

Isabella kept standing still, "you're clearly drunk," her voice trying so hard to control herself, "I," her throat tightening up, "Just go, okay, please..." her hands going into her pockets.

Michael stepping from the crowd seeing his brother, "Lincoln, what they hell is wrong with you?" he pointed out, "Drunk, on school property, you want to be arrested..." he snapped feeling embarrassed, but not noticing all the people starring at him and Isabella.

"That is the least of my worries Michael." Lincoln snapped at him, looking over his little brother he felt nothing but a disgust for right now, he'd never felt that before.  
"How drunk did you have her before you fucked her Michel." He his cocked his head to Isabella.  
But when Serena appeared in the crowd, it was like something in Lincoln's brain clicked. "Hey, Serena." He started leaning away from his car. "You'll never guess what happened!" He said seeing her looking confused.  
"What's going on?" She asked glancing around.

"Shut up!" Isabella kept looking to Lincoln; Michael was standing completely still his eyes going to Serena in the crowd.

Isabella kept walking closed to Lincoln, "What are you going to get from doing this," she hissed through her teeth, "you need to leave." she kept her eyes on his, she felt her stomach twisting, wishing he'd leave.

Lincoln kept focused on Serena who didn't understand why everyone was so high strung, why there was a huge crowd except for Lincoln being drunk on school grounds.  
"I walked into the apartment this morning." He spoke directly at her. "Guess what I found?" he laughed darkly. "I found your lovely sweet sister Isabella and your amazing best friend Michael naked in bed together!" He finally let it out.  
Serena's eyes went wide, the four books she was carrying along with their notebooks and pencil case dropped from her arms, hitting the pavement of the parking lot, taking a step back, her eyes instantly glassed over. "W-what?" Her voice was shaking.

Michael kept looking to Serena's face, it was like someone was taking all the colour away from her, leaving her pasty white, he'd not see her this white since she got food poisoning from Lincoln's cooking. "Serena, don't listen to him... He's drunk." Michael pleading.

Isabella still in front of Lincoln, "Why do you care Linc?" her hands up in the air, "Why, do you give a fuck about what I do?" her eyes trying so hard to not cry. "You broke up with me, you broke my heart, you destroyed me," she kept still, "so why are you so pissed off that it wasn't you that took it!"

Michael snapped his attention to Isabella, "Took, it," he looked blank, "But, wait, no..."

Lincoln laughed darkly, but it was hiding his hurt. "Oh Isabella, you have NO idea, you really have NO idea." He glared at her. "Don't spin this back to me, you'd think drunk or not, you'd know better then to have sex with the guy your sister's pretty much in love with and has been since the fucking dawning of time!" He pointed at Serena who didn't know what to do.  
She felt like, her body shifted itself onto Auto pilot, feeling like she was going to puke, she kept stepping backwards, until she fully turned, breaking into a run, a run to get far away from them.

Michael kept standing still; he looked from Lincoln to Isabella, her eyes welling up more, her face falling. "No, but then you found it convenient to break up with me, so you can go hook up with some Veronica chic!" she shook her head.

"Isa..." Michael tried to pull her back; he kept avoiding looking at Lincoln.

"Well, that is what you told me last night, of what I can remember Michael," her voice starting to squeak.

"What? NO!" Lincoln looked at his little brother feeling extremely mad. "You told her I was going back to Veronica? You lied... Just to get some?" He looked like he could snap Michael in two.

All Isabella could feel is all the eyes staring at her, whispering, some laughed, but in the moment Isabella felt her hand going to her hair, she felt like everything was going in slow motion, glancing back to see the books of Serena's scattered on the floor, she quickly picked them up going to her car, she wasn't going to live this down, but right now, she was more worried about her sister.

Getting to her car, she started it, pulled back before driving off feeling worse.

Michael kept staring at Lincoln, "Congratulations," he walked away from his brother, "You've not only won the ruin Isa's life, you've told Serena!" he waved his hands, "What did she ever do to you?"

Lincoln exhaled. "What did she ever do to me, I was being honest because neither of you would've been. What did she ever do to you Michael? What did she ever do that was SO bad to you that you had to sleep with her sister - her sister! I'll tell you, she didn't do anything but love you! But you were to busy with your head up your ass or on Isabella's tits to notice." Lincoln opened his driver side door.

"You know what," Michael laughed; "You're just a asshole, who really likes to make a scene." he walked over to his brother. "But the only thing you did by telling Serena, is hurt her..." he walked away now, everyone still staring, "don't any of the have anything better to do!" he snapped before walking away.

Serena didn't know what to feel, rushing up the stairs toward her bedroom, she slammed the door, it was like an overload for her brain, so many emotions running around in her body, when she saw a picture on the wall of Michael and herself, she pulled it off, throwing it to the hardwood floor.  
She couldn't control it, never being violent, never being this hurt, like her heart had broken into millions of tiny pieces.  
She keep pulling stuff off the walls, onto the floors, tossing books at the walls, trying to feel better, she wanted this feeling to go away, but it only got worse.  
Finally landing on her bed, she started to cry, sob her little heart out, she didn't understand. She thought Michael liked her, but he went and slept with her sister! Of all people.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen**  
_Loves latest Victim_

As she stood, looking out the second story window, her fingers playing with the Silver cross on her necklace, her tooth biting into her bottom lips flesh. Her mind hazy, trying to focus on right now, because Serena was scared, scared to think about the past.  
"There you are." She felt an arm wrap around her waist pulling her attention from the collection of; yellow, orange and red leaves on the tree, blowing in the gentle wind.  
The seasons changing, soon winter could come.

"Hey." She whispered turning her head up to look into Dente's eyes. The music playing downstairs wasn't as loud up here, the people laughing and talking over it, didn't seem to exist.  
The Halloween party was more just a party with high school students, drinking and doing drugs. But Halloween gave them a reason to party.  
Dente's parents were both out of town – Typical.  
So he decided to throw a party, Serena head about it and decided to come. Dente was so happy to see her at his front door and Serena was happy to be there, trying to forget about Michael.  
"What are you doing all the way up here? Are you feeling okay?" The back of his hand was touching against her warm cheek.  
Looking down over her, he knew she wasn't use to Alcohol or Marijuana what was pulsing over her body right now.  
"I'm fine." Serena nodded, but stopped mid-nod, her head felt like she was in a dream, on a cloud.  
She stood on her top-toes, pressing her lips against Dente's like she had been all night, every now and then. Trying to feel the way she felt when Michael had kissed her, trying to find that tingling. That feeling was in her chest like little fire-works were being set off.  
"Do you want to go back downstairs?" Dente asked her, brushing his fingers into her hair, watching her brown eyes looking lost.  
"Not right yet." She whispered, her fingers pulling at his shirt, softly. Dente smiled. "We can hang out in my room?" His eyes were gleaming with a wonder, down at the girl.  
"Yeah, okay." Serena's stomach had an uneasy feeling about it, but she wanted to go.  
Following Dente down the hallway, to the last door on the left. "We can smoke another joint, then I have something better for us." He smiled to himself. Bringing her into his tiny room.  
Posters pinned up against the red walls, the bed unmade in the corner, books on the desk, clothes on the floor.  
"Sit, please." Dente said while sitting on his bed, reaching into his dresser pulling out a lighter and taking a joint from behind his ear.  
Sitting beside him, her hands on her knee's looking up at him, watching his every move, how he'd inhale the smoke from the joint, hold it in his lungs and release it into the air.  
She took the joint from him when he offered it to her, she took small puffs, feeling her throat protesting against it, but she pushed passed it without coughing.

"You're a beautiful girl, Serena." Dente kept looking over her, her skin flawless, and her eyes bright but darkened from a hurt he couldn't understand.  
Serena cringed hearing it. "Thanks, Dente." She tried to smile.

"I mean it, really beautiful, I don't know what that Scofield-guy was thinking, what an idiot to not see the beauty in front of him." He didn't even know if she was dating Scofield when what happened; happened but the reaction he was getting was a strong one. "I would never have done such a thing." Dente's fingers brushed into her hair.  
Moving across him, putting the burning joint into an ashtray, she pushed her lips against his, her hands going into his hair.  
Everything seemed to blur together, Dente brushing kisses against her neck, to his hands running up her shirt, pulling it off, kissing across her breasts. She pulled him again on top of her, bringing his lips to connect with hers, kissing him strongly. Her hands in his hair, as his fingers pinched her nipples making her gasp into their kiss.  
"Serena, we don't have to do this." Dente only said it because she was emotionally upset right now and he didn't want it bouncing back as a rape charge but when Serena started pulling his T-shirt off, he stopping talking.  
Serena felt her clothes coming off and her fingers removing Dente's clothes as he laid on top of her, her body felt like it was floating.  
Watching him getting up, the two of them completely naked.  
"Condom." Dente said taking one from the collection on his nightstand, pulling it open, he rolled it onto his throbbing cock.  
His eyes looking over her as she laid perfectly on his bed waiting for him, her pussy wet for him after his fingers and tongue had teased her.  
"Ready?" Dente slide up against her body, his cock positioned just over her pussy's opening.  
Serena nodded. "Do it, please." She cooed, not thinking clearly.  
She liked it, she wanted it, but she didn't feel what she used too. Nodding Dente slide into her, listening to her groan in pain, he stopped, moving slower, carefully, before meeting resistance.  
"You know it'll only hurt for a minute?" He looked into her eyes and she nodded. Dente pulled back and pushed forward with a force that made Serena scream and gasp at the same time, the pain was sharp, all over her body.  
"You okay?" Dente didn't move, watching the pain flickering in her eyes. She nodded. "Mmm-hmm, I'm fine." She whispered.  
Dente slowly started moving, in and out of her, holding her hips, Feeling her nails digging into his skin, he made his move fast.  
Listening to her gasps, her moans of his name.  
Serena's eyes closed, feeling Dente's cock brushing against her clit every time he'd push back deeply into her.  
Moaning in pleasure, her body pulsing she could feel herself starting to cum, and her nails digging into his shoulders.  
Dente feeling her pussy tightening around his cock, pushed himself as deep as he could into her, feeling himself gasping as he came.  
Pulling his blanket up, around their bodies, after pulling out of her and putting the condom in the trashcan beside his bed, he sighed.  
Serena was staring at the wall, she couldn't believe she just lost her virginity, but she kept telling herself as much as it felt like a dream it wasn't.  
"Are you okay?" Dente whispered, brushing her hair from her face, putting his arm around her waist. Serena nodded, "Fine, excellent." She flashed a tiny smile, she thought she'd have felt better after having sex with Dente but now, she felt worse.  
Closing her eyes, Serena yawned, she felt herself slipping off into another reality.  
"Serena, wake up... I've got us something better." Dente's voice pulled her from her sleep; opening her eyes she realized she was still naked under his bed covers. She felt around finding her panties, pulling them on. She also pulled on his T-Shirt he was just wearing jeans and boxers now.  
Sitting up, Serena looked around his room, "What kind of something better?"

She watched him, "Ice." Dente grinning held his hand out to her; she took it, feeling sore. He pulled her up from his bed, but he smiled. "Love the dress." He watched as his T-Shirt fell down to her thighs.

"I know, I'm stylish." She grinned partly, exhaling after a minute, following him out of his bedroom, and brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Where are we going?" The music still pumping, people dancing and laughing around the house except for a den, the house only had a few people in it, like it was a VIP Section.  
"Don't worry about it, come on." Dente laughed, bringing her into the living room, which was hazed with smoke, the smell of alcohol and something Serena couldn't place. "Ah! There is the little Ferrari." A black man smiled, putting a joint down.  
"Be easy on her guys, she's new to this stuff..." Dente sat down on a chair, pulling Serena onto his lap, holding her close against him. She crossed her legs over feeling exposed.  
"So, just a little ice then?" A girl smirked holding up a needle with something all ready inside the tube.  
Serena looked weary. "Ice?" She blinked, feeling uneasy.

"Yeah, don't worry! It makes you feel really good!" Dente smiled charmingly.  
"Yeah. Don't worry baby girl, we'll take care of you, you wanna forget what that Scofield did to you, don't you?" The Black man smiled. Serena tensed up, thinking about Michael. "It'll make me forget him?" She couldn't believe she was buying into this, Serena was so smart and yet, but here she was believing this would make her forget Michael Scofield.  
"You don't gotta do it, Serena." Dente rubbed her back softly.

"No, I want too." Serena sat up properly on his lap.

"We'll help you, don't worry." A girl stood up, before getting onto her knees in front of Serena, taking her arm, she looked over it. "Perfect veins." She noted and Serena sat still, Feeling Dente wrap his arms around her upper body, arms included.  
Watching the needles point, hovering above the skin just before her vein, Serena wanted out. "I... I don't think – Ahhhh..." She trailed off, feeling the needle going into her, it stung, the con tense in the tube, being pushed into her vein. Serena felt dizzy. "What-...Whoa." She fell back onto Dente, her vision blurring, and her body tingling.  
She didn't know what to do, her body didn't feel like it was under her control, feeling Dente's fingers brushing against her thigh, she felt itchy, all over. She felt like she wanted to be sick. "How do you feel now?" Dente's voice caught her attention as she stared off into nothing. "Good." Serena smiled, but she forgot what she was talking about, going blank.  
She didn't know how much time had passed, when she spoke, "Gotta pee." She muttered getting up from Dente, holding onto the wall sliding toward the washroom, turning the lights on they blinded her, she didn't understand. She didn't really have to pee, but she felt sick to her stomach. She turned to close the door, but she dropped to the floor, feeling everything slowing down, closing her eyes.

Seeing a bright light flashing into her eyes, Serena tried to turn away, seeing a blurred image in front of her, she groaned.  
A cop was kneeling down beside her. "Get up." He shook her, thinking she was messing around trying to avoid arrest after the partied was raided.  
She tried to say something. Her eyes rolling into the back of her head, everything went dark again.  
"Damn it!" The cop turned to look behind him. "Call a bus we've got an O.D." He turned the teenaged girl onto her side; she was pale white, her fingers twitching.

Isabella kept pacing the hospital waiting area, she felt her father doing the same thing, as they paced in unison, but where one was going left to right, the other was going right to left just meeting in the middle. Neither of them spoke, but Cosmo sat on the really uncomfortable waiting room chairs, he held his mother who'd not stopped crying, her eyes running mascara, they were at a Halloween ball when they got the call from Isabella at home.

The fact the whole family had come to the hospital, but Isabella was the only one feeling guilty, her eyes avoided to look at anyone while she kept moving, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a baggy jumper, her hair pulled into a messy bun, she remembered the phone call, her little sister, the smart sister, the one who could do no wrong, was being treated for an overdose, and it was killing Isabella every second there was no news.

Walking out of the double doors, a tall lean Doctor came up to them, "Mister and Misses Ferrari." He looked at them only. Lynda was holding onto Cosmo, sniffing and trying not to sob. "Serena's stable, but in serious condition. She had an overdose on Crystal Methamphetamine – A homemade version, not made very well... The chemicals reacted against each other, once inside her veins - causing her overdose." He paused, holding a chart, "She hasn't woken up yet, but expect when she does and for the next several days, she'll be expecting withdrawing like symptoms, most commonly; Nausea, lack of energy, a lot of sleeping, little to no appetite, depression and twitching or shaking." He nodded. "I wouldn't put too much pressure on her for the next little few weeks. A police officer reported to have found her on a washroom floor, she must've hit her head, because she needed four stitches just above her right eyebrow" He hated this part of his job sometimes.  
Lynda started sobbing again. "My Serena!" She buried her face into her sons shoulder.

Daniele inhaled, he didn't like hearing all of this, he turned around to seeing Isabella biting her thumbnail lightly, and her eyes staring lost at the doctor. "When can we see her?" her voice cracked, she'd not spoke the whole time since hanging up the phone, her stomach twisting into little knots.

"Yes, when can we see her?" Daniele repeated, he didn't know what could have brought this one, both his daughter were not talking, he didn't know what it was, but it seemed like this wasn't going to be the end, unless he go to the bottom of it all.

"Right now, just don't wake her, let her wake on her own." The Doctor nodded.

Isabella kept looking to her father, "Can, I?" she asked him quietly, her hands by her side, she kept glancing to the recovery room.

Daniele inhaled, nodding, "I have some paperwork to fill out first," his eyes going over to John, "I'll need to discuss something with you also." Daniele voice dark, he wanted to find everyone involved in this, he wanted them to pay.

Isabella walked into the room, it was neat, it smelt too clean, the way hospitals always smelt, her eyes going over to her sister, she looked so small in the bed, her eyes closed, her face pale, Isabella walked the side of the bed brushing her fingertips over her little sister's hand. "I'm so sorry..." she whispered, "I," she inhaled. "Non ho mai voluto farti del male, Tu sei la mia sorellina. Tutte le cose che ho fatto, tutti gli errori che ho fatto. Questo è il più doloroso, perché ho fatto male. Ho fatto male e che mi sta uccidendo Serena, per favore, ti prego perdonami, ti amo troppo per voi ad odiarmi." She felt the tears falling down her cheeks; she leant over the bed wrapping her arms around her sister kissing her cheeks lightly.

John had nodded going to follow Daniele but Lynda stood up. "John!" She touched her brothers arm, drying her eyes her eyeliner and mascara running down her flawless skin.  
"Yes, Lynn?" John's eyes were locked onto hers. Lynda sniffed and sobbed when brother wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"It's okay, shh, shh." John kissed the top of her head.  
He hated seeing his sister cry. "John, you need to find out, w-who ... Did this to my Serena." She kept crying.  
"Don't worry, Lynda everything will work out." John promised. He knew, Lynda knew about the Mob activities but she never mentioned them, Daniele didn't like when she did.  
"Promise me?" Lynda pulled away from him.

"I promise." John held her face, kissing her forehead again, before taking out his cell phone and heading toward where Daniele went.  
"Abruzzi, 'bout time you called." A deeper voice spoke to him.  
"Santo, listen I need to find out whose party got raided last night." John's voice serious business.  
"The one little Serena was at?" He questioned, word did travel fast within the Mod lines.  
"Yeah, call me back with a name." He hung up.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**  
_Forgiveness, is more than saying sorry!_

Daniele pulled into the driveway of the family home, the weather had gotten colder, and they didn't call Chicago the windy city for nothing. Getting out the driver side, Daniele went to the back seat opening the door, he glanced into the back seat to Serena curled in on herself, "Daddy's here." he whispered reaching in taking her out, he felt her arms wrapping around his neck as he walked her to the front door, Cosmo opening it looking over his little sister.

"She okay Dad?" he asked helping his father carry Serena's over night bag.

"The doctor said she'll be okay, she just needs rest, and should be fine in a few days," he whispered in an attempt not to disturb his daughter.

Lynda was waiting upstairs seeing Daniele carrying Serena up the stairs. "Oh my little girl." She had been breaking into tears every now and then. She opened her youngest child's bedroom door; the room was perfectly tidy again.  
Serena kept her eyes closed, feeling her father taking careful steps; she just wanted to drift back into a sleep, a sleep without nightmares. When she was awake, everything hurt.

Daniele glanced to Lynda, "Has John phoned since I've been gone?" he asked quickly while placing Serena down on the bed, he leant down lightly kissing her on the forehead, "Sleep well my princess..." he brushed her hair back.

Cosmo standing by Serena's writing desk glanced over the fish bowl, "Erm, has anyone been in here since..." he paused.

"No," Daniele glanced from Cosmo to what he was looking at. "Oh." he glanced to the fish bowl, floating on the surface of the water was a gold fish with a black dot on its temple, floating dead in the bowl.

Serena turned onto her side, minding the stitches on her forehead. Hearing her brother and father speaking made her look over them, before seeing the fish bowl. Lynda bit her lip. Nervously seeing Serena's eyes tearing up. "Friendship..." She squeaked, pulling the covers close to her face.  
"Honey, it'll be okay... Don't get upset." Lynda sat down on the edge of her daughter's bed, rubbing her back, feeling her shaking made Lynda uneasy.  
"My fish..." She started to remember how Friendship had come to live in her bedroom, and it made her cry harder. Crying hurt, her eyes felt heavy and her head hurt from the crying.

Isabella stood behind her mother looking to the fish bowl, her finger biting again, she glanced to Serena crying, she didn't take a step inside the room, her stomach twisted into a knot.

Daniele tapped Lynda's arm, "Come on love, we need to give her some space," he spoke softly; he helped his wife to her feet walking her out the room.

Cosmo followed closing the door looking to Isabella, "I don't know why," he started, "but every time I look at you," he stepped closer, their parents down the stairs. "I keep thinking you've got something to do with why she was at that party..."

"I don't know what you're talking about Cosmo," she tried to walk away, but he pulled her back.

Cosmo glanced over his sister's eyes, "Then why do you look so guilty?" he hissed.

Isabella pulled her arm back, "Get lost!" she snapped before going to her own bedroom slamming the door.

Lynda sighed, she hated this, and everything seemed to be going so well, up until a little while ago. Now everything was falling apart and not even remodelling the Kitchen again was helping.  
Standing beside her husband, Lynda looked over him. "John did call, he said. The house belonged to a Connie and Sonny Corinthos - they were out of town. However their seventeen year old son Dente Corinthos wasn't ... He spent the night in lock-up after the police raided the house." Her eyes were focused.

Daniele brushed his hands over his wife's shoulders, he leaned forward kissing the nap of her neck, "I am going to be leaving the house for a while..." he kept his voice serious, the kept still, "I will come back, but I can not tell you were I will be," he looked to Cosmo entering the kitchen. "Son, its time you and me go revenge your sister's honour."

Feeling herself waking up, her body twitching. Serena was use to it happening, but not use to it. She hated how she couldn't control it; she hated how it woke her up.  
It wasn't until she opened her eyes and saw Professor Quack that she wanted to throw up. She grabbed at him and tossed him across her bedroom.

Isabella lightly knocked on the door, she felt her hands over her stomach, wearing her long PJ bottoms, and a matching vest in beige, her long hair was pulled into two neat plates damn from the shower, her eyes kept focused on the door, not knowing what was going to face her on the other side.

Hearing the knock, Serena gripped her covers, getting over the twitching fit, before opening her mouth, "Come in..." Her voice was low, mainly because she couldn't speak in any other tone.  
Feeling her stomach making an ungodly sound she closed her eyes trying to stop the room spinning.

Isabella opened the door carefully, the room was dimly lit, her eyes kept glancing to the now empty fish bowl, closing the door carefully behind her, and Isabella kept stood at the door. "Serena," she said her sister's name lightly. "I just wanted to see if you're okay..." she kept still in front of the door, her knot tighten to the point of feeling like a cramp.

Hearing her sister's voice made Serena cringe, taking in a long breath for a moment to think. "No, no I'm not..." She rolled onto her back, partly sitting up, watching her sister, she kept closing her eyes, trying not to cry, trying not to mentally picture Michael with her.

"I," she kept glancing to the bed, she slowly walked to the end, she placed her hands on the frame, her eyes focused on Serena. "I got cut from the team," she whispered, she knew it wasn't any constellation to what Serena was going through, but the fact was, Isabella felt like crap, all she was hoping was that her sister didn't completely hate her.

"And what? Is that supposed to make me feel better? Because you wont be shaking it in a tight uniform?" Her words were cold. Serena's eyes narrowed, before looked down and feeling guilty. "I didn't mean that..." She sighed, closing her eyes. "If you're wondering... I don't... I don't hate you."

"I wasn't saying it to make you feel better." Isabella bit her lip, her eyes focused on the wall, her eyes going over the space where Michael pictures used to be, but the wall was bare. "I want you to hate me," she felt a tear fall down her cheek, "cos if I wasn't stupid drunk, and," she laughed, "I was stupid drunk at the apartment, and listened to lies..." she brushed her hands under her eyes, "I don't blame you for hating me with every fibre in your body, because I hate myself that much more for hurting you..."

Shaking her head, Serena stopped feeling sick again. "No..." She whispered, sliding back down into a laying position, looking up at the skylight, dusk setting in. "Because... Mic-..." She stopped, feeling tears welling up into her eyes, "He should've known better... You were drunk, Isa... He was sober, but he did it anyways, because that was all he ever really wanted - I was only the... Second best thing.." She whispered.

Isabella moved to the bed, she climbed onto the bed before carefully wrapping her arms around her sister, "no, no, no," her voice a low whisper, "you are not second best," she felt her own tears falling, "you're more than second, you're the first prize, with sparklers and confetti..." she kissed her forehead, "I should of been there to protect you, but I spent so much time avoiding you," her eyes looking over her sister's face, "I just, can't believe you, you nearly died, and it was all my fault."

"No, not all your fault..." Serena looked at her, tears streaming down her own cheeks, her stomach twisting. She could remember what happened on Halloween night, she started to cry harder now. "Isa?" She sounded like she needed to tell her something.

"Yes," Isabella brushed her hands under her eyes again, she was lying on her side looking over her sister, her hand going to her gold cross that she'd not taken off, she felt horrible, she felt that bad, she'd been going to church, bible study and even helping out with a bake sale.

Serena felt ashamed, opening her mouth, her voice cracked as she said it; "Dente ... Took my virginity." She covered her eyes, feeling her touching her stitches they stung, so she moved her hand away.

Isabella inhaled, "Oh," was all she could say, "I guess we're in the same boat," she kept thinking about that night, her chest stung, she couldn't imagine what was going through her head. "Well, Wednesday, I have teen chastity club," she kept looking to her sister, "We meet up, and we get empowerment from God." her hand brushing her sister's hair back, "He will forgive you, like he forgave me, and we can start a fresh together."

Serena kind of smiled, drying her eyes with her long sleeved shirts cuff. "That sounds..." She yawned, closing her eyes. "That sounds nice, very nice." She looked at her sister after opening her eyes. "Will you, sleep with me tonight?" She whispered, after waking up all the time in the hospital after a nightmare, Serena was scared to really try and sleep alone.

Isabella moved the sheets getting comfortable, her hand brushed over her sister's cheek, "I'll stay here as long as you need me to," she kissed her forehead lightly, "Mia sorella cara che amo di più in tutto il mondo." her voice soft, "dormire bene il mio amore."

"Buona notte..." Serena muttered, her eyes all ready closed curling into her thick warm blankets, she rolled over, always facing the nearest wall when she slept, she brought her finger to rest over her lips, she tried not to cry. Drifting off into a sleep.

Isabella was rushing around the kitchen the next morning, her mother had gone out early, her father never come home, and she was stuck making her own breakfast, that failed. She inhaled brushing her hands into her hair, it was lose waves around her shoulder, wearing a long sleeved turtle neck, her jeans bell bottoms, she inhaled and exhaled hearing the door bell, she rushed before opening it, her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?" her voice a dark hiss.

"I came here to see my best friend," Michael kept still on the doorstep.

Isabella placed a hand on her hip, "how did you get passed the gate?" Her hand kept near the security button.

Michael watched Isabella, "I waited for your maid to come in for her shift, and watched her put the code in." he then glanced over Isabella's face; he pushed passed her heading for the stairs.

"Hey, Hey!" Isabella rushed after him, but she was too late as Michael opened the door to Serena's bedroom, he could see her lying on her bed, he felt his eyes looking her over.

Michael felt Isabella pulling him away from the room, but he pushed her back, "Serena, I'm sorry..." he spoke out loud.

Half hazy from the medication Serena was taking for her stitches and to keep an infection away from the injection site of her arm.  
Her eyes immediately opened hearing that voice, the voice that made her stomach fill with Butterflies but now it just felt like a throbbing pain in her heart.  
She turned her head, seeing Michael. She didn't know what to say, "Go away..." She whispered, her eyes tearing up.

"Please, you got to understand, she was all over me!" Michael kept trying to save himself, but felt Isabella slapping the back of his head.

Isabella had never been so mad, "sei un pezzo di merda mentendo, non ho mai fatto niente del genere ti cane rognoso!" her voice dark.

Michael closed his eyes, he didn't understand anything she just said, "Serena, you've got to believe me, you know what your sister is like, you told me, she's always over guys..."

When Serena tried to get out of bed, she stumbled, not having really walked in several days, she held onto her wall. "Don't lie to me, Mi... " She couldn't say his name, feeling the tears running down her cheeks. She felt weak, she was pasty white, "You think I never noticed, you staring at my sister any chance you got?" Her voice cracking as it raised, "How could I be stupid enough to actually believe you'd fallen for ME!" She twitched, "I'm sure it was like Christmas came early for you, when Isabella landed drunk at the apartment!"

Isabella walked to her sister's side to help her, "Michael, I think you can see yourself out, you're not welcome here." trying to keep herself calm.

Michael laughed, "Oh, I see, forgive your slut of a sister," he pointed out, "I mean, how many times did you fuck my brother..."

Isabella's eyes glared, she felt her fist hitting him square in the nose, she felt the pop, seeing the blood breaking over his shirt, "you get out of my house, before I throw you out!"

Michael laughed, "Isa, you're trying to make her think it was all my fault, when you was asking for it!" his hands holding his bleeding nose.

Serena made herself stand up by herself and walked over to Michael, her eyes narrowed, watching the blood trickling onto his shirt, some onto her bedroom floor. "Get away from me, get out of my house." She tried to push him away from her bedroom. "I hate you!" She yelled it, she meant it, and behind the tears her brown eyes were full of hate and hurt.

"Leave," Isabella kept her tone dark, "You're just lucky my brother doesn't know what you did to me..." her voice rough.

"What, what did I do to you!" Michael snapped.

Isabella inhaled, "I was drunk, vulnerable, and you fucked me, and didn't even care to know you took the one thing I was saving for someone special!"

Michael kept frozen, "I," he kept looking from Isabella to Serena, "I didn't know," he kept calm, "I mean you dated my brother!"

"Yes, and you really don't know your brother," Isabella glared, "Because he never, ever took advantage the way you did." her hand pointed, "now leave!"

Michael turned around walking away; he didn't look back leaving the house.

Isabella kept looking to Serena, "Hey," she pulled her into her arms, "I'll skip school today, I'll tell them, you need me more."

Nodding, Serena lent into her sister, sniffling, and wrapping her arms around her. "Please, Isa... Don't leave me." Her voice was a murmur. Looking around her bedroom, the empty fish bowl, and the bare wall.

Isabella pulled up to the Dockyard, it was a place she'd never picture herself being, but as she wrapped herself up warm, she knew it was time to confront what had been killing her all this time.

The fact Serena was back at school, feeling a lot better. Isabella found her eyes scanning the yard; she knew he was here, his car not to hard to spot, as she now kept walking around trying to see him, her hands in her pockets feeling the cold.

Lincoln was unloading a cargo shipment that had just arrived, use to the cold weather, the chilling November gales coming in off the waters didn't bother him, having worked here illegally since fifteen and legally since sixteen.  
He was wearing his typical; boots, jeans and a t-shirt. He had his back toward the yard, counting boxes.

Isabella spotted him, his head shaved, she felt a little taken back by it, but she slowly walked over, his back to her, she felt the palms of her hands sweating like crazy, "Can I have a few moments of your time?" her voice light, her hands kept in her pockets feeling the wind blowing her hair back, her eyes kept on him, trying her hardest to not back out.

Lincoln didn't believe it, he paused and lost his cargo count, turning around his eyes going from wide to normal, watching the wind sweeping her hair out behind her, the look on her face as if she was freezing cold. It made Lincoln's heart hurt.  
"About, what?" He tried to keep his voice even.

"I," she felt her bottle going, her eyes looking to a giant seagull flying over head, she kept trying to remember, "I want you to know, that night," she inhaled, "That Night I wanted to tell you, I wanted to tell you I missed you, I don't know what made you break up with me, but I didn't want to be away from you." she moved her hands, she felt her stomach was cold, frozen. "My birthday, when I," she kept looking to her feet, "I never meant it, I never meant a word I said..."

That made it worse for Lincoln, standing there, the winds getting stronger, the waves rolling onto the sandy-rock area.  
His eyes were looking from her to the tiny office/break for workers area. "Do you want too... Go inside?" He offered softly.

"Yeah, that would be easier," he took her hand out of her pocket brushing her hair back from her face following him, her stomach lightening up on her, he wasn't mad, so it was going to be a lot easier to talk to him.

Inside the small square office, no one else was around, it was toasty warm inside, a CB radio on a desk, the low voices of ships conversing their docking positions and tracking numbers.  
"Listen, Isabella." Lincoln exhaled, nervously. "Breaking up with you..." He didn't know how to put it, "I didn't... Want to..." He trailed off.

Taking her hands from her pockets now, she felt her eyes focused on his, "Well, you did," she brushed her cheek, her fingers cold against her skin. "I mean, most my friends, don't talk to me anymore, aside from Sarah and Maria." she exhaled, "I got told by Jessica, that slutty pedos are not the image the team want to portray..."

Lincoln made a face, remembering the parking lot, remembering his drunken speech to half the school. "I'm uh..." He rubbed his bald head, "Really sorry about that, I guess I was just... Really angry."

"Well I have to ask," she inhaled, "It's part of my healing process with my Chastity group," she bit her lip, "We confront the reason for my sin," she brushed her palms together, "And, I need to know, are you angry with me, because I had sex with Michael, or that he got there first?"

Lincoln coughed, choking on his Saliva. "I guess I don't blame you for asking that question, my reputation being... Not so great in that department." He then exhaled. "I'm not... Angry with you at all. I'm angry at Michael and myself... Michael because he took advantage of you when you were venerable when he should've known better and me because, I was stupid enough to let you go ... I didn't date you to get laid Isabella, I dated you because you made me happy, made me feel like ... This was the one time in life I wasn't going to get screwed over."

"Screwed over," She laughed, "sorry, it's not funny," her hands into her pockets, "I mean, you say I made you happy, but," she exhaled touching her forehead, she yawned before sitting down feeling tired. "Sorry, it's been a long week for me." she glanced to Lincoln, "I don't know if you heard about Serena..." she pursed her lips.

Leaning back against the desk, Lincoln looked from the tiny dirty window before his focus trailed back down to Isabella, biting his lower lip, he felt worse now. "Yeah - Michael, told me... I kind of feel like, it's my fault." He admitted lowly. "If I hadn't said anything in the parking lot... It might not have happened." He whispered.

"It wasn't your fault," Isabella got to her feet, "It was just," she kept watching him, she felt weird being this close to him, but not being close at all, her heart still pained to be near him, but it was like a mouse in a field, cautious and scared. "Just too much shits gone down, and it's time to start cleaning it up," she let go of her breathe, reaching into her oversized back, she handed over the jacket, "I needed closure, before I can start to forgive himself."

Looking over the leather jacket, Lincoln felt his heart sinking. His thumbs brushing against it, he could smell her on it.  
He looked up from it, to her. Holding his breath for a minute. "Uh, I..." He froze up; for once Lincoln Burrows didn't know what to say.

Isabella blinked a few tears back, "I wish this could be like a movie, and we can go back from where we left off." she tried to stop herself getting upset. "But honestly, I said some bad things, and you saw things you shouldn't of seen..." she kept avoiding his eyes. "You can't honestly tell me, you can look at me, and not see him."

Putting the jacket behind him, he didn't want to admit she was right, the fact every time he looked at her, he pictured his brother there, where Lincoln and Isabella had their dates, their moments they were all getting clouded. "I... Yeah." He stood up straight, clearing his throat, "How is Serena anyways...? Michael said she, tried killing herself at a party or something..." He didn't know full details just what Michael said.

Isabella laughed, but it was a dry toned laugh that made her throat hurt. "No," she laughed, "your brother, he kept giving my sister the impression, that he was falling for her, when in fact," she licked her lip, "He was trying to get his first notch..." she rubbed her hands down her coat, "She felt bad, when she found out, she never talked to me, she locked herself away, she was hanging with the wrong crowd, and the leader of that crowd, fucked her, then shot her up with Ice and she nearly O.D'd and died on the bathroom floor..." her tears falling down her face, "Because she wanted to feel something, apart from the pain Michael inflicted on her."

Shocked, Lincoln's jaw dropped, "I, oh... Isabella, I didn't know." Lincoln's voice was barely a whisper, seeing her crying; he didn't know what to do. He brushed forward, wrapping his arms around her softly, holding her close for a minute, "I had no idea." He felt another wash of darkness coming over him, the fact Michael lied about it, made it so much worse.

For a few minutes, Isabella felt safe in his arms, her eyes closed taking in the smell, how she loved it too much, it made her body relax, her hand holding onto him, slowly she moved out of it. "I," she moved her face to look at him, "I never stopped loving you," she tilted her head to one side, her eyes fixed on his, still feeling weird about the no hair. "But..."

"But...?" Lincoln asked, watching her, looking down at her, his eyes shifting over her face, being so close to her made his stomach twist, the smell of her shampoo was filling his nostrils.  
So badly he wanted to kiss her and tell her, he loved her. But now, not only remembering what her father said about L.J. and Michael, so he couldn't stop seeing Michael.

Isabella touched his cheek lightly, "I just need some time," she kept her voice caring, her eyes lingered on his eye, them green eyes that always made her heart feel light. "I need to work my head around trusting anyone," she looked to the floor, "Because, I want to see you again, just, slow." she nodded, her hand moving away from his face, "I just need to get myself back to being me again."

Nodding, he parted his lips again; "That sounds, like it's for the best, you getting back to you, everything ... Getting back to being, maybe half-normal." He looked around, his eyes resting to hers again. "We'll see each other though, yeah?" He asked softly.

"Yeah," Isabella smiled with a nod, her hands going into her pocket, "I'd like to, if you'd want to..." she kept her hands in her pockets watching his eyes. For a second she stepped forward closer to him, hesitated and took a step back. "So I'll call you, arrange something."

Nodding, Lincoln partly smiled, "I'd like that, yeah." He grinned softly to himself. Inside his head he knew he was going to have to pay a visit too Daniele Ferrari.

"Cool," she glanced to the door, "I've got to go," she exhaled, "Ballet Class," she pointed out, "Since I can't cheer, I thought I'd get back into my dance classes." she took her hand out her pocket, she placed her hand on the handle, but lightly leant forward kissing his cheek, "I'll see you around." she opened the door walking into the cold air, her cheeks blushing feeling good about something again.

Serena standing at her locker, staring at the books neatly arranged at the top half with her notebooks, she kept staring.  
She felt a lot better, but sometimes she didn't feel anything at all and they were the nice times.  
"Oh, yeah..." She finally zoned back into reality, opening her book bag. Wearing a pair of loose fitting dark jeans, a blue t-shirt and a baggy dark brown pullover sweater, her dark sneakers scuffed up, her hair pulled into a ponytail. Her face was free from makeup. Stitches still above her eyebrow as the gash was in its final healing stage.

Michael slowly walked over to Serena standing by her locker, his nose seriously bruised, he kept his himself at a safe distance from Serena, he lightly cleared his throat, "Serena..." he spoke her name softly, he didn't want to upset her any more than he already has, but kept wanting things to go back to the way they once were.

As her stomach twisted and flipped over, Serena stepped back from her locker holding her black sketchbook. "Mic... Hael." She tried to keep her voice flat and even, but there was a dark and sad undertone to it. "Can I help you...?" She finally looked at him.

"I heard you was back in school," he kept looking her over, "I thought I'd come and see," he felt awkward shifting from one foot to another. "I made a big mistake Serena," his voice was low, his hands in his pockets. "I didn't know," he started feeling worse, "I thought Isabella was like every other girl in this school, you made it out like she was with a different guy all the time."

Serena felt her eyes narrowing, "I'm surprised you were actually listening to me and not fantasizing about her..." Her words were cold, but not to stop the tears she wanted to cry. "Either way, whatever." She shrugged, putting her books into her back.

Michael exhaled, "What is it going to take for you to forgive me Serena?" he kept moving closer to her, "I mean, I am really sorry," he stepped in front of her, he placed his hand on the lockers looking into her eyes, "I made a mistake, I feel horrible."

Clearing her throat, feeling herself looking around, "A mistake, a mistake that... " She stopped, biting her lip. "That, ... Broke my heart, you were so, so infatuated with my sister you never... Realized."

Michael brushed a hand over his head, "I'm sorry!" he kept looking to her eyes, "I can't turn back time, I don't have a TARDIS, but I never," he stopped talking, "I never thought you saw me like that, because we've been friends for so long."

"Its funny." Serena half laughed wearily, closing her locker, putting the combination lock back on it. Putting the dial back to zero. "Because," she pulled her back over her shoulder, "I never wanted to feel that way, but it happened anyway and then you had to go and toy with me." She looked serious now, her eyes glittered, "Tell me, did you even remotely like me, because of me? Or because I was the closet thing to my sister?'

Michael felt frozen, he glanced to his sneakers, and he moved his foot awkwardly. "At first, yes..." he glanced up, "But then I realised I liked you, but," he exhaled, "I was dumb, I just thought if I did that, and I knew it was wrong, but I did it anyway, and now I've lost my brother, and you, and I hate myself so much right now..."

Serena looked down at her watch, "Well, I don't have to live with that, you do..." She started walking past him, "I just have to feel my heart breaking every time you cross my mind - so just." She turned around looking him in the eyes. "Leave me, alone - okay?" She turned back again, walking toward the schools front doors.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fourteen**  
_Sweet sixteen_

Isabella opened the bedroom door, it was Sunday morning, it was six thirty in the morning, but Isabella was up, she crept into Serena's bedroom, crawling carefully on the bed, then kissed Serena's forehead, just above her scar, "Sweet sixteen, in two minutes and counting little sister." Isabella glanced to the clock, "Think, Sixteen years ago, mom was pushing you out of her vag, right about now..."

Serena made a very unpleasant face, "Thank you Isabella... That is just what I wanted to picture first thing this morning... A gapping vagina." She rolled over, opening her eyes, with a small smile.

Isabella laughed, she glanced over her sister, "Well, that we've got an hour and a half to get ready for Church," she moved off the bed, standing in batman PJ bottoms and a Spiderman vest, "Cos we've got a lot of things to do today..." she glanced to the bedroom door.

Serena thought about it, before nodding. "Church." She kind of smiled to herself. "Oh the downside of having her birthday fall on a Sunday." She tried to look excited, but she was still unsettled.

"It's going to be awesome," Isabella glanced over her sister, "so, butt out of bed, I will see you downstairs in an hour." she spun around her long hair swishing behind her as she raced to her bedroom bumping into Cosmo, "Are you ever going back to school?" she asked him.

"Nah, wasn't working out," He was wearing his long PJs bottoms, "Dad's got me working for him now," he brushed his hair back.

Isabella rolled her eyes heading to her bedroom to get ready for the day.

After taking a long shower, drying her hair and curling it, Serena brushed it behind her shoulders, pulling on a matching bra and panty set, followed by a long black flowing skirt that stopped just before her ankles, a long sleeved formal V-necked soft orange fleece-cotton fabric shirt with a pair of four inch black heeled knee length boots, but you couldn't really tell because of the skirt.  
Applied a little bit of lipstick and putting on her silver cross, Serena couldn't believe she was sixteen. She left her bedroom, heading down the stairs.

Isabella sitting at the breakfast table, her long hair was in it's natural waves, wearing a quarter length white shirt with her favourite waistcoat, black dress pants with her black ankle boot, she smiled, "Happy Birthday girl!" she threw confetti at Serena's, it rained orange, green and silver all around Serena's head.

Daniele eating a piece of toast picked a fallen piece of green, flicking it away, "Happy Birthday dear," he smiled looking over his baby girl.

Cosmo sighed, "Really Isa, could you make a biggest mess for Rosetta..." he picked pieces of confetti out of his cereal bowl.

Serena laughed softly, watching the Confetti floating down to the ground and landing on various other places. "Thanks." She smiled. "Cosmo, Rosetta gets paid to clean." Lynda pointed out,  
"Happy Birthday, sweetie." Lynda came up behind her daughter, kissing her on the cheek and squeezing her tight.  
"Thanks, mom." Serena laughed, looking at the confetti that had fallen onto her palm. She blew it, watching it float away.

"See that is Isa five, Cosmo..." Isabella laughed, "Zero!" she jumped up looking over her sister, "Well, are we opening presents before, or after church?" she looked too excited.

Daniele finished his toast, "After church," he got to his feet, "Are you sure you don't want a party dear?" Daniele asked his daughter one more time.

Serena nodded, looking up at her father, still in her mother's arms, Lynda squeezing her. "I'm sure, dad." She smiled again feeling her mother letting her go.  
"Because, we could arrange one? No trouble." Lynda bit her lip, it felt very strange to not be planning a huge Sixteenth birthday party.  
Serena rolled her eyes, "And invite who?" She snickered. "I'm fine - really, you guys are all I need." She took a piece of Cheddar Cheese that was cut into cubes off a plate and popped it into her mouth.

Everyone getting into the car, Isabella glanced over to Cosmo, he was sitting one side, Isabella on the other leaving the shortest in the middle being Serena. "Well if Cosmo can drop out of College, do I really have to go?" she asked folding her arms.

"Isabella," Daniele started the car, "you're going to apply to a college," he pulled out of the drive as the gates opened.

Isabella pouted, "but mom never went to college, and you never went, and Cosmo dropped out..."

"Honey, you're applying for College or University." Lynda got situated in the passenger seat, pulling her seat belt on, crossing her arms giving Isabella and Cosmo more room.  
"I wanna join the F.B.I." She whispered, knowing no one would take her seriously.

Cosmo suddenly started to choke cough on his own spit, holding his sides laughing. "You know you're way too short to join the F.B.I..." he kept laughing.

Daniele on the other hand wasn't laughing; "you will do no such thing young lady..." he kept driving focusing on the road.

Isabella side glanced to her sister, seeing her brother still laughing like a cheater. "Cosmo, shut your face..." then seriously staring at Serena, "Why you wanna do that, I mean, seriously..."

Lynda remained silent, listening to Serena talking, "What else do you do with an: Eidetic Memory, Hyperthymesia and Obsessive Compulsive Disorder?" She whispered, "Start a home decor business?" She didn't look happy.  
"Yes. That is exactly what you're going to do." Lynda finally spoke.

"She could be a lawyer, Doctor, surgeon, Teacher, Business empire woman, movie director, author and or palaeontologist..." Isabella felt Cosmo shutting up, and then stared at his sister. "What, I'm saying, with Serena, the possibilities are endless..." she sighed, "But me, model, actress, house wife, or hey, I can be extreme and be a pole dancer..."

Lynda scoffed. "You will do no such thing young lady! You will go to college and become educated!" She turned from the passenger seat, looking over her oldest daughter.

"I don't want to go!" Isabella folded her arms, "What if," she sat up, "I applied for a performing arts college?" her eyes looking from her mother's to her father still driving.

Cosmo laughed, "That's a joke," he glanced to Serena again, "Plus, you, and F.B.I, they are bad asses and you scream at your own shadow..."

Serena hit Cosmo in the arm, hissing darkly. "Shut up, Cosmo! At least we wanna go somewhere in life! Look at you mister dropout! Really something to be proud of." She nodded.  
Lynda exhaled rubbing her forehead. "Performing arts is fine, Isa. Serena don't hit your brother!" She said as she pulled into the church.

Daniele stopped the car looking into the back seat, "One, Cosmo, you stop disrespecting your sisters." he exhaled, "Isa, you can apply to performing arts schools, it's better than nothing." he looked to Serena, "you can be anything, but an F.B.I agent," he opened the car door, "End of discussion..." he got out the car slamming the door.

Isabella glanced over Cosmo, "you're such a jerk," she got out of the car while stretching her legs, her father already walked in with her mother, she waited for Serena to get out of the car.

Serena slide out of the car, fixing her skirt, exhaling. "Anything but... So." She didn't look happy.  
Before glancing at her sister, "Isa, you could be anything you wanted to be." She nodded with a smile.

Isabella took Serena's hand, "I just want to apply to performing arts school, maybe become a dancer." she smiled, Cosmo laughed again walking beside her.

"Yeah, cos I can see you in hooker heels," he laughed more, "OW!" he snapped feeling Isabella's hand slapping around his head.

"I was thinking more of the ballet type, jackass!" Isabella walking into the church with Serena walking over to the bowl of holy water, she dipped her fingers in making a cross before going to their normal seats.

Cosmo glanced to Serena, "Only reason dad doesn't want you with the feds, is he feels they will use you, to, well smoke him out..." he dipped his fingers into the holy water, did his cross walking into the church, it was a miracle he didn't set on fire.

"Dad imports coffee, Cosmo." Serena said before dipping her own fingers into the bowl, making her cross, and following behind Cosmo. Before sitting down, amazed everyone in her family didn't burst into flames.  
"And who said, I wasn't joining the Feds to get inside information?" She pointed out, her voice a whisper.

"All, I am saying is," Cosmo glanced behind them, he kept his voice a low whisper, "For once, just be the doctor everyone expects you to be," he then looked forward, the service starting.

Isabella glancing to her sister knowing that once a Ferrari was banned from doing something, it only encouraged them to want it even more.

Serena looked over at her sister, she nodded with a half evil smile across her lips.  
She wasn't going to be a Doctor, no she didn't want to be a Doctor she wanted to join the Federal Bureau of Investigation and no one was going to stop her.  
She looked forward again as the Priest started talking.

After the service was over, it was the time when most the adult would sit around and talk, and talk, then when you think they would run out of topic of conversation, they talk some more.

Isabella was sitting outside near the graveyard; her eyes shifting from the big fancy headstones, to the new grave of Dente Corinthos grave the latest to the yard. "You know, what made you want to be a fed?" she asked while trying to ignore the cold and her lack of jacket.

Serena had noticed Dente's headstone, but seemed indifferent about the matter, looking back to her sister as they sat on a bench, she half-shrugged.  
"When I was in the hospital, the little T.V. in my room, had on these crazy cop-Fed movies on in the middle of the night, when I couldn't sleep... I'd watch them." She crossed her arms over as the breeze blew cold. "I kind of like the idea of it."

Isabella laughed, "It's a good thing I don't get any ideas from Pretty woman." her voice low, "I think mom would stroke at the thought of me turning into a high class whore." she turned away from the graveyard with a dirty smile on her face.

"Isabella!" Serena said hitting her sisters shoulder playfully. "You could make a very nice High Class Escort!" She laughed, resting her head on Isabella's shoulder. "You could, lure them in and I could bust them with some kind of charge and we'll split the reward." She nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't think Linc would like me doing that career..." Isabella spoke, and then paused, for a moment forgetting that she'd not really told anyone about what had happened.

"What do you mean, Lincoln won't like that? Since when were you two...?" She blinked.

"Dating again," Isabella brushed her hair back with a laugh, "Erm, well I saw him ten days ago," she started, "Then we went on a date two nights ago," she looked over her sister, "I didn't tell anyone, I just didn't want to jinx it."

Nodding, Serena smiled. "That's good though, I'm glad that worked out," she hugged her sister's shoulders with one arm. "But I promise not to say anything." She nodded.

Isabella kept smiling, "Yeah, taking it really slow," her eyes looking to the gates, she froze for a second. Michael Scofield was walking over to them with a bag in his hand, his eyes focused on Serena's. "I'm going to get Cosmo..." she pointed rushing off.

Michael stopped in front of Serena, "I knew you'd be here," he said lightly, "I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

Felling her heart pang, Serena remained sitting on the bench, closing her eyes, reminding herself she was beside a Church, God was watching extra carefully.  
"... You didn't have to." Her voice low, glancing back hoping Isabella would hurry up with Cosmo.

"I got you a present," he held the bag to her, "I know it's not much, but I thought you'd like it..." he felt awkward with the way she was behaving around him, he felt so lonely at school, at home, the only company he'd have it the odd weekend when L.J was visiting, and he was only a baby, that had a tenancy to turd all the time.

Staring at the bag, like it might explode of something, Serena didn't take it; she stood up from the bench, her arms still crossed, "Thanks, but... I'm fine, you keep it." She looked up, God better have been watching her efforts to not attack him.

"Serena," He placed the bag down on the bench, "I miss you," he whispered feeling it wasn't worth telling her, but he kept feeling if he left her alone, she'd forget him, even if that chance of happening was slim to nothing. "Serena..."

"Look," Cosmo stood in front of his sister, "You can turn around, walk away." he folded his arms, "or I will pick you up, and I will throw you out them gates on your face." he kept his tone anger, his accent thickest, his dark eyes narrowed.

Michael looked from Cosmo to Isabella who was standing beside her brother, "Just leave Michael," her eyes kept on his, "She doesn't want anything to do with you."

Michael swallowed sadness, he nodded turning around walking away feeling a tear fall down his cheek.

"One could get use to the idea of body guard." Serena tore her eyes away from the bag still on the bench, looking at Cosmo and Isabella, trying not to think about what just happened. She missed Michael, so much. But every time she wanted to Forgive, she remembered everything. "Are mom and dad done talking to the other adults?" She wondered.

"Yeah, just about," Cosmo glanced to the girl he'd been talking to before Isabella had interrupted, she was no longer there. "Damn, I was so close!" he snapped.

"It wouldn't of worked," Isabella tapped her brother's shoulder. "She's a Vaginatarian..." she picked the bag up looking inside with a gasp. "Wow..."

Serena felt nervous when Isabella gasped, the cold November air bowling around in the trees almost bare of leaves. "What, wow - what does wow mean?" She swallowed roughly, fearing the worst.

Isabella kept looking to Serena, "The present he got you," she said lightly lifting something out of the bag, it was a little plastic bag filled with water, and inside the water was a silver and white goldfish, it was swimming in the bag happy and content.

Cosmo blinked, he took a piece of paper from the bag, "I know that friendship died," he started to read, "but I think I'd give you some hope..." he kept looking to the fish, to Isabella and finally to Serena.

Serena's heart sunk deeper into her chest, listening to what Cosmo had read while staring to the fish swimming slowly.  
"Oh." Her voice was light, reaching out, taking the plastic bag carefully from Isabella's hand. "Damn it." She closed her eyes, tears welling up.  
"Kids, are you ready to go, home?" Lynda had appeared a few feet away from them, her ear talked off by Misses Vondecamp talking about how her family was going to Mexico for a family trip.

Lying on her stomach on Serena's bed, Isabella kept looking to the fish bowl that had little hope swimming about in it. "I really am not believing this guy," she kept looking to Serena and the fish bowl, dinner was going to be a restaurant that Serena loves the most, but right now, it was just waiting for the time to leave, and Isabella kept looking to the fish.

Serena was sitting on her bed, Indian style, watching the fish swimming too, her elbow resting on her thigh, her chin resting in her open palm, sighing. "Tell me about it." She looked away from the fish, "Ugh." She wanted to hit Michael in the face.

"If you want," Isabella side glanced up to her sister's face, "I could freak him out by telling him I'm pregnant..." she tried to make a joke.

Serena's eyes went huge at Isabella. "No, no.. No... No." She shook her head, "No more drama, no more - drama." She repeated nodding taking in a deep breath. "You and Linc are just starting up again, no need to ruin it."

"Yeah, that I got my period last week," she rolled on her back while looking to the chandelier. "I just think he's really trying too hard," her voice light while closing her eyes. "But off that topic, what do you think, is it worth me trying to get into Julliard's?" she kept looking up, but felt bad that it was all the way in New York.

"Very worth it." Serena laid down beside her sister, looking up. "Mom might not like you all the way in New York, but who really cares what mom likes and doesn't... " She said lightly being casual. "You'd get accepted." She smiled.

"Well that and applying to come here in Chicago, like Columbia college." she rolled over again onto her stomach getting up quickly, "but yeah, I've wasted so much time on Cheerleading, I want to be a real dance, maybe." she held a hand up, "I could be a dance teacher slash choreographer." she smiled, "that or stripper..." she joked.

"Well, what ever you choose, I'll come watch you, possibly with dollar bills in my hand and my eyes closed, but you know - it's the thought that counts, right?" She glanced at her sister.

"Well, either way," she listened to the sound of their father calling them ready for dinner. "It's going to be awesome..."

Daniele opened the door to the bedroom, "Serena, you've got your present from me to open..." he smiled, "It's downstairs." he added with a smile.

Serena half forgot about presents, she gave a glance back to the Gold Fish swimming, before getting up and walking into the hallway of the second floor.  
While she was looking back to Isabella waiting for her with a smile, "Present." She said looking excited.

"What father would I be, if I didn't get my baby girl a present," he then walked her out of her bedroom, he placed one of his silk ties as a blind fold walking her down the stairs, he opened the front door carefully before pulling the blind fold off.

A nineteen seventy Dodge Challenger in deep plum was on the driveway with a silver ribbon tied around it, and Cosmo stand next to it with Jazz hands, "Happy Birthday Sister!" he kept smiling at her waving his hands looking very Gay for a very Straight man.

Serena gasped, her hands covering her mouth, Lynda standing off to the side, snapping a picture quickly. Smiled.  
Squealing, Serena jumped up and down, "Ah! Thank you!" She turned around, hugging her dad tightly for a minute, before letting go. Rushing to the car, touching its glossy paint job. Her hands were shaking with excitement.  
"Cosmo!" She looked seriously at him. "I gotta car!" She squealed again.

"I don't know why she's excited, she knew she was getting a car," Isabella kept looking around, "I mean," she exhaled, "I know she's going to pass her test." she finally glanced over the car, then realised she really loved her car.

Daniele kept smiling, "well," he exhaled, "Tomorrow, after school we're going to the DMV for your learners permit," he brushed his hand over her shoulder, "now lets go to get some dinner."

It was early, late in the evening when they returned from having supper, Serena was yawning, it had been a long day.  
Sandwiched between Cosmo and Isabella in the back seat she felt playing with the string on her sweater, all smiles. "Today was awesome." She said.

"Yeah," Isabella kept looking out the window feeling herself yawn as well, "I just can't wait to get some sleep," her hands stretched as much as she could, "Got finals to start studying for, it's so annoying." she felt her eyes looking to the streets leading back to their home.

When the Ferrari's arrived home. Serena hugged everyone again and kissed her car, before heading into the house after her mom and dad. "Oh bed..." She yawned, dragging herself up the stairs.

Daniele kept smiling, he looked over to Cosmo, "Well, I think we've got some work related things to do before I can go to bed.

Isabella glanced from her father to her mother, "Yeah, I got to make a call before I go to sleep," she left going to her bedroom, she closed the door picking up the phone in her bedroom, quickly dialling Lincoln's number resting on her bed looking out the window.

After three rings, the phone finally clicked and a voice came over the wire. "Hello?" It was Lincoln, the sound of a T.V. playing then going mute in the background. He didn't check the caller I.D. so his tone was even.

"Hey," Isabella kept on her bed while looking out the window with more detail, "Thought I'd give you a call before I went to sleep..." she kept her voice soft playing with the cable of her phone.

On the other end, Lincoln's normally blank face, turned into a smile. "I'm glad you did, how was today?" He asked relaxing back into the couch.

"It was good," Isabella kept smiling to herself, "Serena got her dream car," she paused, "Michael got her a new goldfish," her voice dropped while rolling on her back looking to the ceiling.

Lincoln tensed, his breath inhaling over the phone. "So that's why he wanted to go to the mall." He didn't sound happy. "I didn't know, she isn't upset though, is she?" He stared at the curly phone cord.

"No, and yes," her tone light hearted, "I think it's hard for her to move on, when he keeps trying to get her to forgive him." she bit her lip, "But, I was wondering, if you wanted to hang out sometimes?" her voice smooth playing with a piece of long hair examining it.

Lincoln smiled again and half laughed, "I would love to hang out someone, anytime..." He corrected himself. Picking a piece of lint off his shirt, he watched the people talking on the T.V. as they voices were muted. "Anything you had in mind?"

"How about you pick me up after ballet class tomorrow," she let out a light yawn, "My car is in the shop, it's getting a new paint job, and checks," she kept looking to the ceiling, "How does that sound, saves me having to get a cab."

When Isabella yawned it made Lincoln yawn. "Okay, sounds like a plan, when is your class over?" He grinned to himself.

"I get out about half four," she rolled on her front again looking out the window to the night sky, "Buzz up, and tell them you're Linc, they'll let you in." she kept smiling to herself.

"Okay, that sounds - like a plan." He smiled, thinking about seeing her again made him happy, looking forward to something good happening.

"I'll see you tomorrow Linc," she felt her eyes focused on the mirror. "Until I see you," she yawned once more, "Goodnight love..." she blew a kiss down the phone lightly.

"Good night, Isa. Sweet dreams. I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled into the phone, before listening to her hanging up; he reached over hanging the phone up on his end.  
He smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Fifteen **_  
What is normal anyway…_

Daniele glanced to the high school students piling out of the high school, he inhaled feeling his eyes focused on Isabella getting into the back seat, "Hey Daddy, still dropping me off at the dance studio?" she asked quickly.

"Yes, you need me to pick you up?" he asked feeling a smile over his mouth.

"No, I have a friend picking me up, then we're going for a burger," Isabella lied, but found it too easy, she glanced out the window, "Still taking Serena to get her Learner's permit?" she asked softly.

"Yup," Daniele tapped the steer wheel; he focused on the younger students leaving the building.

Among the crowd of people, Serena appeared seeing her dad's car, she smiled. "Hi Daddy!" She said brightly getting into the front passenger seat, taking her backpack off.

"Hello princess," Daniele leant over kissing her cheek, "How was school?" he asked watching her carefully.

Isabella glanced into her big bag going over her ballet clothes. She kept thinking about seeing Lincoln after her dance class, she'd sent off a lot of applications to lots of different performing art colleges.

"Good, I got one hundred per-cent in my Oceans test! Well she only gave me a ninety-eight, but I found a flaw in her correcting. I don't think she likes me anymore." She didn't sound to bothered pulling her seat belt on.

"you know, that only leaves the Gym teacher and lunch ladies who like you now..." Isabella glanced over her sister.

Daniele laughed, "Well, you're not here to be friends with your teachers, you're here to learn, go to a good college," he laughed, "But you're my smart girl..."

"And I'm chop liver?" Isabella she folded her arms while looking to the front seat.

Daniele laughed, "well, you're going to be a beautiful dancer," he glanced to her in the rear view mirror pulling out of the school parking lot.

Serena sat feeling awkwardly, as the car drove, watching how her dad drove; she felt her mind guessing what his next move would be when doing it. She looked back to see Isabella she smiled. "The gym teacher only like me, because I help his son with homework."

Isabella laughed, "It's a fair trade," she looked to her sister with a smile, "Plus, I don't get along with my English teacher, she doesn't like how I pronounce things..."

"Isa," Daniele started, he kept driving, "Just pass, graduate, I will be happy." he glanced to the ballet school coming up, "Have fun love," he reached back kissing her forehead, "Be good," he watched her picking her bag up getting out the car.

"Have fun!" Serena waved out the car window, she knew where her sister was heading after dance, she smiled, before cleared her throat and looking out the front window again.

"So," Daniele pulled away starting the drive to the DMV, he kept focused on the road, he felt he'd not really had time to talk to his daughter, "Cosmo has told me, you're still wanting to work for the Feds," he kept his tone smooth, "Is this something you are completely serious about?"

Playing with the strings on her winter jackets hood, Serena bit her lower lip. "Will you disown me, if I say yes...?" She picked her words carefully. Before looking at her dad.

Daniele kept driving, "Disown," he said the world, his accent made it roll off his tongue, he slowly looked over to his daughter eyes appeared so worried, his eyes focused on her more. "Why would you'd assume such a horrible thing my dear?"

"Daddy." Serena was looking at him, "I know what you do... I know what Uncle John does." She paused it was the first time she actually let her Father know. "Becoming a Fed is like, the number one thing you just don't do in our family."

Daniele tapped the wheel for a few seconds, the silence filled the car, kept focused on the road, the traffic, and he was in thought. "You're a smart girl," he kept his neutral tone, "It was a matter of time before you told me..." he then pulled into the parking lot, his weight shifted on the seat, his eyes focused on his, her eyes so very much like his own. "I was your age, when I did my first job, the first time I held a gun, killed a man..." he kept watching his daughter.

Serena wanted to look around the car awkwardly but she found her eyes doing a focused stare into her fathers.  
It was hard to see her father as a murderer, as a serious businessman who put the fear of God into people, all because of how he acted toward his family, like a good man, a caring man. "Why are you? Telling me this...?" She finally asked, unsure if she was missing something.

"Well," Daniele, "I never wanted you girls to know, I never thought I'd have you know, Isa being who she is, you're so smart, but being with the Feds, it will divide your loyalty." he spoke drumming on the wheel, "I want you to know what I do, from me, and not from someone else," he kept serious, "But the fact is simple, My father did this before me, and his father before him, and I never wanted this life for Cosmo, but he made it for himself."

"So," Serena exhaled, looking out the windshield now. "What you're basically telling me is that, our family is stuck in the Mob and if I join up with the Feds, they're going to try pressuring me into ratting on you and everyone else in the Mob will start questioning the Ferrari's name." She bit her lip.

Daniele nodded, "I know," he touched her face softly, "I know if you're wanting to do this, you will, but know what our family does, and I want you to make the choice for yourself." he touched her cheek, he watched her eyes, "but I will never, in all the world ever disown you my love..."

Serena had taken her belt off, she lent forward, wrapping her arms around her father, in that awkward car hug. "I love you, daddy." She whispered.

Standing outside the dance studio, Lincoln hesitated by the steps, feeling very gay, he didn't want people to think he was going to dance or something, he looked around making sure no one was watching before heading up the steps into the building.

"Linc you can come up," A voice of a very posh woman replied to the intercom.

Isabella was standing by the mirror, finishing off her routine, her eyes kept focused on herself, wearing a black leotard, a simple purple shirt wrapped around her waist. "Isa," a woman spoke quickly, "you need to work on your posture, work on that for next week," she walked behind Isabella touching the base of her spine. "You've been out of practice too long."

Lincoln still looked freaked out; heading up after the intercom told him he could, looking around the place, mirrors everywhere, balance rods. His eyes finally rested on Isabella with another woman, in the studio. He smiled seeing her only a few feet away from him.

Isabella saw him in the mirror, she turned around rushing into his arms giving him a hug, "I just need to change," she added with a smile, "I'll be a few minutes." she added kissing his cheek heading to the changing room.

A few moments later she walked out wearing her boot cut jeans, a long jumper with purple sneakers. "Right, we can get something to eat," she linked her arm with his.

"Sounds great, how was dancing?" He asked as they walked out of the studio together casually. Lincoln was wearing the Leather jacket that had been with Isabella for a long while but until recently. Everything was cold and crisp outside.

Isabella pulled her coat around herself, "I've been told, I've remember a lot, but cheerleading as made me sloppy," her eyes looked to Lincoln, "but, I've got two months before most of my auditions start." her hands in her pocket, "I've got an audition for Julliard's..." her voice calm.

"That's in New York, right?" Lincoln said trying to remember correctly before realizing, New York was far away from Chicago, as he opened the passenger door to his car for her.

Isabella got into the car, she did her seat belt up, "Yeah, New York," she pointed out while watching him get into the driver's seat, "but then the chances of me getting in, are slim to nothing." she added with a sign.

Shaking his head. "If you want something, bad enough you'll get it." He smiled, starting up his car, putting it into drive.

"Well, I've applied mainly in Chicago," her voice light, she kept watching him carefully, "I don't want to live away from you." she pouted while playing with her hair lightly. "I want to tell my Dad about us," her voice going serious.

"Would it show him I've got respect for you, if I told him? Maybe?" Lincoln kept thinking about the conversation he'd had with Daniele. "I mean - you know a man to man thing." He laughed.

"Erm," Isabella bit her lip, "Well, if you want," her eyes kept watching him. "Well, my dad is a bit forward," she added while brushing her hands into her hair, "but if you want to, just, be careful."

"Careful." Lincoln laughed as they drove down the streets they knew all to well. "Don't worry, I think I'm big enough to take care of myself."

"Fine, big strong man," her hand was touching his, her voice very calm. "I just hope it works out, I told my mom on my birthday," she finished while looking out the window.

"Really?" Lincoln looked shocked, "What did - she say...?" He started feeling like this was all her parents fault.

"Nothing, well, just," her eyes kept focused on Lincoln with a sigh, "That I'm too young to be so serious about someone." her hand playing with her hair again. "But I am serious about my feelings, and I." she stopped, "I'm being a stupid teenager."

"You aren't a stupid teenager, your mom's just jealous or something." He laughed, "I don't really know what I'm saying." He held his hand out for hers. "I'm serious about my feelings, they'll just have to accept it."

"I," Isabella felt the car stop, she kept looking to Lincoln, her eyes wide, "you're serious about me?" she asked feeling nervous.

Lincoln felt like he said something wrong, staring forward before turning to face her as best he could in the face. "Isabella." He paused, "I ... I don't think I've ever felt this way about someone before in my life, when we broke up ... Everything just, sucked... But when you came to see me, it was like, the sun came out again." He tried to explain.

"I," she kept trying to calm, "I love you so much," she felt herself moving from her seat closer to him, lightly kissing him, "I don't care that I'm only eighteen, because I've never been happier," she kissed him again holding onto the moment.

Pressing his lips against hers, his fingers brushed into her hair, softly keeping the moment going.  
Until breaking apart, trying to find words to describe how he felt, but the only thing that genuinely came out was; "I love you too."

"Right," Isabella rubbed her lips together, "Food," she opened the door feeling herself flustered. "So, what are you going to say to my dad and when?"

"When, I'm not sure yet, soon though, really soon." He walked around, taking her hand as they headed into a place with food. "What am I gonna tell him?" He laughed. "I don't really know that either." He exhaled.  
"Well," Isabella lightly kissed him again, "We can work on it," she kept smiling sitting down at a table in the small cafe, her eyes kept looking on his, "Well work on it together." she took his hand from across the table. "We'll get it right."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen**  
_Winter wonderland_

Even with Winter being in full-play, snow littering the ground and a small cold breeze blowing across the school grounds, Serena still found herself sitting outside during her lunch hour on a bench near the Football field, wearing a pair of winter flat knee high black boots, a fitted pair of light blue jeans and her soft orange with green lining, buttons and make fur around the hood winter jacket.

Michael wearing a beanie hat over his head, it covered his ears, he walked to the bench, he was slow, his tan boots making the snow crunch under his feet, he wore a thick winter jacket with his hands in his pocket before looking to Serena, "Do you mind if I sit with you?" he asked carefully trying to not push her, but it had been so long since he heard her voice.

Serena watching the wind blowing the snow off the ground like mini Tornados turned looking at Michael, for a minute thinking about it, "If you'd like." She nodded.

Michael sat beside her, he kept a good distance from her, but it was the fact he wanted them to be okay again, so he kept at a distance that would make her feel comfortable, "So, what are you planning for winter break?" he asked, he didn't have any plans, he had no clue if Lincoln was planning anything.

Serena lent back, crossing her legs over one another. "Uh," she didn't know what to say, "family stuff probably, probably take a drive to Joliet." She bit her lip. "What about you?" She asked.

"Same thing," Michael thought it over, "Linc, buys a small turkey, says he'll cook, but then I cook, also the couple upstairs have their typical break up, make up sex, and I have one present to look forward to." he laughed, "but it's cool, cos this year, Linc said we're getting a real tree."

Serena shifted, "Oh, well - That's good, real trees are ... Awesome." She kept her voice low, trying to work past the awkwardness that seemed to be floating around them, "Christmas..." She laughed partly, finally looking at Michael.

"Tis the season," Michael added, "Fa la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la..." he then glanced over to Serena, "I heard you're playing Violin in the end of school choral service." he spoke softly, his hands still in his pocket.

Despite it being cold outside, Serena's cheeks went crimson, thinking about it, how much she'd been practicing lately, "Thinking about it, makes my fingers hurt." She held up her right hand, her fingers had creases from pressing the strings to hard for hours a day.

Michael smiled, "Well, you are the perfectionist," he kept focused on her face, "but I know you'll rock it," his hands moved from his pockets, "Just have fun," he looked to the snow, back to her face, "so who's singing?" he didn't know much about the performance at last assemble.

Serena held her hand out in front of her, the snow flakes landing in her palm, she watched them melting, "Mike Hawk - The Senior band nerd." She caught more snowflakes.

"Ah." He nodded, Michael kept thinking about the guy, "Rumour is, he's a he/she cos of the high pitch voice," he said not really believing it himself, but for a moment he felt good about sitting with Serena, they were at least talking again.

Serena laughed, "That would explained the box of Tampons in his school bag." She cleared her throat, hearing the bell ringing for lunch to end and students to head to class. "Oh." She pulled her hood up

"I was wondering, if you wasn't doing anything tomorrow, if you'd come last second gift shopping with me?" he asked trying to sound cool. Michael gave her space, but the fact was being alone most the time was starting to bring him down, his hands back into his pockets watching her carefully.

Pretending to think about it for a minute, Serena played with a piece of the fake lime green fur around her hood. "I uh, can't." She looked at him. "I've got, stuff." She shifted awkwardly.

Michael kept still, "Well, it was a little short notice to ask," he felt disappointed, so he hid it carefully, "well either way," he listened to the bell, "I've got a, thing," he pointed walking away feeling a complete loser.

Looking around the old brick building that belonged to Ferrari Industries, Lincoln cleared his throat, fixing his leather jacket, putting out the cigarette he was smoking in the cars ashtray. He got out, heading into the building to speak with Daniele Ferrari.

Daniele sitting in his office was smoking a cigar, he kept thinking about the latest shipment, he found his eyes going over the books, it was the only time he'd have time all alone, he focused on the paper.

Cosmo walking about, he spotted him, he couldn't forget someone that quick, "How can I help you?" He asked Lincoln, but it wasn't in the friendly tone, it was the one where he was saying that Lincoln didn't belong here.

Seeing Cosmo, Lincoln's eyes narrowed, "Beat it Cosmo-politan I need to talk to your father." He had that look on his face, like he'd fight to the death, because this was about Isabella.

"Cosmopolitan..." Cosmo laughed, "Real mature Burrows," he kept his face mean, the man was bigger than him, but he wasn't going to let that effect him. "Cosmopolitan this!" he grabbed his crouch. "You're not welcome here," he opened his blazer showing his nine millimetre. "You understand me?" he kept focused.

Lincoln didn't looked worried, "What, can't fight like a man? Gotta hide behind a gun?" He laughed in Cosmo's face. "Get out of my way." He pushed him aside.

"My father got nothing to hear from you, what he hasn't already said." Cosmo kept serious, "you stay the hell away from my sister, you're not her type." he glanced him over, "You're just some cherry hound." he stood his ground, "so just go find a high school bimbo to tail..."

Lincoln laughed in Cosmo's face. "Cherry hound? Funny that. You say you're such a close family. But little do you know anything!" He glared.

Cosmo's dark eyes glared dead on Lincoln he pushed him hard, "don't you dare talk about my sister like that!" he hissed his face set in a growl, "you don't touch my sister, you fucking loser!" he went to pull his gun out.

Daniele rushed from his office, his hand quickly stopping his son. "Cosmo!" he snapped, his eyes looking over, "Burrows, I thought we had a mutual agreement..." he tried to keep himself smooth and calm, where Cosmo looked pissed off and ready to kill.

Lincoln kept looking at Cosmo and the gun. "You don't have the balls to shoot me." He laughed, moving the gun away from his face. Looking at Daniele. "We did, but then that agreement is going to change. We've gotta talk." His voice was serious.

"Dad, their is no witnesses, no one will miss this asshole!" he kept itching his finger to pull the trigger.

Daniele glared, "Cosmo calmare idiota e andare rinfrescarsi, mi occuperò con lui." he spat out.

Cosmo placed the gun back, held his hands up, "un giorno, un giorno mi metterò una pallottola tra gli occhi Burrows!" he bit his thumb at him walking away.

Daniele sighed, "Come to my office," he held a hand out, glancing back to his son.

Standing inside the office, Lincoln did everything not to pace, he kept looking over Daniele. "Look, I didn't mean to walk in on anything, but we need to talk, you know; man-to-man, father-to-father, person-to-person..." Lincoln trailed off.

"Man to man," Daniele sat down, he glanced over Lincoln, "well, it's a big statement," he relit his cigar, "but the fact was, you stayed away from my daughter," he pointed, "Could of picked a better day to break up, but since then, she was upset, she got over you, and she's making something of her life." he inhaled the smoke from the cigar, "so what is there for you to talk with me about?"

Lincoln took in a breath, his voice serious, calm, even. "Sir," he kept it formal, "I've been - Isabella and I, we've been seeing each other again, before you want the urge to strangle me - or what ever. Hear me out, please?"

Daniele put the cigar out, he kept himself composed, "So, when I told you not to see her," he exhaled, "I guess my threat didn't stand well..." he folded his arms, "so, this is me, giving you five minutes, to explain, why you find my daughter, with a bright future, should be with you?"

Lincoln felt like someone clicked a stopwatch in his head, opening his mouth the words came out; "I love her." He winced saying it, to her father who didn't approve of him. "I mean, really love her, if it makes you feel any less hate towards me, her and I we've never had sex... " He was fucking this up. "She makes me happy, I made her happy... We make each other happy, Sir. When I had to break up with her, it killed me, I hated myself every day. All I wanted to do was, talk to her." He exhaled.

Daniele kept thinking, the fact this man was opening up, it seemed that he was getting everything out, so he kept quiet, then inhaled, "What will happen, if My Daughter goes New York, for her dance courses?" he kept focused, "I mean, you would respect her wishes, remain faithful." he kept looking. "Respect her family, her body, her beliefs..."

Lincoln didn't need to think about it, he nodded while speaking; "Absolutely." He took in another breath, looking over Daniele. "I love your daughter, I want to continue seeing her, being with her, but I'd prefer not to have to look behind my back when doing it."

For a second Daniele kept focused on Lincoln, the fact he knew he was going to have to go at this from another angle. "Well, I respect that you have come and told me," he kept eye contact.

"And I swear, I would never hurt her, I'd kill myself if I ever hurt her." Lincoln then exhaled once more, nodding. "And I just thought, coming to talk to you, would be the wisest thing to do."

"Well," Daniele slowly got to his feet; he kept looking to Lincoln careful. "I am just going to have to speak with her," he nodded, he kept focused. "But, thank you for telling me, and Ignore Cosmo, he acts bigger than he really is."

Lincoln felt a weight disappearing on his shoulders, so far he wasn't being tortured or shot up. Nodding, "Well, thank you, Sir." He gave a half-smile. "Cosmo, ignore, okay." He turned to leave the office, putting his hand on the knob, he looked back to Daniele, "I really do, love her." He thought about Isabella and a warm smile appeared over his face. "Anyways, good bye." He nodded, opening the office door, leaving the hallway.

Isabella kept looking around the mall; she glanced over Serena while looking over things of a possibility to get Lincoln. "I hate shopping for a Guy." she folded her arms, her eyes looking to watches. "I mean, I never know what would say, I love you, but hey, I have tones of cash..."

Serena laughed, she was carrying a bag from a high end store, with a gift for her mother. "See? This is why I just give Cosmo money or food - Men like both those things." She glanced at something, "You could get Lincoln," she paused, wondering, "a ... Belt!" She pointed to the rack desperate for ideas.

"A belt," Isabella waved her hands, "I can't give him a belt," her hands going into her hair pulling it back. "A belt doesn't say, one day I wanna make babies with you." she paused, "That is," she kept looking over the case, "I don't want to be lame."

Glaring, Serena muttered something before looking around the store again. "What if you buy him, something useful? Like a personalized Zippo lighter, something he'll use!" She shrugged.

"Wait," Isabella stopped looking to Serena, "A lighter, he always uses a lighter..." she clapped, "That is an awesome." she paused, "Michael." she glanced to the teenage boy she'd not talked to in a long while.

Michael ignored Isabella, his eyes looking to Serena, "I thought I saw you, so thought I'd come over and say hi..."

"Uhm." Serena brushed a bit of her hair behind her ear, glancing from Isabella to Michael. "Hey..." Her voice low, holding her shopping bags closer to her. "How are you...?" She really felt strange.

"I'm going to be heading to the," Isabella looked to Serena, "The store with all the lighter stuff." Turning around she walked away from them.

Michael kept looking to Serena, "You already going shopping with Isabella." he kept looking her over, he'd not really thought about her in a long while, "Can assume while shopping with sister, you didn't want me involved."

"Well, not to be rude, but... That's pretty much. Exactly right." Her voice was low, her accent thicker when her voice was low or whispering. Brushing her fingers into her hair again, clearing her throat. She trusted her sister around Michael; she just didn't trust Michael about her sister.

Michael didn't even notice that Isabella had left; his eyes kept looking to Serena. "Well," he placed his hands into his pockets. "I miss you, I just wanted to let you know," he kept his hands still, "But, I figure, if we're going to be like we were before, I need to let you have space, time to get yourself together."

Nodding, "Well thanks for taking that into consideration." She glanced behind her to the Engraving store where Isabella had trailed off to before. "I'll see you around okay?" She stepped backwards, turning toward the store.

Michael kept nodded, "Yeah, that's cool," now taking his hands out his pockets. "I'll see you after Christmas break, I gotta shop for my brother, and nephew." he finished with a smile.

"Bye, Michael." Serena gave a little wave, before walking away slowly, then rushing off into the store where Isabella went into.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen**

_The snow falling down_

Michael kept looking to the Christmas tree, he had decorated it, while making cookies, while finishing off, he quickly had to think of something manly to do, just to feel less gay right now. "Linc!" he called for his brother, "The movie is going to start soon." he placed the popcorn down on the table, the movie Lincoln didn't want to watch, but wanted to do something together as brothers.

Lincoln was sitting in his room, attempting to wrap something and smoke a cigarette at the same time, with his bedroom door was closed.  
He glanced out his window; the snow was falling down quickly. Serena felt nervous, standing in the hallway she hadn't been to in months, her fist knocking against the door slowly. Biting her lip. Wearing her long winter trench coat that was covered in tiny snowflakes, her hair up in a ponytail, she played with the strap of her backpack.

Michael got to his feet, "Linc, I am making dinner, why order a pizza!" he shouted while walking forward to the door opening it, "We're gonna be a moment." he paused looking to Serena. "Hey," he spoke lightly, "I," he felt confused holding the door.

"Wasn't expecting me showing up on your door step, Christmas Eve?" She suggested, brushing some of the snow off her jacket. She bit her lip now, starting to regret this with butterflies in her stomach. "I brought you, your Christmas present." That was her excuse, but honestly, now she just wanted to see him.

Michael broke into a smile, "I," he kept feeling happy, "Come in, you can see the tree," he paused, "Just remember, after I did all the decorating, I lifted some weights."

"Oh please, you wouldn't lift a weight if you tried." She joked, stepping into the apartment, the smell of Balsam Fir lingered, "Real tree, Linc followed through, huh?" She laughed, taking her boots off, she didn't want to track show across the apartment. "It's really pretty." She grinned looking at the tree.

"Yeah," Michael glanced over the tree, "I was so happy," he now glanced to Serena, "I got you a present," he quickly kept reached under the tree, taking a small orange box, he handed it to her. "I don't know if you'll like it."

"I'm sure I will." Serena smiled, looking over the box. "Oh! You have to open yours first!" She pulled her backpack off, kneeling onto the ground, unzipping her bag. Pulling out a rectangular shaped box that was wrapped in metallic blue wrapping paper with silver ribbon and a bow. "S'kinda heavy and not that special." She laughed holding it out to him.

"I will," Michael sat down while opening the box, he was careful to rip it, "Serena, you know me a lot," he kept watching her before looking back to the present. "Serena..." he kept feeling nervous, his eyes found his gift feeling a paused. "It's wonderful." he pulled the chess set out, it was perfect, he glanced over it, he smiled.

When he smiled, Serena was grinning, feeling accomplished. "It's one of a kind, customized." She nodded feeling content with herself, proud in a way.  
Her fingers playing with the small orange box looking excited, she felt not only content and proud of herself in a way, but like things were re-puzzling together like before. "My turn?" She looked at the box again, touching it carefully, before removing the lid, slowly...

Michael nodded, "I got it, a while ago," he added, "It was, something I had to pre order." he added with a small smile. "I thought you'd like it." he added looking over the box. Inside was a white cold cross; it was costumed with her favourite bible passage.

Serena gasped, covering her mouth, reading the passage over. "Michael..." She said removing her hand from her mouth, looking up at him. "It's beautiful, it's ... Perfect." She looked like she was going to cry happy tears. She put the box down carefully and pulled him into a tight hug.

Michael hugged her back, for a moment just holding onto the moment. He pulled back looking to her, "Serena," he exhaled, "I saved up, all year to get that gift, because," he stopped speaking. "I don't know what I'd do without you in my life." he looked into her eyes. "I know, I've said it a million times." he took her hands, "But I am so seriously sorry for what I put you through."

Feeling her hands in his, Serena squeezed his hands softly, staring into the blue eyes she missed so much. She kept staring; she was just completely stunned and lost in thought.

Michael kept watching her eyes, "Saying something can help me." he whispered carefully feeling aware of her, the way she was looking at him. "Happy, sad or want to punch me in the face, I mean Isa did that good, but you never got your hit..."

Serena lent forward, she brushed her lips against his, strongly. The nature of the kiss was hard to describe, she just wanted to feel something that wasn't sadness.  
She wanted to forget everything that happened before; she just wanted to be best friends again. It was like; she was testing the waters again.

Being surprised before moving back lightly, "I," he stopped for a second, "didn't see that coming." he was honest, he wasn't expecting anything like that happening between them. "I," he felt stuck for words not sure how to express himself.

Serena grinned brightly and victoriously punched the air, laughing to herself, "I didn't... Nothing!" She looked happier. "I didn't feel... Anything!" She giggled. "You know what this means, right?" She clapped to herself, before clearing her throat. "I... Sorry, should've warned you."

"Wait," Michael felt completely confused, he wasn't even sure how he was meant to be reacting in the moment. "You didn't feel anything, as in, you didn't." he kept blinking not sure what Serena was on.

Shaking her head, "As in, I'm pretty sure... Everything is okay now... Like, okay, okay." She realized she wasn't making sense. "Like things can go back to the way they were before... Best friends...?" She looked up at him.

"Oh," Michael thought for a second, "Oh!" he finally got it, he moved forward hugging her quickly, "I am so happy." He kept looking into her eyes. "It's good, really good." he exhaled while looking to the chess set, "Got time to play one game?"

"For you? I've got time for all the games in the world." She smiled, sitting Indian style now, brushing her hands into her hair, but things were looking up...

Glancing to the alarm clock, Isabella kept looking to the time; she slowly got out of bed getting dressed picking up her car keys before walking out the bedroom. Picking up her cell phone she walked downstairs dialling a number, then froze, her eyes looking over the phone. "What the," she quickly walked over to the house phone, picking it up, dialling.

"Isabella who are you trying to call so early in the morning?" Daniele spoke walking from the living room. His eyes going over her, "where are you going?" he asked her seriously.

Lynda was in the kitchen, wearing her silky blue robe, her hair pulled up and she still looked amazing. Holding a cup of coffee, she walked into the living room seeing Isabella and Daniele, "Dear, where are you off to?" She asked as well, feeling uneasy about it.

Isabella kept standing still, "Out," she kept her cool, "Why does it matter?" she asked trying to focus on one parent at a time.

Daniele trying to be calm, "It's Christmas morning, you know we have our way, we have breakfast, go Church, come home and have dinner."

"Dad, I am eighteen, I can pop out to see a friend for five minutes." she sounded casually while glancing to the front door.

"A friend." Lynda said sipping her coffee, before putting the mug down on a coaster on the coffee table. "You mean, Lincoln?" She crossed her arms over, staring down at her daughter, watching her as she kept looking toward the front door and back.

"Yes," Isabella nodded, "I am seeing my boyfriend." her voice sounded strained.

Daniele shook his head, "We don't want you see him," he kept his tone serious, "So go back to your bedroom, dress respectable." he pointed out.

"What!" Isabella kept still, her eyes looking to her mother, "Is that why my cell phone won't let me dial his number?"

Lynda nodded, "Yes, that's exactly why, Isabella- he is bad news, this is Christmas as well." She cleared her throat. "I want you upstairs, you won't be seeing that Burrows today, or tomorrow or the day after." She put her foot down as the Mother.

"Wait," her eyes going to her father, "I don't believe it!" she snapped, Isabella had never been so mad in her life.

Daniele kept watching Isabella, "I am not having you, throw your life on a low life." he spat, "you are not aloud to see him." he kept serious.

"You are so stupid!" she snapped, her hands on her hips, "Low life, no one has treated me better." her eyes going to her mother, "You don't even know him, either of you..."

"We know of him, his record, his reputation!" Lynda rarely ever raised her voice at her children. "Isabella! I will not watch you be with him! You will not be with him, you have a good life and a future - your father and I will not let you toss it away to be with some low rent!"

"Low rent," Isabella laughed, "He is," she kept looking to her mother, "Dad knocked you up when you was eighteen," she pointed out, "My boyfriend hasn't even asked me about sex."

"Don't you dare!" Daniele snapped, "Dare talk to your mother like that." he pointed at her. "You will respect us, know we know better than you!"

Isabella kept watching her father, "He has a bad reputation," she hissed, "He works the docks, he sells dope on the side, does a few dodgy deal..." she then narrowed her eyes, "But he doesn't import and sell illegal guns!"

"Isabella Mary Ferrari! You watch your tongue!" Lynda yelled at her, looking down at her. "Don't you DARE!" She pointed at her down, feeling angry; Christmas was being ruined, piece by piece. "Don't you dare, bring that back to OUR family, our family is good people!" Her accent was thick. "Lincoln Burrows is white trash!"

"White trash," Isabella kept laughing, "Mom, be real, he's white, he is a hell of a man." she kept her eyes locked. "Stop insulting him, like dad is a fucking saint!"

Daniele focused on his daughter, "What is more important, your family, who have known you, your whole life." he kept serious. "Or a man who is going to leave you, the minute you grow up!"

Isabella felt frozen, "I can't believe you, you," she kept still, "Why is it so important that I stay away from him!"

"Because I don't want you losing your innocents to a waste of space!" Daniele yelled loudly.

"I lost my innocents a long time ago, the night I never come home, said I was at Maria's." she kept serious, "I had sex with Michael, and Serena found out, and she..." she exhaled.

"What!" Daniele kept looking angry, "What was you doing with him, what!"

"Lincoln broke up with me, on my birthday, and..." she slowly looked to her mother, "you knew..." she felt angry, "you both knew!"

"Damn right we knew! We aren't letting out little girl, waste her life." Lynda paused, thinking about what Isabella had said, "You lost your Virginity? God will never forgive you!" She glanced to the stairs, thinking about Serena, "Why do you insist on making life difficult for us, Isabella?" She exhaled, rubbing her forehead.

"Well you know what," she moved to the stairs quickly, "I'll make a little more easier for you." she rushed up the stairs going to her bedroom, she slammed the door, finding a bag, she opened her closet taking out a lot of clothes, anything she could get her hand on, she pushed the door open seeing her parents. "You don't have to worry about me, ruining your perfect mobster Christmas, or any other family thing, because I won't be here!" she rushed to the door.

Daniele pulled her bag back, "you are not leaving this house young lady." he hissed.

"I am going, to somewhere I feel that I am not being controlled, and where I feel happy for once!" she then pulled the bag leaving the house.

Serena had been sitting by the stairs, watching after her sister had come upstairs, grabbed a bag and went back down stairs. She was biting her lip, looking sad. "Isa..." She whispered as the front door slammed.

While driving Isabella kept focused on the streets, no one was about, everyone having time with family. Isabella kept brushing a hand under her eyes, she didn't know what she was going to do from here, but she knew she was going to see Lincoln pulling into the apartment complex parking lot, but she opened her car. Reaching into the back of car taking her bag, she locked the car up heading for the apartment, she inhaled looking to the door knocking lightly, feeling her hands brushing under her eyes some more.

Lincoln hadn't expected anyone around Christmas day, he was spending Boxing day with L.J. and he was sure today was Christmas, he was trying to humour Michael who was keen on Christmas, opening the door, Lincoln was wearing a pair of jeans, he was shirtless and wearing a Santa hat. "Isabella..." He sounded surprised.

"I kinda got into a fight with my parents," she whispered lightly, "I had no where else to go." she kept standing at the door, "Can I come in, or are you busy?" she asked kept looking at him carefully. "Nice hat."

"No, not busy, come in." Lincoln stepped aside, before flicking the pompom on the end of the hat. "Thanks, I'm just making Christmas breakfast, you hungry?" He closed the door locking it after she was inside.

Isabella placed her bag down in the hall looking over Lincoln, "I'm not feeling that Hungry," she kept looking him over, "but thank you, a coffee won't go a miss." she looked to Michael sitting in front of the TV watching the Christmas special cartoons.

"I'll put the kettle on." Lincoln looked from Michael to Isabella and back before turning heading toward the kitchen, filling the kettle with water, and setting it on the stove.

"Hey," Michael said while watching Isabella sitting on the other end of her sofa, her eyes on the TV, she kept staring forward.

Her eyes blinked, "Hey," she finally replied while looking to a re run of Tom and Jerry. "Sorry for crashing your Christmas morning..."

"Fight with parents, what about?" he asked while watching the Cartoon cat and mouse.

Isabella kept watching as Tom walks into a trap, "They banned me from seeing Linc, cancelled my phone calling out to him, and have a moral higher ground to everyone I like."

"Mike, hot chocolate?" Lincoln was taking mugs out of the cupboard; he felt it would be, unwise to give his little brother coffee, while watching the pancakes cooking. "Your parents banned you from seeing me?" He looked over Isabella.

"Erm, yeah sure," Michael kept watching the TV, he didn't pay attention as Isabella got up walking passed him heading to the kitchen part of the room.

Standing against the counter, she inhaled, "I kinda let all my frustrations out," she pointed out, "I mean, they were saying so many mean things, and none of them are true." she kept looking to Lincoln and pancakes.

Looking over her, his fingers brushed against her cheek for a minute, before sighing. "As parents, they're going to see, what they want to see." He started pouring coffee into two mugs and hot chocolate mix into the other.

"But, they act like I am a stupid kid..." Isabella kept watching the coffee mugs, "It's like, I am going to get knocked up, I'm not." she twirled her hair lightly. "I am eighteen, so I don't need them." she folded her arms.

"I'm not going to stand here and tell you, you do... But at the end of the day, they are your parents... " He then smiled. "You can stay here as long as you like." He handed her a mug of coffee how she liked it, taking the hot chocolate he walked over holding it out to Michael.

"But?" Isabella kept looking at him while keeping a serious expression; "Because right now you have but face..." she kept leant against the counter.

"But." Lincoln said walking back into the kitchen area, sipping his black strong coffee. Leaning against his counter beside her, "At some point, you have to try and work things out with them... Because I don't want your dad trying to kill me." He said seriously. "Or worse, your over-compensating brother..."

"So," Isabella kept watching him, "you're taking the grown up approach?" she asked feeling her hands gripping the warm mug. "I will talk to them, when they admit they were wrong." she was being serious about it.

"In that case, you might need more stuff." Lincoln's eyes looked to her bag before smiling at her. "Because I know your parents wont admit they're wrong."

"Yeah," Isabella stepped closer to Lincoln while playing with his chest, "But I got you presents," she added, "I kinda threw them into my bag, so I'll go," she pointed away from them, and smiled.

"I got you something too, it's in my room." Lincoln put the coffee down, stepping toward the hallway, "Be right back." He nodded, heading into his room quickly.

Isabella watched him heading for the bedroom, she quickly rushed to her bag, she opened it up moving things aside, she took a present out, and Michael watched her taking out three more. "I think I went a little crazy..."

Coming out of his bedroom, Lincoln was holding something wrapped in red paper with a green bow, it was in a small square box. "I think you'll like this." He showed the box, but felt nervous.

Isabella glanced up to the box, "I have these," she pushed forward a bigger box, but knew inside was a denim jacket; another one was a Rolex watch, and the personalised Zippo, and a checkbook of cute IOU's. "I might of over killed..." she whispered watching him closely.

Lincoln was laughing, "Well, ladies first, so you have to open mine." He held the wrapped box out to her, knowing inside was a necklace made of white gold, with a medium sized heart pendent made from Brazilian Amethyst.

Opening the box, she glanced inside while feeling her hand going to her chest, "Lincoln," she gasped with a smile. "It's beautiful," she finished while looking into his eyes. "Lincoln, thank you so much." she got up kissing him quickly.

Lincoln returned her kiss with a smile, "I spent two hours in the store, I couldn't decide what to get you." He then froze, "Oh! I almost... Forgot, I did get you something else!" He rushed away to his jacket pocket, pulling out an even smaller box, "Here!" He grinned, this one containing the matching earrings.

"Oh," she kept looking over them, "See, now I feel weird giving you these." she wanted to hope that he didn't think of her weird for the IOU check book. "I mean, I suck at gifts that are not for Serena." she added with a nervous laugh.

When Lincoln opened the IOU's first, he grinned, flipping through the different ones. "Oh, I think I am going to like using these." Lincoln shook the Cheque book, "I saw one for Breakfast in bed, seriously gonna love that." He grinned.

"Well," Isabella kept watching him opening the gifts, "A watch, a Jacket and a lighter, and you love the IOU's," she giggled. "Well also one for movie night of your choice." pointing out looking to her necklace, "Can you help me?"

"Of course!" Lincoln left happy, carefully taking the necklace, when she held her hair away, he brought it around her, clipping it. "There." His hands brushed down her shoulders, he lent to the side, kissing the side of her face.

"You guys know I am still here right?" Michael was looking over Isabella and Lincoln for a moment, "Also, pancakes are burning..." he pointed out while trying to keep nice, but was getting sick of the public display of affection.

Lincoln almost jumped up. Rushing to the stove, using the spatula to dig a burning pancake off the rusting frying pan. "Damn it!" He snapped, putting the completely back pancake onto a plate. Looking unpleased.

Isabella was quickly beside him while looking over his shoulder, "I'm so sorry." she whispered placing her hands against Lincoln's shoulders. "I can, help clean up..." she added while feeling Michael behind them.

"That'll be good, but first, not burnt pancakes." Lincoln looked to the plate on the stove being kept warm. "Michael." He held the plate out to his brother.

"Yeah," Michael spoke quickly while trying to keep a cool face, "I mean, you've still got Turkey to put in, and veg to cut, and well..." he folded his arms, "Any other people planning to turn up?"

Isabella inhaled, "Well, if you two want, I can cook, you two can watch something on TV, possibly with violence and menace," she laughed. "I've not cooked anything in a while, but I can cook."

"You can cook?" Lincoln laughed, "I like when people can cook, last year, I burnt the turkey and we went to McDonald's..." Lincoln laughed awkwardly.

"Here is the deal," she kept looking to Lincoln, "you go and relax, I'll do this." Isabella kept watching him, "Love."

Michael rolled his eyes and Gagged, going back to the kitchen while playing with his keys, sitting where he was before on the sofa.

Lincoln lent down, kissing her on the lips softly, before smiling. "Okay." He turned around to go sit on the couch.

Daniele kept looking around the car after church, no one had really spoken since this morning, he kept glancing to his wife, in the back seat with Serena and Cosmo both sitting in silence in their Sunday best. "We'll open presents when we get home..."

Serena didn't look happy, "Who cares about presents when Isa isn't here." Her voice low, playing with her cross as she looked out the window. Lynda sighed, brushing her hand into her perfect hair.

"Well, Isa chose a scum bag over her family..." Cosmo added with a grunt, "So, I don't miss her..."

"Shut up," Daniele didn't like the fact Isabella run away, but he couldn't keep it from spoiling all of together. "We will carry on today, and when Isa knows her mistake, she'll come home."

"I'm not opening my presents without Isabella, nor will I attend dinner." Serena crossed her arms, glaring out the window.  
"Serena Zaira!" Lynda said sharply, looking at her Daughter, "Your sister all ready put a damper on Christmas, you will not ruin what's left of it!" Her voice was dark.

Cosmo glanced over to his sister, "Are you really going to be like this?" he asked openly. "Are we all going to be mad at each other for what she did?" he kept serious.

Daniele inhaled pulling into the driveway, "Serena, Cosmo," he kept his voice calm, "We will no longer discuss this, Isabella made her choice."

"I mean, it isn't OUR fault that scum didn't listen when your father..." Lynda stopped herself, realizing what she started saying.  
"When he what?" Serena narrowed her eyes, darkly. "Nothing, never mind." Lynda said.

Daniele glanced over to Lynda for a second; "We don't have to answer anything." he kept calm, opening the car door, as he'd gotten out walking to the house.

Cosmo glanced over to Serena, "It's nothing to concern you," he got out the car quickly following his father.

Serena picked up some snow and tossed it at the back of Cosmo's head. "I'm a part of this family! I have the right to know things!" She snapped feeling cross that everyone else seemed to be in the loop.  
"It's nothing for you to worry about, Serena!" Lynda's voice was stressed, walking into the house.

Daniele turned to see the look on Serena's face; he glanced to Cosmo brushing the snow from his hair while keeping a serious face. "Serena, it's a best thing you have no idea what issue." he felt himself stepping into the house.

"Serena, Lincoln Burrows, is an unsavoury character, and would be best out of your sister's life, I gave him that option, and he ignored it." he pointed out angrily.

Serena's jaw dropped, staring from each member of her family. "You... You made Lincoln break up with Isabella!" She looked at her Father.  
"Serena, he is bad news, we were trying to save your sister a lot of pain!" Lynda nodded. "When he just uses her for sex and dumps her!" She crossed her arms.  
Serena felt anger coming over her. "It's your fault!" She snapped. "Everything!" She kept thinking about Lincoln breaking up with Isabella, Isabella and Michael, Dente, her O.D.

Cosmo kept looking to his father, "What is she going on about?" he kept looking to his father. "What?"

Daniele kept looking to Serena, "I will take no blame in your mistake Serena, you was the one who put yourself into the hospital, not me, or your mother."

"Oh my God." Serena kept staring.  
"We didn't make you go to a party, we didn't make you have SEX with that boy and we didn't make you O.D." Lynda kept looking to her youngest daughter. "Yeah, we know." She watched her Daughter's eyes getting large.  
"I hate, all of you... " Serena turned, running up the stairs, to her bedroom.

"Ah, I've never experienced the smell of nothing burning on Christmas Day before." Lincoln laughed, slipping his arms around Isabella's waist as she stood by the stove.

"What can I say," she kept looking over vegetables, the turkey was cooking nicely, roast potatoes and parsnips, she kept an eye on everything. "I'm Italian," she kept stirring the gravy hearing the door being knocked.

Michael still on the sofa, "I'll get it," he got up walking over to the front door, he opened it, looking shocked, "Serena, what brings you here?" he asked looking her over.

Serena took in a deep breath, trying not to beat something down in anger or cry from depression. "My parents are asshats." She nodded taking another breath.  
"Oh look, another one." Lincoln turned seeing Serena at the door.  
"... I'm sorry, I totally crashed for Christmas, didn't I?" Serena was playing with her backpack strap. Looking at Michael.

"No," Michael stepped out the way letting her in, "Isabella saved dinner, and you are making sure we have little leftover." he smiled giving her a hug, "plus I've been needing a chess buddy..."

"Hey I offered to play!" Isabella stood in the hallways wearing a dirty style apron of sexy woman in underwear.

Michael sighed letting Serena go, turning to Isabella, "Not to be rude, but Isabella, you suck at chess..."

Isabella bit her lip, turning around and going back to the kitchen where the smell of food was coming from.

Lincoln tisked his brother, "Way to be, a douche Michael!" He nodded seriously, but a hidden joke in his voice. "Isa! You and I will play Chess later!" He followed her back into the kitchen.  
Serena rolled her eyes, taking her boots off on the mat, looking around the apartment that smelt like you could eat it. "Chess." She grinned at Michael.

Michael kept looking over Serena, "Please, I've been watching them make mushy faces at each other all day." he pointed out looking to the living room. "I need to use my shiny new chest board." he added with a wink.

Isabella glanced to Lincoln, "It's okay, Dinner will be ready in a few," she glanced out the window, "plus snow is really coming down..." she pointed outside.

Lincoln looked out the window, watching the snow blowing around in the wind that was shaking the trees. "Well, at least we aren't driving in it." He nodded, looking back to her with a smile. "You know, this as been, I think the best Christmas ever."  
"New and shiny." Serena laughed taking her backpack off that had just about anything you could imagine inside of it. "Sounds magical."

Isabella turned around to Lincoln, "Well, I am happy that storm didn't knock my sister off the road." she turned back to the stove, "also, investing in a new apron, I am not wearing this again." she pointed out with a sigh.

Michael putting the chess set together, looking to Serena, "Well it's going to be..." he paused when the lights went out, the TV switched off. "Linc!"

Isabella felt the only light was off the hobs, "Thank god for gas ovens..." she pointed out, but in complete darkness, "You'll need to get the scented candles from your bathroom..."

"Oh this is..." Lincoln looked out the window, the sun was setting but you could make out an actual power line, dangling snapped across the trees branches. "OH!" Lincoln pulled his Zippo from his jeans, lighting it. "Right candles!" He headed to his washroom.  
Serena was digging around in her backpack. "Two person life raft? No. Police tape? No. Cough Drops? No." Serena reached deep into her bag. "Flashlights!" She pulled out a Fire Fighters black flashlight, turning it on.

"Life raft?" Michael asked looking to the colour of the flame that Lincoln was holding coming closer. "She's a walking boy scout..." he pointed out with a smile.

Isabella glanced to Serena, "Can I have the flashlight, being I am dishing up dinner." she kept thinking how she was going to do with in darkness.

"Yeah." Serena handed the Flashlight to Isabella, Lincoln setting candles up around the living room and kitchen area.  
"Yes, a life raft." She looked at Michael, "You never can be to sure..." She nodded. "Well done, Serena - if I ever need a life raft, I know who to call." Lincoln passed her a candle.  
"I've also got..." She held the candle in one hand, fishing around in her back with the other. "Chocolate!" She pulled out a large one pound bar.

"I'm dishing dinner up Serena!" Isabella snapped while looking into the oven taking out the Turkey, she placed it on the table that Michael had made look festive, with two big candles, "So everyone up the table..." she pointed out.

Michael laughed, he got up walking towards the table, looking to Serena, "I'll set up another place, it's going to be awkward."

"Just a little awkward?" Serena said with a grin. Seeing Lincoln bringing plates to the table to help Isabella out, as well as cups and liquids. "I think, this is going to be, a memory we'll all remember." He looked at Serena, who grinned.

"Christmas dinner," Michael laughed, "In a power cut," he added with a smile, he glanced to Isabella starting to put things into bowls walking them to the table.

"I am just hoping that we can top it next year." she pointed out, glancing to Lincoln kissing his cheek.

"This years isn't even finished and you're planning next years?" Lincoln laughed pulling Isabella close to him, kissing her.

"Well unless you want me to not plan," She said lightly between kisses feeling her hand brushing her hand into the hair that had started to grow back.

Michael sitting at the table made gagging noises, "Seriously, get a room!"

Pulling back from Isabella, Lincoln looked at his little brother, "We are in a room." His voice was like a smart ass. Pulling Isabella closer to him again, his lips connecting against hers.

Isabella giggled, "Linc," she held him at arms length, "Dinner, I didn't spend all that time cooking for it to be eaten cold." she pointed out while looking to Serena sitting at the table with Michael. "Also, who wants to say grace?"

Michael blinked a few times, "you two really are seriously Catholic?" he pointed out looking to Serena and to Isabella.

With everyone sitting around the table, with hands folded, their heads bowed, Serena spoke, "Bless us our Lord and everyone at this table and these gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty. Through Christ our Lord." She paused, "Amen." She whispered.  
"Gods neat, lets eat!" Lincoln pipped in.

Sitting on the sofa curled up under a blanket, Isabella kept her arms wrapped around Lincoln; on the floor were Serena and Michael playing an extra long game of chess by candlelight. Isabella moved a hand from under the blanket to her glass of wine taking a quick sip, "so how can I tell who's winning?"

Lincoln sitting with Isabella, his arm wrapped around her, his other holding his glass of beer, sipping it.  
A Chess game with Serena and Michael was long, silent and intense. "I think... " He paused, watching Serena move her Knight after minutes of thought. "When one of them, break down in tears?" He suggested.

"So I am assuming Michael," Isabella kept calm while looking to the board.

Michael's attention snapped from the board to Isabella's face, "you're being mean..." he kept trying to figure out his next move.

Sipping more wine, she glanced over the pieces still left on the board, "Yeah," she kept cool, "I am pretty sure, Michael will cry first."

"Mmm, I don't know." Lincoln pointed out, looking at the customized Chess Board. "I see Michael winning." He nodded.  
"I find your lack of faith disturbing." Serena looked up at Lincoln and Lincoln raised his eyebrow.

"Watching Star Wars recently?" He wondered.

"It was on T.V. yesterday night." Serena nodded grinning.

Isabella laughed, "You love them movies, don't lie." she kept looking to Lincoln, "She wants to be a Jedi," she whispered lightly in his ear.

Michael kept looking to the board, he made his move, "Check mate." he stated with a smug grin on his face.

"Told you." Lincoln whispered. Watching Serena narrowing her eyes at Michael, sipping his beer again.  
Serena held her thumb and index finger together staring intently at Michael, trying to use dark Jedi magic. But when nothing happened she smiled. "Good game."

Isabella let out a yawn, "Well I think we should call it a night," she moved on the sofa pushing the blanket off herself. "I mean, tomorrow I might call home, see if they are pissed off." she kept looking to Serena.

"Oh, they will be." Serena yawned after her sister did, causing Lincoln to yawn.  
"I'm established, my apartment is like a refugee camp." He pointed out. "Makes me feel like, I'm doing good." He grinned to himself.

Isabella nodded, "you're a regular superman," she held her hand out, "but it's time you take your Lois Lane to bed," she kept smiling while looking to Serena, "I think Michael can sleep on the sofa, and let you have his bed, right Michael..."

"Yeah, sleep on my bed," Michael got up, "I just have to clean some stuff up first," he quickly rushed to his bedroom.

Rolling her eyes, Serena glanced to Lincoln taking Isabella's hand. "I could've spent on the couch." She muttered.  
More-so thinking about that fact, Michael and her sister had sex on that bed, not that she was upset about that, but the fact her sister had sex on that bed. But she wasn't going to fuss.  
"I'll bet he's putting his porn away." Lincoln cleared his throat. "Right, night." He nodded taking Isabella toward his bedroom.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter nineteen** _  
Sometimes parents don't know_

Waking up in the morning, Isabella kept looking over Lincoln sleeping, her hand resting on her chin watching him. "I don't want to leave," she whispered brushing her hair back, "I don't want to ever go back to my parents."

"Then don't." Lincoln was lying on his stomach, his arm around her under the blankets, watching her beside him. He loved how it felt less lonely with her beside him. How it felt right.

Isabella smiled while watching him, "Well, I still need to try and make up with my parents." she whispered trying to keep herself calm, she kept thinking of what her parents were doing about now.

"Yes, you do..." Lincoln's fingers were moving it tiny circles against her back, "But that doesn't mean you have to leave." He nodded, seriously.

"You want me living here?" she asked, her back tingling with his touch her eyes lightly closing taking it in. "I mean, it will involve me cleaning, cooking, food shopping, on top of high school..." she kept her voice smooth.

"Hey, I can cook and shop for food..." Lincoln pointed out, kissing her forehead, his fingers still moving in tiny circles. "But I think it would be nice?"

"Yes, but popping a ready meal into a microwave," she laughed, "Isn't cooking," she then rolled on her side, "I'm just saying..."

"Hey! You said you like my T.V. Dinners!" Lincoln laughed, poking the tip of her nose softly. "Were you lying?" He gasped 'hurt' by this. Pouting.

"Well, lying is such a harsh word..." Isabella moved closer to him, her hand brushing down his back, "But I can't live off them, and you shouldn't either." she pointed out, "I mean, it can explain why Michael is so skinny..."

"No, I think the fact Michael is built like a girl explains why he's so skinny." Lincoln defended himself.

"Right," Isabella rolled on her back now staring at the ceiling, "I'm still going food shopping tomorrow," she pointed out, "Big chance my dad's not frozen my card," she lifted her hands up stretching out feeling the need to get out of bed.

"If you insist." Lincoln laughed, sitting up, looking over her. "How about this morning, I'll try not to burn breakfast?" He suggested. Before glancing to his alarm clock flashing 12:00. "Power must've been resorted last night." He was happy about that, but with the power having been gone, the apartment was cold.

"How about, you kiss me first, and then go breakfast," she brushed her hands around his shoulders pulling him closer to her, her eyes scanning over his quickly. "I'll also start sorting a place for me to put my clothes, don't want me living out of a duffel bag..."

"Sounds like." Lincoln paused, kissing her lips sweetly and softly. "A good plan." He kissed her again, before getting out of the bed. Pulling on a pair of jeans over his boxers, itching the side of his head, his hair growing back was horrible.

Michael woke up with the TV going back on, the lights going on, and finally the feeling of something digging into his back, being the TV remote, he found himself trying to figure out what to do, looking to Lincoln's bedroom door opening seeing his older brother. "So what is going on?" he asked sitting up feeling his back was going to kill him most of the day.

"Making breakfast." Lincoln grinned to himself, also flashing a thumbs up, turning the Thermos-stat up, the heaters clicking on, trying to warm the place up.  
He poured water into the kettle, putting it onto the stove, putting the stove on high, watching the blue gas flames under the kettle.

Michael was standing up following his brother into the kitchen. "I was talking about Serena and Isabella," he kept watching the kettle, "It's not that I don't like them here, but..." he leant again a counter. "It's just, we've got enough space for us two, let alone two more, plus are you picking L.J up in," he glanced over his watch, "An hour?"

"Michael, I know how big the apartment is, but I'm not going to kick Isabella or Serena out of it." He looked over his little brother. "And yes, I am picking L.J. up in an hour." He looked to the clock on the wall. Running ten minutes fast.  
"You don't have to kick me out Lincoln, 'cause I'm going home." Serena had appeared silently in the kitchen.

Michael spun around, "I don't want you out," Michael felt he said something wrong; he didn't want her mad at him again, so kept still. "Just I know you how you feel about my bed, and the sofa isn't an upgrade either." he rubbed the sore spot on his back that was where the remote was digging in.

"Yeah, you don't have to go, Serena." Lincoln took the boiling kettle off the stovetop.  
"No." Serena smiled, "That's okay, I have to go home anyway, if I don't no one will feed Hope." She pointed out, looking at her own watch.  
"You can at least wait an hour, I'll drop you off when I pick up L.J." Lincoln looked behind him.

Michael felt odd, "How did you get here last night?" he asked not knowing, but then she did get a car for her birthday.

"I walked." Serena laughed like it wasn't that big a deal. "Busses only run every hour on Christmas." She looked around.  
Lincoln dropped the spoon he was using. "You walked?" He looked shocked.  
"It's not that far." Serena laughed.  
"It's like... Forty-Five minutes, driving!" Lincoln was staring at her.

Michael kept watching Lincoln, his eyes going to Serena, "It's a long way, just to walk," he turned back to Lincoln. "What about Isabella?" he asked, he slowly looked to Serena. "I mean, how bad was the fight?"

"Bad, like my mom and dad just ganged up on her until she snapped and left." Serena exhaled. "They made you break up with her..." Serena was looking at Lincoln who was hesitating.

Michael glanced from Lincoln, to Serena, "Wait, that was why you was so pissed off them days," he looked to Serena, "Why, Isabella didn't know why he broke up with her," he stared at his brother. "Lincoln, did her father, threaten you?"

Lincoln looked tight lipped about it, avoiding looking at either of them. Opening the fridge taking out milk for his coffee.  
"Linc." Serena watched how he reacted. "What did he do?" Her voice even, flat.  
"He said, he have me banned from seeing L.J. ever again and he'd make the system put Michael back into Foster care." Lincoln exhaled.

Michael kept staring at his brother, "Wait," his voice kept looking over Lincoln's face, hoping to see the lie. "How, why?" his voice kept looking more worried, turning to Serena, "Why would your father do that?"

"He doesn't want Isabella around Lincoln, he thinks Lincoln isn't good enough for Isabella." Serena looked to Michael for a minute.  
"That's true, I'm not deserving of her." Lincoln sighed.

"Shut up, Lincoln - you are. My father thinks the world should follow his command and when something doesn't listen he threatens." Serena pointed out.

Michael felt worried, "Put me back into Foster care," he looked sick, "I can't go back to Foster Care, I just, no I won't." he kept moving his hands to his hair feeling worse.

"You wont." Serena looked at Michael seriously. "I can promise you that." Her eyes looked to Lincoln.

Lincoln was looking at Michael. "You know I wont let that happen."

Michael kept looking around, finally seeing Isabella in the archway, "I didn't think my Dad would do that?" her eyes focused on Lincoln. "I am sorry Lincoln." she kept trying to keep calm.

"I didn't want to break up with you, but I didn't want... To never see my son again or my brother going back into care." Lincoln was staring at Isabella.

"Well, I'll need to," she kept looking to Serena and Michael her hands brushing into her hair. "I'll need to talk to Dad," she kept looking sister.

Michael sighed, "It will be, a good idea if you talk to your parents..." he felt nervous.

"It's not talking to dad, Isa. It's getting him to listen." Serena brushed her hand up her own arm.  
Lincoln watching the clock before biting his lip, "What if you and I talked to him together? Would it matter?"

"We can try," she then looked to Michael, "but with my Dad, it's just hard to get him to notice that I am not going to bend to his will."

Michael nodded, "Well, I can baby sit L.J, while you visit Isabella's parents, also you can pick more things up, if she is staying here longer..."

Lincoln nodded, "That sounds like a very good plan." Lincoln watched Serena pulled her jacket on.

Daniele looked to the front door seeing Isabella and Lincoln standing together as she'd opened the door looking at her father. "We thought if you're going to condemn us, you can at least hear our side..." her voice was light.

Lynda looked at Lincoln, before looking over Isabella, she did not look happy, "Condemn you." She snapped.  
Lincoln kept looking at Daniele. "Well it seems its either, we listen to you or else." His voice was dry.

"Well, what have you got to say for yourself?" Daniele kept looking to Isabella, her hand still holding Lincoln's hand eyes not leaving them.

She kept her face serious, "I am happy with Linc," she started, "I've been happy, and I thought it was what you wanted that for me..." Isabella felt her eyes connecting with her mother's.

Lynda looked at her daughter with that serious look, "We want you happy honey, but... Not with someone who is going to, bring you down... " She looked at Lincoln who scoffed.

"I take offence to that!" Lincoln snapped.

For a second Isabella looked at Lincoln, "Mom," she sighed, "Can you two, just listen to me."

"Fine, but we've got some ground rules," Daniele kept his focused on Lincoln. "One, she'll be going to a college we chose." he pointed out.

"And," Isabella glanced to her mother, knowing she was going to make a lot of demands.

"We want her having dinner with us at least three times a week, to attend Church with US on Sundays. Oh and we want her home at least four days a week, if her grades start slipping that's it, the relationship is done!" Lynda crossed her arms. She didn't want Lincoln having too much time with her daughter.

"Mom," Isabella pointed out, "I will stay with Linc," she pointed out, "and me and Lincoln will come here for dinner once a week..."

"You will still attend the college I chose, and you will come Church, and still attend celibacy club..."

Isabella laughed; "Really!" she kept watching both her parents. "Want me to have a drug test while we're at it?"

"Actually, yes." Lynda said seriously now thinking about it. "We've all ready planned one for Serena, you can come too."  
Lincoln wanted to roll his eyes, feeling his stomach untwisting. "No drug test, that's just stupid.''

"I want to make sure that my sure my daughter is healthy." Daniele kept looking to Isabella, "I can never be too sure right now." he kept remembering what she said about herself and Michael.

"Dad, I'm fine," she glanced over to her mother, "I am not on drugs, and I'm not pregnant."

"You say that, by then, we don't really knew do we?" Lynda had her arms crossed.  
"You two are... Insane. You can't even trust your own Daughter?" Lincoln looked shamed at them.  
"We use too, until you came around." Lynda hissed.

"This is getting us no where!" Isabella grunted, "I am not taking a blood test," she glanced over her father, "Can you please, take the test out."

Daniele kept serious, "You will take the test, or move back home." he folded his arms.

Lynda smirked, Lincoln looked annoyed. "Your daughter is Eighteen years old, she's an adult. You can't make her doing anything she wasn't want too." He pointed out factually.  
Lynda hissed, "You, keep your mouth closed, just because you're dating my Daughter, doesn't mean I have to like you."

"Don't any of you really care what I think on this matter?" she asked with a serious expression. "I mean, seriously, Dad, Mom." she kept looking, "I love you both, I really do love you both, but I need you to start trusting my judgement."

"Isabella, right now, you're not thinking," he kept serious, "And you have to know," he glanced to Lincoln, "Test, and you can spend all the time with him."

"Just one, little test Isabella, unless you are hiding something from us." Lynda kept looking over her daughter, she felt a sick to her stomach feeling when Lincoln took Isabella's hand.

Isabella bit her lip, her eyes kept looking to Lincoln's hand in hers, "Fine," she exhaled, "You will have your stupid test, but when it comes back clear," she pointed out, "when you see that I don't touch drugs, I only ever had sex once, and he wore a condom." she laughed, "Yeah, I know what condoms are, and when you know that I am not lying, you can go shove it!" she let Lincoln's hand drop going to her bedroom, she was going to need more things.

"I thought you might, need this." Serena was standing in front of Isabella's bedroom door, holding a gym bag that she'd found in her closet. "It can carry a lot of stuff." She looked sad, but understanding.

"Serena, I tried," she inhaled; the fact Isabella kept looking to her little sister. "Be careful, they'll get your blood too," she exhaled, "They assume we're both whores now." she walked into her bedroom with her bag, her room a mess, "what the fuck!" she knew she didn't leave it like this. "Serious!"

"Well, you expected them not to search." Cosmo stood beside Serena on the other side of the door, "Dad won't do the thing I will to get you to dump that Loser, but..." he laughed. "I did," he kept serious.

Serena glared at Cosmo. "You are an asshat, Cosmo! This is why, this is why no one likes you." Serena wanted to smack him around.

Isabella going through her things, putting them into the bag, "you know what Cosmo, when my test comes back clean, when I can prove myself." she pointed in his face, "What I saw last summer might just slip up in conversation to dad..." her eyes narrowed.

"You bitch, you won't dare!" Cosmo walked closer to his sister, both eyes in a death stare out. "You won't..."

"Just try me, cos I think dad would love to know what he's only son loves to do in the boat house with Pedro..."

"You have no proof!" Cosmo snapped feeling anger boiling under his skin.

Isabella laughed, "Oh, wouldn't you like to know what I have." she kept still, "so unless you want yourself outed, get out of my way!" she picked up her bag.

Serena was starting to wonder if they'd forgotten she was standing behind the two of them. "Pedro... The gardener?" She blinked, curiously looking from Isabella to Cosmo and back.

"Yes," Isabella now looking over her little sister, "Our gardener." she pulled the bag strap over her arm, "I'll see you when you come to Maria's party..." she kept smiling sickly.

"You're coming home Isa," Cosmo didn't like his plan not working, "you have to."

"No, I don't have to do anything," she felt sick; "you made my parents think I am sinful, when the only sinner is you!" she pushed by her brother heading for the stairs. "Serena, I'll miss you."

"I love you!" Serena looked over the banister watching her sister taking one step at a time. "I'll come visit!" She waved, seeing Lincoln waiting at the end of the steps. "Keep her safe, Linc!" She waved at him too.  
"I promise." Lincoln held his hand out for Isabella. Serena glared at Cosmo.

"Ew, you stick your penis in bum holes..." She looked disgusted at him. Before running to her bedroom.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter twenty** _  
Party Latino style for 1991_

Michael opened the front door to Serena, "You're just in time," he looked happy, "Isa and Linc are doing my head in." he whispered. "I want them to stop," he paused, "It's just, well, they are doing that romcom mushy stuff..." he kept looking over his shoulder.

"You're just jealous, you aren't getting any action. I think it's sweet." Serena smiled a dreamy smile, before looking serious, fake gagging and laughing.

"Action," Michael shook his head, "no, it's more," he pointed as Isabella walked out the bedroom alone.

"Linc!" she called, "Have you seen my necklace, I don't remember where I took it off..." she glanced to Serena, "Hey sis, love my dress," she swirled around, the dress was a dark red sleeveless, it stopped above her knees, her silver stiletto heels. Her hair was curled into tight ringlets, her make up dark and edgy. "You look lovely..."

"Action," Michael shook his head, "no, it's more," he pointed as Isabella walked out the bedroom alone, "Linc!" she called, "Have you seen my necklace, I don't remember where I took it off..." she glanced to Serena, "Hey sis, love my dress," she swirled around, the dress was a dark red sleeveless, it stopped above her knees, her silver stiletto heels. Her hair was curled into tight ringlets, her make up dark and edgy. "You look lovely..."

Serena glanced down at herself, wearing four inch black open toe strapped high heels, a light blue jean mini skirt that ended mid-thigh - with a clear pink belt, a thin cotton orange tank top, you could see a fake-tattoo looking very real of barbed wire going around her shoulder. "This is nothing." She was holding her cardigan. "You look beautiful." She watched Lincoln coming out of the washroom with a necklace. "In the washroom where you left it, love." He laughed softly.

"Thank you," she kissed his cheek moving her hair so he could put it on, her eyes to Michael, "Is he complaining?" she asked with a serious look, "Because he is having a little issue with my being here, ask him why?" she kept smiling to Serena.

"Why, why Michael, why?" Serena asked him, looking over him, before watching Lincoln putting the necklace on Isabella carefully before kissing the side of her neck tenderly.

"That!" Michael pointed out, "I mean, since she's lived here, she has taken over." he stood wearing a mint green shirt, his black jeans done up with a belt, his shoes were neat, "She's gone through mine and Linc's closets, and she is making me," he pointed out, "Me..."

"Do my chore chart..." Isabella kept smiling with a laugh, "I am just trying to make everything liveable."

"Do you get Gold Stars and if you do all your chores at the end of the week you get a treat?" Serena asked Michael with an amused look on her face.  
"No, but that sounds like a good idea." Lincoln laughed, he stepped into his boots, he was wearing his new pair of dark blue jeans, a wife beater tank top in white, with a half buttoned up black long sleeve shirt and his jean jacket.

"Gold stars," Isabella laughed, "it will be a cute thing," she smiled, "Michael." her eyes bright, "What you think."

Michael rolled his eyes; "Isabella, you're really pushing that Joke too far now." he stormed into the bathroom while Isabella turned to Lincoln laughing loudly.

"Oh, this is so fun," she kept looking to Lincoln, "But still, serves him right calling me a house wife."

Lincoln laughed, wrapping his arms around Isabella's waist. "Personally. I find it all highly amusing because he does the chores and makes things look pretty." He finally noticed the fake, real looking tattoo on Serena's shoulder. "Inked?" He laughed.  
Serena nodded. "Mmm-hmm. When I left the house, mom freaked, I told her I paid some sketchy dude to do it for fifty-bucks..." Serena had been making her parents suffer endlessly.  
"Nice." Lincoln laughed.

Isabella looked it over, "Great way to give mom a heart attack," she laughed, "nice." she thumbs up, finally getting stepping away from Lincoln looking over the fake tattoo, "I have been bugging Linc to take me to his artiest, but he's being a douche over it." she headed for the kitchen to get the drinks her and Lincoln brought for the party tonight.

"I am not being a douche, I was just saying that you should know what you want, know you wont hate it a few days after and be such." Lincoln thought about his tattoos.  
"I find that perfectly logical." Serena said but looked over the fake, black barbed wire tattoo around her shoulder. "I'm kinda liking this... " She shrugged. "Anyways... Party?" She grinned.

"Right," Isabella turned to the back seat looking over Michael and Serena. "Rule number one," she kept her tone calm, "Don't drink anything home made," her eyes focused on Serena, "Two, don't get wasted," now looking to Serena, "Three, don't listen to Hector, he's a douche bag, and four..." she three a camera that Michael caught, "go crazy, because we're going to have a good night."

Michael glanced to the Camera, "So, you're not banning us from drinking?"

"Nope, cos when you ban drinking, you just encourage it, and if you over do it, the morning will punish you far worse than I can."

"And Five." Lincoln chimed into the conversation. "Either one of you, get sick in my car, you'll been cleaning it." He looked seriously at them in the rear view mirror.  
Pulling into the Avila residence, most of the house lights were on. "Nothing home-made, got it." Serena nodded, she felt strange, leaving her backpack in the car.

Maria stepped out of the house to see Isabella and Lincoln; "Hey!" she was wearing a tight fitted boob tube, and tight fitting trousers. Her long caramel hair was straightened. "I was worried you wasn't gonna show." she looked to Serena, "Nice fake ink." she winked, "and oh Schofield, you are looking nice..."

"Maria, you're drunk," Isabella pointed out, "And high," her laugh loud, "So good, this thing, E, it's so nice," she glanced to Lincoln, "you looking fine tonight!"

Lincoln titled his head at Maria, "You could look better." He laughed joking with her.  
"Thanks Maria, I'm thinking of getting it, for real." She watched the teenage girl, looking really wasted.  
Fernando had come out behind Maria. "Maria, you promised no reeling and passing out in the drive way this ye- Oh, hello." Fernando's eyes rested on Serena.  
"Sup?" Serena nodded, trying to be cool.

Michael looked to the boy, he didn't know it, but some reason, he had a feeling about him. "So where's the beer?" Michael tried to sound cool heading into the house.

Isabella rolled her eyes, "Creepy stalker, this is my sister Serena, Serena, this is my Creepy stalker."

Maria laughed, "Don't go in his room, you'll see all the girls he stalks." she turned heading back into the house.

"Yeah, you don't be taking anymore pictures of my girl friend, understand?" Lincoln looked down at Fernando who looked half scared of Lincoln.

"Okay, sure." He nodded seeing Lincoln laugh, heading into the house with Isabella where the music was pumping.  
"Creepy stalker?" Serena looked over the Latino teenager. Fernando cleared his throat.

"Could you settle for, Fernando?" He suggested and Serena nodded.

"Fernando, sounds better then creepy stalker." She grinned.  
"Good." Fernando looked back to the house. "What's your poison?" He asked her.  
"What ever you got." Serena kept her chill attitude, walking into the house with him.

Michael kept sitting in the corner of the party, he listened to Maria going through all the reasons why Rodriguez was an asshole, and why she didn't need him, even if he knew how to eat her out right.

Michael kept staring at her while trying to ignore his jeans getting tighter; his eyes kept watching her big.

Isabella holding her glass, she walked over to Lincoln having a conversation, "Hey, you mind if I steal him for a dance?" she asked Maria's dad with a big smile.

"Of course not, Isa." He smiled, holding his wine glass in one hand. "You've gotta good woman, Lincoln. Don't let her slip away." He said softly. Lincoln nodded. "Promise not to, Sir." He walked away with Isabella. Smiling to her. "A dance you say?" He laughed.  
Serena had been dancing with Fernando, laughing; she was pacing herself, drinking.  
"I'll catch you in a little while, gotta tour the party, Mami." Fernando spun her toward the drink table. Before walking off.  
Serena picked up another glass with Vodka and orange juice inside, grinning to herself.

The song Enjoy the silence by Depeche mode, her eyes kept on Lincoln's, "Well I love this song," she kept listening to the slow music, her hands going carefully around the nap of his neck, glancing around to see Michael and Maria, "you know, she's going to eat him up," her words softly.

Bringing his hands to rest on her waist, Lincoln could see Maria with Michael; he laughed softly, the two of them moving with the music. "Michael's a big boy, he can take care of himself." He nodded.

"I hope so, cos she's a piece of work," Isabella kept looking to Lincoln's eyes, the fact she wasn't drunk, but felt braver than she normally would, "since my test results were all negative," she kept trying to keep her voice careful speaking so close to his ear. "I want to talk, about..." she felt nervous, "about..."

Fernando quickly walked back to Serena holding a bud, watching her, and seeing the people, "Wanna dance some more?" he asked holding a hand out for her to hold.

"About, what?" Lincoln listened to the nerves in her voice, goose bumps formed across his skin as she was speaking close to his ear. "Sex?" He suggested.  
"Why not." Serena grinned at Fernando, taking his hand.

For a second Isabella leant back from him, she kept looking into his eyes, as the song tempo changed to MC Hammer can't touch this. "Well, every time I hint about it, you hint the other way..."

Fernando kept listening to the up tempo song, he took Serena spinning her around, dancing crazy with her, out of most the girls here he wasn't related to, he was having the most fun with her.

"I know, but when you get all nervous about it, it makes me think you aren't ready to talk about it and I don't wanna push." Lincoln looked over her. His eyes were soft.  
Serena kept laughing, dancing with Fernando, and battling her 'mad skills' with him.  
She kept smiling.

Isabella kept looking up to Lincoln, "I am not nervous," she felt her hand moving down his arm, "It's you, every time I try, you pull away." she felt weird. "I mean, I get confused..."

Lincoln kept looking down at her, "I mean. I guess..." Lincoln exhaled; he glanced over to Michael and back to Isabella, hesitating.

Feeling her eyes going to where Lincoln was looking, "I told you it didn't mean anything to me." she pulled her face to look at his again, "I," her voice dropped. "I didn't know it was still effecting you."

"It's not that... It's ... Just, it was my brother, it's strange." Lincoln admitted.

Isabella nodded, "Yeah," she exhaled while walking away to find her drink, her eyes kept focused on Serena and Fernando dancing around with everyone else dancing to the upbeat song, now feeling like she was going to take a long while to get used to the idea of them being closer together.

Fernando spun Serena around; he pulled her close before giving her another twirl, "you having fun Mami?"

Laughing, she nodded, "Yup! A lot of fun!" She laughed her body was warm from the dancing and the drink, but Serena was still in control of herself.  
"It's not that I don't wanna you know, don't get me wrong." Lincoln came to stand by Isabella.

"I know," Isabella turned around looking to him, her glass full again, "I just," she inhaled, "I just feel like maybe you need some space from me," she then brushed her hair back, "I mean it's enough me in your space, but having to see me and Michael in the same room."

Fernando kept dancing as the song changed to something more slowly, he glanced Serena over, "Well," he pulled her close dancing slow, "How come we don't hang out at school?"

Serena laughed lightly, moving with him in the tempo of the slow song. "You know, I have no idea - but we should." She nodded slowly. His eyes were something to get lost in.  
Lincoln shrugged. "I'm fine with sharing the space, I'm probably over thinking this, it happened months ago."

"But you still look at me, like," she inhaled, "you're bracing yourself to see it again." Isabella sighed, "I feel like I'm still hurting you." she glanced to the clock on the wall.

Fernando laughing holding his hands around her waist, "How about we make it a new years resolution?" he kept smiling at her.

"That sounds easier to keep then good diet and exercise." Serena had her arms loose around his neck.  
Lincoln sucking his lip let it go. "It's not that, really. It's just... I don't know, sometimes I just see Michael with you and I can't make the image go away."

"I see," Isabella glanced to the clock, "Linc," she felt her hand touching his face, "Well, I'll call my parents tomorrow." she glanced to the clock again. "It's nearly the end of the year."

Fernando glanced into Serena's eyes, "Well, you don't need to lose any weight, you're one fine Mami..." he winked at her playfully.

"Oh, you are a charmer, aren't you?" Serena laughed, but kind of blushed at Fernando, before everyone seemed to be watching the clocks.  
The ten second count down started, people yelling the numbers in pace.  
When happy new years came from everyone's mouths. Lincoln pulled Isabella close against him, his lips pushing against hers.

Closing her eyes, Isabella kissed him back holding herself tight against him, the song Auld Lang Syne started, she kept the kiss strong.

Fernando lightly kissed Serena while the fact he wasn't the type of guy to play a girl, plus Serena was beautiful and smart.

Michael kissing Maria now, he moved back, holding his mouth, he really shouldn't of drunk the homemade beer quickly puking over Maria's shoes and she screamed running away.

Brushing his fingers into Isabella's hair carefully, Lincoln's tongue slid across her lower lip, listening to the music. Holding onto the moment that they 'spent an entire year kissing.'  
Serena softly returned Fernando's kiss, before grinning, looking at Maria running away screaming.

Fernando listened to Maria scream as he pulled away seeing Michael looking confused, then looking to the sick dawning on him that he threw up. "I think I need some air..." Michael turned for the door tripping over his feet landing on the floor.

Isabella pulled back from Lincoln, "I have to ask," she was soft, "Are you sure you're cool with me staying with you?"

Grinning, Lincoln nodded, "Yeah! Couldn't be happier about it." He put his arms around her waist. "I don't think I've seen my bedroom floor in years." He laughed.  
Serena covered her mouth, watching as Michael tripped on himself. As a natural best friend instinct took over, she quick-paced over to him. "You okay?" She asked while pulling him up off the floor. But looked kinda ticked he just possibly cock-blocked her.

Michael rolled over, his eyes looking to Serena, "I think I am lying in my puke..." he said trying to focus on one face, but kept trying to stop her from moving. "It smells like cherries..." he laughed lightly.

Isabella kept smiling to Lincoln, "Well, I never knew you had carpet." she brushed her hand over his cheek, "Just think," she turned around, "That your brother is making an ass of himself."

Lincoln looked over Isabella's head, seeing Michael lying on the floor, puke in a chucky pile beside him and Serena knelt beside him. "Isn't my brother, dunno who that is." Lincoln covered his face from view. He didn't want people to think Light-Weight Michael was related to him.  
"Yes, you are. It's very not attractive." Serena held her hand out to him. "I think you need to sober up, light-weight." She laughed.

"I am not a light weight..." Michael kept looking to Serena, "your twins need to stop judging me..." he kept his eyes narrowed. "You think Maria is gonna call me!"

Isabella pushed Lincoln, "Go," she then laughed, "He's going to smell worse, so I think we need to clean him up before getting him into the car."

Lincoln almost tripped over himself, "Oh, wow... Michael." Lincoln looked from him to Serena. "You better not hurl next!" He was serious.  
"I am not drunk." Serena pointed out. "And no, Maria is never going to call you, you puked on her shoes!" Serena pointed out.  
Lincoln pulled Michael up to stand. "We've got to, clean you up, you smell like... "  
"Puke from a mule that's been romminating on asparagus for two weeks?" Serena suggested, making Lincoln stare confused.

"Linc, he smells bad," she waved her hand carefully, "But you clean him up," she pointed, "Shower is first right." she then glanced to Serena, "so, you and Nando..." she laughed lightly.

Serena looking over her sister, smiled softly. "Dunno about that! But... Damn." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Be careful with him," Isabella glanced back to see Fernando talking with Munche, "He's like a Romeo..." her voice lightly.

Michael felt Lincoln moving him, "Linc," he waved his hands, "Linc stop, I don't like it!" he waved his hands around trying to move away from the shower.

"Michael, clean yourself off." Lincoln instructed, holding his brother still. "You are Sixteen years old, this is so... Totally not cool!" He pushed Michael into the shower, turning the water on and closing the door.  
"Romeo kills himself - that's encouraging, thanks Isabella." Serena snickered.

Isabella kept still for a few seconds, "Yeah, I know, that sucks..." she now played with a piece of her hair looking over to him, "But I was going by personality, the fact Romeo would do anything for the one he loves." she glanced to her sister, "you don't have to put everything into it's literal content."

"You are right, I don't. But I will anyways." She looked back to Fernando and grinned, "Well, I'm surprised he doesn't have a lady, he's nice and mighty fine!" She giggled.

"He doesn't," Isabella kept looking to the stairs, "He's been stalking me, well until Linc told him to quit it, or get a boot up his ass." she folded her arms, "Fair to say, he's cooled down a lot."

"Wonderful." Serena watched Lincoln looking around from the washroom door. Before closing the door again. "I can... Only imagine." She pointed out.

Opening his eyes in the morning, Michael felt the pain searing a crossed his forehead. "God damn it!" he moaned rolling and falling off the sofa, "Ow!" he felt his hand touching his face, "My face, it feels like it's on fire..." he mumbled.

"Congratulations, your first hangover," Isabella placed a glass of water and aspirin on the coffee table, "I told you, don't drink home made stuff..."

"You were warned, you should've listened." Lincoln looked over Michael who looked pasty. It kind of amused him, not in a sick way but in a way that made him laugh.

"Can you guys not talk so loud," Michael groaned while getting off the floor back to the sofa, his eyes going around the room, "Where's Serena?" he asked glancing behind him.

Isabella looked over Michael, "She's having a shower," she pointed out while looking to the kitchen. "I'll start some breakfast." she nodded walking away leaving Michael and Lincoln alone.

"So, what do you remember of last night?" Lincoln lowered his voice a little bit, but liked watching him suffer, just like his friends did to him his first hang over, mind you that was at thirteen.

Michael rubbed his forehead trying to think, "I know I was talking with Maria most the night," he held a hand up, "well listened." he pointed out. "She said we was going to," he paused. "Oh God I made out with..." he then remembered the next event, "I," he covered his mouth, "I threw up all over the hottest girl in school..."

Letting out an evil laugh, Lincoln nodded, listening to the shower stopping before looking back to Michael, "You proceeded to trip over yourself and lay in your sick for a while... Very attractive." Lincoln laughed more.

Michael covered his face, "Oh God," he exhaled hearing the sound of the frying pan, "I am never going to drink again." he pointed out while looking to the kitchen, "Never!"

Isabella laughed, "Yeah, you're going to be a lot of fun in College with that attitude." she moved the bacon around in the pan before looking over the other things cooking.

"Plus, I think, most people say they'll never drink again after their first hang-over. What do they do a week later?" Lincoln laughed.  
The washroom door open and Serena came out, wearing jeans and a simple pink shirt, a towel turban around her head. "Hey, sicky, how's the hang-over?" She laughed seeing Michael.

"Please," Michael held his head, "I am never drinking, never ever!" he waved his hands, "Plus," he couldn't help, the smell of food made his stomach churn as he charged for the bathroom slamming the door.

Isabella sighed, "Well, I can't lie, I saw that coming," she pointed to the bathroom, "Hey Serena, I got you breakfast," she pointed to a bowl on the side.

"Ouu, thank you." Serena smiled walking over, taking the bowl off the counter. "Thank you very much." She kissed her sister's cheek. Snickering a little bit. "Oh, Michael. How your hang over amuses me." She whispered.  
"Going gangster, are we?" Lincoln looked to the sleeve on Serena's t-shirt that was rolled into a tank top, showing off the fake tattoo that was fading off, the other sleeve untouched.  
"Yes, very." Serena nodded.

Isabella kept moving around the kitchen, "Well Linc, your breakfast is nearly ready," she called into the living area hearing a knock on the door. "Are you expecting anyone?"

Lincoln made a face, staring at the door. "No, I'm not." He felt that feeling that something wasn't right. He headed toward his door, unlocked the two locks on it, opening the door carefully.

Daniele Ferrari was standing behind the door; he kept a serious face wearing a clean suit looking over Lincoln. "I would like to see my daughters." he kept his voice low, he felt he was going to be a civil man, watching Lincoln standing in front of him, not wanting to start a fight in a hallway.

"You can come in, but respect this is my house." Lincoln's voice even, looking over the taller-by-a-few-inches man, standing on the other side of the doorframe. "If they want you to leave, or don't want to see you at all..." He stepped aside letting Daniele in. "Isa, Serena... " He called to them from the kitchen.  
Serena put the bowl down, peaking from the kitchen. "Dad's here." She whispered looking to Isabella.

Standing in the kitchen dishing up the breakfast fry up for Lincoln she turned things off walking towards the living area seeing her father. "What you want?" she kept her tone cold.

Daniele inhaled, "I've come here to apologise." he kept still, "Me and your mother have been talking," he watched his daughter. "We want you to come home..."

Sara glanced over to Michael now, she felt herself not really wanting to be around Olivia. "I'm going to get us some food." she got up walking away.

Olivia looked to Michael, "Serious," she sat down, "Are you really serious about her?"

"Livia," he kept his tone light, "do you have to do this now?" he kept looking over her brown eyes, her face kept staring his down.

"Yes," Olivia started, "Because, you think you love her, but really you're feeling guilt."

"Guilt, and you're in love with my brother because?" he held his hand up.

Olivia inhaled, "I am in love with Lincoln, because, he makes me happy, I have no obligations to him, and him to me, we want each other, because we understand each other." her hands going to her lap. "You," she kept looking over Michael's blue eyes. "You feel morally obligated to fix her life, because you broke it, but you don't love her." she watched him standing up walking away. "You know I'm right!" she called as he left her alone in the room.

"By talking, he means they've been yelling at each other across the house." Serena was giving background commentary. "But mostly about their lack of sex life..." She nodded seriously.

Isabella stared at her little sister, the one who would never speak a word against her own father. Daniele also staring at her, "Serena," he kept his tone as calm as possible, "Are you ready?" he asked ignoring her appearance, Finally looking back to Isabella, "Your mother wants you home." he pointed out, "She and I have come to the conclusion, we can't force you away from Lincoln."

"So you come here to?" Isabella kept her arms folded looking over her father.

Daniele inhaled, "I've come here to say I am sorry for interfering in your life." he sounded like he really didn't want to be here.

Isabella nodded, "But then, you need to say sorry to Lincoln, you threatened him, told him you'd make sure he'd lose his son, and his brother, you need to apologise to him more than me."

"I need to get my bag." Serena disappeared toward the hallway. Lincoln had uncrossed his arms, looking from Isabella to Daniele and back. He'd never been on the receiving end of an apology from another man, especially someone's father.

"Well Dad," Isabella kept her arms across her chest, her eyes focused on her father who looked around to Lincoln now.

Daniele rarely admitted defeat, but his wife had slept in the spare room for the passed week and he missed her. "I am sorry for what I have done to you." he kept serious, "I hope that this doesn't affect our relationship in the future." he finally looked back to Isabella. "Can you please come home?"

For a second Isabella kept serious, "I will come on, on the condition I am still aloud to stay here on weekends."

Daniele inhaled, "And you will go college." he pointed out.

"Deal!" she glanced to Lincoln, back to her father. "Tell mom I'll be home tonight."

Lincoln felt better, happier about things now. "Your apologize is accepted. He smiled, pulling Isabella close to him after slipping his arm around her waist, kissing her cheek.  
Serena re-appeared. "Dad, I want a tattoo." She said simply, Her bag over one shoulder.

"You can wait until you're eighteen," Daniele pointed out, "Why you want to scar yourself, it's beyond me." he felt horrible, his lovely young daughter was turning into something he didn't recognised.

Isabella kept a small smile, "Well, safe drive home, I'll see you when I get home." she glanced to her sister. "Also, mom and Dad don't do it, it's gross..."

"Well, they haven't been recently anyways." Serena snickered, looking amused when Lincoln made an off face.

"Uh, breakfast!" He pointed to the kitchen, walking toward it.  
"It isn't scaring, Father. It's injecting ink into the second layer of your skin." She corrected him.

Daniele rolled his eyes, "Right now, isn't the best to be a wise ass with me Serena." he pointed out, "Tattoos are ugly and ruin your skin, so don't try and change my view on it." his eyes going over to Lincoln's exposed arms, "Very ugly..." he walked out of the apartment taking his daughter with him.

Isabella exhaled while looking to Lincoln, "Well, I think we've won round one." she kept looking to the stove. "You eat, I'll clean."

"Round one, of how many?" He sighed, picking up the plate and a fork, bringing it to the table. "Smells and looks amazing." He pointed to the food, also scared to eat the beautiful creation.

Isabella kept looking to the door, her hands on Lincoln's shoulders while rubbing them lightly. "I don't know." she whispered lightly, "I honestly don't." she kissed the side of his neck lightly. "But don't worry," thinking what her father said about Lincoln's tattoos, "What ever happens, I am choosing you." her lips brushed over his cheek again softly looking to the time. Isabella didn't want to let go on this.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter twenty**  
_one New times for new years_

"Why does school have to start today?" Serena groaned, rolling over in her bed as the alarm clock. Hitting it so it would stop buzzing. Crawling over out bed, across the floor and toward the washroom, yawning.

Isabella rolled over looking to her sister, "No, the whole having me still here in case you have a nightmare," she moved off the bed looking to her little sister wearing matching PJs as her. "I'll be in my room getting ready for school..." she pointed to the door slowly.

"I still get them sometimes... Don't judge me." Serena whispered, making her eyes really big and glassy, sticking her lower lip out after a moment. Before opening her washroom. "Okay, see you in a few." She nodded.

Chuckling Isabella walked out of the bedroom heading for her own room, she quickly shut the door going to her bathroom, taking her PJs off, she found herself taking an extra five minutes in the shower, taking care on washing her hair. One thing she said to herself it was this New Year was going to be a new start. One the fact that Serena was going to be taking her drivers test, she was going to miss driving her sister to school. Getting out shower, getting herself ready for school, her favourite long deep olive green jumper, her deep blue bell bottom jeans, her black ankle boots. Making sure her curls were perfect with make up, she was going to make a good start, walking into the kitchen seeing her mother, she still felt weird, "Morning." she sat down on the island picking out a blueberry muffin playing it from one hand to another.

"Morning." Lynda was walking around the kitchen, sipping her coffee. Glancing at her Daughter for a second before checking on fresh muffins in the oven baking.  
Serena had gotten dressed in a fitted pair of forest green cargo pants, a dark brown cotton tank top with a black Cardigan she felt unbuttoned and a pair of strapped four-inch heels. Her make-up was a faded look from black to green, she wore silver dog tags that matched her outfit and she crimped her hair, brushing it behind her shoulders. She came downstairs; pondering what classes she'd have this term.

For a second Isabella held a hand up, but placed it down looking over the counters, her eyes going to Serena, "Morning muffins." she waved her muffin before taking a bite, "So," she kept glancing to the clock, "New term, going to be awesome," she thought about all the finals over with, now it was just applying to performing arts colleges.

Serena nodded, picking up a Carrot muffin, sitting down beside her sister. "I'm hoping, because I took Advanced German last term, they gave me University Prep-German this term." Her eyes glittered hopeful. "What are you hoping for?" She looked at Isabella.

"That everyone stops calling me a pedo," her tone dry, "and that you could help me with a lot of college applications." she added while looking to the muffin, "but mainly the people stop insulting me at school..."

"Well, we can't get everything we ask for." Serena logically thought about it, "Though, I can help you with your applications." She smiled, sipping a glass of Orange Juice.

"Yeah," Isabella glanced up to her mother, "you're awfully quiet this morning," her voice cool, her eyes focused on her mother's. "Are you okay?" she kept her face clear, it seemed moving back home wasn't the same, plus the fact both parents treating her like an alien.

"Fine dear, just watching my muffins." Lynda looked to her oldest daughter to her youngest daughter and back again. Biting her finger carefully. Serena made a face.

"Yes, watch them mother," Isabella got up picking her bag up with her, "cos god frowns upon people who use a timer," she laughed. "Come on Sis, think these might be the last days I give you a ride to school..."

"I can see, my life... It's not flashing before my eyes anymore!" Serena said in a Mysterious voice before laughing, pulling her backpack on.

Isabella found her car keys, "Ha, ha that is just so hilarious Serena." she found her coat on the stand putting it on, she glanced to the show that had been shovelled off the drive by Pedro, "Morning," she waved before getting to the driver side of her car getting in, looking to Serena in the passenger seat, "You know, sometimes, I wish I wasn't the person walking in on all the homosexual activities."

"You know, sometimes I wish I wasn't the first person you called after you walked in on all the Homosexual activities." Serena pointed put, getting into Isabella's car after she unlocked it, looking back to her Challenger. "So I will ride you, everyday." She said sexually, before giggling.

"I really do not know what's gotten into you," Isabella said while starting the car up, she glanced back pulling out of the drive. "Cos it's like since November, you've had a personality one eighty." keeping her tone calm, she started the drive to school quickly turning the radio onto her favourite station.

"You know? I'm just... I'm trying to live life in a way that I won't look back on and say; Damn Serena what the hell was wrong with you? - You know what I mean?" She listened to the music.

Isabella kept focused on the road, "Yeah, that is true, but don't lose who you are in the process of not wanting to live in regret," she felt weird speaking the way she was, "I mean, it's a crazy planet, it's only going to get a hell of a lot crazier."

"I know." Serena nodded, she kept thinking about everything the past few months had brought. "So about them applications, how many do you have to do?" She wondered.

"About fifteen," Isabella stopped at a red light while looking over the street, "I am just hoping that I can really pull this off, cos right now, I am not getting any better in ballet, and I am pretty sure dad will throw a ton of money at the school that is furthest away, just to get me out of the state for college."

"Take Lincoln with you?" Serena suggested, thinking about how soon the two of them were going to be separated by distant. It made her sad. "I mean... It's not like Lincoln has any obligations around here, when Michael turns Eighteen and L.J. well... Split Custody."

"Not that simple," starting the car again driving the normal way to school, "but I know I've got a 89% change of getting into a college in Chicago, so I can move in with Linc, and live life like a hood style fairy tale."

"Nothing wrong with a hood styled Fairy tale, as long as you're happy." Serene pointed out with a smile. "Me, I get a shiny Silver badge." She grinned.

"Extra shiny with you owning it," Isabella kept laughing at the idea of her sister really being a Fed, but then she didn't have any ambition, so she didn't want to be hard on her sister's career choice.

"Me and all the other OCD's in the world take offence to that, Isabella." Serena said sharply. While at the same time, cleaning a smudge on the inside of Isabella's windshield.

Isabella glanced over her sister, "Yes, but I am just stating a fact that you can't," she watching her still wiping, "Stop!" she snapped waking her sister's hand away, "That is Linc's boot impression..."

Serena stopped, but it bothered her even more, seeing it just imprinted on the windshield. "Isabella... It's a shoe print!" She bit her finger, trying to look away from it. "Ah!" Serena started rubbing it again.

"Ah Ha!" Isabella pointed pulling into the school parking lot, "you're totally freaking over a smudge on my car, ever proving your inability to leave something imperfect, ever giving me the right to state your badge will be extra shiny!" she laughed turning the engine off.

"I hate you, a lot... Right now." Serena whispered, finally the smudge was gone from the windshield. "I would've been able to leave it, if I didn't notice it!" She grabbed her bag. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find out what classes I'm in."

Michael kept looking from the black board to Serena sitting next to him, he felt weird being in the same class as her again, he pulled a piece of paper from his notebook, _When's your driving test?_ He folded up the note passing it over to her.

Pausing in her Geology note taking, Serena looked over the folded piece of paper, raising her eyebrow at Michael, as she unfolded it, reading it over she replied; '_January 10th, why?'_ Refolding it and carefully handing it back to him.

Michael simply smiled to himself, he glanced over the board, the teacher sitting at his desk not even bother with paying attention to the class, Michael kept focused down. _Just curious... :)_ he pushed the note back taking more notes from the board down.

Serena glanced to the teacher who wasn't paying attention, she wasn't use to passing notes in class, it made her feel like a bad ass, she glanced around wondering if anyone was watching her and even if they were no one cared. _'Oh, okay, ha-ha. ^.^'_ She slid it back.

_Cute face smiley =P_ Michael wrote down before pushing it back to her, looking to the time, how long till lunch, and then how long till home time, he kept thinking of all the cool things to do when Serena got her licence.

Serena let out a little laugh that turned into a cough when the teacher glanced up.  
'_Jealous of my smiley making skills, aren't you Scofield? xP'_ Sliding it back, she'd copied all the notes on the board, tapping her pen against her paper.

Michael quickly covered his mouth, for a few seconds trying to keep himself laughing, _Girl, don't even go there, I made you, I can destroy you -.- _he pushed the note with a smirk on his face.

Serena bit her lip, rolling her eyes; '_ Oh honey please, =P. You only wish you were half-as powerful as I am. _'_

Michael unfolded the note, for a second trying to think of the way of wining this battle, he licked his pen, _Well, little girl. ;-; You've no idea who you are playing with ;] so really, you need to learn to lose... =O_ he slip the note quickly across the table.

Watching the note, re-reading and looking over it, Serena pondered for a long minute before; '_=O (|===8... Bet you liked that, didn't you?'_ And re-passed it back.

For a second Michael choked, he coughed and then laughed trying to stop it, but it only hurt while holding his sides in the chair trying to keep in it.

"Mister Scofield have you got something you'd like to share with the class?" Mister Garrison got to his feet staring at Michael, then looking over Serena.

For a second Michael kept still, "No," he shook his head, "no..." he held in his laughter now.

Mister Garrison glared to Serena, "Have you anything to say?"

Serena, who was itching her arm casually, cleared her throat, grinning at the fact Michael had been laughing so hard, "Uh, no Sir - just discussing male genitalia." Serena said it so seriously, so calmly staring into the teacher's eyes, other students looked confused.

Michael calmed down now, his eyes looking over her face trying not to pass out, but the fact was this wasn't going to end good.

"Well then," Mister Garrison cleared his throat, his green shirt done up perfectly tucked into his darker green trousers, his grey hair brushed flat exposing his bald spot on top, "Maybe you two can enlighten me on this in detention..." he hated this place, part of him wished he was back in his small town of Colorado.

Serena inhaled for a moment, pondering detention. She could see the stress marks around his face, the dislike for this place in his eyes. "You could, give us detention. Or, now this is just a suggestion but, you could let us off with a warning so you don't have to spend anymore time in this place." She gestured to the walls.

"No!" Mister Garrison snapped, "you two will stay after school, and you will be punished for disrupting my class!" his voice rough he sat down listening to the bell going off ending class. "Everyone, Homework is now double the original word count, and you can blame Mister Scofield and Miss Ferrari..." he smirked listening to everyone angry about the matter.

"This won't be good on my spotless record." Serena whispered, putting her books into her bag, as students walked passed Michael and herself making snippy comments. She glanced to the clock.

Lunch, Isabella kept sat on a table looking over Sarah, her hand playing with the leaflets that a teacher in health class gave her, "How to stop your perverted nature and understand your growing body..." her voice mocked looking over the writing. "I think this is seriously getting out of hand," she glanced over Sarah, "What she give you?"

"You're a naughty teenager and if you have sex you'll genitals will rot and fall off." Sarah held up the leaflet, snickering. "And, this one of my favourite; The only reason to be on your knees is to pray!" She laughed this time.

"Well," Isabella picked another one, "Pregnancy, kills!" she laughed, "Cos the explanation point, gives it that much more meaning." she exhaled while looking over the leaflets. "I wouldn't mind if I was getting any..." she exhaled while thinking about Lincoln.

"You and Lincoln still haven't?" Sara made the circle with her finger and pointed her Index finger out, shovelling the finger into the circle. Watching Isabella.

Isabella sighed playing with a French fry, "Nope," she glanced across the lunch hall, "not like I've not tried, I've tried." she brushed her hands down her hair, "But, he says he wants me to really think about it, then he says it's weird..."

"Weird, because of ... What happened in November?" Sarah made a face, putting her plastic spoon into her mouth, "Wow, I mean... You'd have thought if everyone else had gotten over it, he would've too."

"I," Isabella played with her hair, "I just keep thinking, maybe he just doesn't." she laughed, "He doesn't want to do it, cos I'm." she glanced down herself.

"You're what? Amazingly beautiful?" Sarah kept watching her best friend, they didn't hang out a lot out side of school anymore, because they were both extremely busy with a lot of other things.

Isabella looked over Sarah, "I was thinking damaged," her eyes focused on her best friend, she bit her lip. "I've been had, and..." she glanced around, "Maybe I should just give up asking him..."

"I don't think it's that, Isabella, I mean - I'm pretty sure if he thought that, he wouldn't be still dating you. Right?" She pointed to point out the obvious.

For a second Isabella glanced over the leaflets, twirling her hair lightly, for a second glancing back to Sarah, "I just have to make myself a plan." she brushed her free hand making the leaflets fall to the floor, "A plan that will prove him once and for all, that Michael meant nothing to me."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter twenty**  
_two You drive me crazy_

Sitting in the Department of Motor Vehicles, Serena was playing with her fingers, biting her lip. Holding her Learners permit in her hands as well as her Father's car keys. Waiting to take the test that would determine if she would pass or fail.

A woman with vibrant bright red hair was looking to Serena, "Hello," her voice excited, "I am Daphne Sunshine, I will be your driving examiner today," she kept looking too happy, "We're going to be having fun, but responsible behind the wheel of a auto mobile."

Serena nodded, looking a little freaked out by this lady's happiness. "That sounds like, what I'm here for." She stood up. Brushing her hands down her jeans. "It's nice to meet you, Miss-es? Sunshine."

"Miss, but please call me Daphne," she kept smiling like on some kind of trip, "First, you've passed your theory test, so now it's the piratical," her hands going into her pockets, "and I will be watching and talking you through your test, are you ready?"

Nodding, Serena put her permit into her pocket, twisting the car keys around their silver chain. "Yup, really ready." She glanced to her dad's car.

Getting into the passenger seat Daphne looked over Serena, her pale white hand holding her clipboard, "Right, first we're going to drive around the block, and when I give instructions, you follow." Daphne's piercing blue eyes focused on the girl, keeping her smile bright. "Okay, now put the car into reverse and pull carefully, so, so carefully out of the parking space."

Putting her seat belt on, Serena watched Daphne doing the same. Starting the car, Serena put it into reverse, slowly pulling out of the parking space, her attention behind her, watching everything.

When the car had pulled out, Daphne smiled, "Gold star!" she took a something from her pocket, licked it and stuck it on the chart on her clipboard. "Right now, I want you to take me, out of the parking lot, and take a right hand turn."

Serena nodded, she kind of thought her tester was on drugs or something, driving from the parking lot, stopping at the Stop sign, taking a right turn.

"Right on sister!" she snapped while licking another gold star. "Now I want you to go," she glanced around, "Up that road and take the first left." she smiled while looking out the window at a purple and pink butterfly.

Serena's mind was like a city map and she was the little blinking red dot, remembering all the signs and roads, she knew that area of Chicago wasn't a very nice one.  
She kept following directions, listening to her licking Gold Stars. Until she stopped in the driveway of a run down looking building she looked confused. "Here?"

"Far out, you got me here quicker than the others," she kept looking to the house, "Just wait here..." she quickly rushed into the house leaving Serena.

When she walked out of the house rushing to the car, "right drive us back to the DMV and you'll pass," she glanced to a little pill placing it on her tongue.

"Miss, - are you taking drugs?" Serena stared at her with a different expression while starting to drive back to the DMV. Biting the side of her lower lip.

Daphne looked to Serena, her eyes focused her pupils were dilated, "I might be, I might not be," she laughed, "But if you get us back, you'll get my final gold star, and a driver's licence." she laughed.

Serena laughed and grinned, "Sounds like, a fair exchange." She nodded. Driving down the same streets.  
Before pulling into the DMV parking lot, backing in and parking the car, turning it off.

"Great driving," she pulled the piece of paper off the clipboard signing it, "This is your passing paperwork," she then took out another, "and this is to give to my boss, tell him he's cock ain't all that, and he can shove it up his own ass!" she got out the car, "I'm so outta here!" she laughed skipping away from the DMV.

Serena kept staring as she skipped away, before heading into the DMV, passing in both paperwork.  
Getting her picture re-taken for her Full License. Watching them print it, she sighed it and grinned.  
Taking out her cell phone, she dialled the phone number that belonged to Michael and Lincoln listening to it ring.

Michael reached over, "Yo!" he said into the phone while looking to the TV he'd muted, being alone in the apartment, Lincoln was working now.

"Hey!" Serena said brightly, walking out of the DMV, getting into the car, looking down at her License. "I passed, my drivers test!" She was still grinning to herself.

"You what!" Michael rolled off the couch narrowly missing the glass coffee table, "Damn, that's awesome!" he got up hitting his head, "Ow!" he brushed his hand over his hair, "So what you gonna do?"

"I was gonna go for a drive, you wanna come?" She started the car, pulling her belt on. Looking excited. Switching ears holding the cell phone.

Michael standing up now, he brushed his hands down his shirt, "Yeah, swing by and pick me up," he laughed, "We're so going to have a..." he stopped, "You still wanna pull that prank on Mister Garrison?"

"Naturally. No one tarnishes Serena Ferrari's good file and gets away with it." She was driving and talking.

Isabella kept in the front seat of Lincoln's car, her hands kept touching a bandanna tied over her face, "Why am I being blind folded?" she asked, the fact her ballet class had been cancelled, she kept feeling weird. "Are you taking funny pictures of me?"

"Yes, Isabella we are driving and I'm taking funny pictures of you." Lincoln laughed softly.

"You could be multi tasking," Isabella placed her hands down, feeling awkward in the passenger seat, "I never know, plus I am wondering why am I wearing a blind fold?"

"Because, ever hear of the saying, it'll ruin the surprise? - Yeah this is one of them times." Lincoln laughed taking a left turn.

"Linc, I am not a big fan of surprises, unless they come in Tom Cruise form..." she laughed but didn't really care that much for really short men.

"Oh well, thanks..." Lincoln said stopping the car, "One second." He said getting out of the driver side.  
Walking around to the passenger side, opening the door, he helped Isabella out.  
Grinning, he felt proud of himself. "And... " He untied her blindfold. They were standing in front of a large out-door staking rink.

Blinking a few moments, Isabella glanced from the skating rink to Lincoln with a laugh, "you said you can't skate..." she pointed to the rink, "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked honestly.

"You're right, I can't stake. But I thought, now is the best time to learn." He nodded with a smile. "Besides, I want to spend more time with you, doing couple-ly stuff." He laughed.

Isabella kept watching his eyes, "Couple stuff," she then looked around, "But you know, there is no one else here." she pointed to the empty rink.

"Well, what did you think I was going to be falling down with other people watching me?" He pulled a bag out of the back seat. "I know the guys who owns the place, it's all ours."

"Fair point," Isabella now glancing around walking to the skating rink, looking to Lincoln, "I've not go ice skates." she turned around to look at Lincoln with a half smile, her hands holding onto the barrier of the rink, her eyes kept focused on his.

"Yes, you do." Lincoln held up the bag, unzipping it. Inside was a pair of girl's stakes and guy's stakes. "I planned ahead, you know." He laughed again.

Isabella reached over taking the skates, she flicked her ankle boots off before looking into the bag, "you," she pause pulling out the thick woollen socks, "you really did plan," she pulled the socks onto her feet before the skates. "But be warned, I might show you up, in front of no one." she pulled the second ice skate on feeling giddy.

"I can't even skate, how the hell wont you show me up?" Lincoln pointed out, lacing up the black men's stakes, feeling them tight around his feet like they should be.

Isabella walked over to the ice looking over Lincoln, "well, you be warned, me and Serena," she glided onto the ice skating flawlessly, "Used to ice skate every winter when little." she twirled lightly while looking to Lincoln, "I remember wanting to be a figure skater, but my mom called them hoes..."

"Funny that, your mom thinks everyone is hoes." Lincoln stood up. Slowly feeling nervous. Not liking this. Standing straight and still he didn't want to move.

Isabella watched Lincoln carefully, "come on," she waved him, "I mean, if you come onto the ice," she lightly lifted her jumper, it wasn't in a slutty way, but just to flash off her stomach a little to him.

Laughing, Lincoln carefully stepped off the snowy sidelines, onto the freshly swept, silk ice; he kept balance for a minute, before dropping his attention. "WAH!" He fell backwards, onto his ass.

For a fraction of a second Isabella kept staring at Lincoln on the ice, her hands over her mouth, "Oh Baby," she skated over to him, quickly to kneel beside him, "you okay?" she asked touching his cheeks carefully, her eyes would always be pulled into his, studying over his face.

Sitting on his ass that was getting cold, Lincoln blinked hardly several times trying to work out the best possible reaction. His eyes staring into Isabella's, "That was, extremely embarrassing." He whispered.

"But you'll live, I was the only one to see," she looked over him, "And if it makes you feel any better," she lightly kissed him, her hands holding his face. "You did it very manly like."

"Oh that makes me feel a lot better." Lincoln laughed, pulling her closer again for another kiss, his leather gloves on, brushing into her hair, before pulling away. "My ass is numb." He whispered, turning to get up.

Isabella stood back to watch him getting up, "Just, evenly balance yourself out," she smiled while skating backwards, her eyes kept on Lincoln while laughing, "I know you can do it..."

"It looks so easy." Lincoln had his arms out to the sides, trying not to slip again. "Fuck!" He almost fell over, but caught himself. Standing still again, he looked desperately at Isabella.

Isabella skating over to him again, did a circle around him, her eyes kept focused. "Well, if you've been skating since the age of two, it's easy to think it's simple." she stopped in front of him, her hands going around his waist. "I love you." she said while looking into his eyes.

Lincoln almost fell again, but stopped himself, putting his arms around her, looking into her brown eyes that could melt him within seconds. "I love you too." His voice was light, pulling her into a kiss.

Standing closer to Lincoln she kept her eyes closed kissing him back, feeling her hands brushing up his back leaning into the kiss more. For a moment she felt complete with him pulling away, "so why did you bring me here, if you can't skate?"

"Because." Lincoln brushed his fingers into her hair, pretending he didn't have gloves on. His eyes were looking over her face. He looked serious, "I want to learn and I knew you wouldn't laugh at me." His voice was low.

"Well you were half right." she kept looking him over, "I suck at teaching, plus you are going to be fine." she pushed herself away from him, "Just try and keep on your feet."

"Isn't that always the main idea?" He laughed, but he could balance now. "I feel gay..." He whispered. Before slowly sliding forward on the smooth ice, coming to a stop.

"Well, if you feel you are looking Homosexual," she skated closer to him, her hand taking his, she moved them around her ass, "This might bring you back to the heterosexual way of thinking." she giggled moving her hands only leaving his on her ass.

Lincoln looked around, before remembering they were alone, he gave her ass cheek a quick, soft squeeze before laughing. "You're right... I think that brought me back." He moved his hand from her ass, lacing their fingers together, pulling her forward while he skated backwards, slowly getting the hang of it.

"Not too shabby," she kept watching him, "But then," she pushed away from him, skating carefully, she suddenly jumped from the ice in a twirl landing gracefully, twisting her body in a spin looking him over. "I show off..."

"Just a tad." Lincoln laughed, wrapping his arms around her, holding her back against his front. "But, I really love it." He laughed, pushing himself forward moving them across the ice together.

"You know Lincoln," she whispered while playing with his hands, her own woollen gloves touching his leather. "Where do you see us this time next year?" she whispered thinking about the future.

Thinking about it, Lincoln hadn't really thought that far ahead in life, biting the corner of his lip. "In a less crappy apartment." He said the obvious.

Isabella kept still in front of him, she didn't speak feeling awkward sensation sinking into her stomach, "That's all you think of the future then?" she kept her eyes looking forward, trying to not sound disappointed in his answer.

Lincoln instantly felt something he did was wrong. "Isabella, it's not that. It's just... I don't plan that much ahead..." Lincoln let her go carefully. "I want it to be a good future, you in College, I can get a better job, we can see L.J. more."

"Yeah, but I don't see the point in College," she folded her arms over her chest, "I want," she inhaled, "I want to get into a college close by, I want use to be together still..." she moved closer, "I don't like the idea of having a future without you in it."

"If you move, I'll move with out, I'll move across the country." He took her hand again, "Because, I love you and I don't want a future without you either." He swung their arms slowly.

"I really like Chicago," her eyes looking into his eyes. "Lincoln, I don't want to move you away from your son." her lips carefully pressing on his cheek, "He means a lot to you, and so it means a lot to me."

"Yeah and I don't want to be without you either, Isabella." He inhaled slowly before exhaling. Standing on the ice with her. "Maybe we should see what College you get into, first?" He suggested.

"Yeah," she kept looking around, "I am happy that we've got each other." she rubbed her nose on his. "Lincoln," she ran her hands down his back slowly, "You're officially stuck with me."

Letting out a light laugh, Lincoln put his arms around her once more, kissing the top of her head. "That's all I've ever wanted." His voice was soft, real and caring.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter twenty three**  
_College is for everyone_

"EHHH!" Isabella bashed her head on the kitchen table, "I hate college," she then side glanced to Serena. "I want to crawl into a ball and rock slowly back and forth..." her eyes kept focused on her little sister feeling horrible.

"What are you complaining about? I'm doing all the work!" Serena looked up at Isabella from a New Jersey school. Putting the pen down, she sipped her Orange Juice box.

"Yes, but," Isabella lifted a hand, "I had to think of a personal statement," she sighed, "two thousand words to sum myself up." she glanced to her notebook in front of herself, "all I have is." she glanced to the writing. "I find myself to be..."

"Well only one thousand nine hundred and ninety five to go..." Serena grinned, sucking the juice box dry after putting the juice box off to the side of the table. Picking up the pen again, looking over the different applications. "I find myself to be, the daughter of a mob-boss, the older sister of a Eidetic Memory-Hyperthymesia with Obsessive Compulsive Disorder little sister and the girl friend of a Dock worker and part-time drug dealer." She looked over Isabella. "How many was that?" She snickered.

"Yes, so going to get me into college," Isabella reached into her pocket taking out a lollipop, "Want one?" she asked while looking to the small bag of mini lollipops, she took a cherry one for herself looking over her sister.

"Honestly is the key, I think most colleges would rather you be completely honest in your write-up, rather then fake or keeping all the mistakes out." She reached her hand into the bag, taking out a Strawberry lollipop. "Thanks." She pulled the wrapper off of it. "I mean, when you think about it. It's originality a performing arts college is looking for."

"Yeah," Isabella glanced over the notebook, "I can mention my parents are control freaks, brother is a closet queer who likes to steal my mom's Jimmy choo heels. My sister is like a human hard drive, my boyfriend is frigid and leaving me frustrated and I am on the verge of being told I have to learn to be graceful, when I am graceful, I am like a fucking Swan!" she exhaled, "I think I am fail, big stinking failure at everything."

Pulling the lollipop from around her tongue, Serena was watching her sister. Blinking. "Sorry, I heard everything but all I can focus on is, Lincoln being frigid?" She looked confused, concerned. The fact he had a child that didn't make any sense.

"Not something you want to hear," Isabella sucked on her lollipop quickly, "I mean, I'm sorry, but," her eyes looking down to her notebook, "I've wanted to, well, and he keeps acting like, well, like I'm trying to molester him."

Serena burst out into laughter. "Molest!" She giggled, before getting serious, clearing her throat, running her tongue over the pink lollipop. "Sorry, not funny, funny word... " She paused. "I mean, what do you mean? He can get it up? Or he avoids getting it up?" She uncrossed and re-crossed her legs under the table.

"Not the up," she inhaled, "The up isn't the problem." her eyes going over to her sister's eyes. "I mean, I do the starting, and he stops." her hand playing with her hair. "I think I need to go at things a different way."

"There is a book on positions in the public library." Serena pointed out. "D'you think, maybe it's because you... Kind of slept with his little brother and it isn't settling well with him?"

"It's always going to be coming back to that," she pouted while putting the lollipop into her mouth; she moved it around to the side of her cheek. "It always comes back to Michael, if I could take it back, I would, I'd jump into a time machine and go back."

"Not to get all smart-ass with you. But that would be against Time Travel law... It was a major event, it had a major reaction, God knows what would happen if you changed it." She looked up like God was staring at them. Playing with the cross on her necklace. "He should be over it, I mean everyone else is."

"Well," Isabella brushed her hands into her hair, "I am pretty sure it's the whole," her eyes focused on Serena's. "I just have to ask if you can help me, help him move on from it."

"Sure, but... What do you want me to do?" She tilted her head at her sister, using her tongue to move the lollipop around in her mouth. Raising her eyebrow.

"Well," Isabella kept looking to Serena with a small smile moving the lollipop again. "I was wondering, if you could help me cook something for Valentines day." her eyes looking wide. "I have a slush plan that can't fail."

Serena made a displeased face. "Valentines day." She disapproved it, probably because she was bitter and single and she didn't see the point of a random commercial holiday in the middle of February. "But yeah, yes... Of course." She nodded.

For a second Isabella smiled, "Thank you sis," her eyes going to the paper again, "Well I better get this started." she finally glanced over her sister's face, "you know, I never said what I'd do for you helping me with this?"

Shifting in the chair, biting down in the Strawberry lollipop that had worn thin. Serena shrugged her shoulder. "Not really phased." She tapped the pen against the paper. "I mean, I'm not really doing much." She pointed out.

"But really, thank you." she now chewed on the lollipop stick, finally with a smile. "You do so much," now looking over the filled out paperwork. "Now to finish my personal statement."

"I find myself to be..." Serena said with a mocking laugh, biting her lip. Putting her head down close to the applications filling out all the same basic information, copying her sisters hand writing as much as possible so they couldn't tell the different.

Michael felt himself blowing a tone of confetti hearts of pink, white and red away from him, he felt sick looking to the hallways all covered in red, pink and white, flying fat babies with wings, the girls walking around pushing the fact there was a dance where the girls asked the boys, it made Michael feel sick making his way to the lunch hall.

"Oh Jesus Christ! - Please forgive me!" Serena said after seeing the lunch hall decorated with red, white and pink balloons, matching streamers across the ceiling. Red table covers with white hearts. Confetti and sparkles were everywhere. "This is... Disgusting." She whispered, seeing the lunch menu, "Lovers Lasagne? All my Love meat balls?" She stepped back, trying to leave the place.

Michael stepped beside her, "Oh," Michael kept looking over to Serena. "There you are," he quickly brushed his hand over her should pushing more hearts off her shoulder and back. "You know, I am thinking of boycotting school, until all this crap is gone."

Looking over him, Serena nodded. "I think that sounds like a good idea. It's disgusting and its not because I'm single and bitter." She laughed, "Oh." She reached her hand up, brushing her fingers into Michael's hair, brushing it carefully making confetti flakes fall from it.

Michael shook his head getting more of the love hearts out of his hair. "I hate, with a serious passion this time of year." he kept walking to the line looking to the food, he glanced to the lunch ladies, "Is there any food, that isn't be turned into cheesy V day crap."

The lunch lady that was old, dried up, bitter and mean. Glared at Michael. "Yeah, it's all Lonely Macaroni." Her voice was rough, like she'd smoked three packs of cigarette's everyday since twelve.

Serena rolled her eyes. "Wonderful." She whispered standing beside Michael.

"Well I'll have the Macaroni then," Michael kept his tone even, he found it stupid, but it was the only food that still looked like food, even if he didn't like cheese, he watched her push the bowl close to him.

"What about you, honey, you lonely too?" She said before turning away, hacking up a lung before looking back.  
"Uh, no. Just not love sick and stupid." She picked up a green apple and a bottle of water heading toward the cash. Seeing cupcakes and cookies decorated for the upcoming event.

Michael sat down while looking to his food, the Pepsi can, "so he glanced over to Serena, "We need another plan." he broke into a smirk, "I mean, what we did to Mr Garrison, I heard he moved back to Colorado, but now speaks in third person with a hand puppet..."

Serena covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to laugh. Looking from Michael to her apple and back. "Well." She said removing her hand. "That's what he gets." She nodded seriously. "We need to Anti-Valentines day protest." She whispered.

"I was thinking that too," he pushed his food about with a red fork, it was a little crazy, but then part of him wondered why this year, "Last year, this wasn't inflicted onto us, why now?"

Biting into her apple, chewing it carefully and swallowing. Serena looked around seeing a group of girls squealing after getting accepted on their offer to the dance. "Because life is determined to continuously make things worse for people my us, Michael." She nodded.

"That I think Isa said it was a dumb idea," he exhaled, "She not only got kicked off the squad, I never realised how much she influenced the team." he kept poking food, brought it to his mouth, took a sniff, placing it back down to the bowl.

"Not lonely enough to risk the Macaroni?" She laughed darkly. Seeing more confetti flying across the room and; "oh my god, Chad said yes!" With a lot of squealing to follow.  
"Oh my God! Chad said yes!" Serena rolled her eyes, using an overly preppy, annoying voice.

Michael burst into laughter, holding his face, "Oh Serena," he inhaled while trying to keep calm. "Oh, Oh," he held his chest, "you've not asked me, I might just die of loneliness." he sighed covering his face.

"Oh jeez." Serena laughed, scooping some confetti off the other side of their table. Clearing her throat, using the most, girly, prep-tastic voice she could manage. Making her Italian accent hidden. Sounding all soft, dazed and American. "Oh ... My, God, like... Michael...?" She looked around pretending to be all nervous. Her eyes were unable to focus. "Would you like, you know... Totally... Come to like, the Valentines dance with ... Me?" She tried to keep a serious, blonde girl, expression.

Michael's face changed, he made himself look totally constipated, his eyes trying to be the mean Jock type, his voice dropping to a rough tone. "Girl," he brushed his nose imitating Lincoln the best he could, "If you want to take a ride on my yard pole after, I might wear a condom, I might lie, but I don't date frigid bitches... Yo!" he kept himself serious.

Serena made herself look really sad, looking around the table that was empty except for them, pretending every other chair was full. "But like... Michael... " Her voice dropped slightly. "If you don't like, you know ... Go with me... I'll like, totally die... Sit at home and eat like... Everything..." She looked around stunned.

Michael pulled another Lincoln face; he kept feeling weird, but going with it. "Bitch you want me, to dress up and look like a faggot," he leaned forward, "you're gonna have to suck my dong!" he smirked like he was the man sitting back in his chair.

Serena bit her lip, for a second she remembered she did that once. Before reverting back to her prep-dumb blonde personality looking around. "I... Like... Right now?" She looked freaked out, glancing around to no one really paying attention to them. She remembered she was holding a handful of confetti in her hand. It gave her an idea.

Michael kept smirking, "You want me to come as your date, do what I say..." he was really getting into this character while playing with the tray in front of him, pulling the most weirdest faces.

"... Like, Michael." Glancing around. "I, well... I uh, totally guess so..." Serena looked around, before literally sliding under the table, conspicuously. Smirking to herself.

Michael placed both hands on the table feeling his face going red, "Serena..." he kept his tone calm as he could. "Serena... this isn't funny..." he glanced over to the Principal was making his way over. "Serena..." he kept trying to stop himself from having a heart attack at sixteen.

Under the table, Serena swept up more of the confetti, sparkles and hearts. Holding them in the palm of her hands, she carefully moved to look at Michael's knees trying not to laugh. "It's like... Dark under here..." She kept the dumb voice going.

Michael kept trying to ignore the look on Principle Davison's face while walking closer to the table. He was trying so hard to look normal with Serena under the table, the Jocks on the table across the hall watching with amusement.

Taking in a deep breath. Serena held up her palms close to her lips. Letting her breath go. Glowing all of the sparkling confetti and hearts over Michael.  
Before laughing. " ... Your cum is glitter!" Serena remarked. Clearing her throat, sliding up to sit beside him. Watching some of the glitter still in the air making its way down.

Michael was completely horror stricken, but worst was still to come with the Jocks laughing hysterically. Principle Davison standing near the table, "Miss Ferrari, Mister Scofield, my office now!" he snapped loudly over the laughter in the hall that was louder than ever.

Serena looked from the Principal to Michael. "Like... You, asked for it... You know." She finished with her dumb accent. Her Italian one coming back as she stood up. Brushing the dirt off her jeans. She looked at it. Brushing it off harder. "Ah... " She noticed it wasn't going away.

Isabella was playing with Lincoln's chest while laying on the sofa, her head against his shoulder watching old re runs of the Dukes of Hazzard, her eyes still on the TV, Michael and Serena's new hobby of driving around town. "Lincoln," she kept her tone sweet, her hand unbutton the top three buttons of his shirt.

"Hmm?" Lincoln's fingers were brushing up, under her shirt, rubbing against her lower back slowly. Looking away from Luke and Bo on the T.V. riding The General Lee off a jump. Looking at Isabella, getting that strange feeling again.

The TV suddenly became the only sound in the room as Isabella brushed her hand into Lincoln's open shirt; her eyes kept looking up into his eyes. "I want to have sex with you." her voice careful, but her hand kept brushing over his chest.

Lincoln tensed, his eyes going huge for a minute at her, before getting smaller back to normal size, "That was... That was blunt." Lincoln kept his voice even and low but inside he was nervous again.

"Well yes," She moved on the chair looked at him serious, "I've been hinting for weeks." she inhaled, "I mean last week, I dropped my pill in your car, just so you knew I wanted to."

Lincoln made a face, "Dropping your Birth Control pill in my car is hardly a way to tell a guy you wanna do it..." Lincoln pointed out, right now he all ready had one baby who was starting to army crawl around, he didn't need any other one, right yet.

"So you'd assume I'm on the pill, because I am cheating on you...?" she asked while trying to understand him, but the more she tried, the less she understood. "I want you, and it's like subtle hints don't work, I mean," she waved her hand getting up, "How many times does a girl," she sighed, "Men are just think."

"No, I don't assume you are cheating on me because you're on the pill," he sat up in the chair, brushing his hand down his shirt. Taking the wrinkles out. "Men aren't thick either." He pointed out, playing with his fingers. "I just... I don't know." He kept thinking about everything.

Isabella waved her hands, "then admit it," she pointed out getting to her feet, she stood in front of him, "Admit that I don't turn you on!" her voice squeaking, she was starting to feel ugly covering herself up.

Staring up at her, Lincoln blinked. "You turn me on... Isabella, you turn me on." He exhaled, that bottle of hand lotion in his nightstand wasn't for his hands.  
"It's." He sat up, leaning on the edge on the chair, "I don't know, I mean... I've gotten OVER what happened with Michael, but... Every time I try to... Go there, I'm not over it." He rubbed his hands over his head.

Isabella leaned forward, her hair falling down while placing her head touching her knees. "I can't believe this." Her eyes closed trying to get over it, her hands holding onto her thighs. "I just," she stood up straight again looking him over. "I am going to say this blunt," Isabella stared at him. "Get over it!" she snapped, "Get over it, and fuck!" she turned walking towards the wall smacking her face again it lightly.

Standing up, Lincoln headed toward his kitchen, feeling anxious. What the hell was wrong with him? A very hot girl was trying to screw him and he couldn't bring himself to do it. "Sorry." He said loud enough for her to hear, when he took a half-drank beer from the fridge. Sipping it.

Isabella kept her eyes closed standing facing the wall, slowly turning to see Lincoln with a beer. "I just want you to see," she exhaled. "I love you," walking to the kitchen area, her eyes focused on Lincoln. "I want to be with you, but when you, well, it makes me feel like you don't want me."

Lincoln put the beer on the counter, walking up to stand in front of her, his hands wrapping his arms around her waist, lacing his finger toward, holding her, looking down into her eyes. "I love you too." His words were real there was Passion within them, sucking his lower lip for a second. "And I wanna be with you, I want you." He kept staring into her eyes, "I'll get over it, honestly."

Isabella kept looking into his eyes, "Well, on the fourteen," she said as calmly as she could, "I want you to make sure Michael is somewhere else," she kept her words cool, "And you've got a good three days to get your head on right." she kissed him softly. "We're going to help you get over it."

Watching her, carefully, he parted his lips to speak. "Okay." He nodded, brushing his hands up her back, around her arms, before holding her face carefully, leaning down, pressing his lips against hers again. Pulling back after a few seconds, "I love you, a lot." He smiled.

"I love you," Isabella lightly smiled, "So, very much," her eyes closed resting her head against his shoulder. "It's going to be amazing." her voice lightly.

Lincoln let out a breath and a laugh at the same time. His fingers were brushing into her hair. Kissing the top of her head. He could smell the coconut and something of her shampoo and conditioner. "It'll be, perfect." He added. Closing his eyes, holding into the moment.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter twenty four**_  
The pros and cons of V day_

Michael kept looking to his clothes, black jeans, a black T shirt, written in white on the front was, 'Love stinks' and on the back, 'Valentines protest' while looking to the empty halls looking for Serena.

The hallways were dimmed; it was an hour before school officially started. Serena came walking down the hallway, but her heels were making echoes. She came into sight, wearing four inch black boots that went to her knees and a fitted leather dress, it had one strap on her left shoulder, it ended mid-thigh. Her cleavage was insane. She hair was curled and down around her. Smirking, she came to stand beside Michael. She had 'Valentines protest' written across the back on the dress. And a red heart painted on her bare chest with a black X going through it.

"Are you trying to make a mass amount of teenage boy erections where ever you walk today?" Michael pulled his shirt down; "I mean, you look nice." he shifted awkwardly from one foot to another, his eyes focused on Serena with a small smile.

Grinning, "Oh Michael, the art of the protest is to catch peoples attention." She winked at him, "That and I felt a little slutty today." She shifted her eyes. Looking to the hallways even more decorated in Valentines Day decor.

"Protest statement, plus the," he glanced, "Did you get that dress from your sister's closet?" he asked looking it over, he didn't know what to do, the fact he couldn't see Serena owning a dress like this.

"No." Serena narrowed her eyes at him, looking over him for a minute before speaking, "I bought it!" She didn't like his tone. "Shut up." She said quickly. Putting her hands on her hips.

"No, just," he kept looking over her cleavage, "I think we need to be good with this," he took the signs from his locker, "Lincoln thinks I'm disturbed," he took a sigh that had sigh with a cupid being hanged. "I don't see why he would think such a thing."

Serena who had been biting her finger, tried not to laugh. "No, I have ... No idea why he would think something like that." She nodded, agreeing with Michael.

"So we're boycotting classes," he said first while looking to the signs, "Because we're trying to state that not all students want this stuff, shoved down our throats." he kept looking to the signs, thinking about the trouble they would get into.

"Exactly, do you think you can handle not going to classes all day?" She smirked at him, picking up a sign with complex broken hearts around it and in black sharpie was written; 'Your parents wished you were a Valentines Day swallow.'

Michael kept laughing while looking around the hall, "I mean, just my first protest," he now brushing his hands down himself, "We're going to have a good time pushing a good point."

Nodding, Serena smiled again. Standing with one hand on her hip. "You should see PETA, they throw paint at people..." She nodded. Seeing the lights getting turned on brighter. The school day was about to start. "Ready?" She grinned.

Michael inhaled sharply, "I am ready," he got himself standing to his full height, the school doors opening as students started to make their way into halls, the fact there was no turning back from now.

"Valentines day sucks!" Serena exclaimed holding her sign up in the air, catching students attention.  
Everyone seemed to be dressed in whites, pinks and reds. "Single and bitter much!" A prep-snapped was getting closer to them.

Michael waved the sign, "Valentine day is over rated, just to get sex on tap!" he kept waving while a girl glared at him pushing passed him to get to her locker.

"Jerk!" she shouted, the fact the girls all now going to passed.

Minutes passed until a History teacher from the grade Twelve section came into view. "What is going on here?" He snapped. Seeing the signs, seeing the clothing, especially on Serena.  
"They're like ... Protesting!" A girl was holding onto her boy friend.  
"Stop this, at once. Young lady! Put the clothes on!" The teacher looked at Serena.  
"Never! Valentines day sucks!" She waved her sign.

"This is a school, not a brothel!" Michael shouted, waving the sign more, "All that teens see is a chance to get laid!" he pointed out.

"Protest Valentines! A pointless Holiday!" Serena waved her sign again.  
The teacher exhaled, but pulling the sign away from Serena. "Enough, both of you! Into the office right now!" He pulled Michael's sign away from him as well.  
"You can't make us! Freedom of speech!" Serena narrowed her eyes. Hands on her hips.  
The Teacher scoffed at her. "Freedom of speech!" He hissed. "Enough from both of you. Get to the office." He walked behind them. Pushing them both forward.

Looking around the Bedroom, Isabella had used her key to get into the apartment before he finished work, her eyes looking around the bed she'd made, she didn't do anything corny, just cleaned up, a few candles here and there and a bombox set up. She didn't think she was going to use it, but she glanced to the time to see how long she had until he got back.  
Her hair was straighten, she found it was easier to keep out the way like this, she glanced down herself doing the mental checks, legs waxed, check. Armpits Check. Inhaling to the simple black dress she was wearing, she changed here, she knew her mother wouldn't let her leave the house in this dress, she glanced down to her cleavage feeling nervous, then glanced to the time again going into the kitchen starting to do the only food she knew, chicken and mushroom Linguini, inhaling everything was cooking right, she set the table up, not over doing the festive things, no this was going to be a cheese feast.  
Lincoln inhaled opening the door, he paused listening to music playing, it was strange for him to walk in, he was expecting Isabella to be here, but he didn't know what to expect. "Isa," he called walking from the hall to the living room kitchen, the table set up for two, Isabella setting two plates down.  
"I made dinner," she pointed to the table, her eyes kept looking over him, "and you look…" she trailed off.  
"Like shit," he added, he inhaled, "Derrick had me," he stopped, "well long story short, it was a mess," he glanced behind himself, "Will it be ruined if I had a quick shower?" he felt awkward, no girl had ever done this sort of thing for him before.  
"No it's a little hot, so it should be fine when you get out," she kept smiling trying to hide the excitement nerves bubbling in her stomach.  
Lincoln watched her, "Well, I'll do that now, I would kiss you, but," he pointed down to himself, "you get what I mean?" he asked lightly.  
"It's fine, go clean up, Dinner will still be here," her hands holding each other in front of herself. She watched as Lincoln walked into the bathroom, Isabella relaxed on a chair exhaling feeling this was harder than she imagined.

Lincoln got out of the shower walking out of the shower with a towel wrapped around himself, he saw Isabella sitting on the sofa reading something, finding the need to sneak passed her into his room, he glanced over how neat the room was, he kept thinking about Isabella, he inhaled rubbing his hands over his head thinking about the last time he'd had sex, it wasn't an event would stick out in his memory, a quick fuck in an ally with a woman from a bar, he didn't even remember her name, then she turns up at the bar, tells him she's pregnant. Lincoln slowly looked into the mirror, "pull yourself together man!" he muttered to himself, he found himself looking for the better of his boxers, he kept himself calm, he felt weird freaking out over something so simple, but with Isabella nothing was ever simple, she was a hurricane in his life.  
Putting on a simple pair of jeans with a shirt he opened the door walking into the living room Isabella stood up again smiling to him, "Hey," she smiled watching him walk over to he, his movement quickly through the obstacles between them. His hands holding her face gently while pressing his lips against hers, he kissed her feeling her wrap her arms around him, the kiss starting slow building up intensity. "Whoa," Isabella smiled up to him, "I can honestly say it was worth waiting for." She kept looking over his eyes, "Dinner…"  
"Please. I'm starved," he walked over a seat pulling it out for Isabella, "You did all this?" he kept looking around the apartment that she'd cleaned.  
Isabella sat down onto the chair glancing over her plate of food, turning to look at Lincoln's face, "Yeah, it was going to be something better, but Serena had to go and get herself in detention," she shrugged, "Well, it's still good," her eyes kept watching Lincoln walking to a bucket of ice with a bottle of Champagne.  
He smiled looking it over, the two glasses next to the ice bucket, "you know, I've always wanted to do this." He kept his grin aiming the bottle away from the table, he popped the cork off, and a loud smash was heard, "Well, I never liked that lamp anyway." He nodded sure of himself with a sudden laugh.  
"Yeah, bad ugly lamp," Isabella tried to not look at the mess the broken lamp would have made, she laughed watching Lincoln pour out the champagne, placing a glass in front of her, he sat down with his own, "You want to say something?" she whispered lightly.  
Lincoln glanced over his glass, "Why are you whispering?" he asked leaning closer to her face, his eyes looking deep into her brown eyes.  
"I don't know," she kept watching him closely, "but I thought maybe," she added leaning back holding the glass looking to the bubbles.  
Lincoln inhaled, "Well, how about," he started lifting the glass, "to having our health, each other and…" he glanced around trying to think.  
"To breaking ugly lamps," she chimed in holding her glass up; Lincoln nodded tapping the glasses together softly.  
"To breaking ugly lamps," he repeating her, he watched her take a sip before drinking some himself, but wasn't a big champagne drinker.  
The meal eaten in silence, Lincoln kept glancing up from his plate to Isabella as she ate slowly, her eyes now and then looking in his direction with a small smile, he kept feeling his stomach knotting up think of he could really go through with this, his eyes going over the dress, it clung to her body in all the right places, his eyes going to her cleavage with the same feeling he's always feel. "Nice," He finally managed to say looking to the last piece, "What's for dessert?" he wanted to prolong the moment.  
Isabella stood up picking the empty plates, "Well, I've not really planned a desert," she placed the plates in the sink, turning to look at Lincoln, "I just need to do something in the bedroom first, before you can come in." she smiled, she walked over placing her hands on his shoulder, "I hope you'll like it," she whispered softly kissing his cheek.  
Turning around, he watched her leaving into his bedroom, he glanced to the bottle of champagne, he held it with one hand taking a long gulp trying to push passed his mind block, he loved her, she loved him, why couldn't he just keep that in his mind.

Isabella moved in the room, the candles lit, she carefully pulled a dressing gown over herself, she kept looking into the mirror, this was going to work, her hair perfect, make up, finally opening the bedroom door stepping into the hallway, "Lincoln," her voice was soft, her eyes watch him getting off the sofa, he turned looking nervous, he walked slowly to the bedroom, "don't be nervous." She whispered while he walked into the bedroom, his room had never scared him so much in his whole life. "Just sit." She placed her hands on his shoulders pushing him onto the edge of the bed.  
"Isa," Lincoln spoke looking up to her stand in front of him, he didn't want to know what she was wearing under the robe, he'd never been so nervous in his whole life. "What is your big surprise?" he couldn't control the curiosity in his voice.  
Isabella bit her lip lightly, "Right, I've been thinking a lot," she placed her hands on the robes ropes playing with them, "I kinda got a little theatrical." She got out untying the ropes letting the robe fall to the floor.  
Lincoln inhaled and exhaled looking over Isabella; "I don't…" he was confused looking to the clothes she was wearing.  
"This was the first outfit you ever saw me in," her tone light, "Even if it wasn't the best meeting, it was the first time I ever saw you." She glanced down to her leggings and mini skirt, her white blouse and black vest to match her skirt; Isabella kept glancing to her platform heel shoes.  
Lincoln now went back all them months ago, he took in the detail, it was strange, it was the same girl, but when he looked at her now, he didn't see the spoiled rich girl, he saw the woman he'd fallen in love with. "Isa…" he exhaled feeling himself losing the worry.  
"Well, I also have this," she picked up a panda, it had the same purple collar, "It's never left my bed," she placed it on a dresser.  
Lincoln kept looking to the simple stuffed animal, "Mr Snuffles," he whispered, "our first date…" his eyes going on to Isabella, her eyes hadn't left his face.  
"The first date, I ever went on where I felt like I was having a date, not just some show piece." She looked into her bag, "Lame, but when you took me to that ice cream place, I kept the spoon," she placed it with Mr Snuffles, "You was the first person to kiss me, and it was the first kiss to make me feel something." Her hands taking hold of Lincoln's. "I am completely in love with you, I've never been in love before." She kept her voice light, "No one in my whole life has ever made me feel the way you make me feel." She bit her lip lightly.  
Lincoln kept looking to her, his hands brushing up her arms, he stood up touching her face looking deep into her eyes, "You, sure…" he couldn't think of anything else to say.  
Isabella nodded, "I have never been more sure of something in my whole life." Her tone careful, "I want you to understand, I am always going to be yours."  
"What about Chastity club?" he whispered holding her closer against him, he wasn't making excuses anymore, but wanting to be perfectly sure this was what she wanted.  
Isabella took a step back from him, "I quit," she laughed, "Me and Serena both quit, because I wasn't quite sure, but the thing is, I want to be able to show you I love you, every way I can, I want thing." Her hand brushed over his cheek. "So please, can we just not over analyse everything, and can you just kiss me please." Her voice had dropped low.  
Lincoln carefully brushed his hands against her cheeks, he pulled her lips to meet his, kissing her passionately, working his fingers through her hair, he felt her hands going to his shirt, the feeling of her fingertips undoing each button carefully.  
He moved his hands down unbuttoning her vest; it dropped to the floor, Lincoln feeling her hands working over his bare chest.  
Isabella kept the kiss strong, her lips moving to his neck, his hands working on her blouse taking care not to rip any of the small buttons, but getting frustrated with how many there was.  
Lincoln feeling Isabella gasped as his fingers brushed over her back, her body still in tight with his, he was careful with her, lifting her, he turned placing her on his bed, looking into her eyes, she kept watching him, seeing her chest rise and fall quickly, he felt his pulse racing.  
For a moment Lincoln just watched Isabella, he moved carefully on the bed, he was kneeling over her, his hands brushing over her cheek looking into her eyes. "I love you." He whispered slowly into her ear, kissing down her neck, his lips moving down her collarbone, gently going to her chest, moving over the fabric of her black and purple lace bra, feeling her stomach suck in while his lips brushed over the skin, he could feel every part of her aching for him, getting to her skirt, he lightly popped the button undone, feeling his hands pulling it off with the leggings, the matching panties his eyes focused on the wet patch.  
Isabella kept her eyes closed, feeling Lincoln's kissing working down her thigh, he took care with each sock, her shoes, he moved back up the bed looking over her face. "You're beautiful," he kept calm; he knew she was nervous; his hand brushed her hair back.  
Lincoln kept brushing his hand into her hair, Isabella leaned up brushing her lips against his again, he laid beside her, he felt her hand working the front of his jeans, his eyes snapping to her face, she moved her hand inside, he felt her fingertips working over his hard on, a moment his eyes closed, the moment he was scared for, the fact he kept trying to not think of how he saw her that moment, thinking what happened, but opening his eyes feeling her lips kissing his chest, her hands carefully pushing his jeans and boxers off him. "I," she gasped for a moment trying to control herself. "Am fine," she whispered feeling her hand rubbing up and down over his head, Lincoln kept inhaling deep, feeling each breath going in and out of his lungs.  
Isabella felt herself moving on the bed, she saddled on his lap carefully, her hands going behind her back unhooking her bra.  
Lincoln blinked for a few moments sitting up straight on the bed, he moved his lips kissing the side of her neck, his hand moving up her stomach, taking her breast into his hand, being carefully, his thumb brushed over her nipple carefully, he felt her body react, her hips moving on him, he felt his hard on caught between her thigh, and his, she was careful.  
Isabella gasped feeling his lips moving from her neck to her nipple, his tongue slowly working over it, Lincoln moved her body lightly, lying a top of her, he slowly kissed down her stomach, stopping at her panties taking them off slowly, he could see she was slick, brushing a finger carefully between her folds, he couldn't help but notice she really wasn't lying when she said she planned everything, carefully moving them aside, his played light kisses over her thighs feeling her arching her back, moving a finger gently over her entry, he teased slowly, making her tense around the tip of his finger pushing in slowly, he knew she was going to be tense, slowly working his tongue over her clit, he felt her gasp sharp.  
Isabella kept feeling Lincoln's fingers working themselves inside her, he moved them around, his tongue working over her clit making her gasp, moan and her hand was covering her mouth to try and stop her screaming, her other hand working into her hair, she felt her body tensing, her orgasm.  
Moving his kisses back up her body, Lincoln could see the flush of her skin, knowing he'd done this, it wasn't like others, he didn't want to rush this, he wanted it to mean something her eyes on him now, she looked breathless as she pulled his lips onto her again, she kissed him hand, her hand moving down between their bodies, her hand working over his hard on, her hand moved with care, she kept a good pace while Lincoln kept kissing feeling his heart racing quickly.  
Isabella now moving Lincoln to lay on his back, she moved saddling on top of him, he kept his eyes on her, feeling her position his hard on close to her entry, she moved slowly down onto it, he felt it was tight over his head, keeping his hands on her hips helping her down, he inhaled sharp, feeling her moaning light, Isabella started to move up and down slowly on him, his hand kept hold her, he never stopped looking into her deep brown eyes, watching her lean close kissing him.  
Isabella felt Lincoln inside of her, her movement carefully, while feeling herself taking the moment in kissing Lincoln while his finger dug into her hips, she inhaled moaning light, Lincoln's moans soft, his hands moved from her hip to her back shifting his weight lying above her now, his hands going to her thighs holding them up, he pushed into her deeper feeling her gasp again, he kept the moment close, feeling her hands moving up his back, he closed his eyes feeling her all around him, her kisses on his neck, he felt himself become a part of her, it was more than sex, it was expression something he never thought he could express to anyone, he felt him climax building as he kept pulling out pushing back into her, for a second the only sounds could hear was her breathing, feeling her tightening around him, knowing she'd cum, but not focused on it, he closed his eyes feeling himself about him cum, before letting go, he listened to the sound of her declarations of love for him, he returned her moans feeling himself cuming, he lightly moved, his eyes looking into her.  
Isabella felt his lips brushing against her, "Lincoln," she whispered his name; he smiled brushing his lips against hers.  
"Isabella," he brushed her hand from her face staying in the moment, "I love you." He said once more, this time the words more calm, his moved off her finally laying on his back, he felt her body move to place her head against his chest, his hand brushing down her back feeling the sweat stick on his hand. "I want to be able to just lay here with you forever." He whispered hugging onto her; he glanced down to see her deep brown eyes looking up at him.  
"I am always going to be here," she kissed his chest, "You're my first and only love," her eyes meeting his, Lincoln moving his head lightly kissing her again.

Making a left turn on Carsing Street, Serena pushed a piece of her hair away from her face, leaning back in the driver seat, her wrist on the top of the steering wheel. "Weeks detention. Not to bad." She side glanced over to Michael in the passenger seat.

Michael laughed, "Yeah, but then you got to admit, worth it." he kept looking out the window, "So, how much Linc give you to drive me around town all night?" he felt weird about the whole matter.

Serena looked at him just for a minute, before looking back to the road. "Twenty bucks, a dime baggy of weed and a coupon for half-off an ice cream cone." She said seriously. "And by weed, I mean parsley." She tsked.

Michael laughed, "I know you don't smoke," he then watched a few people walking down the street, "but still, how much did Isa hate you for getting detention, making her cook herself?"

"Enough to take my Twenty bucks, dime baggy of parsley and the coupon for half-off an ice cream cone." She laughed, "Alas, I am no longer at gain or loss." She shrugged one shoulder. Glancing to the clock.

"Wait," Michael tapped her arm, "wait, wait!" he pointed, "Isn't that Tyler Patterison and Robert Lautner?" he kept looking to a dark ally, two guys were standing just inside, both in a passionate clinch.

Serena had stopped her car, watching out the window, seeing them both rubbing their hands into each other's hair. "Oh sweet Je-..." She stopped herself.  
Seeing the two popular tough Jocks on the Football team almost dry-humping each other in the ally.  
Robert stopping them, looking around took Tyler's hand. Pulling him toward his car, they were looking around suspiciously.  
"Wouldn't it be, deliciously evil if we followed them?" Serena looked at Michael.

"Serena," He opened the glove compartment, "When I said why have a fully loaded camera in your car? I said what is the point" he looked over the camera winding it, snapping a photo of the two guys making out in the car, "Tail them Serena!"

"Oh Michael Scofield, you are just as bad as I am." She sat up, watching as the car in front of them started driving down the street.  
Serena was following them, behind a few feet, being casual, not drawing attention to her car.  
Watching as Robert pulled his car into the Delta Hotel. Pulling Tyler closer to him again. Giving him a kiss, before the two left the car. Serena waited a few minutes, before parking in the lot.

"Serena..." Michael held the camera out, "I can only take so much dude and dude," he then inhaled, "I still gotta go home, and the walls are thin..." he pointed out. "Thin!"

Pulling her backpack from the back seat, digging around inside of it. "Earplugs?" She held a pair out. "Melatonin?" She shook the pill bottle.

Michael just looked to place, "Well," he kept watching Serena, "Who thought driving around couldn't be so much fun?" He glanced around while thinking about the fact it was just going to be fun in high school after this.

"Hey, everything we do it fun." She pointed out, staring the car again, looking behind her. "Well," she glanced at the clock on the car, "it's passed your bed time. Let's get you home." She snickered, backing out of the parking space.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter twenty five**  
_All it's worth living for_

Isabella opened her eyes looking over to Lincoln, "Morning..." she stretch brushing her fingers up his exposed chest. "You know, my mom is going to be so cross as me for not coming home tonight." she laughed while kissing his neck lightly.

"Too bad, " he turned just a little bit, looking over her with a smile, "we had more important stuff going on." He grinned, leaning his head down, kissing the top of her head. He didn't want to inflict his morning breath on her.

"I think I opened a flood gate," her voice light looking over him, the blankets where the only things covering them. "I mean, I am glad I left," she inhaled, "clothes, toothbrush, hair brush and shoes." her hand playing over his chest more looking giddy, "What time is it?"

Lincoln looked up and over to the clock on the wall, staring at it for a minute like he forgot how to tell time. "Seven-Forty-Five." He looked down back to her, his fingers brushing against her cheek, smiling. "I love you." He grinned.

"I love you too," she felt relaxed on her stomach looking over Lincoln's face, "but I've gotta get ready for school..." she didn't want to move from the bed, "plus, you did say you have work..." she lightly kissed his chest playfully.

Lincoln pouted slightly, "Sadly, yes... " His voice a low one, his hand rubbing against her bare lower back, smiling to himself again. Last night kept re-playing in his head over and over again.  
"We could..." He paused, "Save time and water and possibly." He bit his lip, unsure if saying this would be wrong or right. "Shower ... Together?" An evil glimmer was in his eyes.

Isabella giggled, "I love your thinking," she rolled on her back, she quickly moved on her back looking to the ceiling, "Come on," she quickly found his t-shirt pulling it on quickly.

Michael opened his bedroom door to see Lincoln chasing Isabella to the bathroom, grateful he already used it, listening to Isabella's giggles; he glanced to the front door opening it. Serena standing on the other side, "Lets go school." he had his bag on his shoulder. "My Brother is penetrating your sister again." he closed the door behind him.

"Thank you, thank you very much for that - Mental image Michael." She said sarcastically while patting his shoulder. Twisting her car keys around her finger in the other hand.

"Well," Michael kept looking to Serena, "you don't have to have it in your house," he thought about the days that had gone by, "I mean, It's like they want to be one person." he shuddered, "But," he clapped, "Spring break," he started with a smile. "Me you, wheels, and the open road?"

"The open road." Serena laughed unlocking her car, getting into it. Pulling sunglasses on. "Did you have a destination in mind? Or just, the open road? Because The open road sounds not planned and for you - that's something." She laughed.

Michael scratched the back of his head now in the passenger seat. "Well open road," he exhaled, "It means I have no control over the plan." he nodded, "Plus I was thinking, things to get from here is Michigan..." he laughed about the idea.

"Michigan." She thought about it, before nodding again, starting the car, pulling them out of the Complex. "That sounds, well it sounds like a Road trip." She laughed. Smiling, Taking a left turn.

"Serena," Michael playing with his bag, "You know, being a while, since the V day, have you..." he trailed off, "Hand them photos developed?" he asked while thinking more about it chuckling lightly.

"Honey, it was the first thing I did the next morning, got some strange looks from the FotoHut... But you know." She pointed to the dashboard. "In there." She grinned.  
It was strange, how she went from, being his Best Friend, to having a huge crush on him, to hating his guts to, being his best friend again.

Michael picked up, "Serena, you know what we got to do?" he stated while the fact they were still the smartest in their year, they were getting sick and tired of being treated like crap. "Wait," he glanced into the back seat at a giant banner, "What is it?" he kept smiling with an evil glint in his eyes.

"What?" Serena asked before looking into the back seat. "Oh that, well I was bored you know, very bored so I decided to screen print a very large picture of Tyler and Robert sticking their tongues down each others throats onto a very large banner cloth..." She said very casually. "To possibly be hanged off the side of the school..."

Michael rubbed his fingers together, "Oh this will be our prank to end all pranks on them assholes." he felt something inside him, he normally would be good, let it go, but enough was getting to be enough.

"Oh Mikey, I've gotta admit when you're evil." She laughed. "It's like we're on the same page in life."

Isabella inhaled and exhaled while standing in the corridor of the high school theatre hall, she lent forward while stretching out, the fact this was Julliard's the performing arts college every dancer could ever dream to getting into, but with her head on Lincoln, she didn't know if she wanted to go there now or not. Her hands were stretching while looking around to the other girls, finally looking to Sarah with her. "Thanks for being here." she smiled feeling like she wished she spent more time with Sarah, since her and Lincoln getting serious, she felt she was slipping behind with friends.

Looking over Isabella, Sarah smiled while putting her hands into her hooded pull over pockets. "No problem, you know I wouldn't miss it for the world." She pointed out, even if Isabella and her weren't huge at hanging out anymore, they were still best friends. "You'll nail it." She nodded.

For a second Isabella smiled, "That, I keep thinking if these tights are giving me camel toe." she glanced to her crouch while trying to figure if she was being paranoid. "I still feel bad, I've been a very flaky friend, and it's a bad, bad me thing to do to you."

Sarah laughed, biting her lip. "Oh, Isabella." She rolled her eyes, exhaling, brushing her fingers into her long hair. "Don't worry - it's okay, really... Let by gone's be by gone's." She glanced down. "And no, no camel toe."

"Thank you," She hugged Sarah tight while pulling away, her hair was pulled into a tight bun, she'd been practising all she could. "I just feel like, maybe I should of Told Linc about this audition, but I didn't want him to think, I mean." she inhaled, "Right you're going to be totally honest with me? Right?"

"I'm always totally honest with you, that won't change now." Sarah pointed out, leaning against the wall, watching Isabella closely.

"Am I too serious with Lincoln?" She kept looking to another girl going into the dance hall, her eyes going around to the other girls.

Sarah thought, long and hard about the answer to that question, before looking up at her best friend, "I don't think so? I mean you aren't rushing off getting married or - having a baby with him... I mean you love the guy, right?"

"I do," she then paused, "But..." she kept looking over Sarah, then slowly blinked looking out the window to the main school building, "Sarah, did you say you're going on a date with Taylor Pattinson?" she asked trying to keep herself calm looking out the window.

"Erm?" Sarah blinked, carefully watching her friend starting to act strange, "Yeah, Friday night - why?" She kept looking at Isabella. Before catches her eye, she turned around slowly looking out the window, her face dropped and she went white. "Oh.. My..." She felt sick.

Isabella titled her head to the side, "How?" she kept trying to look to the banner, in her mind trying to figure out. "I mean, they are just," she tried not to laugh. "I mean, this must be a fake, I mean, they are always bragging about girls."

Sarah covered her mouth; she wanted to throw her lunch up. She looked away from the banner. "Oh... Isabella..." Sarah looked like she wanted to cry. "This cannot be happening, not to me!" She made this about herself.

Quickly wrapping her hands around her friend hugging her, "It's going to be okay," she glanced to Robert rushing across the roof trying to pull the banner off, he seemed pissed off, and Isabella patting her friends back looking over to the field seeing Serena and Michael laughing and Principal Davison making his way over to them.

Sarah wasn't crying, just really upset. Holding onto her best friend. "This is going to ruin my reputation..." She whispered, she'd had a crush on Taylor forever.

Serena and Michael laughing on the Football field as Robert was struggling up untying the complicated knots holding the banner up. "Oh, oh my sides..." She giggled.

"Why do I find anything happening around this school, you're involved in it," he glanced from Michael to Serena. Principal Davison was pissed off, "I've phoned your parents Miss Ferrari..." he glanced to Michael, "Mister Scofield, I've always phoned your brother."

Michael shrugged; he didn't have a feeling Lincoln would care than much about it.

"My office now!" he snapped to them both.

Serena clearing her throat, still laughing again. Looked around before her eyes rested on Michaels, she grinned for a minute. Before seeing the look the Principal was giving them. "Right away, Sir."

Daniele Ferrari sitting in the waiting area of the office kept looking to his wife, then the other side of the room to Lincoln Burrows. "What is it with your family, and the down fall of my daughters?" he muttered trying to ignore that he was called in to the school for his daughter's behaviour with Michael Scofield.

Lincoln looked at Daniele Ferrari, keeping his mouth shut for a minute. "Your daughters, especially Serena is no perfect little cupcake, she leads Michael into trouble, all the time." He pointed out.  
Lynda made a face, "Not likely." She pointed out at him.  
Lincoln rolled his eyes, his arms crossed. He was missing work; he wasn't getting paid for the time lost. He kept thinking about the over-due rent.

Daniele glanced to Lincoln, "Don't talk about my Serena," he felt himself getting annoyed, a secretary walked from the office.

"Principal Davison will see you now." she glanced over the three people.

Daniele got up holding his hand for his wife, "I am sorry you're missing Isa's audition because of this nonsense..." he said loudly to annoy Lincoln, "I'm making a handsome donation to Julliard's"

Lynda took Daniele's hand, clearing her throat softly. "Yes, I just hope she isn't to upset about me missing it." She narrowed her eyes at Lincoln. Before they called entered into the office, which was rather large.  
Serena and Michael sitting in the little black chairs designated for the bad students.

"Mister and Misses Ferrari," Principal Davison said lightly. "Mister Burrows," he glanced to Lincoln not happy to see him.

Michael kept looking to Lincoln, to Serena's parents, he felt bad about them being caught.

"Mister Davison." Lincoln said, remembering when he dropped out of High School, he tossed his books at this man's face and told him to stick them up his fat ass.  
He noticed Michael looking at him and gave him a serious, dark glare. Trying to look like a responsible guardian, but inside, he could care-less as long as Michael didn't get expelled.  
"Mister Davison." Lynda said in a sigh, she didn't want to be here. Not for the bad talk anyways.  
She glanced to her daughter, who sat still in the chair, unmoving, expressionless.  
Serena looked from Michael to Lincoln and back to the bookshelf on the other side of the room.

"Well I don't like having the two brightest students of the Sophomore year, in my office like this." Principal kept looking to Mister and Misses Ferrari, "your daughter is one of the only female I've known, with the GPA of this standards, if I wanted, I could move her to Senior year," he kept looking over to the girl.

Daniele held a hand up, "what you mean, skip her two grades..." he pointed out, "In the middle of the school year?"

Davison nodded, "Yes, I could, but with her attitude, I am feeling a need to show these two, they are not special." he glared more towards Lincoln.

Lincoln didn't react to his glaring; he kept looking from Serena to Michael and back. Rubbing his thumb under his lower lip. "Well this is all fine and dandy but..." He paused in his words, trying to find the best ones. "Never mind." He shook his head.  
Serena was looking from her Principal to her parents and to Michael, biting her lip.  
Lynda smiled slightly, thinking about her two girls graduating together. "This would only happen if, Serena, smarted up, right?" She looked at the Principal to her Daughter.

Principal Davison nodded, "I am willing to put her into senior classes, if she goes well in them, she'll be graduating with the class of ninety one."

Daniele glanced to his wife, back to his wife, "But how can we make this happen?" his voice smooth, he knew the pluses to this, but she was still in trouble.

"Well Mister Ferrari," he broke into a grin, "The school is in need of a new Sports department..." he kept his tone smooth.

Daniele grinning too, "Well, I can ask my wife, to pass my cheque book, and I can think of a generous donation to this fine school..."

Lincoln nearly scoffing, seeing Lynda reaching into her bag that she carried almost everything important in. Holding out a fancy expensive pen and her husbands Cheque book to him, with a brighter smile. "Here you go, dear." She looked to Serena who didn't look entirely pleased.  
"Yeah, wonderful, Class of ninety-one, but." She glanced to Michael. "What about Michael?" She side stared the Principal.

Principal Davison didn't listen to Serena while watching Daniele Ferrari writing a lot of zeros on a cheque, "I think this should be a great fund for your sports department." he smirked, "And Serena will be getting her new classes starting after her week suspension..."

Daniele looked serious, "I have written a very generous cheque, I wouldn't want to have to take it back..."

"Her classes will start tomorrow," he added with a smile. His eyes now going to Lincoln, "Michael will be having a two week suspension, starting from now."

Lincoln sat up, "Two weeks?" He didn't look approvingly at the Principal. "Two weeks." He didn't question this time, but just state it. "Just because, I can't write you a fancy cheque with a lot of zeros behind a bigger number?" He looked pissed.  
Serena rubbed her face. "I'm not going into Senior year, if Michael can't go too." She said seriously.  
"Oh, Serena, don't be silly!" Lynda said darkly at her daughter.  
"I'm not going to leave him behind." Serena narrowed her eyes.

Michael looked to Serena, his eyes focused; "If you got a chance of getting out of here two years early, take it." he kept serious. "I mean, don't think we're going to stop being friends, just means you get a get out jail free Card." he smiled. "For me, take it."

Daniele glanced next to him to Lincoln, "Look, if I have the means to get my daughter further in the world, I'll do it." he then kept still, "you're lucky you've got the months you have with Isabella before she moves to New York."

Serena looking over Michael, "Really?" She kind of smiled. "You're okay with it?" She kept thinking about graduation, that wasn't so long away. "For you, I'll take it." She grinned.  
Lincoln narrowed his eyes. "I don't think now is the time or the place to discuss such matters." Lincoln stood up.  
"No, because you know we are right." Lynda said to Lincoln.

"Right!" Principal Davison nodded, "Well I think I can allow you to leave, you can also see your daughter Isabella should be taking auditions most of the afternoon." he nodded, "She will be a fine dancer one day." he smirked thinking the only dancing he's want to see her do is on a pole.

Michael kept looking as Serena's parents got up to leave, "well, I'll have to see you in two weeks," he glanced to Lincoln, "I don't think I'll be seeing anyone for a while."

"I'm gonna miss our drives." Serena smiled partly, looking over Michael, biting her lip for a minute. Glancing to Lincoln who looked ticked now. Pulling his car keys from his pocket.  
"Lets go find, Isabella, dear." Lynda nodded to Daniele, putting her purse over her shoulder.

Michael followed Lincoln to the car, for a second he kept still next to the passenger side, his eyes focused on his brother. "Why do they keep pushing you, if they've accepted you and Isa are together?" he didn't want to piss his brother off, but was scared.

"Because, they don't want us together, they accept it, doesn't mean they like it, or want it to continue." Lincoln was playing with his keys trying to find the right one. "You need you stop getting in trouble, you're to smart for it."

Michael got into the seat, he glanced over to his brother, "The only change of me getting into college is if I get some kind of academic scholarship, they only hand them out to five students, and consider the amount of students, the chance of me getting one is like," he thought the maths over in his mind, "About five percent chance in my favour, so what is the point in trying anyway, not much to do with a high school degree."

Lincoln narrowed his eyes, turning in his seat to look at his little brother. "You're going to University or College." His voice was set on it. "With dad being a dead-beat and mom being dead, me being a drop-out with a kid at the age of twenty." He paused. "You're going to become successful, you're gonna show 'em that not all Scofield and Burrows blood is doomed from the start." His complex green eyes looked into his brother's blues.

"Linc," he tried to smile through the facts, he had worked the problem out years ago, he knew that they couldn't afford for him to go to college, or university so he gave up any expectations for it. "You're too good for your own good sometimes." he did his seatbelt on still smiling.

"Hey." Lincoln pointed out, while starting the car up. Pulling out of the High School parking lot. "Nothings ever too good when it comes down to family." He thought about it. He was going to need money, quick fast money.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter twenty** _  
six Standing up_

While cleaning up after dinner, "So how are you feeling in my classes," she said while passing plates to her sister, her hair pulled up into a messy bun, wearing yoga pants and a string vest.

Sitting beside the dishwasher, Serena was loading it up carefully, "Still pretty easy, not gonna lie." She said lowly, not wanting to brag. "I mean you know..." She bit her lower lip. Wearing her pink P.J. bottles with stars of white and a long sleeved Black shirt. "How was the audition?"

"I think I did well," she stretched to get the glasses from the counter instead of walking over, her eyes looking down to her sister. "How you feel about helping me?" she asked with a small smile.

"You know I never turn you down, what do you need?" Serena looked up at her sister, smiling.

"Well, I would ask mom and Dad, but they will say no," Isabella kept looking to Serena. "It's coming up to Lincoln's birthday, and I want him to remember turning twenty one." she smiled, "Plus I've saved up a lot to get his birthday present." she smiled brightly to herself.

"I still don't see, how you need my help, unless you want me to plan and go crazy OCD perfectionist?" Serena raised her eyebrow at Isabella. "What are you getting him?" She wondered that too.

"Hello, OCD and perfectionist is what I need," Isabella stretched out more. "Plus, for the passed four months been saving, and finally got enough money." her voice cool. "To get him a new car."

"I don't know, what's sadder, the fact you said, you have to save for four months to buy a new car or the fact... I never saw you cutting your expenses." She giggled before standing up. "But yes, OCD perfectionist." She saluted. "At your service."

"Yeah, well," Isabella kept watching her sister, "Well, when I said I was going shopping," she paused, "I wasn't shopping, I was over Linc's and brought shopping bag home with clothes I've left over Linc's apartment." her voice dropped low.

"Apparently, you really do love the guy." Serena pointed out, leaning against the Kitchen Island. "That's good, I like Lincoln." She nodded, before looking back over to her sister. "What kind of party did you have in mind? Because I don't see steamers and pin-the-tail as Linc's cup of tea." She snickered.

"Yeah," Isabella kept looking over her sister, "Surprise is one thing," she played with her hands, "Plus, gotta have booze, people he likes, oh and good music." she now brushed her hand, "also a big cake."

Reaching across the Island, Serena pulled a notebook from a stack and a pen. "Okay, so we talking any one can show up, or VIP guest list only?" She looked set and focused, Writing, '_Lincoln's party_' at the top of the blank page.

"Well Linc doesn't like that VIP sleaze," Isabella sat on the counter, "Maybe we should do this, were parents can't, you know." she glanced to the stairs, "My room or yours?"

"Mine, I know where everything is and I had a book of cakes!" She grabbed the notebook and her sister's hand, rushing them upstairs, quickly opening her bedroom door. "One second." She noted, putting the notebook onto her bed, wondering over to her desk, opening the fish food, sprinkling a little bit into Hope's bowl.

"Wow that fish has gotten big," Isabella sat on the bed, her eyes going around the space, "But cake, I know Lincoln loves Chocolate, don't put too many complicated flavours, he'll have a heart attack." she laughed thinking about it.

Serena laughed, "How about..." She thought for a minute, her fingers twisting a none existent moustache. "Triple tiers, chocolate fudge cake, with chocolate butter cream icing and little brown crumbs?" She was imagining the cake in her head, before glancing to her sister for confirmation. "Or...?"

"No that sounds fair," Isabella kept thinking about it, "I mean, my boyfriend is going to be turning twenty one." she moved on the bed carefully, "Oh, also, get a lava lamp, Lincoln loves them." she giggles, "sorry, just remembered something, he likes Springsteen, but you knew that."

"Yes, I knew that." Serena nodded, glancing to one of her several posters of Bruce. Grinning. Before looking back to Isabella. "Twenty-One, legal drinking age, not that that matters... Springsteen, shall I phone him up and ask him to play?" She snickered jokingly.

"Ha, ha," Isabella joked, her hands playing over the comforter, "But I've got a lot of surprises in mind for Lincoln." she kept smiling thinking about making him happy. "I just think, I'll get to a college here, move in with Lincoln." her voice drifting off in a daydream.

While Isabella was inside her daydream, staring at the notebook, Serena scribbled; '_Call Springsteen_' into the bottom right corner, before glancing to Isabella again, "Where are you imaging now? The wedding or the Honeymoon?"

"Erm," Isabella snapped out of it, "Neither," she kept trying to stop herself from blushing, but the fact this had to go right. "But I think that I've been thinking about this serious," she kept smiling.

"Okay, well... Regardless of his age or manly-ness. Balloons are happening, I'm thinking... Green, Silver and ... What colour is the car you bought him?" She looked at her.

Green and blue," she smiled while looking to her sister, "I got to admit, he's going to love the car, but I hope he doesn't take it as an insult..." she felt odd about it.

"Nah, trust me... It's Lincoln." Serena wrote down the cars colours. "Okay, green, blue and silver balloons, cake imagined - I'll get started on a baking plan. Food, what kind of food?" She kind of felt, insanely giddy about planning this.

"He loves real food, not finger food crap," Isabella felt weird knowing these kind of things about someone else she wasn't related to. "Also, he loved Chinese," her voice light, "Oh, have Chinese and Mexican mixed up." she clapped feeling happy.

Noting it down, Serena grinned. "I think, Lincoln is going to be very happy with you." She laughed leaning back against her pillows. Reading over the list; "Jack Daniels is a must, what other booze?" She side glanced Isabella.

"Buds," Isabella pointed out, "He is getting used to drinking that." she thought about other drinks, but it seemed Lincoln loved his beer. "Plus I am thinking, when he comes to the party, we're not all going to jump out and scream surprise, cos Lincoln will swear and be pissed off."

"Dually noted." She marked that down with a big star beside it. "So what were you thinking? Massive party at his place, when he comes home... BAM party going on at his place?" She wondered.

"Yes, so while I take him out, you can get the party started," she moved off the bed, "So when I bring him back, everyone will be partying in his name," she thought about, "Then you bring out the cake, everyone wishes him a happy birthday, no song." she laughed, "Maybe rap him a birthday rap."

"Rap..." Serena thought about it. "Well, I'll leave that up to the guests. I don't rap." She grinned, yawning slightly.  
"Ice cream with the cake, or is that to scary and modern for Lincoln?" She snickered, joking, pulling fuzzy lint off her comforter quickly.

"Basic cake will be good," Isabella looked to the door, "but still, it's got to be something He can remember," she paused at the door, "also, I'm thinking about moving in with him sooner..."

"How soon is, soon?" Serena asked, closing the notebook, setting it on the nightstand beside her, lacing her fingers over her chest, looking up at the skylight, seeing the night's stars.

"As soon as," she nodded, "I can't live here anymore," her voice low, "I don't like how mom talks to me, and Dad looks at me." she sighed, "I just want to be a place where I don't feel like I'm dirty."

Rolling over onto her stomach, resting her arms crossed over onto a pillow, Serena watched Isabella. "I understand..." Her voice was light; their family had kind of went down the drain, in every aspect. Isabella was treated differently, Serena was looked at funny, and Cosmo was a closet homosexual.  
"Then, I know, if I tell you something, you aren't going to tell mom or dad?" Her eyes were looking genuine.

"Sis, you've been keeping the fact me and Lincoln have been," she blushed, "well, you know." her voice giggled. "But what ever you tell me, I won't tell a soul." she folded her arms over her chest.

"That would be like totally awesome," Isabella laughed, "well, I can say my sister is a kick ass fed," she then paused, "also, if you need a personal trainer, cos the fact you need to be like super buff," she pointed to her face, "more than happy."

Serena's eyes started glittering, "Really? Because I was going to ask, but I didn't want to seem like I was imposing..." She sat up in her bed again. "I need to grow three inches if they accept me." She looked nervous.

"Don't worry, tomorrow before I go to Lincoln's we'll start your program," she looked over her sister, "you want to in cress your stamina and tone," she nodded, "don't want to look like a female body builder."

Serena started cracking up. Covering her face with the pillow, "Oh, Isabella!" She was laughing so hard.

"Here she is..." she pulled it away looking at L.J in his baby bouncer, his eyes big and watching her closely. "Where's Isa? She repeated, "Here she is!" she listened to the baby giggling now holding his hands out for her, Isabella carefully taking him out of his bouncer giving him a kiss, "whoa baby L.J you've gotten so big!" she kept her voice soothing while looking to Lincoln in the kitchen, "Linc, can we go buy some more clothes for L.J, I saw these cute shoes in baby gap, and I want them."

In the kitchen, Lincoln was awkwardly holding a banana on a plate with a knife, carefully slicing it into tiny slices, transporting them into a plastic baby bowl.  
Listening to Isabella, "The GAP?" He stared, "Why not Wal*Mart, what's the difference?" He glanced back behind him, seeing Isabella with L.J. made him smile.  
Before putting some dry cheerios into the same bowl.  
Putting the banana peal into the trash, the half-left over banana into the fridge in a dish and the knife and plate into the sink.  
Picking up the bowl, Lincoln inspected the food carefully, all banana slices half the size of bite-sized, tiny circle cheerio's none of them broken.  
Sometimes Lincoln went over-responsible-protective Father rather then just responsible father.  
But he wouldn't let anything ever happen to L.J. especially when it was his time to have him. He would give no reason for Child Services or Lisa to keep him away from his son.  
"Hey buddy." Lincoln came up to him, kissing the top of his head, before holding the colourful - yet manly bowl in front of him. "Got your snack!" He smiled.

"The Gap, because I want to spoil him." Isabella kept looking at the boy in her arms reaching for the bowl. "I've got a lot of plans for him," she glanced over to the high chair, she walked over placing L.J into it, "I mean, he's going to need to know basic Italian when we go visit my family there..." she smiled while watching L.J carefully eyeing the bowl of food.

"Basic Italian? Isa, he's only almost Eight months old, he barely knows English!" Lincoln pointed out, putting the bowl down in front of L.J. before brushing his fingers into his hair.

Lincoln pointed at himself, with raised eyebrows. "I am almost Twenty-one and I can barely speak English, I have no effing idea how that's gonna work!" He started to laugh.

"Ciao.." her voice light, "is Hello," her voice calm, her hands brushing around him hugging him, "Ti amo così tanto," her eyes looking into his while smiling brightly.

Staring at her, Lincoln brushed his hands against her waist, "What does that mean?" He watched her carefully; pulling her close so there was no gap between them.

"I love you so very much," she whispered while looking up, "Ma poi si impara abbastanza presto..." she giggled trying to keep herself calm, in front of the child eating his lunch.

"I'm coming with you," Olivia stated quickly, she didn't want to leave Lincoln alone. "So where is the morgue," her tone dry while trying to keep up with him.

Staring blankly at her again, Lincoln had no idea what she was saying. "No idea, what ... You just said, but." He paused trying to remember what she previously said. "Ti amo cosi t-Something?" He looked down at her.

"Ti amo così tanto," Isabella kept watching his eyes, "Baby Gap," she said lightly, "We can have a nice drive to the mall, you can get me a cookie..." she giggled more feeling his arms around her.

"A double chocolate chip cookie with sprinkles and icing?" He suggested, watching L.J. munching on the banana and Cheerio combination. Before signing. "Right, the mall." He didn't look pleased.

"Lincoln," Isabella said his name while pulling back from him, "You got something on your mind?" she asked brushed her hand over his cheek lightly, "you know you can tell me anything." her voice cool, the only sound in the room, was L.J squealing over his food shoving more into his mouth.

Glancing up, he shook his head, "No. Nothing." He laughed this time. "You know men and malls... Unless they are Queer." He paused. "It's something we avoid at all costs." He smiled. Picking up L.J's diaper bag.

"How about," Isabella smiled brushing a hand down his shirt, "When we get home," her eyes on his, "Put L.J down for his nap, I can make it up to you." she whispered softly while playing his shirt carefully.

Lincoln let out a manly, evil laughed. His hand brushed against her waist. Looking into her eyes. "That sounds." He brought his lips down to press against hers. "Wonderful." He pulled away, grinning.

"You just let me," she paused, "Get L.J's bag together." she turned around glancing to L.J watching her closely, she kept thinking about watching him grow up, the idea of being with Lincoln a long time, maybe give him a half brother or sister.

"Okay, right." Lincoln nodded, putting the bag down. "I've got to... Go get him a bottle ready for the car in case he gets hungry, bottomless pit." He grinned, kissing his son's forehead.  
L.J. giggled. Staring at Isabella again, he was use to her, she wasn't mommy, but she was someone always with daddy. He picked up a Cheerio, holding it out to Isabella.

"Thank you," her voice calm taking it from him, then popped it into her mouth. "You are lovely," she kept looking into his eyes. "abbastanza piccolo, carino e gli occhi belli come il tuo papà." her hand going over his hair.

L.J. not understanding any of that but laughed brightly, his hands going up in a cheer. His fingers grabbed onto Isabella's squeezing them softly. Giggling.

"prezioso bambino bella bambina," she lifted him out of the high chair, "Oh, someone made a mess in the diaper," she glanced to Lincoln, "If you get the car seat ready, I'll clean him up," she held L.J close to her chest while he played with her hair.

"Yeah, okay, thanks." Lincoln smiled. Putting the bottle into the side of the diaper bag, while walking toward his bedroom to get L.J's car seat.

Michael looked around the park, he was looking to Serena on the other swing while he wasn't swinging, she was going back and forth quickly. "So about this trip," he started. "Where are we going to stop, things to look at?" he asked watching her going back and forth.

Swinging higher, using her back to push her forward, keeping her feet in Serena was looking forward.  
She was starting to second guess this; something wasn't sitting right with her.  
"I, dunno... Have to check it out." She stopped pushing herself, resting her head against the chain on the swing, letting it swing her.

Michael kept looking to Serena, "You got something on your mind." he kept looking to her while she swung, "I mean, it's going to be something, that can bring us together again." he kept feeling weird not being in classes, and when the year ended, she wasn't going to be around anymore.

She kept staring forward, seeing the swing slowly stopping. Her feet barely touched the pea gravel; she didn't want to get her shoes dirtier then they all ready were. She looked at Michael, finally. Sucking her lower lip for a second. "I've always got something on my mind." She pointed out. "It's nothing." She flashed a tiny smile.

"Just since," he paused, looking her over past two weeks being off school, he had Lincoln making him work, he didn't like the job Lincoln did, he really wanted to be more, he wanted to do his career, designing buildings, he didn't know why, but since the birdhouse he gotten for a birthday present, he'd wanted to make things.

"Just since, what?" Serena stopping moving on the swing all together, shifting a bit to look over his face, things were strange now. It was strange to walk into school and not have him there, strange to sit in class without him, surrounded by people she didn't know.

"Well you're all applying for the F.B.I cos the fact of the super brain of yours." he then looked over her face, "Meaning when you graduate, if you are accepted." he sighed, "I'll never see you again," he kept watching her, "I won't go anywhere after High School, and Isa and Linc are going to get married and start popping out babies like a factory."

Scanning the different coloured pea gravel, before looking back up at Michael's face. Serena's eyes lightened. "Michael." She said lowly. "You are going to see me again I'm like the plague. You can't get rid of me." She partly smiled. "And you're smart enough to go anywhere you want after High School." She now felt guilt washing over her; she shouldn't have taken the Senior offer.

"How many structural engineers you've known without a college degree, or other degrees?" he kept looking to the sky, "I mean my life is fucked." he started to swing carefully, "I can live in denial, hope for a scholarship, or except the inevitable and just turn into my brother."

Brushing a hair through her hair, Serena stood up off the swing, stepping away from the whole set, staring off toward the slides for a minute, before turning around and crossing her arms over her chest, staring at him intensely. "So that's it huh? You're just going to give up, turn into I'm screwed so why bother Michael?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Serena don't act like you know what I am going through," he folded his arms, "I'm sorry, I love you, you're my best friend." he exhaled, "But your dad can get you anything you desire, you're smart, and rich, so you are pretty much set." he unfolded his arms, "My brother makes, what, less than eight grand a year, not even enough for a term of college for me, so I don't want him busting his back for that."

Serena walked closer to him, to stand in front of the swing he was on. "No, Michael, I have no idea what you're going through, because I've never had to be in the situations you've had to. But." She paused for a second. "I have been your Best Friend for seven years." She remembered everything the past seven years had to bring in the blink of an eye. "And I don't think, there's ever been a time when I wasn't there for you?"

Michael looked up into her eyes, for a moment feeling helpless. "Serena," he tried to think about it, "I just want to be realistic here," watching her, "I mean, I see everything, I am not stupid," he glanced around the park, "There is so much going on, and I can't think of me, so I have to just make a new life plan."

Looking him over, "Do you remember the first thing, you ever said to me was?" She paused, "You came into class late, grade five, Mister Murphy's room." Her eyes glanced to the clouds moving over the sun. "You sat beside me, because it was the only free desk - you looked my papers and you said; _'That house floor plan will never work, there isn't enough support beams on the lower level to support the second and third floor'_," she half smiled, "you then took out your own pencil and ruined my dream house, just because it wasn't going to stand!" She then laughed. "And then you said; '_I know because I'm going to be a Structural Engineer, oh and by the way, my names Michael.'_" She stopped. "So damn it Michael, have a little Faith, realism or not, anything can happen."

Michael laughed, "For a pessimist you're very optimistic..." he touched her hand, looking up into her eyes. "But we're going to be related sooner or later, my brother getting serious with your sister." he laughed with a wink.

"I'm an optimistic pessimist, thank you." Serena then paused, "Awesome." She lent against the pole holding the swing set onto the ground. "I'll grain two brother-in-laws and a nephew-in-law." She laughed, pausing, watching a tall, foreign lady walking across the park, looking like a cheap hooker.

"Well, family," he got up from the swing, "We can go to my place, see what is on the Telly?" he then thought about what was going on at the apartment, "Cos I think they won't be at it, if they have L.J there."

"Yeah, that sounds lovely. Oh and Michael?" She a glanced from the hooker looking lady walking up the sidewalk now back to him. "Whatever life brings you, promise me, you'll never married a hooker." She was serious.

"Why would I marry a hooker?" Michael got up looking to the woman that Serena was talking about. "I mean, seriously I would have to be needing something from her, and it's not going to be sex." he placed his hands into his pockets playing with his house keys.

"Hey, no." Serena put her hands up, "All I'm saying this, don't wake up when you're like, thirty years old and be like, damn I married a hooker." She shrugged, putting her hands into her pockets, taking out her cars keys.

Michael sighed, "Well I am not really planning on getting married, any time soon," he followed her towards his car, feeling his eyes focused on her. "Why would you even think of such a thing, if I am thirty and not married, and you're thirty and not married, big chance we'll get drunk and get married in Vegas." he laughed with the thought of it.

"Oh, us and lost of money," he thought about it, "I'd open my business, building empire, you my trophy wife, who'll slowly grow to loath and hate me." he joked getting into the car looking over Serena.

"After finding out you've been fucking around with the office lady. I'll get so sick of you." Serena was trying not to laugh as she pulled her seat belt on, "Mmm-hmm." She looked at him now too. "That one night, after I cook you this nice meal - you know all that romantic-crap, I'll hit you over the head with something, killing you. Plead insanity and get sent to Prison." She blinked. "Oh, we've mapped out a good future, Michael." She snickered.

"You won't hit me around the head," he kept serious tone, "no, I see your Italian nature, you'll make it a crime of passion, stab me in the head of an argument." he nodded, "and in my last breathe, I'll mutter your name," he smiled thinking about it.

"Then realize, what I've done." Serena was driving them back toward the apartment complex. Stopping at a red traffic light. "Dramatically fall to my knees and hold you in my arms, crying for hours. Until someone calls the police." She glanced behind her, seeing a police car, stopped behind them. "We're disturbed." She whispered.

"Yes," Michael nodded, "But then it's our life story." he added while looking to around the streets while Serena drove. "Serena, I was thinking, I need some help with a project for Linc's birthday."

Thinking about everything else Serena was all ready doing for Lincoln's birthday, she bit her lip. Before side glancing to Michael, "What kind of help for what kind of project?" She wondered.

"Well I was thinking a party," he smiled, "I mean, a nice one with his friends," he glanced over her face, "Why do I feel like you've heard this before?"

While driving up a straight empty street, Serena reached over, opening the cubbyhole in the dash, pulling out a notebook. "Because I have." She put it on his lap and opened it to the first page. "And have been for days!" She laughed. Everything written about Lincoln's party was in that notebook.

"Isa?" He asked reaching into the glove compartment taking the notebook out, "Trust your sister to be all over my brother's birthday." he didn't know what to think, it seemed it was weird he was jealous someone else taking his brother's time.

"You sound a little jealous, Michael?" Serena looked at him, Unsure if it was because Isabella was putting all the attention into Lincoln and not him or if Lincoln was spending all his time with Isabella. "She wanted to make it memorable."

"Yeah, guess so," Michael focused on his apartment coming into view. "I just, feel like I never see him any more, like he's always got to have her around." he folded his arms, "I sound like an infant child right now."

"No, you sound like a little brother whose older brother is the only family you've got and you never get to see him anymore." Serena said while parking her car in an open space.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter twenty seven**  
_All comes out_

Isabella kept looking at Lincoln in the line for the Concession stand, "you know, Silence of the lambs," she glanced to Lincoln, "Why I feel you picked this film to scare the hell out of me, and cuddle to you the whole movie." she giggled while looking to the people in front of them while holding onto his arm. Wearing a mini skirt, and a silver halter top, her heels made her just a few inches shorter than Lincoln.

"Rats, my plan has been fooled!" Lincoln said before laughing evilly, while pulling her close against his chest, he fixed up nice in his not-ripped jeans and a white button up t-shirt with the three top buttons un done, his hair - what had grown back was naturally spiking.

"I foiled your evil plan," her voice cheerful playing with her hair, she kept glancing to the menu board, "But don't worry, I'll watch this," she giggled, "I am still staying over yours?" she asked playing with his fingers.

"Of course you are, unless you want to go home." He laughed darkly, only imaging the day that would happen.  
"Lincoln?" Another female's voice caught him off guard. He froze for a minute trying to register the voice.  
Before turning still holding his arms around Isabella's waist. "Vee, hi." He said he hadn't seen her in a while.  
"Hey, I haven't seen you in a long time!" Veronica smiled.

For a second Isabella glanced from the woman who Lincoln was at, back to Lincoln, "I'm sorry, but who are you?" her eyes kept trying to know, seeing the fair skin, dark hair, and blue eyes, she felt awkward with Lincoln's arm still around her, but it had loosened up.

"Oh." Veronica looked at the other female, Lincoln seemed pretty happy with; it made her kind of jealous. Very jealous, but hiding it. "I'm Veronica, everyone calls me Vee - and you are?" She looked from her to Lincoln.  
"Vee, this is Isabella, my girlfriend..." Lincoln answered sharply.

"Girlfriend? Wow... Linc, I thought you didn't do girlfriends after they were so much ... Work."

Isabella didn't know if she was insulted or confused. "Well, I think this guy is worth the trouble," her eyes going to Lincoln's while moving down the line, she kept feeling her eyes going over her. "I mean, we're making the most before my graduation." her voice careful.

"Oh, why before graduation?" Veronica was being nosy. More-so because she wanted to be in with Lincoln's personal life.  
"She might be going to college out of town." Lincoln felt uneasy with Veronica being around.  
"Oh, wow..." Veronica blinked.

"But I made it clear, I am going in town," her eyes looking over Lincoln, "I want to live with you, and also L.J's grown on me, he's so cute, plus I need to help him speak." her voice calm.

Veronica was twisting her finger into her black long straight hair, looking from Lincoln to Isabella. "Oh, L.J." Veronica had a thing with saying 'oh.' "How is little L.J.? I haven't... Seen him since I was visiting Lisa."  
Lincoln tensed, "When have you visited Lisa?" He stared off, his fingers brushing across Isabella's stomach.  
"Oh you know, since you slept with me, never called me again and refused to speak to me." Her voice was cold.  
Awkward silence grew in the air, for a minute Lincoln didn't know what to say. "Vee, we haven't had, a relationship in of any kind in, years." He muttered.  
"I know, but... I miss you." She ignored Isabella now.

Isabella kept still, "When, when did this happen?" her eyes kept focused on the other woman, it seemed like something inside her chest was pounding hard, it hurt when she thought of Lincoln with anyone else, but seeing the woman right in front of her made it even worse.

"A long time ago, I don't see why you have to bring up the past now, Veronica." Lincoln stop calling her by her nickname.  
"I was eighteen, we - were eighteen. I graduated High school and started at college." Veronica shrugged, "I guess, he got too busy." Her eyes narrowed.  
"Uhm." Lincoln felt nervous, looking down at Isabella, "We agreed it, it wouldn't work." He whispered.

"Well," Isabella kept looking over Veronica, she was more filled out then she was, Isabella couldn't stop looking over the other woman who looked more like a woman, curves in the right places, even she was biggest busted than her. "The line, I," she couldn't find her words. "I'll get the popcorn Lincoln." she quickly moved to the concession stand not looking back to the two of them feeling sick.

Veronica smirked looking pleased with herself and Lincoln narrowed his eyes. "You really had to do that, huh?" He snapped.  
Nodding, "Of course, Lincoln - why should you deserve to be happy when, when my heart breaks every single morning, when I open my eyes and realize you aren't beside me." Veronica's voice was cold.  
"I told you, it wasn't going to work out, we agreed it wouldn't, you said there was no hard feelings." Lincoln put his hands into his jean pockets.  
"Well, I guess, I didn't expect you to find someone, that quickly." She sniped.  
"Veronica, it was almost three years ago." He was looking over her, unbelieving of this, Veronica use to be so sweet but now she was acting like a bitch.  
"Well I have to go, Sebastian is waiting in the movie for me." She grinned. "Good bye, Lincoln." She turned, her black hair whipping behind her.  
Lincoln sighed, taking one hand from his pocket, rubbing his face.  
This wasn't good.  
He groaned to himself, turning to walk up beside Isabella. "Isa..." He said carefully.

"I didn't know what you want, so I got lots." Isabella turned around looking at the popcorn and snacks with drinks she brought, "So I don't know." she kept avoiding to look at him, her eyes focused on the giant drink, she didn't want to think about anything else.

"Isabella." Lincoln brought his hand to touch against her cheek. "What Veronica was going on about, it wasn't... It's not the truth, she was trying to..." Sighing, "She was trying to, make me look bad, I mean I know I'm not the greatest guy in the world, but she was ... Making everything ten times more complicated then it really was."

"I under... Stand," she finally found his eyes, "Lincoln, I love you, so what ever your ex has to say, I don't care." she glanced to her arms, "but if she tries anything like that again, she'll be a few pearls missing if you catch my drift."

Lincoln looking around actually let out a laugh of relief, before chuckling, his fingers brushing into her hair for a second. He brought his lips down, to press against hers, kissing her softly and only for a few seconds. "I love you, so much. Never forget that." His eyes serious, looking into hers, smiling.  
"Now lets go see a horror movie so you can cuddle me." He slipped his arm around her waist, leading them carefully toward the right screen.

Michael kept looking to the map that was spread out over the living room floor, "I would say this is the best route," he kept looking over the map, back to Serena, "It's less time consuming, plus we'll get to spend an extra day there." he was looking over to the clock knowing Lincoln and Isabella wouldn't be back soon.

Sitting on the other side of the map, with a pen between her fingers and her knees pulled into her chest. Serena nodded, "That sounds good than, less time consuming." She nodded agreeing with him. Before looking over the map of the Eastern United States.

"Plus," Michael kept looking to Serena, "I've been thinking, we're going to need pit stops, being you are the only driver, plus the fact food will be needed, so how much will we both to put in for it to work out?"

"The average rates of places are between fifty and sixty dollars if you don't mind cheap but not sleazy, then calculating the average person can be fully alert for at least twelve hours without caffeine, bringing the cost of food for two people on a regular diet, bring over the fact of junk and or comfort food, plus random gift shop expenses..." She said in a blur mostly to herself, her mind was like a giant blackboard, writing everything out and working it out. "Comes to, don't worry about it, I have a Spring Break fund." She broke her unfocused stare, looking at him.

"Yeah Serena," Michael moved off the floor looking to the map going to the fridge, "you know I don't like you paying everything, it kinda knocks my manliness down," he took out a bottle of Pepsi glancing to Serena, "Can I get you anything?" he asked trying to find a glass for himself.

"Michael, I'm the last person you need to prove your manliness to." Serena rolled her eyes. "Water, please." She smiled politely. "You know I don't care about stuff like that, anyways." She lent back against the wall.

Michael laughed, "Yeah, but since I've come back to school," he brushed his shoulder pouring her some water out, "I'm like the deep loner guy with a record." he thought about the girl in class talking about him. "I am deep, in thoughts of my tragic need for human contact." he placed the water on the coffee table, "The things I've heard about myself..."

"The genius with a bad ass reputation." Serena laughed, taking a sip of the water. "Thanks." She said, playing with the glass. "I'm surprised you don't have, eighteen million Basket cases lined up to date you." She muttered.

"Oh I do," he sat down on the sofa, "I'm going on a date with Jenny Franklinton," he pointed out, it was weird, she was the captain of the Sophomore cheerleading squad.

"That's good, it's about time you got out into the dating world." Serena nodded, looking back to her notebook of plans, the ultimate notebook where everything was written down.

"Yeah, it's okay," Michael said with a weird tone to his voice, "Just, maybe there is so many, totally, and oh my gosh, and oh my, I can take before I want to smash my face into the school gate." he laughed, "but then again, not dating her for her intellect..." he winked in a really corny many before looking over the map, then her notebook.

"That is so... Typical." Serena rolled her eyes, scribbling something down in German about getting a boyfriend. Before looking up. Feeling she was being watched, "What...?" She blinked.

"Just you writing in your evil plotting book," he sipped his drink more, "Have you got anything in there about when you dominate the earth?" he laughed looking over the map more, he didn't know what he was going to do when Serena was away.

"Actually." Serena said, picking up the notebook, flipping through several pages quickly, getting to somewhere in the middle where 'World domination' was written in black felt tip pen. "Step one: Have the United Nations fall to my surrender. Step two: Break all contact we're trying to make with aliens because we're totally pissing them off. Step three: Eat a chocolate chip cookie and watch The Outsiders. Step Four:" She paused for a minute, realizing she hadn't read this page in a year and some. "The end." She said quickly, shifting her eyes, snapping the book closed.

Michael broke into a applause, "Amazing oh wonderful one..." he kept clapping quicker. "I will be your faithful sidekick." he kept smiling listening to the front door, he jumped up holding a pen to the hallways not knowing who was coming through the door.

"Yes, some wonderful sidekick you are when you jump at your own shadow." Serena pointed out.  
Before hearing a knock at the door. Serena got up, wondering over to the door, taking the pen off Michael. "Put that down before you hurt yourself." She laughed, unlocking the door sticking her head out. "Can I help you?" She asked.  
Veronica blinked, "Erm, I'm looking for... Lincoln?" She stared to the girl he didn't know.  
"He's out, but please!" her pleading voice making Veronica jump. "He's kidnapped me! I'm not from this country! He forces me to clean and cook!" She was forcing herself to nearly cry. Just to mind fuck this person.

Michael side glanced from Serena to Veronica, "He's out," he completely ignored his best friend, "I mean, he's on a date, with his girlfriend, practically wife." his eyes slowly looking to Serena, "seriously!" he waved, "Bitch I told you to make me a Sandwich!" he raised his hand to pretend to slap her.

Serena winced, expecting a slap, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Mister Scofield! Please-please don't tell Mister-Mister Burrows! I'll be good! I promise! I make you a good sand-which!" She nodded seriously, running off quickly toward the kitchen with a scared squeal.  
Veronica didn't understand, but she looked really worried. "Who was that?" She pointed, "I mean... Like... Is she okay?" She looked over Michael.

Michael laughed, "It's just my friend Serena, you remember my best friend," he paused, "wait, you was too busy on your knees for my brother to remember anything involving me." he didn't have to be nice after how she broke his brother's heart. "Right now, Linc isn't going to be home, when he does, he'll be with his girlfriend, Isabella Ferrari, she was a sophomore when you was a senior..."

Veronica stared at Michael, "When did you get so mean?" She blinked.

"Why are you suddenly interested in what Linc is doing any way?" Michael kept watching her, he didn't really know what was going on, but he didn't like it.

"Uh, just wanted to come see him, his birthday is soon!" Veronica smiled, pretending she didn't see him and Isabella.

Michael shifted from one foot to another he turned to see Serena in the kitchen with a serious help me out face, for a second turning back to Veronica, "Well, it's just right now, he said he's going to be out late, plus when they get home, they go straight to bed..."

Veronica stared, "Sounds like... Every other person Lincoln brings home... Oh!" Veronica said stepping back, seeing Serena jumping onto Michael's back, looking over his shoulder. "Yeah! And before he gets back we'd like to make use of the alone time. If you know what I mean." She wiggled her eyebrows, licking the side of Michael's cheek.  
"Erm." Veronica looked nervous.  
"Unless you wanna join, get lost." She whispered in a seductive voice.

Michael lightly got Serena off his back, "Serious Veronica, what do you want?" he kept staring, "Because I am not buying the whole, I want to wish him a happy birthday, when you've forgotten the last two." he kept his tone serious staring at her face.

"Come on, Michael, we use to be friends too." Veronica pointed out, looking at the Sixteen year old, avoiding Serena. "I missed him, I didn't know he was seeing someone else." She sighed, sadly.

The fact Michael was looking at that face, the face she pulled that made him feel horrible, "Well that's the thing Vee, he moved on, he's happy, and if you'd come to his..." he covered his mouth, "Nothing."

"Come to his? His what, Michael?" Veronica made her eyes tear up, looking sad on the outside, but feeling like a bitch on the inside.  
Serena was no fool, she didn't buy it, crossing her arms but standing behind Michael, she didn't even exist.

"Well, it's," Michael couldn't stop looking, "Vee, it's just Isabella organized a party for him, it's a surprise and," he couldn't hold it in, "Well it's going to be a party here the Saturday before his birthday." he exhaled feeling less of a heartless bastard.

Serena narrowed her eyes at the back of Michael's head listening to Veronica sniff. "Oh, well..." She stopped. "Maybe I could, stop in for a minute then." She nodded casually. Before smiling at Michael, "I knew we were still friends." Veronica went to hug him.

Michael felt her arms wrapping around him, standing on the spot feeling like the minute she walked out, he was going to be very dead, but also the fact he didn't have a clue how Lincoln was going to take this. "It's okay Vee," he tapped her back trying to hint her to let go.

Slowly letting him go, Veronica cleared her throat. "Sorry." She smiled. "I'll let you go. I'll see you, Saturday." She nodded, before peaking over his shoulder. "Bye, Serena." She waved. Before turning to leave.

Michael listened to the sound of the front door closing, his body moved slowly to look at Serena, it was like a horror movie when the person knew the killer was right behind them, but have to look anyway.

"You're going to kill me, just know one thing." he said slowly trying to create a mood, "I am a whipped wimp and very confused man, and I am very scared of pain, so please..." he back up, "stop making that serial killer face at me..."

Feeling the mood being set across the apartment. Serena kept the face; blank with narrowed sketchy eyes.  
"A very confused man?" Even her voice fit the part of the Sociopath. She stepped closer to him, making him back up, into the door.  
Giving him the stare down - in this case, the stare up. "I can't believe you just did that." She brought her lips close to his ear. "Remember that stabbing conversation we had in the car? Well Lincoln only owns butter knives so ... I might have to stab a few times."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter twenty eight** _  
Surprises still can happen when you're getting older_

Isabella inhaled while looking to the board of her English class, her fingers playing with her hair seeing Mrs Riddle talking over the themes of Little Women by Louisa May Alcott. Her eyes going to Sarah who looked like she was falling asleep on the palm of her hand. "Psss" she poked her friend with a end of her pencil.

Sarah almost fell off her palm, "Wah!" She said quickly, her eyes snapping wide. Looking at Isabella. "Huh?" She yawned, trying not to daze off again.

"Little woman is a classic story," Isabella laughed, "so pay attention to me," she leaned closer to her friend. "I was wondering you still coming to Linc's birthday party tomorrow?" she asked felt weird if she didn't ask, but she wanted to make sure her friends were going to turn up.

Sarah nodded after a minute of thinking about it, "Sure I guess, will I even know anyone there besides the obvious people?" she asked before biting her lip.

"I don't know, I mean, I invited Maria, also, Serena is going to be there, and Michael, plus me..." Isabella sighed, "Well that would be the obvious..." she trailed off again looking out the window, "I saw Lincoln's ex girlfriend last week, she was like, tall, dark hair, like snow white minus the dwarves."

"Oh," Sarah paused biting her lip for a minute. "I bet she wasn't that pretty Isa no one is as beautiful as you." Sarah smiled.

"I appreciate the flattery, but she was gorgeous," Isabella kept looking down to her note book, "I mean, if we was in little woman, I'd be Beth, she'd be Meg..." her finger playing with her pencil like a baton, "I just kept thinking, wow, he's really choosing me over her." she shook her head lightly. "Sorry, I'm just being a little weird today."

"No, it's fine really." Sarah nodded before flashing another Smile at her while biting her lip. "Lincoln loves you and you love him you are deffo meant for each other so the black haired dwarf lady needs to take a hike."

"You know," Isabella laughed while playing with the pencil more, "you've always known the right words to use." she kept focused on the board, "then parts of me thing, if I went to New York, if I left like she did, will he assume I'd." she tried to think of the right words, "I don't want him to move to New York with me, and miss out on his son's life, because of me.

"I know what you mean, Isabella." Sarah said while biting the end of her pencil. "But what if, Linc wanted to go to New York? What If he took L.J with him?" she thought about the three of them living in New York.

"That my dear friend," Isabella pointed out, "Is a pipe dream." she glanced over the board, "We all want to think the best will happen, but in all fairness, Lincoln's not the legal guardian, all of the visits Lincoln gets with L.J are not set up by legal means, just Lisa getting her child support, by Lincoln paying her direct, no courts involved, and well," she exhaled, "I don't see Lisa just letting Lincoln take her son and move to another state with him."

"Oh, I didn't know." Sarah said while turning the page of her book absent minded. "In that case, what will you do if you go off to New York? Do you think the distance will work?" She asked lightly

Isabella inhaled quickly thinking over it herself, she'd done nothing but think it over, and over until her brain was sore. "I don't honestly know." Her words were a whisper. "I don't expect him to be happy, I won't want to go, but it's my Dad paying, and I feel like he's on the brink of disowning me."

"Would your dad really disown you? Are you sure?" Sarah bit her lip while closing the book now. Turning in he seat to face her friend while ignoring the teacher now writing notes.

"I don't know," Isabella kept focused on the front of the class, she kept thinking about the fact she read little Women, she'd not admit to liking a book, but while thinking about it all, she wondered if sometimes her life was like that era, that he dad didn't like Lincoln purely for the fact he wasn't rich, he didn't have stability for her.

"Miss Ferrari, would you end the chatter and read us chapter one?" Misses Riddle snapped holding the book up all the while staring at the two girls.

Isabella paused for a second, she got to her feet holding the book in front of her, her eyes kept focused forward, as she read the first chapter of the book, she kept her voice delicate, taking each word with meaning, she felt herself not really needed to look at the book while carefully keeping in perfect timing.

Sarah listened to every word Isabella was speaking, while following along with the rest of the class.

When the chapter was finished. Misses Riddle looked up. "Wonderful! Brilliant so much emotion, so realistic!" She clapped.

"You're welcome," Isabella kept looking as the final bell went.

Misses Riddle smiled, "Well class, what I want for homework this weekend is to read through chapters two to five and I will be holding a pop quiz on Monday morning, so no skipping to the cliff notes, as my questions will be detailed."

The class let out tiny groans before the bell went releasing then from class.

Standing up Sarah picked her books up while looking over Isabella "you must really like that book" she smiled

"Don't get the impression I read," Isabella pointed out placing her books into her bag quickly, "I don't want it getting out that I might have a brain." She giggled before looking to her watch, "Plus it's all last minute planning from here, so it's a good thing I've read this book seventeen times."

Sarah nodded, while putting the novel on the stack of her other books. "I'll assume so if you've read it Seventeen times," she paused while letting out a small laugh, the two of them leaving the classroom heading to their other classes together.

Sarah looked away from the lockers when Taylor made his way through the halls trying to get to his other class as well.

Michael kept looking to all the people that had turned up at the apartment; he turned to look over Serena trying to stop people eating. "So this is the big plan," he kept looking around, "Would Lincoln need to turn up?" he asked seeing people he didn't know talking, drinking, his eyes looking over his watch.

While Serena was fixing the plastic fancy looking glasses that were in a complex shape, She looked back at Michael. Brushing her hands down her sides. "I'm sure half the people here don't really care." Her tone was dry, looking annoyed at Michael.

Before her eyes went to the watch on her wrist. "I've gotta go." Her voice was set, pulling her fitted jean jacket on.

Michael blinked a few times, "Where are you going?" he asked playing with his bottle of Pepsi, his eyes going around everything, thinking about the way Lincoln was going to take this party.

Serena stared back at him, while taking her keys from her jacket, "Somewhere." Was all she said before turning to leave the apartment, the music loud, the people dancing and laughing.

Michael watched her leave; he didn't follow while starting to focus on the front door she's walked out of, now playing with his bottle feeling like a sore thumb.

Lincoln was finishing his shift at the docks. Standing at the large dirty sink, he was rubbing soap up his arms, trying to wash the dirt off. "Hey! Linc!" Derrick caught his attention.  
"Yeah man?" Lincoln turned his head, before grabbing a rag to dry his hands.  
"Wanna head out? I'll buy you a birthday drink?" He offered. Lincoln paused, thinking about it.  
"Maybe another night man, the girl friends picking me up." He nodded, putting the rag back.  
"Alright, well! Happy Birthday." He reached into his pocket taking out a twenty holding it out to Lincoln.  
"No man, keep it." Lincoln shook his head.  
"No man, you take it, it's a birthday gift!" Derrick nodded, before putting the bill into Lincoln's hand.

Wearing a long coat, it was hard for Isabella to keep her outfit hidden while standing on the dock yard wearing four inch heels, her long legs were exposed to the elements, her eyes kept focused around trying to keep a straight face, Lincoln still had no clue what was going to be hitting him when he got home, but kept smiling wrapping her arms around herself.

"Hey, babe." Lincoln said coming up beside her, wearing his typical work jeans, tight t-shirt that showed off his muscles and his leather jacket.  
He smiled seeing her. "Jesus - you must be cold!" His eyes were looking down at her exposed legs, before kissing her cheek lightly.

"I'm cool," she exhaled her breathe cold, "so, we need to go your before dinner," she said getting to the passenger side of her car handing him the keys, "I am just happy with getting all them auditions finally out the way, I am going to eat everything in sight." she joked getting into the passenger seat winking to Derrick.

Derrick had nodded, but Lincoln hadn't noticed busy getting into the driver seat of the car, turning it on, the heaters starting up quickly.  
"Finally, I wont feel guilty about eating the chips in front of you, anymore." He joked, smiling at her, "Okay the apartment first." He nodded. Before seeing her pulling her seat belt on.  
He headed out toward the complex.

"Yes, not that you was complaining when I come round your in my leotard." Isabella laughed looking to the night sky, she felt like this plan was coming together. "So," she kept looking at the complex was getting into view, she was happy they didn't deliver the car early.

"Hey, there is a lot more you can see in the skin tight leotards." Lincoln joked casually while pulling into the complex. The fact a lot more cars were around then usual confused him. "Someone's either having a drug sale or ... Someone died." His voice was a little to calm for either option, turning the car off.

"No, no one died," Isabella got out of the car while wishing people would have parked scattered, but then again, she was dealing with Lincoln's friends. "Well we better get ready," she smiled taking his hand walking to the entrance, "I love you." she whispered quickly pulling him in to a tight kiss.

Kissing her back, his fingers brushing against the side of her cheek for a second, before they pulled apart, he smiled. "I love you too." He was still holding her hand as they started up the stairs. Listening to the music coming down the hallways.

Isabella smiled getting to the right door; she stood behind Lincoln with a big smile. "Well, it's your birthday, I am here to be there for you." her hands going into her pocket watching him carefully. "Think, tomorrow, you'll turn the big two one, legal drinker and all."

"Legal drinker." He snickered, turning his doorknob, the music getting louder. "What the fuc-..." He trailed off seeing tons of people inside his tiny apartment.  
Before a grin broke over his face, he turned seeing Isabella behind him. "You, did this?" He was smiling he looked excited and surprised.

"Happy Birthday sexy face!" she laughed quickly kissing him. Taking off her long coat showing off a black and purple pin strip corset, it pushed her cleavage up in the right way, her skirt was a tutu style black lace with purple underneath, her long legs with her black heels, she smiled feeling better about him seeing her outfit, "I thought everyone loves a party in their own name."

Smiling again, looking over her body which seemed perfect in every way. "Thank you babe, I love you, so much." He pulled her into another kiss, before people started to realize he was finally here.  
"Linc, man!" Derrick had gotten here before him.

Isabella placed her hands on her stomach, "I am happy you love it," she glanced around seeing Michael, blinking, "where's Serena?" she asked quickly.

Michael shrugged, "Went for a walk," he now looked to people finally tucking into the food.

"Oh, this is awesome!" Lincoln pulled his jacket off, putting in on the back of a chair in the kitchen, seeing the beer, he picked one up. Sipping it. Before looking back to Isabella with a grin on his face. "Thank you." He'd never been so surprised in his life.

"Well, it's all for you," she kissed his cheek looking to his friends with a smile, "I just think, you'd want to eat before it's all gone."

"Yeah, everyone is hungry," Michael, added while looking around to all the people, he noticed Maria feeling awkward, "I am going to be in my room." he pointed before disappearing.

"Oh, my favourites." Lincoln smiled picking up a plate, being half polite about things, when it all honest it wanted to drive head first into the food and eat his way out.  
"Isa!" Sarah called over the people, seeing her best friend, she felt like she didn't belong but she showed up to the party anyways.  
"Hey Sarah," she rushed to her best friend giving her a hug, "Oh so happy you're here, I love Lincoln, but only so much Car and," she stopped, "well, I love him, but he's boring conversation with friends." she giggled.

Sarah had laughed after hugging her friend back. "Don't worry, I thought that might happen so I decided to put on my best party clothes, do my hair up and rescue you from the men." She laughed, picking up a fruity drink in a plastic wine glass.

"With all men around, maybe you can find a non homosexual one." Isabella pointed out with a giggle; she glanced around to a new guy at the yard, "Boe!" she waved, "Boe!" a tall tanned man walked over to Isabella with a smile. "Boe, this is Sarah that I told you about."

Boe had dark green eyes, his hair short and spiky dirty blonde, his body lean, "You're Sarah," his accent was Hispanic, "I've heard so much about you..."

Sarah looked around ready to die - or possibly orgasm in her panties. Swallowing rough she looked from Boe to Isabella, with an 'oh my god' look in her eyes, before calming herself down. "So much about me?" She looked surprised, "Good things I hope?" She blushed around the cheeks.

"Well Isabella says you are a good friend," his voice slow, but not I'm a retard slow, more of English isn't my first language slow.

Isabella laughed, "I'll talk soon, I just need to make some calls," she quickly sneaked into Lincoln's bedroom picking her cell phone up dialling the number.

"Antonio's cars and rental services, Antonio speakin' how can I help you today?" An Italian man answered the phone.  
"Hey Antonio, it's Isa," she spoke softly, "I just was making the confirmation call," she kept looking to the door, "Just make sure that when you get here, just drop call the number I gave you, should give me the signal." Isabella smiled while sitting on her side of the bed looking at herself in a full length mirror.

Antonio standing at the front desk of his business looked over to the parking lot where his crew were wax shining up a car. "No problem Miss Isa we'll be there at the time you told us." Antonio smiled to himself. "Drop a call to the number, will do."

Isabella hung the phone up, quickly laying back on the bed, she glanced to the ceiling with a laugh, her cell phone beside her, she closed her eyes feeling relaxed about the night letting out a small yawn feeling the days stress was finally over for her.

The music playing outside had suddenly stopped, the place became seriously silent, like something shocking had just happened enough to make everyone stop what they were doing and then, after a moment. Lincoln let out a manly scream.  
Standing in the open doorway of Lincoln's apartment building was Serena, Serena looking calm as ever, holding a medium sized black amp in front of her.  
Standing beside her, was an older man, wearing black shoes, dark blue jeans and a white button up V-neck t-shirt, the buttons buttoned and the V-neck exposing a tanned chest. The sleeved were rolled up onto a tank top.  
They were clean shaven, their black hair the same as it always was, a small silver hoop in each their ear lobes, a jean jacket over their shoulder, a guitar case in the other, A red bandana in his back pocket.  
"Ladies and gentlemen." Serena caught their attention. "I give you, Mister Bruce Springsteen." She grinned brightly.

Michael looked out of the door to his bedroom, he gave a quick squeal before rushing into the living room, the fact he'd never seen Lincoln look so surprised, he laughed, "now I think you've got a birthday."

Boe laughed, "The Boss?" he asked Sarah making sure he got the term right, he didn't want to look like an idiot.  
In a moment of shock, Sarah looked back to Boe with a bright smile. "Yes, The Boss." She nodded unbelieving Bruce Springsteen was standing in the apartment beside Serena.  
Lincoln had dropped five shades and looked pale white, in awed shock, staring - not blinking just staring.  
Serena had shown Bruce a picture of Lincoln so Bruce smiled. Handing his guitar case to Serena after a moment, he stepped forward and the room seemed to step back, leaving Lincoln in the middle. "You Lincoln?" Bruce's Jersey accent was stronger when just speaking.  
"I... Uhm, Hello." Lincoln tried to shake out of it, his eyes catching Serena who was grinning. "Yes, me - I Lincoln." He lost his ability to speak English.  
"Bruce, nice to meet you." Bruce held his hand out and Lincoln carefully shook it.

Michael kept looking to his other brother, this was going to be a moment, "Oh, Camera," Michael quickly looked around picking a camera up, "you don't mind if I take photos?" he asked feeling rude if he just started to snap away, plus he knew Lincoln would kill him if he didn't get any photographic evidence.

Bruce laughed softly. "I don't think anyone has asked before - yeah, go ahead." He nodded looking at the boy with the camera.  
Lincoln still staring, Looked around for Isabella, he needed someone to pinch him because this wasn't really happening, he was dreaming or he was dead - or something.  
"I-I'm sorry, I just didn't expect The BOSS to be standing in my living room." Lincoln said out loud.  
Bruce laughed, a soft laugh. "Well; I heard it was your birthday and your friend, Serena." He pointed to her and Serena waved, "Called me, asked me if I'd play you a few songs." He smiled again.

"Dude!" someone said loud from the kitchen area, "Serena you're the bitch!" he added with a laugh.

Michael kept looking trough the scope of the Camera taking pictures; he was looking amazed that Serena pulled this one off.

Boe kept looking happy, "Do you sing Born in the USA?" he asked the singer, he kept trying to keep himself calm, he wasn't sure if this happened every day or now.

When someone mentioned Born in the USA, Lincoln's eyes started glittering it was his favourite song, Born in the USA was his favourite Album. He remembered it was released on June forth of nineteen eighty-four.  
Bruce glanced to the boy who'd spoken and smiled. "I can do, Born in the USA." He looked back. "Serena, if you please." He watched her plugging in the amp.  
"I am... So glad I don't have to pee." Lincoln whispered to himself, Bruce taking out his electric guitar.  
Plugging it into the amp, he strummed a moment getting a feel, clearing his throat.  
Lincoln knew this was something not many people would believe, having Springsteen in your apartment on your birthday playing music. But he knew The Ferrari's had influence over just about anything they wanted.  
Starting up, people started clapping their hands in rhyme with the none existent drum. "Born down in a dead man's town! The first kick I took was when I hit the ground, you end up like a dog that's been beat too much. 'Till you spend half your life just covering up." Bruce had started singing. Lincoln watched in complete awe. His eyes welling up all cute.  
Michael staking pictures of everything, he kept feeling like this was a moment to remember, he kept listening the song from the man himself not believe it.  
Maria slowly walking to Sarah, she was taking this in, for a moment contemplating throwing her panties at him, but took that need back. "Where is Isa?" she asked Sarah, she couldn't believe she was missing this.

Shaking her head. Sarah looked around the crowded apartment, all eyes on Bruce playing. "Dunno." Her voice was low; she started stepping back in the crowd, scanning for Isabella. Checking the washroom and other rooms carefully. "Isa?" She said poking her head into Lincoln's bedroom.

Lying on the bed on her back, was Isabella fast asleep, her hand still holding onto her cell phone, her head to one side with her free hand relaxed under her face looking peaceful.  
Michael kept bouncing his head to the music, he wasn't a dancer, he just bobbed along thinking how no day was ever going to top this one.

"Poor pet." Sarah watched Isabella sleeping for a moment from the door frame, knowing she'd planned and worked so hard on this party and here she was resting.  
Glancing at her watch, "I'll give her five more minutes." She whispered to herself.  
Serena was grinning, seeing Michael bobbing his head as Bruce switched to 'Thunder Road.'  
"Nice head bobbing." She laughed.

Michael laughed, "How did you get The Boss?" He kept smiling to her trying to figure out, but then he never really thought something like this would happen for Lincoln, Michael watched his brother with a smile. "You know, nothing is going to top this."

Serena shrugged one shoulder, "Nah, this is nothing." She laughed. "I called him and I asked, maybe faulted some money - no big deal." Serena said while looking over Michael.

"No Big deal," Michael pointing the Camera at Serena taking a photo of her, "you know, I am pretty sure you are, like going to replace me as Lincoln's favourite." he joked looking to the look on Lincoln's face.

Turning her head to see Lincoln watching Bruce with that star-struck expression while people were singing along to The Boss singing and playing the guitar.  
Serena turned back to look at Michael, she rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure that - will never happen." She laughed.

"Well," Michael kept looking to the Camera, "I got one picture left, it can be for Linc and Bruce together," he kept laughing, "I think this is a birthday to remember." he added while listening to the music with a smile knowing this memory won't be forgotten.

"Hey, Isabella." Sarah whispered carefully leaning over her friend still sleeping peacefully on the bed; she touched her arm softly, giving her a tiny shake. "Wake up.''

"No Lincoln, not now, I'm..." she moved quickly, "Oh Sarah!" Isabella sat up while looking to Sarah, "how long have I been sleeping?" she asked quickly.

Watching over her friend sitting up, Sarah sat carefully on the edge of the bed. "Not long, - You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you up, but I thought you'd want to be awake - Your sister got The Boss here." She still didn't believe it.

Isabella let out a yawn, "that's lovely..." she paused, "Wait, what!" she jumped to her feet tripping up catching herself, then rushed into the living room, "Oh my," she gasped looking to Lincoln.

Lincoln turned his head, seeing Isabella. "There you are!" He said quickly, reaching out and pulled her close to him as Bruce played 'Atlantic City.' Lincoln kissed the side of her face, while feeling at ease.

"I took a nap," Isabella glanced over his eyes. "I'm sorry, I've spend so long." her hand brushed up his chest, "Having a happy birthday party?" she asked him with a small smile.

"A very, very happy birthday, thanks to you and all your planning." Lincoln kept her close against his body.  
When Atlantic City ended, Bruce started playing a rock version of Happy Birthday to Lincoln, every one joining in.

Isabella rest her head against Lincoln's chest while looking over the singer, she smiled closing her eyes lightly feeling this was a good thing Serena did for sighed, "Oh, damn it," he snapped the last photo of Lincoln and Isabella holding each other.

"If you weren't his brother, I'd call you a stalker creepy." Serena whispered to Michael.  
Everyone cheered and clapped when Bruce finished singing. Taking his guitar off. He rested it in his case.  
Kissing the top of Isabella's head. Lincoln didn't know this much happiness existed in the world. "I love you, Isa." He whispered.

"Love you too," She looked over Bruce Springsteen, "you're awesome for flying all this way for Lincoln." she kept looking to Serena with a bigger smile. The Phone rung a few times before stopping. "Okay everyone, birthday present time," she glanced to Lincoln; "Blindfold..." he hand out to Serena.

Pulling a blindfold out of her pocket, Serena grinned. Lincoln looked surprised again. "Another one?" He laughed, looking at the blindfold. "Is that, needed?" He laughed.  
"Yes, now shh!" Serena laughed looking at Bruce pulling his jacket on.  
"you will love this," Isabella kept walking Lincoln down the stairs, she was standing in front of him, Michael standing behind his brother guiding him carefully. "I think you're going to love this so, very much." Isabella glanced into the parking lot to a Aston Martin Virage Volante in green and blue was where Lincoln's old car was parked, with a silver massive ribbon around it, Isabella waiting until Michael was in front of him with a camera, ready to get Lincoln's reaction. "Happy Birthday!" she pulled the blindfold off.

For a minute, Lincoln looked confused, his eyes scanning over the car, before his eyes caught sight of the silver bow, his eyes went huge and his jaw almost hit the ground, "no way!" He said in an excited and surprised as hell kind of voice. It made Serena laughed. "No! Seriously?" He looked at Isabella his fingers were twitching.

Opening her hand, Isabella was holding a set of keys, it had a key chain, that had a photo of them both at Maria's party when they first had a photo taken. "It's all yours," she kissed his cheek placing the keys in his hand.

Michael kept snapping photos of Lincoln; he kept glancing to the new car feeling completely shocked.

Holding the keys, the picture on the key chain made him smile, before his fingers touched the gloss paint.  
Carefully he unlocked the car door, sitting down in the drive seat, adjusting it quickly to him.  
"This is... Perfect." His voice was low, careful in case he was going to wake up from a dream. Putting his hands on the wheel.

Isabella stood beside the open door, "Well, you always said you'd love the trade in your lump of rust," she touched the hood of the car, "I hope you love it, I picked the paint colour myself." she smiled more feeling her cheeks hurt.

Lincoln took her hand into his, holding it with a grin, before leaning up a little bit and pulled her down carefully pressing his lips against lips, smiling. "It's perfect." His voice serious, "Wanna take it for a test drive with me?" He grinned.

"You want to christen the back seat," she glancing around the back seat, "I'd love a test drive," sliding over him to the passenger seat.

Michael kept looking over his brother, "Be good," he watched everyone starring at the car.

"We'll be back soon, don't burn the place down!" He called the to the crowd of people, before looking at Michael, smirking. "Don't worry, we'll behave." He snickered, pulling the door closed, starting the car that purred. "Ohh, baby." Lincoln pulled on some sunglasses, pulling out of the parking lot quickly.

Michael watched as the car drove away, he glanced over to Serena, "I have a bad feeling he's going to be spending a lot of time in that.

Isabella glanced over to Lincoln, she touched the dashboard, "I wanted to know how you feel about having a room mate this summer..."

Lincoln smiled while feeling the power of the cars engine, "If that room mate is you, I'd love nothing more." He looked at her.

"Well yes," Isabella reached over rubbing her hand up his thigh, "but I've still got another present to give you," she kept her tone smooth while looking over the side of his face.

"Oh really? What might that be?" Lincoln asked carefully trying not to smirk, as they stopped at a red light, Lincoln could feel himself starting to get hard.

"You're going to have to wait until tonight now," she kept looking to the red light, she kissed his neck lightly, her hand still working on his thigh, "but it's worth the wait." she kissed his cheek.

Lincoln let out a dramatic sigh, before laughing, "Okay, - If you say so." He laughed, his hand finding the one on his thigh, lacing their fingers together, "I really, wanna say; Thank you - this is the most, amazing gift and you really didn't have to." He smiled.

"No I didn't have to," she smiled, "I wanted to," she kept thinking about it, "You will take good care of this." Isabella watched the lights changing.

"Oh you better believe it." Lincoln said while pressing the gas, the car didn't struggle and it was strange for him.

Getting back to the party, it seemed that everyone was settled into talking, drinking, Isabella picked up a bottle of beer passing it to Lincoln, "Here you go," she kissed his cheek, she looked around see Boe and Sarah kissing on a sofa, she laughed.

"Thanks babe." Lincoln smiled while taking the beer, grinning. But the grin dropped seeing Veronica appearing in his apartment, she was stumbling around, clearly drunk. "Hey! Happy birthday! Lincoln!" She yelled.

Isabella looked to the woman, "I'm sorry," she stood in front of the girl who was bigger than her, "What are you doing here?" she said with a sigh.  
"I - I just," She hiccupped. "Wanted to wish Lincoln a happy birthday!" She grinned brightly, rushing to Lincoln wrapping her arms around him, trying to kiss him, but Lincoln pushed her away before she got the chance.

"You're drunk!" He said darkly.  
"I Love you!" Veronica said seriously.

Isabella kept feeling completely lost at this point, her hands on her hip, she walked to Veronica, "I'm sorry, see this is where I will give you the chance to walk away." her accent think, she found she was taking her chance into keeping calm.

"Punch her face in Isa!" Maria called from where she was in the room, her Latino Ghetto voice making it hard to ignore.

Lincoln just wanted to keep the peace, he didn't want any fights happening on his Birthday - well pre-Birthday.  
"Veronica, I don't love you, maybe before - Maybe but. Not now, I love Isabella, I want to spend my future with Isabella." He pointed to Isabella while looking seriously at a Veronica who was holding herself up by the wall.  
"B-but, I love you, so much... Weren't my blow jobs good enough?" She started to cry, feeling her head throb.  
"You are making a fool of yourself, just leave." Lincoln crossed his arms.

Isabella shook her head, she stood in front of Veronica, her eyes looking into her blue, "see I wanted to hit you, I mean it would be cool, but you're pathetic," she folded her arms, "also, you just openly admitting the fact you preformed oral sex on my boyfriend, just made me feel ten different types of sick." her voice had dropped to a scary calm, her eyes focused, "please, get your trashy ass out of this apartment, or, well I won't hit you, but I can't stop Maria," she glanced to the Hispanic friend standing behind her now punching her palm roughly.

Veronica watching Isabella, felt jealous of her, she was perfect on every level, before looking back to Lincoln. "Someday you're going to need me, you'll realize you love me too!" She started bawling before running from the apartment.  
Making everyone look around awkwardly, Serena glanced to Lincoln - who looked leery and unpleased, when he opened his mouth the words came out in that dangerous calming voice that when Lincoln spoke in, it meant business and no asshatting around. "Who invited her?"

"Well, for once I can say it wasn't me," Isabella held a hand up, "But seriously, Linc," she pointed back to where Veronica went, "I think I am," she waved her hand.

"Isa, it's okay, I mean, she looks like she couldn't get a guy going sober," Maria glanced around, "Right, who invited the miss know it all...?"

Michael was slowly slipping into the kitchen area now, trying to blend into the woodwork and be completely invisible.

When no one answered Lincoln's question, his fisted hand came down on the kitchen table roughly making a loud bang, it made Serena squeak.  
"I asked, who the HELL invited her?" He looked around, scanning everyone's faces.  
Serena bit her lip, she could see by Lincoln's knuckles going white and his green eyes going darker he was going to snap if he didn't get answers. "Michael did!" She squeaked, before covering her mouth, stepping back.  
Lincoln turned around, to face his little brother. "What?" He didn't believe it.

"Michael really!" Isabella turned around to face him, "I mean, please don't tell me, you did her too!"

Michael's eyes got big; "I'm not going to, a, no, it's Veronica!" he then looked to the glare Lincoln was giving him. "She dragged it out of me, she was crying, and acting upset, and, she got it out of me!"  
"Well you should've grown a pair and ignored her!" Lincoln's voice had changed to a seriously pissed off one. Pointing at Michael, "You should know better! Stop being a such a Princess!" He yelled at him now. Sometimes he wanted to give him a smack and kick him out. Serena had kept stepping back, feeling horrible and stupid.

Isabella closed her eyes, "Linc," she stepped in front of him, "Linc, Linc, Linc," her eyes looking up to him, her hands holding over his fist, "Please," she felt her voice shaking now, "Please calm down for me." she kept searching his eyes, her voice soothing while she ignored everyone else in the room.

Lincoln kept staring over Isabella to Michael, looking more annoyed then before. But slowly calmed down when his eyes found Isabella's and he let out a long breath. "Okay, calm..." He nodded carefully.

Leaning up, Isabella kissed him softly, "Just remember, your party," she then looked to people still silent on an awkward, what do we do now, pose. "Who's wants to do a beer run?" Isabella clapped her hands, "Linc's driving," she looked up to him trying to lighten the mood.

Michael walked over to Serena, "you really had to drop me in it, didn't you."

Serena letting the finger she was biting go, looking up at Michael. She'd grown two inches now five foot four, but she still had to look up. "I'm sorry okay? - Did you see the look in his eyes, he was going to beat people with sticks."

"Yeah, people," he pointed out, "people who are not me," he kept his tone down, but it seemed people were making a move, it was getting late, plus he kept looking her over. "I am hanging on by a thread Serena, a fucking thread!"

"That isn't my fault! You should've kept your mouth shut and not invited Veronica! He was going to find out the truth eventually, Michael!" Serena said in a harsh whisper, crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't pin this on me, this is your stupid mistake!"

"No, because in the big world of Serena Ferrari, you can do no wrong," Michael waved his hands, "no, cos you're perfect, with your perfect grades, perfect parents, and your sister who's big and flashing showing off with buying my brother a car, you with your contacts, and what I get Lincoln, nothing!" he stared, "No, I got him a CD."

Serena had narrowed her eyes, everything coming from his mouth, might've been true but they way he said it. Made Serena get mad, very quickly. She brought her open left palm to collide against his face, making a loud 'smacking' noise. "You shut up Michael Scofield! Don't you dare speak to me like that ever again." Her accent getting thicker the madder she got.

"Or what?" Michael kept watching her, his cheek stung, it felt painful, but he wasn't going to let it show on his face. "Cos right now, all you seem to do, is show off everything." he then folded his arms, "but hey what ever makes you look like the perfect stuck up bitch." he looked to the empty house, "I'm out!"  
"You. Are a fucking asshole!" Serena yelled at him, feeling her hands pushing him backwards. She wasn't stronger then him, but she wasn't so weak anymore. She'd been running and training at the Gym with Isabella. "Look at what the stuck up bitch can do!" She brought her fist to his nose. Before stepping back, "go to hell!" She storm out of the apartment.

Lying in bed Isabella was playing a hand over Lincoln's chest, her finger playing small circles, her breathing had calmed down while focused on her fingernails making small trails over his skin, she kept focused on her finger before looking slowly up to his face, "You know, after we've done it, your have this thing," she kept her voice a whisper, "where your heart its fast, but slowing down, and you let out this little sigh."

Looking down at her, his arm wrapped around her. Lincoln raised one eyebrow before smiling a tiny smile. "Really? - I never noticed." He admitted before clearing his throat. "I do notice that you, stare at the wall like you're re-playing it." He joked.

She kept giggling, "Well, it's just," she rolled on the bed now lying on her stomach looking up to his face, "I just keep trying to remember, it's all real." she exhaled, "That you're really here, and I'm really here." her body moved slowly on the bed so she could kiss him lightly. "I sometimes think this is all a wonderful dream..."

"D'you know what? Sometimes I think that too... Except I've fallen and hit my head at work and I'm now in a coma." He whispered, his fingers brushing against her lower back. "But when I wake up and fall asleep everyday, for just that little moment, I know it's real and if its not... I hope I never wake up." He kissed her.

Isabella moved up a little move, she kept looking into his eyes, "Nope," she shook her head, "Awake," she carefully saddled on his lap watching his face, "You trust me right?" she asked him carefully while holding his hands carefully.

Nodding slowly, looking up at her on top of him, "Of course I do, with my life." His voice light, his green eyes were staring up, blinking slowly.

"I trust you with mine," her eyes going over his face, she slowly leant down kissing him, her hands letting his go before making the kiss deeper, her eyes slowly looking to the clock, "you know, you're officially twenty one years old now..." she laughed.

"Great, reminding me I'm getting old while my Girlfriend is, so young." Lincoln grinned, brushing his free hands down the beds sheets, slowly up her bare arse and around to her hips.

Isabella shivered for a second before laughing, "you're not old," she whispered kissing him lightly, "you're mature." she started to trail kisses down his body, "Why I love you," she added slowly working further down, she kept her kisses very feather light.  
Lincoln wasn't to sure what she was planning, but feeling the kisses going down his chest, he started to get a little excited in the low regions. "Isa - what are you... Doing?" Lincoln asked like he didn't know, closing his eyes slightly.

She kept moving, her lips brushing down his toned stomach, "Relax," she whispered before getting closer down his stomach, her hand lightly moving over his hard on, her eyes kept on his face seeing his eyes closed.

"Mmm-hmm..." Lincoln had relaxed, his body calm, his head against the pillow, feeling Isabella's hand moving over his cock, he inhaled sharply.

For a second Isabella knew she'd never done this before, plus she wasn't just doing it because someone else already had, no she wanted to do something for him. Thinking of all the times he'd gone down on her. Lightly closing her eyes, her tongue carefully moved up the head, she moved her hand slowly up and down his shaft, while moving her lips around the head rolling her tongue around, she started curiously, before making more quicker movements with her tongue.

His left hand fingers gripped onto the bed sheets, groaning in pleasure, feeling her warm tongue and mouth around the head of his cock, working with her hand. "Isa..." He said in an encouraging tone, his right hands fingers brushing down into her hair.

Feeling more confident, Isabella started to take more of him into her mouth, keeping the right pressure, her hands kept on his thighs now, she didn't feel as awkward as she thought she would, her fingernails playfully scratching his thighs, her eyes closed taking in the moment.

Gripping onto the bed sheet tighter, his fingers grabbed her hair softly, pulling at it lightly, his head rolling to the side, his groans turning into moans.  
Feeling himself per-cuming into her mouth he gasped, feeling her scratching against his thighs.

Knowing the fact she was doing it right, she moved her hands more rough, her fingernails working their magic, her throat was adapting, taking more of him in, working her tongue, she felt like she wished she done this sooner, her eyes lightly open to look over his face, feeling herself getting off on this, wanting him badly to enjoy every second of it.  
Lincoln was, he started pulling her hair harder, moaning her name louder the more of him she took into her throat. "Uh, fuck." He felt the tingling starting in his body. "Isabella..." He held his eyes closed tighter, "I'm gonna..." His voice trailed off as his body tensed.

With one of three options, Isabella could swallow, spit, or take her mouth away, she closed her eyes feeling him cum inside her mouth. Feeling the warm sensation brushed over her tongue, she dug her fingernails in a little harder before slowly swallowing, trying not to have her gag reflex kick in, she slowly moved back up the top of the bed taking the glass of water on her side taking a quick sip.

For a long minute, Lincoln laid with his eyes closed; there was something about the sensation of a girl - especially Isabella sucking his cock that made him cum harder then usual. His chest was rising and falling quickly.  
Calming down, he opened his eyes slowly. Turning his head up to look at Isabella, "Isabella - you are amazing." His voice was a whisper, his hand reaching out touching her side as she sipped the water.

Turning slowly while placing the water back on the side, "I love you," she laid back down on the bed carefully playing over his chest again. "I just," she kissed lightly on his chest, "You." her eyes meeting his.

"I, what?" Lincoln asked carefully, fingers brushing into her hair. His eyes were scanning into hers deeply. "I love you too." He smiled.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter twenty Nine**

Smile

Waking up feeling her hand into her hair while moving on the bed reaching for a dressing gown. Putting it on, she carefully put it on looking over Lincoln still sleeping. "You are so lovely while you sleep." she slowly slipped out of the bedroom to start making breakfast.

When Lincoln had woken up and showered, he left the washroom wearing his jeans and a blue t-shirt, rubbing the towel across his head quickly drying his hair. "Smells good, babe." Lincoln came into the kitchen grinning.

"Morning," Isabella turned around, "I hope I don't smell..." she glanced around to him, "But I blame you and using the birthday Card." she giggled pushing the fried eggs about the pan before placing them on some toast.

"Hey, A man's gotta use them Birthdays wisely, the only happen once a year." He laughed, putting his hands on her hips for a moment, leaning down to kiss the side of her cheek.

"Birthday wish," she giggled, "Lincoln," she finished serving his food up, "Last night, I was thinking," she kept looking into his eyes, "I was wondering, if we can talk about, why Veronica, acted the way she did?"

Pausing for a long minute, before Lincoln nodded, pouring coffee out of the coffee maker into a mug. "I, guess so."

"Well, you can ask me about, past guys I've dated..." Isabella placed the food down on the table while glancing around sitting down carefully, "That, you can ask me anything you want."

"Veronica, she ... We were friends, for a long time, when Michael and I were being shifted around Foster homes... Veronica's dad took us in, turned out he was abusing her too." He paused, "I guess, you don't really like talking about the abusive thing to someone - unless they all ready know, we kind started dating ... " He shrugged.

"Did you love her?" Isabella was playing with her hands on the table, her eyes kept looking him serious, she didn't want to push the matter, but it was a past tense question while she kept looking over him.

"I don't know if it was, love-love, but I mean I cared about her, she'd been around me most of my life, helped me out a lot of times you know." He played with the fork between his fingers. "But I don't love her now, I haven't loved her for years."

Isabella played a hand closer to him, "I, don't mean to push, but it's just, I don't want my head telling me these things." A finger tapping on the table, "Was she your first time?" she asked softly.

Lincoln tried not to laugh, "No, she wasn't my first time - and I wasn't hers..." Thinking about it, he thought back to his first time, "My first time, I was thirteen, in a old couch at my Foster House when I was suppose to pick Michael up from Chess club." He remembered.

"You," she kept looking at him seriously, "Wow, that was young," she pointed out, "I mean, I was eighteen," she shook her head, "I guess, I'm a little jealous of Veronica."  
"Why? Veronica isn't anything special. Just another fish in the Sea." He put the fork down. "Part of me, wishes I hadn't slept with half the people I slept with." He admitted honestly.

"Well, if it makes you feel better," she stated quietly, "I regret half the people I've had sex with..." she kept trying to keep a calm expression.

Freezing for a minute, Lincoln remembered Michael and the memory he'd buried so far down to never think about it again. "I'm really hoping its Michael you regret..." His eyes looked lost and a little worried.

Isabella sighed, "see you worked out my dark secret," her voice calming, "I really keep having sex with you, cos I want him." she laughed, "you know I love you, want you, and right now, I don't even remember that very awkward weird night."  
"Not to say you getting drunk was a good thing, but I am really kind of glad you don't remember that." He said honestly, he kept looking over her.

"Not much to..." she bit her lip, "Yeah, don't remember it at all." she kept glancing to the table, "you're liking the breakfast birthday?" she now touched his hand.  
"Mmm-hmm." He sipped his coffee, "It's wonderful, thank you, Isa." He bit into a piece of toast.

"You're the only guy I've even gone down on." she snapped out, then bit her lip, "I got the bacon from that nice place," she nodded as if the first blurt didn't come into the conversation.  
Too bad Lincoln was stuck on her first blurt. "I." He itched the back of his neck, trying to figure out the best thing to say to that. "I really enjoyed ... Your head." He felt awkwardness. What should he have said to that, 'Did you enjoy it? I like that you swallowed.' He shook himself to his thoughts.

Isabella kept watching him, "Well, I thought." she felt weird again, "You're just the only person," she exhaled, "I want you to be the only person I have sex with, do anything with." her eyes looking over his face, "You, okay?"  
Nodding, "Yeah, fine." He kept nodding, eating more of the toast while putting a piece of bacon onto it. "Are you okay?" He reverted the question to her.

"I need a shower," she lightly got up from the tower, "I think you can drive us around in your new car tonight." Getting up, she walked over to him kissing his cheek, "Love your sex face," she giggled lightly.

Lincoln dropped the toast in his hand onto the plate, his jaw dropping slightly, before he smiled and laughed. "Take a picture next time. It'll last longer." He stuck his tongue out, jokingly.

"Lincoln," she turned to look at him, "We've not been together a year. And you're already wanting to make home videos." she wiggled her finger, "Just have to save your cum face in my mind, it's very sexual..."

Laughing a small evil laugh, "Oh you are a very naughty Catholic, Isabella." He picked his toast up again, popping a piece of the crust into his mouth.

Michael walked to the park, he asked Serena on her answer machine to meet him here, he kept walking to the swing set feeling it was good to get out of the apartment. He still felt like a giant douche bag, king of Douche bags. He slowly walked looking to a slide, it had been here for years, he walked to it, getting to the top, he glanced to see where he and Serena carved their names, he sighed.

Unsure of exactly why Serena was even showing up as she parked her car across the street from the park, looking at the clock, it was ten minutes past the time the message on her machine from Michael had said.  
Rubbing her forehead, she kept remembering freaking out at him. Slowly getting from her car, she locked it. Fixing her baggy sweater, her hair pulled into a ponytail. She ran across the street jaywalking when no cars were coming. Looking around the park, twisting her keys around her finger. She spotted him and came to walk across the pea gravel; standing at the bottom of the slide he was a-top of. "Got your message." Her voice was low, looking up.

He could see her, he nodded, "I for a moment thought you wasn't gonna show," he kept on the top of the slide, "I know what I said to you was out of line." he kept looking over her, "I just keep thinking, I shouldn't of said half the things I said."

Half-shrugging her shoulders, while slipping her hands in her pockets, she kept looking up at him. "What you said was true, regardless of how you said it." She kneeled on the bottom on the slide.

"Yeah, but I didn't need to sound like such a douche about it," he kept looking over her face, "I mean, I am meant to be your best friend, the guy you look back on, and thing." he sighed, "He made me happy," he the went down the slide, "Not, I wish I never knew that guy, he was such a king Douche Bag."

Serena stepped back as he came down the slide, still watching him. "I could never think; I wish I never knew you," pausing in moment, "and; I should be the girl who you can lean back on and know she won't rat you out about things."  
Michael stood on front of her; he kept looking down to her face rocking back and forth on his feet. "So why are we pissed off with each other all the time?" he kept looking over her face in more detail.

Looking into his eyes, staring. "I don't know, but I don't like it." Her eyes dropped, looking at his nose. "I'm sorry." Her voice was lower and sincere.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I keep pushing the you're rich I'm poor card," he then took his hand out his pocket, it felt like it was something they seemed to do since he slept with her sister. "I also get a feeling I have a good few more punches to get from you."  
"Why would you say that? I don't plan on punching you anymore..." Serena played with her keys inside her pocket.

"Yeah," he kept rolling on his feet, "I was thinking about the fact we've got this break from school," he exhaled, "How you feel about a camp trip?" he thought about it all night, "Me, you, the open wilderness and our wits..."

Serena stared at Michael with large eyes, before finally blinking slowly. "You just asked, if an OCD person would like to go camping in the wilderness!" Serena looked at the dirt on her shoes that annoyed her, she wasn't severely OCD, but any amount of OCD was life changing. "But, I like that." She smiled.

Michael laughed, "Well, it's an idea, plus I hear that something about the woods, helps to reconnect old bonds." he nodded, "Maybe we could you know, camp fire, fish, talk about things, figure out the moment we stopped being the friends we started out being..."

Letting out a tiny laugh, Serena nodded, taking her hands from her pockets them resting at her sides. "I think that would be, good." She smiled, looking up at him.  
Michael laughed, "Well then," he kept trying to keep happy, "We've got ourselves a plan," now glancing over to the swings, "Plus I don't really fancy going home, it's a scary place to live."  
"Lincoln and Isabella, doing it everywhere?" Serena suggested while thinking about home, how no one really talked anymore. Serena spent most of her time alone, her parents together and Cosmo with the Gardener.

"Well, put it blunt, it's like she's a raging Nymphomaniac, he's just a walking hard on." he nodded, "so nature will bond them together." he kept walking to the swings, "I'm just hoping she doesn't get knocked up."

Sitting down on another swing, Serena kept still on it, her fingers covered by her sleeves wrapped around the chains. "That would be, something ideal to avoid." Serena had nodded, thinking about it. "She'd probably do it to spite my parents." She whispered, unsure of everything these days.

"Just makes me happy my family doesn't have any existing heart conditions, cos Linc hearing he's gonna be a dad again, he might just have a heart attack." Michael now had a mini thought of that event happening, plus the big picture of Serena's parents, both having a stroke. "That won't be good for anyone."

Shaking her head, Serena had to agree with Michael, "Not really no." She looked up as she kept thinking about if everything went right, she would be leaving at the end of May, right after Graduation. "'Cause I'm pretty sure, neither, Isabella, Lincoln or you need another something to deal with."

"Na, I'll just lock myself in a mental home," he was now swinging back and forth trying to think of non baby thoughts, "so how's the training coming to join the F.B.I, cos well that is got to be bold move, plus being so young, it's all nuts."

"One more inch and I'll be regulation height for Females." Serena grinned proudly of herself; "I can bench press one-forty-three and almost run a mile and a half in five minutes." She felt really proud of herself. Before looking back to Michael. "I could take you out." She laughed.

Michael froze for a second, "please, don't." he kept swinging now, "plus I think I might try and apply for the scholarship, my chances are just as good as anyone else's, right?"

"That," he kept thinking more, "Maybe one day, I'll be this successful engineer, you'll be this bad ass fed, and we'll just be unstoppable," he paused, "plus supporting our broke ass older siblings."

"That sounds like a promising future." Serena pointed out sarcastically, "And yet, probably a very factual one." She pushed herself backward on the swing.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter thirty**

_Camping_

Isabella kept sitting on Serena's bed while she packed, her eyes looking over all the things to go into one backpack. Placing her hands on her knees, her eyes looking over Serena's face, "you know, there a such thing as over packing for a camping trip..." Isabella glanced down, "Why are you even packing that much?" she pointed out, "you're only going for a weekend."

Serena paused, looking up at her sister from the different objects on the bed, "Because, life is like a box of Chocolate's you never know what you're going to get." Her voice factual while picking up a mini life raft packed into a tiny square that could fit into her palm.

"But a weekend away," she glanced over the things, "As in, you're leaving in," she glanced over her watch, "An hour and twenty, and you'll be back Sunday evening..." Isabella kept laughing, "you're packing way too much." she pointed out. Chris smiled, "Well," he glanced around the plane, "Want to order one, and stay in?" he asked with a hand brushing her hair back, "Just the two of us." he finished while watching her eyes carefully.

"I'm not packing way too much, I'm packing to be ready for anything!" Serena kept looking at her sister sitting on her bed. "You wouldn't understand." She muttered, putting more things quickly into her backpack while looking at her phone charging on the nightstand.

Isabella nodded, "Except, you're going to be in a wood area, that is about a twenty minute walk from the interstate, where the chance of anything bad happening, is slim to nothing." she exhaled, "plus, I've been camping in them woods many times," her eyes looking over the things, "you're going to be safe as houses."

"Yeah, but still - stop questioning me. I'm Obsessive Compulsive, I need this stuff." She zipped the stuffed full bag up, with a serious nod.

"Yeah, cos in the woods," she waved a packet of wet wipes, "I know the feeling, peeing the woods." she giggled, "You know, there is a lot of snakes in the woods, mainly grass snakes." she now looked to the first aid kit, "you're going to have a good time Sis, relax."

"A good time? I hope so, re-bonding and all that fun jazz!" Serena said with an excitedly sarcastic voice. "What if, what if Michael and I can't get back to the friendship we use to have?" She looked worried.

Isabella sighed, "well that's the thing, it's not." she held her hands up, "I mean, you're never going to fully trust him again after, well..." she looked nervous, "Well, I had sex with him, and I know Linc's pretends it never happened, I know it bothers him still."

"Olivia, the man killed my father... I think I do have the right to hold a grudge." Lincoln pointed out.

"I-I know that, but I don't... Like Michael like that anymore... Maybe sometimes I still possibly think about it, but..." She paused and shrugged. "Lincoln loves you, so of course it'll bother him."

"Serena, what I am saying is, you're not going to not have that same relationship," Isabella now looked to her watch again, "you're still taking me with you, to the apartment, stupid me taking my car, cos Lincoln is going to drop me off..."

Serena nodded, "Mmm-hmm." She took her phone off the charger putting it into her jeans, "What are you and Linc gonna do? Besides mate..."

"I don't think it can be classed as Mating, if we're not trying to conceive a baby," she paused, "But then I have been thinking of that." she rubbed her forehead, "I think we're just gonna hang out, maybe make a cake."

"Is cake something slag for having sex in random places?" Serena asked her sister while pulling her thick hooded sweater over her shoulders.

"No, cake is, a cake, a desert that is layers of chocolate and dark cherries," Isabella kept looking to Serena, "I mean, I can have a weekend without being sex all the time." she added while smiling, "I can control myself, plus we night have L.J..."

"Oh wonderful." Serena looked at the clock, before looking at her watch to make sure they were in sync with each other, "Well you coming?" She held her keys up.

Michael kept looking over his packing, "Linc, you said I can borrow your Swiss Army knife," he glanced to his brother, "Can, yeah I need it about now." he pointed out looking over everything for a weekend in the woods.

Lincoln kept leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed watching Michael packing, "When are you going to read in the middle of the woods?" He kept avoiding the subject of he was inviting himself and Isabella along.

"Yes, and I need that cos Serena is on her way here," he then looked, "Are you like, meant to be getting L.J?" he asked while looking under his bed trying to work out of he got his life jacket packed.

Rolling his eyes, "Actually - no I'm not having L.J. this weekend." He reached into his pocket, taking out his Swiss Army Knife looking it over. The knife had seen a lot of different elements in its day.

"Thank you," Michael took it, "Well, just have fun with the apartment to yourself," He placed it on top of his backpack listening to the door knocking. "So, yeah, hope you've updated your condom draw." he walked out of his bedroom.

Serena was twisting her keys around her finger, looking around the hallway, while the apartment door opened by Lincoln who raced to the door to break the news while everyone was close together. "Hey babe." He kissed Isabella lightly.

Michael rolled his eyes looking to Serena, "Just need to get some last second things, then I am ready." he headed towards the kitchen.

Isabella smiled moving into the apartment, "I thought you was picking L.J up?" she felt confused walking towards the living room not seeing the baby chair, or anything to imply that L.J was here.

"No, Lisa is keeping him for the weekend, we." He gestured to Isabella and himself, "Are going camping." He grinned.  
"What!" Michael and Isabella said at the same time, Isabella's eyes wide while looking over Lincoln, "Camping, but, I've not had time to get bug spray, to like, have any packing, and oh yeah, only went camping with girl scouts and cheer, but, it's camping!"

"It's a trip for me and Serena to get back to ourselves, not you two to, ruin!" Michael folded his arms, "you're not invited."

"Don't worry, I got everything covered and packed." Lincoln was looking around the room. "And we are going, not letting you two underaged children out in the wild all by yourselves." He pointed out.  
Serena was glaring daggers at Lincoln. "No." She said darkly.

Isabella kept back from this; she glanced to Serena giving the face of someone who didn't really like camping.

Michael rolled his eyes, "Linc, one, I am not some dumb kid, plus I think me and Serena, are perfectly capable of looking after ourselves, and you can't come, cos I don't want you and Isa there!" he now pointed. "I have enough with her here practically all the time, but I'd like to be able to do stuff on my own."

Lincoln started laughing a bright and yet amused at the same time laugh, looking the dark glares from Serena and the words from Michael. "Oh fucking relax, I was kidding!" He looked pleased.  
Serena didn't look happy, she stepped over, her hand reached out, onto his shoulder, squeezing it with narrowed eyes.  
"Hey! AH!" Lincoln said pushing her hand away after almost falling down. "Not cool!" He snapped.  
"That wasn't funny! You're lucky I didn't squeeze any harder and knocked you out for a half hour!''

Michael kept standing beside Isabella now, "Is she joking?" he whispered looking to Isabella who was focused on Lincoln feeling relieved.

"No..." she shook her head, "Last weekend, she knocked Cosmo out when he made a joke..." she exhaled, "It was the scariest thing ever."

"Oh," Michael turning to Serena, "I think I might just have to be good this weekend." he now stepped back carefully.

"What the hell was that?" Lincoln was rubbing the inner back of his shoulder, feeling it paining slightly.  
"Yes, you snore and I'll put you out." Serena warned Michael darkly before smiling at him, but going serious again to look at Lincoln. "Strategic points in the human body, you squeeze 'em the right way and hard enough. You can take the most muscled tough ass in the whole to his knees, crying. Squeeze harder and you'll knock 'em out." She grinned.

"Please go," Isabella pointed to the door, "please, cos, you're freaking the hell out of me," her eyes kept looking over her little sister.

Michael picked up his backpack and tent bag, his voice dropped, "Don't make babies while I'm gone..." he walked out the door.

"I am making cake!" Isabella rolled her eyes, "as Cake... food..." she sighed, "No one believes me anymore."

"Can you blame them?" Lincoln laughed with a slight Devilish look in his eyes, while still rubbing his shoulder, "Ouch, that really hurt..." He pouted looking down at Isabella.

"I like making cakes," she pouted while looking to the door closed, she wondered about what Serena had said about her and Lincoln. "I think I might want a baby," she turned around to look at Lincoln's eyes.

Lincoln's eyes went massive, his jaw dropping, "You... You ... Whaaa?" His facial features distorted, staring at her with an 'are-you-fucking' serious.' kind of expression.

Isabella started to head toward the living room, "now for the next few hours you will be pondering if I was joking or serious." she tried not to laugh, "plus you'll be checking my pills to make sure I'm still on it." she snickered about the idea of freaking Lincoln, "Who knows, I could be expecting right now."

"That, that really..." Lincoln was going a little white in the face and a little dizzy. "Oh, that isn't funny Isabella." He whispered, his hand brushing over his forehead.

Michael started to make the rock ring to set the fire up in, he glanced to Serena finishing off the tent, he knew it was going to be good, both of them knew how to put work into putting things together. "So, tonight, what are we going to eat?" he asked looking to all the wood he collected.

"Well," Serena stood up off her knees, dusting them off quickly; she was wearing splash pants so the dirt rubbed off easier.  
"I was thinking about taking down a Bear with my bare hands." She said seriously while looking at him before breaking out into a smile and laughing.

"You know the chance of finding a bear, let alone killing one in these woods," Michael stopped, "plus you need a licence to hunt." he pointed out piling the wood into the ring, trying all he could to see the joke, but then he wasn't that good with jokes.  
Serena rolled her eyes, walking to sit down on a large flat rock, "Hush, Mister Logical." She kept looking at the fire pit while opening her backpack up. "Do you want to be adventurous and use the flint to start the fire or cheap out and use the lighter?" She held up both options.

"Ladies choice," Michael got up while looking over his handy work, "but either way, I got to admit, tomorrow, you serious about Fishing?" he kept looking around the area they picked, it had the right shade cover of trees, the lake wasn't too far away.  
Serena weighted the options. "Flint." She felt cool, shifting onto the ground again wincing feeling the dirt. "Ew." She whispered to herself. Brushing her bangs out of her eyes while taking the dried grass in a pile putting it around the woods edges. "Yup, completely serious, I want to actually say. I caught a fish... Maybe not touch it... But you know catch it." She nodded.

Michael nodded, "Well, it's just the fact you sit in a boat, really early in the morning, you don't talk, but just hope they bit, and then that night we shall have fish for dinner," he lifted up a piece of paper, "I even stole Linc's licence..."

"Michael Scofield, stealing? - Oh the world is going to end." Serena grinned glancing to the Orange Fishing license.  
She kept hitting the flint, watching the tiny sparks before they caught on the grass, the grass catching the tiny sticks, the tiny sticks catching the bigger ones and a tiny fire was starting to grow. "Yay!" She sat up, onto the ground.

"We have fire," Michael kept looking to it, "So what is the plan for the night?" he asked, the fact the camping trip was his idea, but then he'd never been camping with a girl, plus the last time he went camping, it was with cub scouts.

"Well, I brought..." She paused, getting up. Trying to ignore the dirt on her splash pants this time. She was trying so hard not to freak out at everything out of place within nature.  
Seeing the dirt on her, she tried to look away, picking her her backpack. "No, I can't!" She said dusting her pants off again quickly.  
Before unzipping her backpack. "I brought a lot of candy, granola bars, water and pop-tarts." She glanced up. "Trail mix?" She snickered. "I've never been camping." She whispered like it was a terrible secret.

"I can tell," Michael slowly looked over the food, "Good thing I got us food," he pointed out taking out some camp style food, a pan and spatula, "I'd assume Isa is the more hands on," he pointed to the backpack, "plus that has Isa's name on it." he laughed.

"Well, at least one of us is prepared." Serena said while zipping her bag back up again, fixing the straps before putting it back against another rock, looking at the tent.

"Just call me a regular smart ass," Michael kept playing with a can of beans, "I don't know if you're gonna like it, cos I just got beans, beans, oh and spaghetti o's," he then read the label, "My bad, just more beans."

Serena giggled, "Beans, beans are good, I like beans... Not Spaghetti O's." She made a face, "So my mom, she kit checked me before I left the house to make sure I didn't have any alcohol or drugs..." She snickered.

Michael nodded, "Yes, cos nothing like two teenagers alone in the woods, getting wasted," he then paused, "pretty sure I am not Lincoln." he added while getting the Swiss Army knife getting the can opener, he started to open a can, "I feel like a hobo now..."

Giggling again, "Pff, you can't grow enough facial hair to be a Hobo, Michael." She shifted closer sitting beside the fire that had grown into something powerful.

"I can so grow facial hair..." Michael pointed out, "I just, don't want to," he added while thinking of the fact his stubble grows patchy. "Anyway, I know that tomorrow night, we'll have some nice fish, or really gross boots."

"Maybe a little bit of both, fried over the camp fire lovely fish with a side of boiled old rubber boot." Serena said in a wondrous tone.

He laughed while pouring the beans into a pan, "You know, I have no idea what I do after this." he kept looking to the fire, then the beans, back again feeling odd. "I guess when I went camping, I sat on my own writing in the dirt."

Looking at her, while pulling her knees into her chest, "Why on your own?" She asked lightly.

"Cos I had nothing in common with the boys, plus most of them kept babbling about, well crap." Michael pushed the pan near the fire, kept focused on not burning anything; "Just I stopped going when my mom was in hospital..." he exhaled.

Looking at her fingers as they were wrapped around her knees, listening to the campfire crackling. "Oh... Sorry." Her voice was low, looking from the orange and red flames back to Michael.

Michael looked to the pan, "It's okay," he now took it away from the fire, "But then, it's not something I go on and on about." he placed the pan down, "look, it's nice."

Looking into the pan, at the boiling beans, Serena grinned. "They look, lovely - As lovely as beans can look anyways." She laughed pulling a bag over with plastic bowls and eating utensils.

"How would you know that?" Michael laughed, he kept looking into his bag, "Fork or spoon?" he asked for a few seconds, then laughed, "cos maybe I could have some of them pop tarts for desert."

"Fork, please - Ah-ha, I brought Strawberry ones and Chocolate fudges one." She watched the sun started to disappear behind the trees into the West.

"Is the cake cooled down yet?" Lincoln asked like an impatient child sitting on his ass on the floor, his chin resting on his closed fists, looking up at the cake cooling on the counter.

Isabella turned around looking to him, she was making frosting, "Linc, if you're trying to turn me off, you're working well at it." she sighed, "I was joking about a baby, a joke." she glanced over his face, "I don't want a baby, I have enough fun with L.J."  
Lincoln stood up from the floor, laughed, slipping an arm around her waist, pulling her into a kiss. "Okay, I mean not that another baby is out of the question, but not... Now." He looked around the apartments kitchen.

Isabella dipped her finger in the frosting bowl brushing it over his nose, "Well, maybe." she smiled, "When I am twenty five, married." she then looked into his eyes. "But for now, I like the me and you, and on occasion L.J."

"I like that too, I like that very, very much." He laughed while looking at the frosting on his nose going cross eyed. "Hey." He laughed, brushing his finger over his nose, looking at the frosting.

"I just want to frost your face," Isabella put frosting on her finger lightly licking it off, doing it again placing the finger against lips, "Me and you parts always the fun part." she broke into a grin.

Lincoln brought his head back a little bit, still seeing the frosting on her fingers; he carefully opened his mouth and licked the frosting from it. Before smiling. "Always the fun parts." He laughed.

"Linc," Isabella looked to the bowl of frosting, "Was you really winding them up, or did you really want to go camping?" she kept her voice smooth while glancing to the pieces of cake that needed to be put together.

"I was just winding them up, if I wanted to take you camping it wouldn't be with them too being all nerdy." He grinned. "Camping does sound interesting though, doesn't it?"

"Well, have you got pillows, sheets..." she kept smiling with a look in her eyes, "We can make a tent out of sheets." she turned around going to mixing the frosting more, she kept looking to the cooling tray.

Lincoln laughed, "I'll go, make a tent out of the sheets, we can eat our cake inside of it!" He grinned before rushing off.

Isabella rolled her eyes, "I love my big baby," she laughed while getting ready to frost the cake; she brushed her bangs out of her face lightly.

Michael woke up slowly while rolling on his side seeing Serena still sleeping, "morning, fishing time..." he touched her, he watched her rolling over with a dead face, her eyes red jumping at him with a police baton. "AH!" Michael jumped up looking to Serena, she was normal, "thank fuck..."

Being a light sleeper, Serena heard him scream and she rolled over her eyes still half closed, "What the ... Fuck is your issue?" She asked him in a still half asleep voice, while rubbing her eyes watching him coming into focus.

Michael rubbed the back of his head, "Nothing, I just," he looked to the darkness outside of the tent, it was still night, "I just had, a weird dream that's all." he then laid back down looking to the side of the tent trying to act it off as nothing.

Turning around on her other side within the sleeping bag, Serena rested her head on her arm, "What kind of weird dream? About what?"

"No, you'll just laugh at me," Michael rolled to face her now; he kept looking over her face in the darkness feeling stupid about having a nightmare at sixteen.  
"Oh come on, if I didn't laugh at you the time you face planted on stage at the school Christmas Concert, I'm not going to laugh now." She turned on a mini flashlight.

"I, I, I..." He stopped, "I don't have to tell you anything," he pointed while pulling the sleeping bag over his mouth and nose so only his blue eyes were staring at her from the ground, "cos it's just a dream, that doesn't mean anything."

Serena rolling her eyes at him, "Oh come off it, Michael..." She laid back down, snuggling into her pillow. "Well, what ever." She crossed her arms inside the sleeping bag.

"Fine!" Michael rolled on his back, "you was an evil killer Zombie with a police Baton, why a Baton, it's beyond me, but still..." he folded his arms over his chest. "I have no idea why I dreamt it."

Staring up at the tents top, "and you thought I was going to laugh at you about that?" Serena asked softly while inside she was thinking of something awful.

"You was going to eat me," Michael held a hand up, "Or beat me to death," he then sighed, "either way you was going to kill me, and it was scary, cos you had puss and deadness and really, really red eyes."

"My momma always said, red was my colour." Serena said before smiling. "But, relax Michael. I'm not going to eat you - or beat you to death and the last time I had anything remotely close to red eyes was when I had pink eye as a child." She nodded.

Michael rolled trying to get comfortable, "Yeah, just when you have a nightmare, well, it's just really freaky when it feels real." he then looked over her face, "Last bad dream I had, was I was trying to talk to you, in a crowded party, but every time I got close to you, you'd get further away from me."

"That was a bad dream?" Serena felt her cheeks flushing, the flashlight still lighting up the tent slightly while outside was a black nothingness. Her head now rested on her palm. She kept watching him, studying his face.

"What do you think?" Michael was lying on his side looking over her face, "when you look at me?" he asked trying to not make the question sound like he was being sappy, but just inquiring about her thoughts.

Staring, thinking, complex - taking his question to possibly mean several different things. "When I look at you? I think, there is my Best Friend. A highly intelligent intellectual who is going to go, extremely far in life." She brushed her fingers into her hair. "Someone who despite all the bad things that've happened to him, turned out so caring and kind."

Michael laughed, "Well, so far my estimations was wrong," he kept smiling, "you didn't even have one dirt bag in there, or loser, or a person who makes the stupidest choices." he closed his eyes lightly, "I just wished sometimes, that I could make time move fast, just so I can get to college quicker."

"So you can become that world famous Structural Engineer." Serena grinned, "And you can buy me lots of cupcakes when I come to visit you in your corner office." still looking over him, sometimes when she looked, she remembered what had happened with Isabella, sometimes she could still feel a slight flicker of pain, her fingers reached up, casually touching the scar from the stitches as a result of her night of Mistakes.

"Well, I was thinking College girls go for the intellectual types," he laughed, "but yeah, I'll buy you cupcakes." he thumbs up while looking to the small light, "good night Serena..." he yawned feeling the wave of sleepiness wash over him.  
Listening to Michael yawn, Serena yawned, "Good night, Michael." Her voice lightly, snuggling back into her pillow, closing her eyes.

Lying in bed, Lincoln sleeping on his side, had his arm around Isabella, he wasn't exactly awake but he wasn't exactly asleep either. There was a sheet, attached with thumb tacks to the wall, brought up over a curtain rod and left to drape freely, making his bed into a tent.

Sleeping on her stomach, Isabella's hand was around Lincoln, the other hand was under her pillow, her eyes closed while she kept breathing lightly in and out, every now and then her nose would twitch as a piece of hair was fallen over her face.

Turning his head into his pillow, Lincoln had opened his eyes. His biological clock was telling him it was time to get up, like it did every morning at six o'clock for work, whether or not he actually had to go to work.  
Everything inside the make-shift indoor tent was still dim and dark, his eyes adjusting, looking over Isabella's face, he smiled to himself, bringing his lips to kiss the tip of her nose lightly. "I love you." His voice was a whisper, before lightly closing his eyes again, trying to tell his body it was okay to go back to sleep.

"No, Dad..." Isabella mumbled, "I don't want to go see Carlos, he smell like pie..." she rolled over facing the other way, her knees moving up to her chest lightly as she kept breathing in and out curling in on herself.

Opening his eyes again, Lincoln asked her, confused as hell about this Carlos person, he felt Isabella shifting around.

"Lincoln," she slowly whispered, "You're," she exhaled rolling slowly to face him, "You have great tent making skill, but you ate all the cake." her eyes kept looking over his face.

"Hey, I got hungry setting up this tent." He gestured to the sheet around them, before looking down at her smiling carefully. "Plus you just make cake I can't resist."

Isabella giggled lightly, "I know, it's nice cake," she slowly moved her hand up to his face, "Cos it's the cake you love really," whispering softly, her eyes kept focused on his, "plus it's nice waking up seeing you."

"Nothing is better then opening my eyes and seeing you beside me." Lincoln grinned.

"I like that," Isabella kept moving on the floor, "I also, need to get up," she sat up looking around for something to put on over herself.

"You don't really have to get up, you just want to get up." Lincoln rolled around, holding her shirt up with a laugh.

"Okay, correction," Isabella took the shirt, "I have to get up, cos I need to use the bathroom." she smiled pulling the shirt over her head getting up slowly.

"Suppose that'll do it." Lincoln muttered, on his stomach. Pulling his pillow close under his chin, watching her in the dim brightness.

"Don't worry, I'll be as quick as possible," she slipped into the bathroom, looking over her mess of hair, grabbing a brush taming it down, tooth brush, paste, brushed her teeth, then quickly used the loo and washed up.

"See, I wasn't too long," Isabella crawled back into the tent, she glanced over Lincoln face.

Lying on his side, Lincoln brought his arm around her stomach again, his fingers brushing in soft back and forth motions above the fabric. "Long enough, the bed was getting cold without you."

"Yes, very cold sleeping on the floor," Isabella kept giggling, "but your hands are freezing." she pushed him away lightly getting into the sheets again; her yawn was light trying to cover her mouth up.

"Sorry." Lincoln brushes his hands against the blanket on the floor under them. Trying to warm them up, his eyes looking over her... "There are, great ways to warm up you know." He pointed out casually.

"Hmm," Isabella kept looking over his face, "I wonder what that might be..." she started to pull the sheets over herself, her eyes kept focused.

"Well." Lincoln said before pausing in his speech, his fingers coming up to brush a piece of Isabella's hair from her face. Bringing his lips to press against her neck, leaving a tiny kiss. "I don't think I can talk about it... But, if you're interested, I'd love to show you?" His green eyes were gleaming.

Inhaling, feeling his lips brushing against her skin, she closed her eyes; "show away..." she whispered while trying to keep still, her hands moving to pull him closer to her.

Lincoln remained still for a moment, before kissing down her neck, carefully; he pulled the sheets over their heads. His hands on her sides, he carefully started pushing her side up out of the way, when he started to leave a tiny trail between her breasts and down her stomach.

Isabella kept her eyes closed, her hands holding onto the floor, she kept breathing in and out, her back arching lightly feeling his lips travelling down her stomach.

Kissing down her left thigh, one hand on her hip, the other his index finger slowly running against the lips of her pussy.  
He brought his lips to kiss inside her thighs, slowly. Pushing her legs apart little by little, his kisses getting higher up the inside of her thighs.

"Oh," Isabella gasped, her eyes kept tightly closed, her hands moving over her stomach trying her best to keep breathing in and out carefully, her fingers working closer together.

Carefully, Lincoln blew a breath of warm against her clit that was slick with her juice. Bringing his tongue carefully out of his mouth, he felt it just barely connect with her clit, bringing his tongue lightly over it, teasing her. While his fingers brushed in circles around the inside of her thighs moving closer in.

"Lincoln," Isabella exhaled, her fingers kept moving over her stomach, arching her back more, her eyes trying to open, but feeling her body tingling all over.

Moving one finger into her, resting it at her entrance, he pushed it in, slowly, wiggling in inside of her, before pulling it out and pushing it back into her.  
His tongue dragging against her clit up and down the pace matching his finger, adding another finger into her. Picking up the pace, he started to suck against her clit.

With a quick pace to her breathing, Isabella kept breathing in and out, her hands moving over to Lincoln's hair pulling it lightly, her moans and gasps were light, her hand kept moving around his hair exhaling his name, each moment of his fingers inside her made her arch her back, moving her hips feeling the orgasm building up slowly.

The pulling in his skull, didn't bother Lincoln, letting her clit go from his mouth. He slide down tongue around, replacing his tongue inside of her, his fingers brushing against her clit in quick motions.  
Inside of her, he brought his tongue to twist around, teasing her, made him rub her clit faster.

Feeling the brink of her orgasm, Isabella let out a small scream, caught in her throat, she exhaled feeling her heart racing, her body felt like a live wire, her toes curled, "God," she gasped out, "Oh sweet Jesus!"

Feeling her pussy starting to tighten around his tongue, he switched again, three fingers inside of her, moving quickly in and out - twisting around. His lips were around her clit, sucking, his tongue in his mouth flicking against it. Trying to make her scream louder.

Isabella kept gasping, moving her hands tighter into his hair, "Lincoln," she kept feeling the waves washing over her, wanting to hold onto it as long as possible, "Lincoln, God, oh god..."

Moving his tongue quicker, sucking hard, pushing his fingers deeper into her, he kept it all going, listening to her gasps of pleasure, until her Orgasm started fading off and three fingers became two, the sucking of her clit became licking, two fingers became one, the licking stopping, the fingers became none.  
Once more, he brought his tongue from her pussy to her clit, licking up her juices, before feeling her fingers releasing his hair, he popped his head up, still under the covers, he brought his juice soaked fingers to her lips, parting them, be sucked them carefully clean.

Isabella's breathing calming down, moving her hands pulling him up to her face, she felt his body above her own, "You know, that was a very good," she exhaled, pulling his lips to hers, she kissed him hard.

Moving his tongue over her lips, carefully before massaging her tongue with his own. His hand was on her cheek, tilting his head, powerfully kissing her back.

Isabella moved herself again him, her hands moving down his back, breaking the kiss, she looked into his eyes, "You're completely right, this is warming me up..."  
"Good, good... Maybe we could... Continue?" Lincoln had a sparkle in his eye, feeling himself hard, close against her body.

Michael yawn while looking to his fishing pole, the line in the water, bobbing above the water, he couldn't imagine how people found this entertaining. "So, this is it?" he asked Serena watching the surface of the lake.

"Apparently so..." Serena was watching her own pole, the bobber of red and white bobbing, the lake was still. "Man and people do this for fun?" She questioned.

"Lincoln does this for fun," He glanced back to Serena, "I mean, I just don't see the point, in a boat, in the middle of the lake." he slowly glanced over the water, not knowing what to think. "I mean, good thing we're going home tomorrow..."

"Mmm." Serena said in a ponderous voice, watching the bobber just bobbing away, without a single care to worry about except to sink when a fish bit the hooked worm - or in Serena's case a fake real looking worm. "Home, wonderful." Her voice was indifferent.

"You know, gonna catch more fish with maggots than fake stuff, they can tell..." Michael pointed out, "I mean, yeah." he glanced to his bobble going under the water. "I think I got a bite..." Michael laughed starting to pull it in.

Serena turned around, looking at the fishing rod starting to bend at the top. "Ahahahaha, go Michael!" She watched him.

Michael kept doing what Lincoln told him, he felt himself laughing while feeling the boat rocking, "Oh shit," Michael kept feeling the boat, "Serena," he now laughed, "Serena..." he felt the boat rocking more quickly.

Serena was feeling the boat moving quickly. Tried to keep her balance half standing up, "Oh! No! Michael!" She partly laughed before feeling the boat rocking to one side and she screamed before feeling herself submerged in the lakes cool water.

"AH!" Michael got out before hitting the water, "I hate this!" he glanced to the boat, "I think Lincoln's going to kill me, very kill me." he pointed out.

Treading the water, Serena felt everything sticking to her, "Maybe we can find the poles and he'll only half kill you?" Serena turned, looking at him.

"So you're suggesting, we dive down, into the water, and find them?" he asked trying to keep calm, for a second looking to the lake, the water wasn't clear.

"Ahhh, yeah." Serena looked into the murk, her legs bent close to her, her arms doing most of the work, she wasn't sure if she could touch the bottom and she wasn't sure if she wanted too.

"Well, we gotta swim for shore," He started to swim, swimming quickly to the shore pulling himself up. His white T-shirt clinging to his chest, his jeans felt heavy while looking over to Serena. "You look like a drowned rat..."

"Shut up..." Serena whispered pulling herself onto the shore, feeling her hair knotted and all over the place dripping lake water and whatever else, her navy blue yoga pants even tighter around her bottom half, her purple long sleeved shirt was stuck to her, "I feel... Icky." she whispered pulling a piece of lake weed off her shoulder.

"That must have been some fish," He pulled his shirt off, he started to ring it out, his eyes focused on his hands trying to squeeze as much water from the shirt, he started to feel Goosebumps breaking over his chest.

Watching him, between the different knotted pieces of her hair, Serena felt her stomach twist, she looked away, bending over, brushing all her hair away from her so it was hanging down. "Or you're just really weak." She pointed out, ringing water from her hair, trying not to look at his bare chest.

"I've been working out," Michael lifted his arm up; he tried to show off, but laughed more. "Maybe not," quickly looking back to the tent, "Lucky I've got towels, and clean clothes." he got up walking towards the tent, taking off the jeans on the way.

Serena's jaw dropped seeing Michael just heading toward the tent taking his jeans off like it was nothing, and she put her arms out to the sides up into the air, looking up at the sky, mouthing the words; "What the hell Jesus?" Before exhaled, "No, Serena, no." She said aloud to herself, pulling her sneakers off along with her shoes, feeling water dripping from her ear.

Isabella kept brushing her hands into her hair while feeling the shower washing her over, Lincoln said he needed to stop by the store to get something for dinner, she felt grateful for the feel minutes alone, showering alone made her feel like she could just focus and think about the future. Picking up her favourite shampoo, she squeezed some into her hair while lathering it through, with a smile, she kept thinking of living with Lincoln, getting a good job, getting the money to live in a house, not too big, or small, just enough for her and Lincoln to have L.J more, thinking about it made her smile.

Walking back down the hallway of the apartment complex, Lincoln held three different bags from the store in his hand, jingling his keys casually.  
It was strange when Michael and Serena weren't around; it was like a puzzle piece had gone missing.  
Tilting his head, he unlocked the apartment door and stopped mid-step. Moving his boot to see the usual mail.  
Picking it up, he kicked the door closed casually behind him, walking into the kitchen hearing the shower still running.  
He put the bags on the table and started shuffling through the mail, "Bill - overdue, Bill - Pay now, Bill - Passed due, Bill - Pay now or die ... That's new... What the hell?" He looked over a brown envelope before seeing the college seal. "Oh... OH!" He looked around before realizing Isabella was in the shower.

"What you oh, oh'ing about?" Isabella wearing a towel around herself, she kept brushing another towel through her hair, "you look like someone kicked your family jewels?" She asked with a smile looking over Lincoln's back.

"No exactly that, no..." Lincoln said turning around holding the brown envelope out toward her with a raised eyebrow.

Isabella froze on the spot seeing the envelope, her eyes going to Lincoln now, "I kinda, when I applied to colleges, I put this as the return address." she placed the towel down over the back of a chair, "I didn't think you'd mind..."

"No, I don't mind, but you're lucky I looked through the mail, normally I just toss it, so I don't have to read the lovely bills stamped with; 'Pay now or die' in red ink." He pointed to the bills on the table.

"Lincoln," Isabella quickly moved looking to the bills, "you know, I can help out with this." she glanced over the many bills, "I mean, I want to live here someday, so I'll need to help pay bills." she stopped turning to look at Lincoln, "I mean, I was thinking of getting a part time job anyway."

"Yeah, yeah, talk about the bills later, what does the letter say?" He looked curious for her; his eyes kept looking at the brown.

"Well, it's a letter, from a college," she tilted her head to the left reading it, "It's from Julliard's," her voice had dropped while slowly taking the letter from Lincoln slowly, "I think I got my first rejection..." she placed it in the trash.

"Come on, Isa." Lincoln said taking the letter from the trash, holding it back out to her, thinking about New York, "Open it." His voice was encouraging.

"What if I don't want to open it?" she asked while looking to the letter, she took it from him again, this time, she pulled it open, moving to the kitchen table sitting down. "Dear Isabella Ferrari," she started the letter, "We are please to inform you, that you have been accepted into the freshman year of nineteen ninety one," she stopped, "Please fill out the necessary paperwork, dorms are few, so please respond ASAP." she placed it down on the table, "well I know why I got in."

Lincoln kept staring, his mind a distance away, his Girl Friend just got accepted into a performing arts College and she didn't seem to be bursting at the steams. "Because of your amazing talent and irresistible charm, that's why." Lincoln nodded, looking over the letter on the table, his hand brushing against her shoulder.

"Or my dad threw a lot of money at them," Isabella kept looking to the letter again, moving more forms out of the envelope, "I will just wait and see what else I get accepted or rejected from." she pushed the forms away from her. "I have no rush..."

Lincoln exhaled, "If that's what you want to do." He nodded, picking up the bills from the table, looking over them one more time. Walking over to the trash, he ripped them all in half, then the halves into halves and watched them falling into the trash.

Isabella got to her feet walking over to Lincoln, "you know, that isn't going to make them go away." she kept looking into his eyes, "I can try and help you out," her fingers brushed the front of his shirt, she kept focused. "I mean, I can think of a few places that will take me on as an employee."

"No, it's okay really, it's just with L.J. starting day care so Lisa can get her college education, I have to pay more child support." He shrugged.  
"Then," Isabella started, "I am going to help," she moved around the apartment, her eyes looking around, "cos I am not free loading." she looked down to the towel, "I mean this would of sounded more confident if I wasn't practically naked."

"Probably." Lincoln laughed softly while starting to unpack the things he'd bough.

Looking to his clothes drying out, Michael laughed looking to Serena, he was wearing a blue sweater and sweatpants, "Well, we've had swimming into our camping activity." he smiled quickly while looking to the fire being rebuilt.

"Oh yes, it was rather magical." Serena was sitting on a rock, wearing a pair of girls green plaid pyjama bottoms, a fitted white wife beater tank top and an oversized unzipped orange hooded sweater. Her hair up in a high ponytail, all wavy and frizzed. "I liked the part where I picked the lake scum out of my hair for an hour." She grinned slightly.

"Yes, everyone loves picking crap out of their own hair," Michael was grateful for his hair, looking over her for a second, "but then it was the risk of the game," now looking to the lake, "I don't think Linc will miss his fishing poles, if we told them, we nearly caught a big fish, epic battle, and we lost, but lucky to still be alive."

Laughing, Serena got off the rocking, coming to sit on the ground close to the fire, "Maybe that'll work, just maybe, just pretend to have nightmares about it for the next little while about your life flashing before your eyes and he'll totally believe you."

"Not much of a life to flash before my eyes, but I can try," Michael kept looking over Serena's face, "But, I was seriously thinking," he played with a can of beans, another lot of use he was, they were eating beans again, "Tell me, where you see yourself in ten years time, wait make it interesting, where you see yourself in fifteen years time?"

Looking from the fire, feeling the warm burning against her face, she looked over Michael, "Sixteen years from now? Because being thirty." She paused, looking up toward the sky, which stars were starting to appear in, thinking about it, trying to mentally paint a picture. "If things go according to plan; Somewhere near Quantico, Virginia. Supervisory Special Agent for the Behavioural Analysis Unit." She paused, "Maybe married... Maybe toss in a kid... I don't know." She pulled her knees into her chest, "What about you?"

"Well, being thirty, I don't see the kid, cos well, L.J is a pain, I don't want that." he stirred the beans looking carefully to make sure they didn't burn, "I want to be partner in a firm, do lots of volunteer work, help kids with backgrounds like mine, to be more in life."

"That sounds, so Michael Scofield." Serena pointed out with a smile, "I can see it, Michael Scofield, Humanitarian." She nodded casually, putting her hands close to the fire keeping them warm. "Penthouse with outrageous circle windows." She joked.

"Hey don't be knocking my windows, with a sexy view." Michael laughed, "going to have a sleek and neat Bachelor pad," Michael thought about it, "the place where I'd be looking out, thinking how my life couldn't be any better, plus having to visit Linc and Isa, with their million kids."

Covering her mouth laughing and nodding. "You couldn't be more, probably right... I'll have to fly in for Christmas, buy a billion gifts on the day before Christmas Eve and end up wrapping them the night before Christmas in my hotel room." She could see it, all the bows and ribbon everywhere.

"Where Isa will be expecting Baby one million and one," Michael thought about it, "Oh, and Linc will be fat, like real fat." he stopped, "I don't know why I just wished my brother fat, maybe he'll be buff, working the docks still, and Isa working the diner."

"No way, totally fat..." Serena nodded, "Sweat pants with suspenders!" She started laughing, "Dress up like Santa." She exhaled brushing her fingers into her hair, playing with a piece. "D'you the F.B.I pays twenty-five thousand more dollars a year for every language other then English you know fluently?" She blurted the fact out randomly.

Michael shrugged, "don't know, don't really care," he pointed out, "you're not just doing it for the money, cos I mean really..." he kept serious, "Risking your life for money is kinda lame."

Serena laughed, "Believe me, money is the farthest thing from why I'm doing it, but when you read the application form, money is mentioned every two questions." She pointed out. "I hit regulation height. I measured myself before I left the house for the trip. - Besides Profilers aren't really risking their lives... Until you know, they get called to the field."

Michael nodded, "but why do far from Chicago?" He asked playing with the beans that seemed to be cooked now, so he placed some in a bowl for himself, another for her, then looked to the packet of crackers.

"Well, besides the fact the only Behavioural Analysis Unit is in Virginia." She paused picking up a fork, listening to the fire crackling. "I'm getting quiet sick of being in my house and listening to my parents rattle on. I don't exist anymore." She laughed slightly.

Michael paused, "what you mean?" He kept watching her face, "I mean, I don't pry too much into your home life, but," he stopped," what's wrong

Twisting the plastic fork between her fingers, Serena looking into the fire, didn't say anything for a minute, she didn't like talking about her family life, because people always brought it back to; you're rich, your parents are still married and happy. Nothing can be wrong in your life.  
"Cosmo and Dad, spend all their time together, 'cause Cosmo is taking over Ferrari Industries when the time comes. They're always at the office; mom goes out with her sister-in-law all day. At dinner, the three of them talk about Isabella." She paused, brushing her thumb against her lower lip, thinking about it. "I could disappear for days and they wouldn't notice." She laughed. "It's like, the three of them separated themselves from me, I feel like a disease."

Michael moved quickly to her side, "If I'd known," his voice was a soft whisper. Placing an arm around her, he brought her closer to him, holding her against him in a hug, he inhaled, feeling her hair brushing under his nose, just holding her close.

Leaning into Michael, Serena closed her eyes for a moment taking in the hug, "Sometimes when they've put their Haz-MAT suits on, they wont stop staring down at me, making sure I excel in everything... Two weeks ago." She played with her fingers, opening her eyes, "when I brought my Global Studies test home, my dad pushed a lamp off his desk 'cause I got a ninety-eight and not one hundred." She half laughed. "S'funny, kinda miss that, better then not existing."

Michael just kept brushing his hands down her back, it felt like for once they were like before, he knew it wasn't going to be completely the same, but it was better than nothing. "You know, if this is what you have to do, I am always going to support you." he moved back looking into her eyes, lightly pressing his lips against her forehead, he rested his forehead against her temple.

Keeping her eyes forward, Serena looked down now. "Thank you." Her voice soft, genuine to the situation. It was a nice feeling to know she had Michael to talk to again, "You know, I love you right?" She said it not in a sexual way or in a lover's way, but a Best Friend who'd be very lost without the other Best Friend kind of way. She hadn't said she'd loved him since before November.

Michael kept still, "I love you too Serena," his tone soft, his hand was brushing down her arms now, he kept holding her for a few more moments, not saying a word, but knowing that they were going to be friends for a long time, he was happy he'd not lost her completely.


	31. Chapter 31

**AN:  
**LOL  
I think I just need to stop saying I am going to update every fan fiction, cos yeah I have a shit load to complete.  
Oh well... This is for you kitty!

* * *

**Chapter thirty one**_  
Trouble is a head_

* * *

Sitting outside at the park, Lincoln was sitting on a blanket on the grass, looking over Isabella as they both relaxed in the shade of the warm afternoon, summer was in a rush to get to Chicago.  
"I think we need to talk serious, about College, Isa." Lincoln finally brought the subject up that had been playing on his mind.

"You know, add an Italian accent, you sound just like my dad," Isabella pointed, "That is a big turn off for me." Laughing lightly, Isabella started to look through the basket, "Plus I told you, I am going to wait until the college closer to your apartment accepts me," she thought it through, "Then I can get a part time job, college, so I can help with bills."

"Isabella." He said while playing with some pieces of grass, "I love you, but I don't want you tossing great chances away because of me."

"Do you want me happy, or do you want my dad happy?" Isabella closed the basket looking to Lincoln with a serious face. She rarely used this face, but her eyes kept watching Lincoln, hoping that he wasn't going to lecture her; he was only two years and seven months older than her.

"I want you to be happy." Lincoln pointed out, "You, of course you. But I don't want you hanging around Chicago if you could have to any other chances somewhere else... I want you here, of course. Please don't think I don't."

"I don't want to go New York," Isabella had spent most of the passed week looking into the mirror and repeating it over and over, just so she could say it to Lincoln and he can believe it. But then it was a dream of Isabella to live in the Big Apple, but then that was all before she met Lincoln and fell in love with him.

But the thing was, Lincoln didn't believing any of it. "I'm not buying that, Isabella. It's ever performing artists dream to be at Julliard's, New York, Broad Way!" He pointed out, as he kept looking into her eyes.

"Wow," Isabella said sarcastically, "I can go live in New York, I can spend a good four months away from you at a time, for over fours years, where anything can happen..." Her voice broke. "I know why my dad wants me there, cos then what happened with you and Veronica can happen to us." she folded her arms stubbornly.

"Look, I'm just trying to be helpful. I'm trying to tell you - what ever you want to do. I'll always be right there for you, if you want to stay in Chicago, fine. But I don't want you thinking you've got to stick here."

Isabella blinked tears, they rolled down her cheeks, "I'd love to live in New York Lincoln, I mean, this time last year, I'd die to live there, but now." Her eyes focused on him, "New York is too far from you, I'll be there, but my heart wouldn't be in it, I'll think about you all the time, I'll miss you like hell," quickly she brushed the tears from her eyes, "I'd want to be with you, and that is what I want, to be here with you."

"Don't cry." Lincoln whispered, sliding closer to her, bringing his thumbs to brush her tears away. "Shh, don't cry." He brought his arm around her, pulling her close against him. "I'm sorry." His voice was a light whisper. "I love you, I want you here, with me."

Isabella closed her eyes, she rested her head against his chest wrapping her arms around him, "I just want you to know, I want to be here, because it's what makes me feel truly happy." her hands rubbing his back slowly.

"Okay, okay." Lincoln's voice was soft, his hand rubbing her back softly. "Here it is then." He kissed the top of her head.

"So no more arguing?" Isabella moved away from him reaching for the basket again, but she smiled looking through the food, she took out sandwiches.

"No more fighting." Lincoln nodded, with a smile, sitting up straighter now, fixing his shirt, looking over her. "You are so beautiful." He kept looking over her.

Isabella laughed while brushing her hair back, wearing a simple dress, she reached into the basket, "I have a surprised," she took out an envelope. "This is pretty thick, it's from the Dance College about an hour drive from your apartment..." she simply smiled, "And I got in!"

Lincoln looked surprised for a minute before smiling wider. "Really? That's great! I mean, REALLY great!"

"Yup, it's going to be awesome, busy lifestyle for four years..." she jumped onto his lap kissing him quickly, "But it's going to be so much fun..."

* * *

Michael looking to Serena looking over school work, he knew that it was weird being back school, only seeing Serena in Senior classes, he looked over the lunch hall knowing Lincoln took Isabella out for lunch.

Taking her water bottle, Serena carefully sipped the water from it, her eyes still on her work, before looking away and looking toward Michael. "What's up?" She asked him.

Michael lifted a bag of flour onto the table, "Health class," he pointed to the flour, "Meet Michael Junior..." He laughed, "Odd amount of the girls and boys, and I'm a single dad..."

Serena looked over the bag of Flour, before looking at Michael. "Single dad." She said before laughing. "Oh! Wait!" She grabbed her pencil case taking out a black sharpie marker, pulling the bag of Flour close to her, she drew it some eyes, a tiny nose and a mouth, before looking at Michael, she gave it a head mole too. "There." She capped the marker again.

"Wow, I now know for sure it's my son..." Michael glanced over the flour, "But seriously, I am blaming you." He pointed over her face, "If you was here, as a Sophomore, I'd have a wife to dump this baby on."

"A wife! Pff, I don't think so!" She put her palm up at his face, while uncrossing and re-crossing her legs. "Any baby of mine, flour or not would look so much hotter." She nodded.

Michael shrugged, "well, my story is, my wife died in labour..." he glanced over the flour, "He's going to grow up angry, I know I am going to end up being hated for my strict up bringing." he then looked over the flour, "He's going to get a Heroin addiction, where I'll end up paying for his rehab."

Serena stared like Michael had completely lost it, looking at the bag of Flour that looked happy with the smile she drew on it. "I feel like, Aunty Serena needs to step in here, to spoiler little MJ." She pulled the Flour across the table, holding it like an actual child. "So he won't steal my things to buy Heroin."

"Oh, no, he'll just tell you lies about me," Michael looked over the flour. "He's going to take after me, but act like his uncle Lincoln." he narrowed his eyes to the flour, "No good child..."

"Taking after you and acting like Lincoln, it like a mixture to cause mass chaos across Chicago." Serena pointed out.

"Yeah, plus he's aunt is you and Isa..." he glanced to the flour, "why do they put us through this," he pointed out. "I'm not planning on getting married, let alone impregnate a female."

"I think they're trying to just show you, it's a lot of work if you stick your penis up things unprotected. But I mean come on, a bag or Flour is nothing compared to a real baby."

Michael nodded, "Yeah, but then, I know how to use a condom," he pointed. "And ask if the girl is taking some kind of contraception as pill, coil, injection or implant."

"Because that's a really a big turn on." Serena snickered; "Yeah uh are you on like... Anything to pervert getting knocked up before I stick it up you? No? Oh well... Okay" She rolled her eyes.

Michael laughed, "What I don't wanna be a dad," He was serious, "I've seen the stuff that comes out of L.J," he paused, "Both ends."

"Ew, Michael." Serena covered her mouth while laughing, "You say that now. But when you're like ... Older you'll change your mind OR! You'll knock someone up by accident at the wrong time." She nodded.

Michael laughed picking up his Hot Dog, "I wouldn't think so," he then laughed. "The Day I knock someone up, is the day I put on a big ass wig, a glitter dress and sing proud Mary..." he pointed his Hot Dog at her face, "Never gonna happen."

"I am SO going to hold you to that when it happened." Serena pointed at him seriously, before picking up her plastic fork for her pasta.

Michael shrugged, "Well, you can hold me to it, it won't happen." he then laughed, "Me being a dad, Linc is more like to be on death row..."

"Yeah framed for murder or something." She rolled her eyes before laughing. Before carefully removing a Floury finger print off her wrist.

"So what are your plans after school?" He asked while he now looked down to the bag, "Cos I am going to need to spend all the time," he pointed out, "Before you rush off to be a Fed..."

"Well my Violin lesson was cancelled today so, nothing. I'm free." Serena nodded while brushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"Well, want to come round mine," He said quickly, "Can watch some lame TV and make fun of it." He now glanced to the bag of Flour, "also, we can teach my baby the Periodic Table."

"Yes, yes that sounds wonderful! At least he'll know which drugs to use when he's a drug addict." Serena pointed out finishing her Pasta, putting the lid back on the container.

"Well, what class do you have next?" He asked while finishing off his Hot Dog, "So, want to meet me after Gym class?" he wiggled his eyebrow.

Serena nodding, "Maybe Mister Purcell will watch Michael Junior for you during class. So you don't have to run laps with him." She snickered, "I've got English." She nodded.

"Ha, ha," Michael now picked up, "You know, someday, you'll be a mama, you will." he pointed, "And when you do, you'll wish you had my bag of flour..." he got to his feet with a smile.

Serena pulling her backpack up, pushing her trash into the trash bin, laughed. "Mmm-hmm. But then I'll just send them off to visit Uncle Mike in Chicago for a while." She laughed. Turning to leave the Lunchroom.

* * *

"Well, I've been checking some places in New York," Daniele stated, "I mean, you'd like your own place, near the college." His voice was serious.

Isabella kept playing around her meatballs on her plate, "I've not been accept yet dad..." she lied through her teeth, thinking she's the only one in school to fake her rejection letter.

"No honey, but you will be." Lynda nodded, sipping her red wine, "We know you will. You are very talented!" She nodded with a smile.  
"And not because you paid the College off at all." Serena whispered from the other side of the table.

"Did you say something dear?" Lynda looked at Serena for a moment.  
Rolling her eyes, "No." She said.

"Serena, how is school going for you?" Daniele asked softly, the fact he was watching how Isabella was still playing her food about.

Isabella exhaled, "She's doing like she always does..." her voice was light, her fork stabbing a meatball before carving it into little pieces.

"Mmm-hmm the usual, selling drugs from my locker, banging teachers for good grades and being a whore." She looked at her Father with narrowed eyes.  
Lynda hearing this and spat her wine back into her glass and started coughing loudly.

"Serena..." Daniele voice snapped, "I will not have you use such profanity at my dinner table." His voice a dark hiss while watching his youngest child.

Isabella inhaled, "well, not like you care, not like you've made an effort..."

"Isa, you want to spend this weekend with that boyfriend, you better wise your mouth." his eyes narrowed.

Isabella placed her fork down, "You can't stop me from seeing him," she placed her hands down on the table.

"Isabella is a grown ass woman, she can make her own choices, besides she basically lives with Lincoln now." Serena pointed out looking at her Father. "And she's happy, happier then she was living here." She pointed out the facts.  
"Serena you smarten up right now." Lynda said looking from her to Isabella. "You might be Eighteen years old, but you are still a child!" She pointed out.

"I can leave any time I want," Isabella kept looking to her plate, "You make mine and Serena's lives hell, because we're not perfect cookie cut copies of what you wanted us to be..."

"Isabella!" Daniele kept glaring to his daughter, "I think you need to go to your room..."

"Her room? Jesus dad, what is she? Fourteen?" Serena kept looking at her father. "You can't tell her what to do and it pisses you off." She pointed out, putting her fork down on the table. "You honestly can't stand that your daughter might be happier in an apartment with her boyfriend then living in a three story house with you." She slid her chair out.  
"You watch your tongue young lady!" Lynda pointed at Serena; shocked her youngest daughter would even remotely act like this.  
"Make me." Serena crossed her arms, watching her mother with darkness in her eyes.  
"I think you won't be seeing your car for a while." Lynda nodded.  
"Ohh, tragic no car, because we weren't given legs for walking!" She snapped.

"Serena, what is with you?" Daniele kept looking from Isabella still sitting at the table, his other daughter, "What is with them brother's that is worth tearing your family apart?"

"Maybe, because when I am there, I don't have to dell with judgemental eyes, like someone trying to get the doctor to cancel my prescription for my birth control pills..." Her eyes narrowed to her father.

"Honey, that was a mistake." Lynda lied. "I thought I was cancelling mine." She nodded casually.  
"I didn't know Lynda and Isabella sounded so close alike to get them confused." Serena pointed out. "Stop lying mom, I can hear you on the phone to Sylvia, always saying how you're trying everything you can to split Lincoln and Isabella apart."  
Lynda's eyes widened. "Serena, that is a lie." She looked down at her youngest.  
"Oh of course it is." Serena looked mad, "I must be imagining the phone calls, just like I imagine everything right?"

"You do not talk to us like this," Daniele snapped, his fist pounded on the table, "Serena, you will go to your room!"

Isabella laughed, "You know, I don't need this," she pushed herself from the table, "Cos right now, I don't give a rats ass about you trying to cancel my pill, cos Linc, he can just get condoms..."

Lynda looked unpleased. "Isabella you wont disrespect me in my own house." She stood up, feeling the urge for another drink.  
Serena kept staring at her father, still sitting down at the table, smirking and crossing her arms. "I'll go to my room - when I want too..." She pointed out darkly.

"Serena, go to your room, now!" Daniele's voice was loud, it boomed around the room.

Isabella kept still, "Fine, I'll am so out of here," she glanced to Serena, "If you want, we can crash at Linc's he never turns us away." she got to her feet looking to the door.

"Serena Ferrari you will not leave this house if you ever want to step foot back inside!" Lynda warned her quickly and Serena stared.

"Yeah, Lincoln's... Lets go." She stood up. "One second!" She ran upstairs quickly.  
"I hope you are happy Isabella, you are turning your sister into something she was never meant to be!" She listened to Serena coming back down the stairs, holding her Fishbowl with Hope swimming inside.  
"I can't leave Hope here, they'll poison her or something!" Serena said darkly toward her Father mostly.

Isabella placed a hand on Serena's shoulder, her eyes going over her mother's. "I'm fucking ecstatic, come on Serena. Lets blow this Popsicle stand."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

_Not what I'm used to_

Michael kept looking to the bathroom door, the small apartment felt smaller while it was being invaded by Serena and Isabella. He folded up the new sofa bed and exhaled looking over to Lincoln in the kitchen.

"Can you please stop it?" Lincoln moved around the kitchen cleaning up after breakfast, he'd told Lisa he'd take L.J for the week so she could go away with a new boyfriend.

Michael made another huffing noise as lifted up a quilt to fold it; he kept his eyes going back to the bathroom. "I don't know what you're on about."

"You know what you're doing Michael, you've been doing it for the past month." He finished checking over everything. "I asked if you were cool, and you said it was fine." "Well that was before you offered my room to Serena." Michael putting his bedding away and sitting on the sofa staring at the turned off TV set.

It wasn't the perfect situation, but Lincoln was trying to think of the best. He remembered Isabella turning up with Serena, the fight she always kept having with her parents were not getting better, and in the moment he couldn't turn them away. He knew with Isabella came her little sister.

Lincoln finished the last of the cleaning up; he wasn't in the mood for another Michael hissy fit. "If you really hate it, you tell Serena to go home!" He snapped, "You tell her she needs to go back to a house that her family insult her older sister, where they dictate everything in her life." He didn't like this, his eyes glaring down on his little brother. "I am only trying to do something nice, but you want her gone, you tell her."

"Tell who what?" Serena exited the bathroom wearing a simple pair of dress pants and a white shirt, her hair was still in a towel turban.

Michael felt his face fall; he didn't know what to say before seeing what Serena was wearing, "Nothing." He started feeling disappointed in himself, "What are you wearing?"

Serena ignored the fact she heard everything, the apartment walls were not exactly that thick. "I was given a last second interview for my course at the national training facility." She smiled to herself her hands rubbing at the towel. "I got the call this morning."

"Wow," Lincoln walked over to Serena giving her a pat on the arm, "Well, I'd say good luck, and don't bust me." He winked before looking over to Michael; he gave him a half-cocked smile.

Michael didn't know what to do, he exhaled. "Well I'd wish you luck, but…"

"But what?" Serena now pulled the towel off; she felt her hair was going to be unruly today.

Michael just shrugged, "It feels like you're in a rush to leave." He got to his feet; he didn't really know what else to say glancing to the bathroom.

Serena didn't know what to do, her mind was telling her how tired she was of feeling the way she did, her family didn't appear that loving. Her school felt small, despite the fact she was still shorter than her two years older classmates. "I just need a new start." Serena felt it wasn't worth sugar coating. "I need to sort myself out." Her words blunt as she made a bee line to her temporary room, which was Michael's.

Lincoln didn't know how to feel, he glanced over to Michael for a few seconds. "She's really taking this fed thing serious."

Michael started to make his way towards the bathroom.

"Sorry, I gotta shower or I'm going to be late for me shift!" Isabella pushed passed Michael into the bathroom slamming the door.

"God damn it!" Michael turned to look at Lincoln who'd started to laugh; he sat down onto the sofa turning the TV on. "Well there goes the hot water."

Lincoln put on the channel that didn't seem to have some lame soap opera on, so sports it was. "I don't even know why Isa got a job in the first place." He didn't really watch that many sports, but liked some noise.

Michael moved across the small apartment sitting down next to his older brother. "I think it had something to do with independence, not wanting to live her life living off of someone else."

"I know." Lincoln felt his eyes focused forward, he didn't know what to do. The man part of him wanted to be able to support her, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't going to change.

Michael kept watching the TV; he wasn't following the game that was playing. "Well, she's graduating soon, Serena going to be gone…"

"Mike, she's just doing what she's always done." Lincoln looked to the expression on Michael's face. "She is never going to stop talking to you, just." He exhaled. "Mike, I gotta think what I am going to do when you head off to college."

"Ha!" a dry laugh escaped Michael's lips, "I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be doing that."

Lincoln felt uncomfortable in his position, "You know I've been waiting until you graduate, but…" Rubbing the back of his head he looked to Michael with a small smile. "I found that mom, well. She had this life insurance policy that we both get ninety thousand grand. I got mine when I was eighteen, and you'll get yours when you're eighteen."

Shifting his weight on the sofa, "Why are you only saying something to me now?"

Lincoln felt awkward, but he started it now. ""I just didn't want you to make a big deal of it." He inhaled, it was going to be Michael's seventeenth birthday this year, and he had to think of a way to gain that amount of money before he graduated.

Michael felt like a light bulb had gone off, he got to his feet rushing towards the kitchen, and he stopped looking back to Lincoln. "I better get onto my geometry homework." He felt a whole new motivation as he rushed around picking up his school books.

Lincoln couldn't help but break into a bigger smile, he knew that it was going to be hard, but he couldn't let his brother down now.

* * *

Isabella hadn't taken long to get used to holding a lot of plates in one go, her eyes looking around the diner. Its usual Saturday lunch crowd, one of her tables were the high tippers. Smiling while placing the meals down, she glanced around. "Club sandwich without mayo, a beef eater buster, extra cheese. A garden salad, dressing on the side, and last a kiddio medley." She put all the plates down to the right person. "Enjoy." She spun around feeling a sudden twist in her stomach as Becca sitting down a group of people in her section, one of them being her mother.

"Oh shit!" Isabella felt her stomach knot even worse knowing that her mother's family was with her, one being her mother's little sister Carmela Soprano and her two children. Meadow was nine years old and Anthony junior five. Taking the time to push her skirt down she made her way over to the table. "Good afternoon."

Lynda smiled, her eyes going over to her little sister Carmela. It was strange seeing all the eyes on her. "Isa, what are you doing here?" Carmela felt shocked to see her sister's eldest daughter working in a diner, her eyes going over to Lynda. "You never told us Isa had a job."

Lynda keeping her perfect smile, "I had no idea." She then felt her eyes going over Isabella in the horrid orange and beige uniform. "Your aunty Carmela is here for a visit with Uncle Tony." She felt it hard to keep acting as if everything was perfect.

"It's nice to see you Aunty Carm." Isabella felt the weight of all the eyes on her. She felt her eyes going to Meadow, "Wow, you've gotten so big!" She leant down giving her cousin a kiss on the cheek. A.J playing with his knife and fork on the table.

Carmela lightly stopping her son making a scene, she kept her smile bright. "Your mother said you've applied to the performing arts college in New Jersey." She wasn't sounding rude, for as much as Carmela knew everything was fine in the Ferrari home. "I'm assuming you want an independent life before moving away."

"Something like that." Isabella didn't want to sound out of place, her hand playing with the note pad in her hand, "Can I take your order, or do you need more time?"

"Want Daddy!" little A.J snapped while glaring at his mother, and Carmela felt her eyes trying to not glare, "Daddy!" he shouted a little louder.

"Daddy isn't coming, shut up!" Meadow snapped to her little brother, her hand slapping the table in front of her little brother's hands. The sound was making A.J louder.

"I'm sorry Lynda; they fight worse than we did." Carmela keeping composed, "Daddy is going to have dinner with us tonight after helping your uncle." She bit her lip, she knew the real reason the family was here, but she kept a good face for the children.

Isabella shifted her foot awkwardly, "Well I've got another table to see, so I'll be back in ten." She spun around heading for the kitchen; her heart was pounding hard against her chest.

Carmela exhaled looking over her big sister, "You never told me Isa was working." Her hand moved the knife and fork away from A.J again, her well-manicured hand playing over the table cloth.

"Carm…" Lynda finally let the smile fall, "I don't know what to do, I've tried."

"What are you on about?" Carmela felt lost, "What is wrong?"

Lynda covered her mouth, "See Isabella. She got a boyfriend, and he's just all kinds of wrong." Her eyes kept a good look out for her daughter who she didn't think would be working, let alone a waitress.

"Oh Lyn…" Carmela brushed a hand over her sister's. "So I'll assume she moved out." Her was voice soft.

"Yes, and Serena is applying to go train to be a federal agent." Lynda inhaled, her eyes looking as the kitchen door opened, her little girl walking out holding more plates of food, she didn't like seeing her baby working like this. Her face turned to her sister. "It's everything I've build falling apart."

"I don't mean to sound rude, but I don't think she would have run so quickly." Carmela shook her head. "Have you even given her boyfriend a chance?"

"Do I have to give a dope seller a chance, he's a scum bag Carmela, and I don't want to know him!" Lynda felt like she was a villain again. "I think I can make my own way home." Getting up from the table Lynda walked away from her sister.

* * *

Serena felt a wave of relief walking into the small apartment. She'd had one of the longest days of her life as she see that the place was empty for once. Taking off her jacket hanging it up, she felt her shoes slip off her feet feeling the instant gratification of losing the smart shoes. Her hands were pulling her hair out of its neat bun. "Hello."

Waiting to hear the confirmation of being alone Serena exhaled putting her purse down. She could see the place was a mess. Another proof of little L.J now moving about, she didn't like the mess going around putting toys back into the box, and finding the vacuum cleaner she brought for the small apartment.

Feeling better, Serena sat down after her sprits clean, her eyes closed going over her interview, the first part of the process. She knew it went well thinking of her physical test, it was that and then she'd pass. There was no if, buts, or maybes. She was going to be told she'll be starting her program. She had applied for early graduation, and waiting for her letter to confirm she was going to be getting her high school diploma early.

Opening her eyes Serena listened to the sound of the door opening. "Hello…" Isabella's voice was soft from the hall.

"In here!" Serena shouted to hear her sister's keys hitting the table in the hall. "My interview got me to my physical." Her head tilting to watched her sister enter the living room.

Isabella pulling her own hair out of a high ponytail sat beside her, "So you've done you obstacle test, psych, plus now your interview." She sighed, "You're really going."

"Yup, just a physical and I'm going next month." Her eyes were going over her sister. "You're always welcome to come and visit me."

Isabella nodded, "I know." She tapped her hand to her sister's knee. "Just I've got to send off an acceptance to a college soon." Isabella felt Serena's eyes staring. "Please don't, I've had enough from Linc."

"So how was work?" Serena was swiftly changing the subject.

"It was good, I saw Mom for a second, Aunt Carm said hi."

Serena did a double take, "Aunt Carmela is here!" She felt like she was missing out on something very important. "Carmela!" Her voice was starting to squeak. "And no one told us."

"Well mom walked out, I had a good chat with her." Isabella shrugged, "She asked if we'd go visit her sometime."

Serena nodded, "It's been too long since we spent time with her and Uncle Tony." She thought back to when they had a summer in New Jersey. "It was fourth of July nineteen ninety."

"You're always going to do that." Isabella laughed pulling her little sister into a hug. The cuddles and giggled with each other. The laughter was short lives as Serena's phone ringing snapped them both out of the laughing.

Serena straightened herself up; she answered the phone feeling her stomach drop.

"Serena…" Cosmo's voice was out of breath, "You need to come to the hospital."

Serena shifted the phone from one ear to the other so Isabella could listen too. "Why should we do that, you get a butt plug stuck?"

"Dad's been shot!" Cosmo ignored the last comment, his voice sounding more panicked. "You need to get here quick, it's not good."

* * *

**AN: **Well I know this has been a long time overdue, but I would like to say this story will have an ending. I just feel bad for neglecting a lot of my stories...


End file.
